Living What I Hope Isn't a Dream
by PlasticTramp
Summary: Edward tells Bella he's in love with her, but then everything seems to turn on them.Sex-secrets-lies.But B and E can make it through together Right? and Friends are supposed to be there.Why is Alice retaliating? Better summary inside. OOC,AH LEMONS
1. AHH! Road Trip!

Bella

I couldn't stop staring at him. He was absolutely beautiful, his bronze hair falling into his eyes, his skin glimmering in the setting sunlight. He simply sat there reading a book, his attention away from me, and some how, that did everything to get me a little annoyed.

When he looked up at me, I didn't bother to turn and look away, I just let myself melt into the beauty of his eyes, the golden circles enveloping me. He set his book down and walked over to me, but I could tell he was rather nervous. He was tall, and his movements made him to be no older than twenty years old. He walked gracefully, every one of his steps as beautiful as he was. I sat up from the lounge chair in the front yard, and he walked to the edge of my seat. He half-smiled, causing my to heart fly.

"Hi," I said to him quickly.

"Hi Bella," he said simply. I stood up and covered my half-naked body in a towel. He looked away and I smiled. _A guy who doesn't look? He must be different, _I thought.

"Edward, what are you doing in Forks? Are you staying with your family?" The Cullens were the family that belonged to my best friend Alice. They were all strikingly beautiful, perfect skin, captivating eyes. . .

"Yeah, are you still friends with Alice?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course! Alice is my best friend. She kind of brags about you. You're the guy I have. . ." I trailed off, not finishing my thought. _Yes, Bella, go ahead and tell him you have dreams about him, that you're in love with him, even though YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN THREE YEARS! _I felt my cheeks grow hot, and my hands grow clammy.

"What were you going to say?" Edward looked at me, his had reaching out to touch a fallen strand of hair. He tucked it behind my ear. He looked into my eyes, exactly like someone would do before they'd give a kiss.

"Umm," I laughed nervously, continuing, "I was going to say that you were the guy that I share a bedroom with because I've stayed in there when I'd sleep over. I always thought away at college or something." He smiled again, and my heart eased, but not by much.

"No, actually, I've been living in Alaska with some friends. I didn't want to move from there, but I changed my mind." he smiled wider. "So you're the owner of the mysterious girlie pajamas stuffed in the drawers, and the dresses in the closet." I laughed lightly with him, his laugh as beautiful and smooth as his voice.

"Guilty. Are you here for the summer, or are you here to stay?" He looked into my eyes, an unmistakable lust encircling his pupils.

"Not sure. I don't think I have a reason to leave. I'm already twenty one, and I've graduated college already." I smiled widely. My dream had finally come true. Edward, the boy I was in love with was coming to live in Forks for the next. . .until he leaves. Before stopping myself, I began talking.

"Well that's great, though I did like sleeping in your bed." Edward looked up at me, the lust growing stronger whether he wanted to admit it or not. I blushed again, the words I said irrevocable.

"I never said you had to stop," Edward said softly, almost at a whisper. He put his hand on my arm, his skin soft and smooth. I let him linger, his touch paralyzing me. I shook my hair out of my face, and ran my fingers through the dry, imperfect strands. He looked toward the house, then at the sky. "It's getting dark, maybe we should go inside." His hand slid down my arm and into my hand, his fingers weaving their way through mine. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, I nodded and he leaned in closer, letting me feel his breath on my lips. "I really like you," he whispered. My heart started racing and I tightened my grip on his fingers.

" How could you know that? You don't even know me," I whispered back. It was already dark, the wind blowing by coolly. My towel dropped to the floor, but I didn't care. He took a step closer to me, the entire front of his body touching mine. I could feel the warmth from him on my barely covered skin, only giving me the desire to push my self closer to him.

" I know more than you think I know" was all he said before he descended his lips on mine. Edward was in my arms now, and as far as I knew, I wasn't ever letting go.

Edward

I had known Bella all my life, and ever since the first day I'd seen her with Alice, I hadn't ever stopped thinking about her. Since that day, I had pried information out of my sister about Bella. I loved living in Alaska, but Bella had been the only reason I had come back to Forks. I had to tell her that I was in love with her, although I hadn't known her personally. So I kissed her, and she melted perfectly in my arms, like a piece of me had been missing the entire time. We stood there kissing and holding each other for a long while, until she pulled away. She smiled apologetically and kissed my lips softly.

"Time for dinner, don't you think?" she said sweetly. I smiled at her, pulling her to the direction of my house. We walked into the door, her hand in mine, and every one stopped and stared at our attachment.

"It's about time! Took you guys long enough," my older brother, Emmett, said. Alice walked over to us and hugged Bella, forcing her to let go of my hand.

"You're sleeping over, right?" Alice asked in a whisper.

"Duh. I'm definitely not going to Charlie's. But I don't have any where to sleep. Jasper's here and Rosalie's here. And, obviously, Edward's here." Alice looked around, and since Carlisle and Esme weren't in the room, she shrugged and whispered, "You can sleep in Edward's room like you always do." Bella took in a shallow breath and eyed me nervously. I just nodded, but her body was still stiff. I took her hand, and she relaxed a little.

"Hello Bella, staying for dinner, I suspect?" Carlisle asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Like always Dr. Carlisle." She walked further into the house, her hand still in mine, and walked over to my mother. Bella embraced Esme and kissed her on the cheek. " Hi Esme. That's a really beautiful blouse, where did you get it?" Bella complimented politely.

"Alice had it imported from Paris. Honey, why don't you get changed. Your things are in your-Edwards room still." Bella nodded and pulled me with her up the stairs to the third story where my bedroom was. She went inside, and rummaged through the drawers for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top, pulling them over her tiny bathing suit. She sat on the bed, and looked up at me. She motioned me to come sit with her, so I walked over to her and sat down.

"Edward, not that I don't like you, because I do, but why do you like me? I've known you for years, ever since Alice and I were babies, and not once, have you shown the slightest interest in me. Then you come all the way from Alaska and tell me you like me-really like me. There has to be something I did for you to have said that." I took her hand in mine and looked into her deep, dark, brown eyes.

"Bella, I've known you my entire life. Even when we were in high school and I never talked to you, I liked you, but I was too scared you wouldn't like me back." she smiled, pleased with my answer.

"How could you ever think that I would never liked you back? I have always liked you, even when I thought you didn't know that I existed," she said, laughing lightly, the sound purely musical. I embraced her, pulling her close to

Me.

"I always knew you existed, I just didn't know how to tell you." She breathed in, and let her breath out. She sat up, pulling away from me. She looked into my eyes and kissed me, still looking. I locked gazes with her, her brown eyes more captivating than I had ever seen them be. She pushed me down, so I was laying on the bed, and straddled me. She looked into my eyes, searching for something she needed to know. When she found it, she pulled of her tank top, and descended her lips onto mine. She put her hand underneath my shirt and tried pulling it off , until there was a knock at the door.

"Guys, Esme sent me up here to tell you that dinner is ready, and to at least have some decency, especially you Edward. Hurry down guys." Alice's footsteps grew quieter as she walked away, and Bella sighed.

"I've been waiting for this for three years. Of course someone is going to interrupt." She kissed me again, then rolled off of me. She redressed in her tank top and we walked down the stairs.

At dinner, Esme kept looking over to us, and Bella kept giggling quietly. As dinner ended, Esme pulled me into the kitchen to talk. Her face was serious and worried, giving me an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I felt as if she were going to talk about Bella, and as that thought ran through my mind, she said her name.

"Bella is a fragile girl, Edward. You of all people knows how she is, and I don't want you guys taking things too far in one night. Yes, I know you love her, and I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual, but if you guys take things too fast to soon, it might become a little more complicated than you imagined it would be. I know you are an adult, but please be careful with her." I smiled at Esme, touched by her care for Bella.

"Mom, I know this, you don't have to tell me, because you know that hurting Bella is the last thing I ever want to do. I love her. And don't worry, all we've done up stairs is talk. She's my Bella now." Esme gave me a hug and I followed her into the dining room, where everyone was getting up to leave to their separate rooms. Alice was following Bella and Rosalie upstairs, so I stayed downstairs with Emmett and my best friend Jasper.

I sat on the sofa, picking up whatever book happened to be lying around. Emmett smacked me on the arm. I looked up at him annoyed.

"So Eddie, what did you say to make Bella like you?" He asked. I shrugged. I swear, nosy brothers.

"Don't call me that. All I told her was that I liked her. Kind of like what middle school kids do. That's it. Then I kissed her." Emmett frowned and dug into his pocket and fished out a twenty dollar bill. "You guys made a bet on me?" Jasper started laughing.

"Yeah," Jasper said. "I thought you'd make the first move, but Emmett thought Bella would, so we made a bet." I shook my head at disbelief at these men, making bets on my love life. I rolled my eyes and sank into the couch, watching mindless television. After an hour of Jasper and Emmett arguing over which video game to play, I decided to crash upstairs.

When I passed Alice's room, all three girls were squealing and giggling, causing me to laugh as well. When I was in my bedroom, I closed the door behind me, and started to undress. I slipped out of my shoes and took off my shirt, and unbuttoned my pants before Bella burst inside the room. She slammed the door and locked it behind her. She took off her tank top and shorts, leaving her in her little white bikini. She walked over to me, kissed me on the lips, and then lay on my bed.

Bella

After dinner, Alice and Rosalie shoved me up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom. I went unwillingly, wanting to go upstairs and talk to Edward. When we got there, Alice and Rosalie crowded me with questions, all of which had to do with Edward and me.

"Did he kiss you, or did you kiss him?" Rosalie asked smiling.

"He kissed me."

"Alice, I believe that's going to be thirty dollars." Alice handed over a fifty, and Rosalie handed her a twenty.

"Guys, I believe since I am the object of the bet, I am entitled to half of the profits." Rosalie laughed

"In your dreams bitch. So I guess you guys are together now?" I shrugged. We, Edward and I hadn't discussed the terms of our relationship. We made out, and that was good enough for me.

"I don't know. It was kind of just a spur of the moment thing, if you ask me. He kissed me sweetly on the lips, then it turned into this whole make out thing. I think we are, but I don't want to rush it you know. Earlier, when Alice knocked on the door, I was already taking off my clothes to have sex with Edward. He didn't stop me, but I realize I was glad you did, Alice, because after fucking Edward, I don't think I would have ever left his room." Rosalie smiled, and Alice grimaced. As I thought about it, I really hadn't wanted to have sex with Edward at that very moment. Not to say I wanted to get married first, it's just that I didn't want to lose my virginity to him right then. Edward is a special person to me, and I didn't want to screw things up with my impatience.

"Guys I think I'm going to crash," I told them. They knew I was lying, so they held me by my arms and told me stay. Rosalie let go of me and went to Alice's closet and retrieved a magazine.

"You, my little butterfly, need to know a few things that would rock a guy's world when you're having sex. Here are a few tips. Number one. When you kiss him, do it sweetly at first , and then gain some control. Use whatever energy is radiating off of him to amp yours up. Number two. Tease him by wearing skimpy outfits and tiny pajamas. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you.

"Okay, now, I think you should have a couple of tips you should try. This one is my favorite. While in missionary, tell him not to thrust anymore until you climax. Then start touching your clit. It will drive him absolutely nuts. When you climax, tell him to go again. It will feel amazing to you, and to him, especially him, since he's a guy and guys like to watch girls masturbate." I shook my head and started laughing.

"Rosalie, I really don't like when you tell me stuff like that. It's so weird, unless I ask first." Rosalie sat next to me on the bed, and put her hand on my face. "Bella, before you do anything, you should kiss him. Soft, slow and sweet, like this." She touched her lips to mine lightly, so it felt like we were brushing lips. She pulled me close to her, and deepened the kiss, but still managed to make it sweet and innocent, instead of racy and sexy. When she pulled away, she smiled.

"Bella, I don't think you need any tips. If you're as good in bed as you are a kisser. . . You are going to rock his world." I giggled, a little embarrassed. Alice turned around from looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Ooh, let me try," she said. I shook my head and stood up, running away from the lesbian action that was happening in the room. I burst into Edward's room while he was undressing, and undressed myself from the clothing I had put on earlier, after locking the door. I kissed Edward on the lips and lay on the bed. I sat up and watched Edward as he moved. As he changed into his pajama bottoms, he caught me watching and smiled.

"What?" he asked softly. I shrugged and smiled, earning that beautiful half-smile that melts my bones.

"Nothing." He crawled into the bed and lay silently beside me. He took my hand from where it lay on the bed and intertwined his fingers with mine. I turned so my body was facing his and propped my self up on my elbow. "Edward, this," I looked down at our hands, "what does it mean?" Edward turned to look at me. He smiled.

"This, Bella, is love." I took in a shallow breath, and he sat up. He crossed his legs underneath him and pulled my body to his. I was kneeling on the bed , just a few inches taller than he was. "Bella, it's true, people don't just fall in love with each other over night, or during the duration of a couple of hours, but I have known you forever, and that has been more than enough time to fall in love with you. I wish I could have told you this earlier." I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in a sigh of relief. I didn't know whether to kiss him or to keep hugging him, or say "I love you," back.

I pulled away from him, laying down and pulling him on top of me. He only looked into my eyes, the gold of his eyes glistening in the dim moonlight. I closed my eyes, feeling his breathing against my stomach. He kissed my neck, then rested his head against my collarbone. I closed my eyes, remembering.

_"Come on Bella," Alice whined. She took the photo out of my hand and stuck it back in my locker. "Bells, why don't you just talk to him? I am pretty sure that he likes you back." I scoffed at my best friend._

_"Alice, your brother is _gorgeous_! Why on earth would he like me? I'm not like Rosalie or pretty like you." Alice smacked my arm._

_"Isabella Marie Swan you apologize to yourself _right now_!" I shook my head. I stood there quiet, as Edward walked down the hallway, passing Alice and I. I looked up at him, and he gave me a half smile. I felt my heart speed up, and my breath caught in my throat. Alice rolled her eyes. "We're going to be late, loser, let's go." I followed her to class, barely able to concentrate on my steps, so inevitably, I fell to the floor. Alice helped me up, laughing. I just looked in the direction Edward had been walking, making sure that he wasn't looking. I couldn't see him, and to me, that was perfectly fine._

I smiled as I opened my eyes. Edward had fallen asleep on top of me, so I shook him awake so he could get comfortable. He slid off of me pulling me with him, and wrapped his arm around my body. Edward kissed my back and neck before falling back asleep. I rested against him, closing my eyes and drifting off.

Edward

I woke up with Bella sleeping soundly in my arms. I smiled, and kissed her softly on her neck. Without waking her, I moved out of bed, walking to the bathroom. She turned around, uncovering her perfect body from the blankets. I walked back to her, and she sat up smiling.

"Good morning beautiful," I said as I kissed her.

"Edward." she scoffed and stared at me smiling in disbelief. "Don't call me beautiful. You don't have to lie." She lay back down, putting her arms over her face.

"Bella, I am not lying. I wouldn't lie to about something like that. You know I think you are beautiful." She scoffed again, but kissed me lightly on the lips. She sat up, getting out of bed. She stretched, then went over to the dresser, retrieving a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then she searched through all the other drawers for underwear, turning to me, blushing.

"Edward, where's my underwear?" Her voice was soft and sweet, with a hint of embarrassment.

"I gave it all to Alice." She nodded and left the room. I grabbed my towel from the bedpost and clothing from the dresser and headed for the bathroom. I undressed and turned on the shower as I brushed my teeth. I walked under the water the showerhead was spraying. There was a knock at the door, and Bella began speaking.

"Edward, it's Bella. Is it okay if I come in?" I stood there in the shower, paralyzed by the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, it's okay." I heard the door open and close, and Bella fumble nervously around the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and started to brush her teeth. There was silence for a while, except for the shower water running.

"Edward, do you mind if I join you?" I hadn't expected her to ask me that, so I almost slipped in the shower. I felt myself become aroused, and I tried to calm myself, but the fact that Bella's naked body was going to be inches away from mine was sexually exciting. I said yes anyway.

Bella climbed inside, her back facing me. She turned around, looking at my face, trying not to look anywhere else. She moved closer to me, smiling shyly, moving under the water. She tilted her head back, wetting her face. She pulled me to her, pulling my face down for a kiss. It was sweet and calming, and every bit innocent, despite the fact that we were both naked in the shower. She deepened the kiss, still managing to keep it sweet and soft, but I felt her intentions were far from innocent.

I pulled from her grasp and pried our bodies apart. She smiled innocently and went on washing her body, touching herself in not-so-innocent ways. I stepped out of the shower, leaving her to herself. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. I heard Bella moaning in the bathroom after a few minutes. _She wouldn't have to be doing that to herself if you'd have sex with her already,_ I thought. I internally beat myself up for not taking advantage of the situation in the shower.

I got dressed and waited for her on the bed. She came out fully dressed, smiling at me. She slipped on her sandals, and Bella took my hand. When I stood up, she looked up at me, whispering into my ear.

"Edward, you don't have to be nervous around me. I love you, too." she smiled reassuringly and squeezed my hand. She lead me out of the door, and down the stairs to the living room. Everyone was sitting around, waiting for us to arrive. Esme and Carlisle had worried expressions on their faces, giving me a strange feeling.

"Now that you are all here, I have some bad news. My mother is deathly sick, and my sister just passed away in a terrible automobile accident. Esme and I are leaving to North Carolina in a half-hour to see my mother and help with the funeral." Despite the news, Carlisle's voice was stable and warm, as if comforting _us_. "But don't worry, we'll be back by the end of summer, but there is a possibility that we'll be there for a while longer." Carlisle said.

"You all know the rules to the house, and since you are all adults I expect the very best from you all. Edward and Bella, I feel that you two are the most responsible, so please keep everything under control." Esme instructed. Bella and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Of course, Esme. No Problem."

As everyone hugged Carlisle and Esme goodbye, they all sat back in the living room. Alice had a mischievous grin on her face, as did Rosalie. They looked at us and Emmett and Jasper, their minds filling with highly impossible ideas if parents were here.

"Okay I know that Carlisle and Esme said to keep everything under control, but Alice has come up with some ideas to keep us busy for the summer," Rosalie said.

"How about we just be normal people and chill out," Bella said. Alice shook her head.

"Oh. My. God. Bella, come on. I'm just thinking that we could have fun in the theme parks around the country. Like Great America in California, Universal, Disney, and Bush Gardens in Florida. Then we could go to Vegas and L.A. I think we should have fun this summer. This might be the last chance we'll get to all be together for a while." Alice was trying to make me feel bad because what she was saying was true, and she knew that I would do anything to spend more time with Bella. I looked at Bella and she shrugged and smiled.

"Why not? I think it sounds fun. But I think we should totally have a road trip!" Bella turned and kissed me on the cheek. Then turned to everyone else and glared at each and everyone of them. "Misbehave and we're coming home. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Yes mother," Rosalie retorted, "Okay we are going upstairs to start planning. Come one Bella. We'll need your organizational skills." Bella looked at me, then back at Rosalie.

"Can Edward come?" she asked sweetly. Rosalie scoffed.

"Does Edward have a vagina? I didn't think so. Stop being so cute or I'm going to puke." Bella followed Rosalie and Alice upstairs while I stayed with Jasper and Emmett.

"So should we take one car or two?" Emmett asked. "You know Alice with her twelve years of clothes for a month. Maybe we could take the jeep." Emmett volunteered.

"Yeah I think so too. Rosalie packs the same way. How many miles are we talking here?" Jasper asked. I just sat back and tried to tune them out. I had really tired lately, so I let my head fall back. I just ended up listening to Jasper and Emmett talk and argue about stupid little things.

Bella

Alice Rosalie started planning for the Road trip that was sure to take two months. We started with California, L.A. and Great America, Las Vegas, then to Florida for the rest of the theme parks. Expenses and transportation were all on Alice.

"Okay, we're going with Emmett's Jeep, because it'll fit all of the luggage. I suggest everyone packs light because we'll be shopping. A lot." Rosalie said. I nodded, typing on the computer. Alice was already packing for herself and Jasper, standing over three suitcases. I was really excited now, realizing that Edward and I would be alone most of the time. I was really happy that Edward had kissed me the day before. I cant say how much I've liked him all this time, and to find out that he liked me in return just builds to the excitement. As well as the sexual arousal. Today in the morning, I showered with Edward, and we were kissing. I expected him to make love to me right then, but he just pulled himself away from me. He was hard, his enormous erection poking against the skin of my stomach, and that made me feel really sexy that I would do something like that to him. _He already told me that he was in love with me, maybe I need to reassure him. Tonight_, I thought.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts and returned my attention to my two friends.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing, you're just not paying attention. We're done now, so you can get all cute with Edward." Rosalie said. We went downstairs, only to find the boys doing the same as I we had been. I sat on Edwards lap and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around my body and pulled me close to him. Alice and Rosalie stood in front of every one, telling them are plans.

"Okay, there's a lot of driving to do, and we can alternate, since we're going to be doing about five to six hours of driving in a day, maybe more," Alice started. "Okay, it's going to take about eight or nine hours of driving to California, so that will take about a day. Once we get there, we'll get hotel rooms and rest for a while and begin our. . . thing, in California. We're going to Santa Clara first because it's the first thing we hit coming from Forks. We'll spend the three days there, then it's a four hour drive to L.A. We'll spend three days there, and then it's a twenty hour drive to Vegas. We'll be in Vegas for about seven days, then its about forty hours to Florida. We're spending two weeks in Florida, hitting most of the theme parks, and clubs, and the beach. After that, it's a ten day trip home. If we're consistent, it'll be as little as eight.

"You've got to start packing now, because we're leaving early tomorrow morning." Every one stood up, except Edward who was still sitting on the couch with me in his arms. I slid out of his grasp and stood up, taking his hand in mine and headed upstairs.

Once we were in his room, I lay on the bed, Edward following. He hovered over me and kissed me hard and wanting, something I wasn't expecting. I ran my fingers through his hair and I put the other hand under his white shirt, felling his soft skin. I hadn't realized how quickly I was able to become aroused, but I was already there, yearning for Edward to touch me.

Edward took off my shirt, throwing it on the floor, taking his off as well. I unbuttoned his jeans and he unbuttoned mine. He stood at the foot of the bed, taking the bottom of my jeans, and sliding them off ever so slowly, it almost hurt. Edward let his pants fall to the ground, stepping out of them and kneeling on the bed. He straddled my hips and leaned down to kiss my lips. I let him enter his tongue into my mouth, wanting him to taste all of me. Smoothly, his hands traveled to my back and unclasped my bra, removing it from my body. With his hands, he removed my panties as well, leaving me completely naked in front of Edward, something I've dreamt about since I was in high school.

Edward sat up and looked at my entire body for what it was. I smiled apologetically, but all he did was kiss me, in all the places he could reach. His kisses trailed from my neck to my breasts, which he sucked lightly, on to my stomach, ending at my groin. I opened my legs so he could kiss better. He kissed my folds, already wet for him, and licked my clitoris. I whimpered, and he licked again, making me moan. He kissed it again, then put his fingers there, touching softly. He started rubbing, softly at first, then faster and harder. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I arched my back and opened my legs farther. I moaned and gasped as he stroked me. When I climaxed, he kissed my center again, then I sat up, as he kneeled on the bed. I pulled him up off the bed, so we were both standing. I pushed him so he was close to the wall and I pulled off him boxers, so he was completely naked.

I stood behind him, touching his back, running my fingers up and down. I moved my hands to his chest, then to his stomach, felling the ripple of his muscles. As I went farther down, I took his member in my hand and started stroking softly, listening to him breathe heavy. I stroked faster kissed his back. I moaned every so often, gaining a gasp or a groan. I kissed his back again, and he moved his hands over mine, guiding me at the speed he wanted to be taken at. I kept pumping him, his groans growing louder and he started saying my name. When he came into my hands, I put them to my mouth and licked it away. I moved so I was in front of Edward, and kneeled on the floor, taking his still-hard cock into my mouth and licking it clean. I stood up, then I kissed his lips.

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard, pushing all of his body as close as he could to mine. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his body. He moved to the bed and laid me down, his lips never moving from my body. He kissed my neck, sucking the skin. His penis was touching my clit at the same time, so I was moaning and whimpering.

When he pulled away from me, he looked in my eyes. I opened my legs, so they were bended at the knee, and my feet were planted on the bed. He slipped inside me, pushing in and out soft and slowly. I gasped and sighed, then moaned for him to go faster. He did, pushing and thrusting harder as well. I put my hands on his shoulders and dug my nails into him, screaming at the pleasure Edward was giving.

When I had remembered what Rosalie had said, I told Edward to stop.

"Stay in me, but don't push until I say so." I took my hands from his shoulders and ran them down his body until I felt where he connected to me. I touched my clit, stroking it like he had earlier, moaning and screaming Edward's name. I felt him squirm in me at the fact that I had instructed him not to move. I climaxed and Edward started again, pumping harder and faster then before. His lips descended on mine, but I moved away, uncomfortable that I wouldn't be able to moan. When I climaxed, I screamed "Edward," as loud as I could, but he kept going, finishing after a few more thrusts. He collapsed on top of me, kissing whatever body part he could reach.

He lay on top of me, still catching his breath. My eyes were closed, listening to him inhale and exhale. Just the way he sounded was sexy.

I reached for the bed sheets, attempting to cover my naked body. Edward pulled the sheets away from my hand in protest.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice sad.

"I am trying to cover myself." He looked at me disbelief swimming in his eyes.

"Why? You are so beautiful. You believe me right, when I tell you you're beautiful?" I nodded, smiling at him. He kissed me.

"Do you believe me when I say it's time for round two in the shower?"


	2. So I Thought

**Sorry it took so long, but here you are. **

**Edward**

After making glorious love to Bella, I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Not that she wanted me to anyway. We lay on the bed, still naked even after our steamy shower. Bella was resting her head on my shoulder then moved to cover herself with the blanket. Abruptly, Alice banged annoyingly on the door.

"Okay Miss I-scream-because-I-have-better-sex-than-anyone-ever-has, are you finished packing?" Bella sat up and looked at me, her face blushing red.

"Was I really that loud?" I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice beat me to it.

"Yes Bella, you were. Did you guys even start packing?" Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's impatience, and pulled away from me, plodding to the door. Bella's towel threatened to fall off of her body, teasing me. She pulled the door open and Alice's eyes opened wide. Bella smacked a kiss right on Alice's unsuspecting lips. They stayed like that for more than a few seconds, until Alice pulled away.

"Shit! Rosalie was right! I suspected you had fun Edward," Alice said through her giggles. I rolled my eyes and Bella blushed. "Okay, okay, I'm gone." She walked away, practically running. "Rosalie! You so have competition for best kisser!" Bella turned, shutting the door and locking it, and smiled a shy embarrassed smile. I stood, only dressed in my boxers, and moved to Bella. She looked away from me, anticipating my question.

"Bella, why on earth did you kiss my sister?" she giggles silently.

"Well after dinner last night, when I was in Alice's room, Rosalie and Alice bombed me with questions, and then since I was a virgin, Rosalie wanted to make sure I was ready, so she kissed me briefly. Then she told me that I was a really good kisser. Alice wanted to try, but I thought it was totally weird so I split." I raised my eyebrows, and she buried her head in my chest.

"I thought you were perfectly fine, as is." Bella raised her head, looking up at me. She raised her eyebrows, a look of confusion masking her face.

"Really? I can't remember anything. I remember you kissing me, then . . . that's all I can remember." I smiled at her, pulling her body on top of mine.

"Is that so?" Bella nodded, tugging on my underwear. I slid them all the way off, helping her. "Well, I think we should refresh your memory."

"I think so, too," she said, crashing her lips on mine. I pulled off her towel, throwing it off the bed, and flipping our positions so I was hovering her. She bit her lip and whimpered, tilting her head back slightly. I put one hand on her left breast, the mound fitting perfectly in my hand, massaging it softly. I trailed down her body to her stomach, then even further down south, where she was already dripping wet and waiting. I looked at her as she bit her lip and moaned at my touch.

"Edward," she moaned softly. I took her saying my name as an invitation, and slipped a finger inside of her wet and soaking core. She gasped as I touched her, and she moaned at the pressure and intensity, all the while looking straight into my eyes with her beautiful sexy heavy-lidded brown ones. She bucked her hips to my hand, both of her hands gripping tight on my shoulder. When she climaxed, she moaned my named again, exploding onto my fingers and the bed. I pulled out, grazing my fingers too her lips. She, without being asked, licked it away. She moaned my name, begging me to fill her. I playfully shook my head as she pushed me off of her.

"Fine," She said simply. I lay flat against the bed, watching as she crawled toward me, her body glistening from a thin sheet of sweat in the setting sunlight. She licked her lips mercilessly, stopping in between my legs. I wanted her to touch me, her skin tight around me as she climaxed, screaming my name. She smiled wickedly, shaking her head as if she had read my mind.

"Now," she said as she grabbed my shaft, "you are not allowed to touch me. That's what you get. Understood?" I nodded mindlessly, sad I wasn't able to touch her at all. She leaned down; kissing the head, then looked straight up at me, smiling viciously. She licked her lips again, and then bit the lower one, obviously trying to torture me.

"Am I allowed to beg?" I asked her. She smiled still, and shrugged.

"You can try, but I don't think you'll be able to say anything." She lowered her head, taking me into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip. She bobbed her head up and down, each time letting me deeper down her throat. Whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth, she touched with her warm hands.

"That's right, baby," she said as I moaned her name. She continued with her mouth, I putting my hands on the back of her head, guiding her speed. I moaned her name again, and then screamed when I climaxed, spilling into her mouth. She moaned as the liquid slid down her throat. She still had that damn sexy wicked smile on her face, looking at me seductively. Her body was asking, no, _begging_ to be touched by my hands, her soft skin still glimmering in the remaining light.

"Do you want to?" she asked, her voice low and strained. I could tell she wanted to. I nodded mindlessly again, and she shook her head, like I had earlier. "I don't think so, maybe we she pack. . ." she trailed off, standing up. She sauntered over to the closet, not bothering to cover her deliciously naked body. She smiled virulently, so I stood up and pulled her to me, pushing her on the bed. I climbed onto her, but she held to my chest, electricity jolting my nerves.

"Edward, I-" I crashed my lips to hers, silently telling her to shut the hell up. I felt her smile in the kiss, like this was what she wanted, for me to take control. She weaved her fingers through my hair, pulling me as close as I was able to get to her.

I pulled away from her kiss, moving to her neck. She moaned as I sucked her skin, gasping and saying my name. I pulled away from her, running my hands down her perfect body until I reached her legs. Bella bended them at the knee, so her feet were planted on the bed. I parted her legs slowly as she tried not to squirm as she anticipated on what was coming next. I positioned myself so I was ready to give her exactly what she wanted.

In one slow movement, I thrust into her, listening to her as she gasped. It had been like she'd been aching for me the entire time. I pushed in and out rhythmically, trying to control myself as to not attack Bella. She moaned louder, making it difficult.

"Oh, God, Edward, please," she begged. "Harder, oh, God." I complied, quickening my pace and going deeper inside of her. She moaned louder, satisfied.

When she climaxed, she arched her back, her beautiful breasts brushing my chest. She dug her nails into the skin on my shoulders, breaking the skin so I'd bleed. I didn't mind; I realized I was sort of a masochist. After thrusting deeper and deeper, my climax had come, and Bella just smiled, her eyes closed. Her hair fanned out beneath her head, like a halo on an angel. That was exactly the way she appeared: angelic. Her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took.

"You're beautiful, Bella," I told her. I lay next to her, my fingers finding their way through Bella's. For once since I've known her, she did not protest my compliment.

"Thank you Edward, I love you so much," she whispered to me. I smiled to myself that she had finally believed her beauty. She turned to me, lying on her side. She looked intently into my eyes. "I'm really happy that I have you now." I moved so I was close to her and pulled her to me.

"Isabella, it feels better than anything to have the woman of my dreams. I love you more than anything, more than life itself. Do you know how it feels to finally tell you that?" She smiled again, putting her hand on my cheek.

"Better than anything I could ever imagine."

**Bella**

Edward and I dressed to our decency, if you can call underwear decent, and packed for our everlasting vacation. Our wonderful Alice-is-controlling-our-entire-vacation vacation. We packed one suitcase for both of us, following Alice's instructions of packing light. I plugged in my iPod and we both started to dance and sing to nonsense songs, until Edward got the brilliant idea to attack me and tickle my sides furiously. I was cracking up, trying to win the battle of getting him off of me until I drowned in the beauty of his sparkling green eyes. I can't believe that for a second I thought that his eyes were gold. They were the most beautiful shade of green.

As if to ruin the moment, my stomach growled with hunger. Edward simply chuckled and pulled me up, handing me a red sundress. I slipped into it, and followed him down to the kitchen. The smell of pizza assaulted my nose, and I smiled. I served and settled in the living room in between Alice and Rosalie. They had just begun to watch a movie, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The boys were laying on the floor in front of the enormous television, except Edward, who insisted I sit on his lap. I didn't protest, but Alice and Rose vetoed, so he had to sit on the floor. He sat right in front of me, his back against my legs.

During the movie, I could barely keep my eyes open, way too scared to watch any further. Even while Edward had his arms around me as I moved from the couch to in between his legs.

When the movie ended, I had tears streaming down my face. As everyone dispersed, Edward kissed my tears away, and then carried me all the way up to the third story of his house. He laid me on the bed, slipping me between the sheets. He lay next to me, his strong warm arms wrapped around my body.

"I love you," he whispered, his beautiful velvet voice whispered.

"I love you, too," I replied. And with that, I drifted off to sleep, forgetting all about my fears.

The next morning, I awoke to Edward lightly shaking me, telling me it was time to wake up. I growled. I sat up, looking around the still dark room. I groaned and slammed by body back down on the bed, refusing to wake up. Edward crawled onto of me, sprinkling me with kisses. I inhaled his scent, sighing happily.

"I'm awake," I mumbled. I got up, stretching, then quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and my white bikini top. Edward raised his eyebrows at my ensemble, but didn't protest. I knew he'd like the view.

We walked downstairs after I brushed my teeth and hair, greeting everyone else, who had the same expressions I did. It was quite hilarious actually.

"Okay, good news," Rose said. "While the two fuck buddies were, well, fucking, Alice and I went and bought an Escalade. It'll fit us plus all of our luggage _comfortably._ That means since Alice was born like she was already on crack, she's going to be driving, and all of us can go back to sleep."

"Amen," I said. Edward smiled, pulling me into an embrace. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his breathing and what Alice had to say next.

"Okay, it's already six, so let's get on with it." We followed Alice in the car, loading five suitcases. Alice sat in the driver's seat, Jasper next to her, then Rose and Emmett, then Edward and I. Alice started the engine, and Emmett handed Jasper his iPod. Jasper plugged it in, and a chick-ish song started playing.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until-

"Jasper! Take it off!" Emmett was yelling, reaching for the stereo. Jasper kept it playing, doubling over in laughter.

"Dude! Miley Cyrus?" Edward was laughing too, but rose reached forward, and smacked Jasper across the head.

"You're just as bad as him for knowing the song, douche!" Rose yelled. Alice was laughing now, too.

I pretended not to find it amusing, so with a Miley Cyrus voice, I began talking.

"Do you guys not like it? I love that song!" I said, bursting into laughter. After we calmed, I laid comfortably on the seat, my head in Edward's lap. I took out my iPod and started listening to my girlie music by myself.

Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to

I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you

I felt the tears stream down my face as I listened to the song. I felt like it was the story of Edward and I, of our love. I looked up at him, his beautiful face peaceful and undisturbed. He must have felt me watching him, because he looked down to me, panic masking his face. His eyes sparkled in the rising sunlight.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked. I shook my head, and Edward wiped my tears away. I smiled as he pulled me up on to his lap, having me straddle him. He leaned up to kiss me, his soft lips pressing against mine. I settled against him, resting my head against his shoulder. I kissed his neck, then just sat there, breathing him in. I cried again, listening to the next song.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  


It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

"Bella, why are you crying?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Because I have you now, and I don't think I can manage to lose you." I looked at him, his sparkling green eyes lost with confusion. He smiled that lusciously gorgeous half smile of his, sending my heart into overdrive.

"Bella," he said seriously. "I'm not going to lose you, and you're not going to lose me either." He pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips to mine.

It had already been three hours, and Emmett was complaining of starvation.

"Alice please, stop. I'm starving," Emmett said. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Fine, next diner, we'll stop." Alice sped, the mph reaching one hundred. When we reached the diner, Emmett raced out, running into the diner. Edward helped me out, knowing that I would inevitably trip over something. He caught me in his arms, pushing m against the door. He eagerly pressed his lips to mine, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away when I moaned from the friction I was creating with my hips. He set me on my feet, walking inside and joining the rest of my family. Edward held me close to him, his arm around my waist and his fingers sitting in my back pocket.

"Did you see a man about this tall, hugely muscular and completely and outrageously sexy walk inside?" I heard Rosalie ask. I smiled at her taunting tone of voice. We followed Rose to where the host pointed toward Emmett, taking our seats next to him. He was already ordering, and when we asked for a minute, the waitress waited nearby patiently. She stared at Edward and I, looking back and forth between us. I glared at her, half-confused and half-annoyed, but she just smiled.

"Are you guys together?" she asked. Her voice was high, like Alice's, her hair the exact same pitch black color. Now that I thought about it, they could have passed for sisters.

"Yes we are. Why?" I asked, confused still.

"Because you are outrageously gorgeous." I gaped at her, disbelieving her words. "It's a shame you have to waste it on the male race." She said male like it was some forbidden disease. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose fume.

"Thank you," I said politely. We ordered breakfast and no one let me live it down. Especially Emmett.

"Alice," I said softly, interrupting her conversation with Jasper, "The next time Emmett begs for food, keep driving." Emmett's face fell to the floor, and everyone laughed hysterically.

We left quickly after breakfast, settling back into the car. I set myself comfortable against Edward, he sitting with his back against the side and me in between his legs. We were listening to my iPod, Flyleaf still playing.

After about three more hours, Emmett nodded off to sleep, as did Jasper and Rosalie. Edward was playing with my hair absent mindedly, something bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" he asked, his voice small. I turned so I'd be able to look at his face.

"Do you?"

"I just wanted to know, because I don't want to make you uncomfortable. It's been only three days since we've seen each other, and we're already telling I love you to each other. I want to make sure we're in the right place. Plus, I want to make sure you're going to be mine before I start spoiling you." He was smiling now, his face glowing.

"I'm yours, you know that. Now, about the spoiling thing. . ." I trailed off, the thought of Edward spending money on me to buy lavish gifts making me queasy.

"It comes with the package," he said playfully. I groaned.

"I love you, with all my heart. If it makes you happy to spend your money buying me stuff, then so be it."

"I love you for saying that."

**The songs I mentioned were So I Thought by Flyleaf, and 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.**

**Oh my god, you guys are probably irritated that it took me so long to finally post . . . but better late than never right? Well I hope you enjoyed the happiness while it lasted, it will start fading soon, sadly tear. Please, ideas, questions, constructive criticism. . . . I don't care, just review. (I do care, I lied.) They are going to reach California next chapter.**

**Love love love love love**

**Esie.**


	3. LA

**I don't usually write this fast, but thanks to writing.to.be, I have motivation.**

**Bella**

I don't ever remembering when I felt this good to be inside of a hotel room. Edward and I didn't even bother making out, we just hit the bed, and nodded off in each other's arms.

When I woke up, Edward was still sleeping, his face so peaceful and pleasant it almost _hurt_. I smiled to myself, completely satisfied that he was completely mine. I shifted slightly, trying to work my way out of his arms to get to the shower, when I realized he was holding me tighter to him because he was awake.

"Morning beautiful," he said, his lips inches away from mine. I shuddered at his words, but kissed him anyway. His green eyes sparkled mischievously. I had planned to stay like that the rest of the day, nothing but relaxing with my personal god. I didn't think Edward had any protest against that.

We took and innocent shower together, then half dressed, we lay in bed talking about ourselves. After a while, I don't know when, I fell asleep, but I awoke to the amazing smell of lunch.

"Hungry?" He asked from across the hotel room. I nodded, smiling, then stood out of bed. He pulled me onto his lap, and we ate like that, in a comfortable silence.

"Eddie, what-" I looked at Edward, checking his response to his new nickname.

"Bella, as much as I adore you, I would prefer it if you called me by my name." I pouted softly, and I could feel my eyes glaze over. I was only toying with him. "But if you wish to call me by . . . Eddie, then I guess you may," he said, trying to cheer me up.

"No that's okay, I like Edward. It sounds better when I moan it." I froze, not completely believing I had said that.

"Maybe we should try it," he suggested, laughing at my insecurity. I buried my face in his chest, but he pulled me up so I'd look at him. "Don't be embarrassed, love," he said before kissing me. I smiled when he pulled away, eating more of whatever he brought for me. That is, until there was a violent knock at the door. I jumped up and nearly ran to get it, but of course I fell in the process. Edward caught me right before I fell to the ground, his arms my savior to the possibility of a broken nose. I'm surprised I don't have any brain damage.

Edward opened the door calmly like he knew it was Alice.

"Hey guys," she chirped. I scoffed at her chipper mood. "Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I are going shopping. Wanna come?" I groaned silently, knowing that if we choose to go, the stores Alice would pick are going to be expensive. I looked up to Edward. He didn't seem to have a problem with it, but then again, what Cullen wouldn't want to spend money?

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me. I shrugged. He knew what I was thinking: _**NO!**_ "Alice, I think Bella and I are going to stay here. What time will you be back?"

"So now I have a time limit? Edward, you know better than to ask. Besides. I'm going shopping with Jasper so that our clothes match subtlety. So don't expect us til night," Alice said. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Edward turned to me and led me to the bed. I lay down on it, Edward setting his head onto my stomach. I stroked his hair, the impossibly untamed silkiness running happily through my fingers.

"Bella, what are you majoring in?" he asked, his voice hinting ignorance.

"English. Why?" I felt him shrug, his broad shoulders coming in contact with my hips. That simple touch aroused my senses.

"Because, I didn't know." He turned around so he was laying on his stomach. He kissed my stomach, inching lower to my already low-rise jeans. I pushed him away but he just kept on sprinkling my body with kisses.

"Mmm, let's play a game," I suggested. He raised a perfect eyebrow, crawling on top of me. I loved the feeling of his weight on top of me. He felt so real. I still believe I am dreaming.

"What kind of game?" Edward inquired, lowering his head down to mine. He brushed my lips, clearing my mind of anything.

"The one where we take of all our clothes." He frowned.

"That's no fun if I can't touch you," Edward said, his voice low and husky. His hands slid up the sides of my body, underneath my shirt, pushing the shirt up over the red lacy bra I was wearing.

"Mmm," he said when he traced the lace. I pushed his hand away, sitting up.

"Edward, is that all we're going to do while we're together?" I frowned, but he just smiled still.

"Bella. We can do whatever you want. As long as I'm with you, okay?" I nodded. I sighed. I always had to ruin the moment, especially since Edward was so freaking sweet.

"I hate when you do that to me."

"Do what?" he asked, real sincerity flowing through his velvet voice.

"Dazzle me like that."

"Only vampires can dazzle people." He smiled.

"Then you must be a vampire." He leaned down, his lips pressing against the side of my neck. I felt his teeth against my skin, the smooth pearly whites grazing my neck. I shuddered; half wishing he was a vampire so we could live together forever.

**Edward**

In more ways than one, Bella was a unique creature. Certainly the most beautiful, but she was a bit odd. For the rest of the afternoon, Bella and I stayed locked inside the hotel room talking about everything under the moon. Especially about college.

"I don't want to go all the way back to Irvine for college. It's far away. From you." Bella took my hand in hers, entwining our fingers. Her other hand ran through the mess of bronze hair that say insubordinate on the top of my head. I was looking up at her from her lap.

"Bella, It's not that bad, we can still see each other on breaks and . . . " I hadn't realized what I was saying until I was saying it. Dartmouth was across the country, three thousand miles away from each other. This wasn't going to be easy. "How about we talk about something different?"

"Like. . . . What's your favorite food?" I laughed at the mention of food.

"Pizza, hands down."

"And how about on me?"

"Chocolate syrup."

"Mmm. I sound delicious," she said giggling. "Okay, okay. I think we should take a walk, or do something." She smoothed the hair from my face, waiting for a response.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I asked her. She shrugged, leaning down to kiss me. She moved from under me, getting dressed in the appropriate attire for the pool. She tossed me my swim shorts, so I dressed in those. Bella was wearing that white bikini she had been wearing the first time I kissed her. She wrapped herself in a large white towel, handing me one as well.

We walked do the first floor of the enormous hotel, arriving at the gigantic pool. Bella slid out of her towel and slowly walked into the water, highly unaware of the looks she was getting from other men. I wasn't on to be jealous, but it was irritating the way the gaped at her body obnoxiously. I followed her into the water, taking her in to my arms. She flinched when I touched her, but melted like ice in an oven. She pulled away from me, submerging herself under the water, and swimming past the others that occupied the pool. When she reached the other end, she swam back to me, wrapping her body around mine, and pressing her lips to mine. I heard sighs and groans as she did this, Bella completely oblivious to this.

After swimming a couple lap and chasing Bella through the pool, we sat on the deck by the pool, Bella claiming she wanted a tan.

"Bella, you won't tan," I told her as she made herself comfortable sitting in the lounge chair next to mine. She ignored me, laying back and letting herself be vulnerable to the sun.

In front of me, were two girls, both of whom were smiling brightly. I smiled at them politely hoping they'd evaporate into thin air.

"Hi, our friend James said he knew you, and that we should come talk to you," the blonde girl said. I sat up, looking around for my frat brother who also went to Dartmouth with me. He walked up to me, two more girls on either side of him. I looked over to Bella who still had her eyes closed. She looked like she was sleeping. I stood up and shook hands with James. He introduced me to the four girls, all of which were scarily excited to meet me.

"How have you been man?" I nodded, initiating that I was okay. He looked over the girls, beginning to speak. "This is Jerralie, Carlin, Vikkianna, and Lace," he said to me. I shook their hands all of them lingering at my touch.

"Nice to meet you all," I said politely. He turned his attention to Bella, who I must admit, looked absolutely tempting.

"Hot chick. Is that your sister Allie?" I winced at his words, for two reasons. One, he got Alice's name wrong. He was lucky she wasn't here. She would have been pissed. And two, he called Bella my sister. For God's sake, we didn't even look alike.

"Uh, Alice, and no she's-"

"I'm his girlfriend Bella," Bella said standing up. She smiled brightly at James, then grabbed my hand.

"Nice," James complimented. He looked her over once, then to me. "Very nice. So you guys wanna hang out? The girls and I were going to go clubbing later."

Bella looked up at me, actually considering the invitation. "You wanna go, Edward?" her voice was sweet, and her eyes were wide and chocolaty, reminding me of the chocolate syrup I wanted to pour over her body and lick it off. . . .

I shrugged. "What time should we meet you guys?" I asked James.

"Excellent. How about nine thirty? My room number is twelve sixteen. Come by when you're ready." I froze, realizing our rooms were right across the hall. Dammit.

"Okay," Bella said. She grabbed her things and pulled me with her. We walked back up to the room, Bella holding me close to her. In the elevator, Bella pressed her body to mine, snaking her arms around my neck. "Did you like those girls?" Bella asked, her voice small.

"I did like one," I started, "she was cute. She was wearing the sexiest white bikini, her long dark hair covering her shoulders. Too bad she had a boyfriend." Bella smiled, and rested her forehead against my chest.

"What am I ever going to do with you Mr. Cullen?" she said.

"I could think of a couple things, one involves you and a bed and no clothes. . . ." I trailed off, remembering the chocolate again, "and warm chocolate sauce covering you body and waiting for me to lick it off slowly."

"I think that might just be possible."

After hours of pleasurable licking, Bella needed a shower to clean herself from being sticky. I waited until she was done to take a separate shower, so I wouldn't be tempted to touch Bella more than I had been had already.

She walked out naked, not the least embarrassed. I liked her confidence. She walked by me, pecking my lips and continued to dress. I walked into the bathroom took a completely mindless shower, and then dressed myself as well. I tried, keyword being 'tried', to fix my hair so it was something other than an untamed mess. Unsuccessful.

"Edward, do I look alright?" Bella called from the bedroom. I turned and walked out, only to stop in my tracks as I found out what 'alright' meant. Bella had been wearing a black, very form fitting mini dress, silver high heels on her dainty little feet.

"If by 'alright' you mean 'Do you wanna rip my clothes of and make love to me again?' then yes, you look alright." She smiled, and walked over to me, abnormally gracious. Deliciously, she kissed me, her flavored lip gloss tasting ever so sweet.

"Alright sexy, time to go to James'. Are you ready?" I honestly didn't want to be ready, but I nodded and followed her to wherever she led me. We were fifteen minutes late, not that James would have noticed. He answered the door half dazed by whatever the girl who followed him was doing. I felt absolutely the same.

**Bella**

Vikkianna, Carlin, James, Edward and I went to the club Avaland. Even though it was a twenty one and over club, and with my being only twenty, Edward got me in perfectly, like the security and him had been friends for a long while. Once inside, I was almost knocked to the ground by the intensity of the blaring music and the sensual feeling throughout the entire space. I grabbed Edward's hand, feeling small. He pulled me close, and I could feel the stares of other women grow envious as to finding out that I had the hottest guy on the face of the entire planet.

For the first twenty minutes, we sat at a table Jams had reserved, drinking and trying to hold a conversation. Eventually, we all left to the dance floor making a train right in the middle. Vikkianna was grinding against me, I Edward, then Carlin was behind him, with James behind her. I ground my hips against Edward, hearing him groan every so often. So sexy. Edward put his hands on my hips, sliding them up my body to my waist. I turned around, putting my hands on his chest, Edward putting his hands on my waist, sliding them down to my butt. The train dispersed, so he kept going, picking me up. I hooked my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. I devoured his lips hungrily, until he pulled away. He put his lips to my ear, kissing the hot skin.

"You're not wearing any underwear," he said. I shivered in his arms.

"I thought you might have liked that." I said.

"Mmm, I do." I kissed Edward again, moving my hips up and down his body, trying to gain friction against my writhing core. I heard myself moan, pulling away from Edward, his lips attacking my neck. My head lulled back, Edward sucking my neck.

"Louder Bella," he commanded. I did, I moaned louder, noticing the heads that turned at the inappropriate sounds I was making, Edward pressed his fingers against me, his index and middle slipping inside, his thumb caressing the bundle of nerves between my legs. I climaxed fast, almost squealing at what Edward was doing to me. I slumped in his arms, slamming my lips against him, taking his tongue into my mouth, sucking on it until he groaned. He caressed my neck with sexy kisses again, putting me down onto the ground, holding me until the tingling in my legs stopped and I was able to stand by myself in my heels. Stupid satanic shoes.

"I need a drink," I said to Edward. He smiled, taking me to the bar. I smiled at the man, he smiling in return. I sauntered toward him, putting my hands on my waist, kind of like a model.

"What can I help you with?" the bartender asked. I smiled brighter.

"You can give me a peach and lime daiquiri."

"A pretty lady like you must have some form of identification in that tight dress of yours," he said back to me.

"Don't you think I'd be twenty one if I'm in this club?" He shrugged, not convinced.

"Don't know. I get a lot of nineteen year old in this place."

"Are you going to give me the drink or not?"

"Are you going to show me the ID or not?"

"If I don't?"

"No drink." I growled at him, not getting my way. I stomped away, Edward noticing my unhappiness. He didn't look too happy to see me like this.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice so innocent.

"The stupid guy won't give me my drink," I whined. Edward smile, looking over to James. I was greatful that Carlin looked enough like me that I could pass for being "Carlin Jameson" for two seconds. I memorized everything on the card before leaving, walking back up to the snotty bartender.

"Here, happy?" I spit out.

"Not entirely. I would have guessed you were over twenty one. Sorry about the whole-"

"Yes whatever. Can you just give me a shot?" He poured the tequila into the little glass, overflowing it. I wasn't a regular drinker, but I was going to need a buzz. I downed it quickly, loving the feeling of it going down my throat, hitting my stomach warmly; similar to how Edward just comes in my mouth. I dismissed the thought, taking note that I would have to do that to Edward later, rewarding him for the wonderful thing he did to me on the dance floor.

I didn't even thank the annoying bartender as I left, giving Carlin back her ID. I sat in Edwards lap, my back towards everyone else. I licked his lips, kissing him again.

"You're too sexy for your own good, Bella," Edward said.

"Look who's talking."

"Since it was already one thirty, Edward and I took a cab back to the hotel room. Not even through the door of the hotel room, we were ripping each other's clothes off.

Believe me, it was a night that I was definitely never going to forget.

**Alright, alright, who's the bomb? I think you'd agree with me when I say EDWARD. I think that was completely sexy, not that I would do it. But what ev. Review, please. Oh, correction to my author's note last chapter. Bella was listening to There For You by Flyleaf. If you cared to know.**

**Esie.**


	4. I Want To Hate You So Bad

**Nothing to say, so. . .**

**Bella**

I woke up before Edward again, a slight head ache throbbing at my temples. Throughout the night, I remembered doing shots of tequila, but that seemed about it. Then we left. I think it was three times Edward and I had sex, thought I can't be certain. All I knew was that I was exhausted. It was an . . . interesting experience, to say the least.

I stood out of bed, careful not to fall out of nowhere, and went inside the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. It wasn't long, and Edward was still sleeping, so I just dressed and called Alice to see what time we were leaving to Great America.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said. Oh, I was so not in the mood to be that happy.

"Hi Alice, what time are we leaving to get to Great America?" I lay back on the bed, making sure as to not wake up Edward.

"Oh, we are going to leave at seven. The park doesn't open until ten. Bella, are you alright? You sound so sick." I guess I hadn't told her about last night.

"I'm fine; I'm just a little hung-over. Edward and I went to the pool yesterday and he saw his friend James, so he invited us to go to the club with him. It was. . .fun." What I needed now wee two aspirin. Stat.

"Okay, will you be up for it in a couple of hours? I maybe a maniac, but if you're sick we could go tomorrow," she said amicably.

"Not, it's okay. I think I'm going to go back to sleep for an hour. Just call when you want us ready." I closed my eyes, listening to Alice's voice.

"We can leave at eight. That gives you two and a half. Okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." The line went dead, and I face Edward, who was so out of it, I could have jumped on him and he wouldn't have even flinched. I sighed, closing my eyes again. He moved, so he was laying on his back .He put his arm over his face, searching the bed with his other hand. He found my hand entwining our fingers together, bringing my hand up to kiss it. I rolled over, snuggling closer to him, wrapping my arm around his warm body. We stayed like that for a while, silent and still, for what felt like forever. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, then walked away to the bathroom. I watched him as he moved, situating myself under the blankets. Somewhere along the lines, I fell asleep.

**Edward**

After showering, I got dressed and lay next to Bella's sleeping body. I stared at the ceiling, a headache banging at the back of my head. I closed my eyes listening to Bella's intricate breathing, assuming she was having a dream. I lay still, trying with all my might as to not make this headache worse.

After some time, Bella's phone rang from the bedside table, Alice's name displayed on the LCD screen. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh hi Edward, where's Bella?" I looked over to her, Bella's body almost completely covered in the blankets.

"She's sleeping. Why?" I asked, completely clueless as to today's plans.

"Because we're leaving in ten minutes. Bella told me to call because she didn't feel well and wanted to go back to sleep. Wake her up and meet us down in the lobby." I sighed, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." I ended the call, shaking Bella to wake her up. She groaned, hiding under the blankets. After a few minutes, she stood up and stretched. She was wearing tiny shorts and a white tank top, her almost white arms and legs displayed. As I observed her, I noticed faint blue and light purple marks on her arms and thighs.

"Bella?" she turned around from looking in the mirror to look at me. "How many times did you fall last night?" She smiled.

"No falling," she said. "This was all you, Edward." I stood up and picked up Bella, setting her on the counter to examine the marks, none of them that bad.

"Are you hurt?" she shook her head, putting her hands on the ends of my shoulders.

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Honestly, I wasn't okay with leaving marks on Bella's body, even though it was due to intimacy.

"Mhm. I am perfectly fine. Are you okay?" I considered her question a few seconds, and then nodded so she wouldn't feel bad. "Okay. Let's get down to the lobby so Alice doesn't add to this head ache." Bella jumped off the counter, taking my hand and leading me down.

Alice and Rosalie were giggling, Emmett was half-asleep, and Jasper looked as bad as I felt. We left to the car, climbing in. As Rosalie started the engine, Bella and I sat where we had been sitting before, Bella resting her head on my shoulder. In less than two seconds, she was already asleep. After a while, I joined her.

An hour later, I woke up, Bella sitting with Alice and Jasper. She turned around to look at me, a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hey sleepy head," she said. She climbed over the seat, managing not to hurt herself in the process. Bella sat next to me, quiet and smiling still.

I tilted my head back, resting it on the seat. "Oh! Bella! Did I tell you about the roller coasters?" Alice just about screamed.

"Are you serious!?" She sat up, looking at Alice. "No way. We totally have to get on. Do you think the headache will be gone by then?" Alice nodded.

"Oh yeah. We're going to get lunch first then walk around and stuff. Are you hungry?"

"I am," Emmett said from the front.

"No one cares," Alice said. Emmett slumped in his seat.

"I care baby," Rose said to him. I smiled. Rose and Emmett had been together since they were in the third grade. They were practically married.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Bella turned to me, her eyes wide with excitement. "Are you hungry Edward?" I shrugged, not wanting to think about food because the possibility of vomiting was high.

"Not really, but I could eat I guess." Bella sat back, taking out her iPod. She turned it up very loud, so even Rose and Emmett were able to hear it. I yawned, wishing I wouldn't have had all those shots. Irresponsible.

When we finally arrived there, Alice took care of the ticketing, so, easily, we were granted entrance into the theme park. Bella intertwined our fingers, walking closer to me. The heat from her body felt so good, all I could think about was sleep.

"How about we all split, then meet up somewhere later. Sound good?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed. Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett walked away, leaving Bella and I alone. We walked around a little bit, until Bella decide she felt like sitting down. We sat at a table, Bella putting her head down. I wrapped my arm around her, but she stayed, the way she was.

"Bells? Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. I just-I'm not up for it. I told Alice I was, but I really don't want to do anything. We could if you want though," she said looking at me. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, the strands reaching her waist naturally.

"That's okay. Alice gets bored easily anyway." Bella still had that concerned look on her face.

"Edward, remember when you asked me if I thought we were moving too fast?" I nodded, and she looked down. "Well, would you think it's stupid if I want to slow things down?" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course not. But in terms of speaking, how slow do you want to take it?" She sort of winced.

"I was thinking maybe no sex, just for a little while. At least until the bruising goes away. It's not only on my arms and legs you know." I smiled at her. "Is that okay?" she asked self consciously.

"Bella, this relationship goes both ways, I have to be willing to commit as much as you are. I love _you_ not _sex._" She smiled.

"Glad to hear it." She kissed me softly, then rested her head against my shoulder.

"Are you hungry Bella?" She shook her head.

"If I eat I'm going to throw up." I laughed. She looked at me and smiled. "I love you, too."

**Bella**

Edward took it better than I expected he would have when I told him I didn't want to have sex with him for a while. He just told me he loved me. Somehow, it was all I needed to hear.

After a few hour of sitting, Edward's phone rang. He answered it, still smiling at me.

"Yeah," he said into the receiver. "Not really. We've been sitting down the entire time. . . . Don't tell Alice . . . . No, we'll be fine. Alright." He closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket, returning his attention to me.

"That was Jasper. He wanted to know what we were up to since you didn't answer Alice's call," Edward said to me.

"Oops, I forgot it in the car. Dammit." I shrugged. "Okay, well anyway, no, I have never snowboarding. I would probably cause an avalanche. Be responsible for thousands of deaths? I don't think so," I said, continuing Edward's conversation. He laughed. His laughter was intoxicating.

"You are not going to kill anyone Bella. I don't think it's possible," he said between laughs.

"Show's what you know." I muttered with a smile. I looked at his green eyes, both of then holding lust in the best form. Love. Edward smiled that drop-dead-gorgeous-I-might-as-well-kill-myself-to-be-in-heaven crooked smile, letting me melt into his arms.

"You know Bella, you really are beautiful," he said with a smile. "Do want to walk a little bit?" I shrugged, and then took his offer as he stood up. He helped me to my feet, then we started walking around a little while, running into Emmett and Rosalie. She had wilder hair than this morning. I pulled her away, walking a few steps away from Edward.

"Rose, you and Emmett didn't. . . ." She smiled wider.

"Oh, hell YES we did. Amazing might I add. You and Eddie-boy should try it. Such fun." Yes because only Rose thought defiling a family theme park was fun.

We walked back to Emmett and Edward, interrupting their conversation of whatever they were talking about.

"Come on Emmett. Let's go have some fun," Rose said walking away. I smiled at Edward who just took my hand, starting to walk further. We came up to a theme park, mindlessly walking into the incredibly long line. Edward held me close to him, the girls nearby sighing and fuming. I smiled. We continued talking about everything, just anything when it popped into our minds. After an hour and a half, we boarded Demon, Edward and I sitting next to each other, in between a girl and a boy.

"Any luck that you guys are just brother and sister?" the girl sitting next to Edward asked. I laughed.

"No such luck," Edward said. He took my hand, and before I knew it, we were going 50 mph, going around loops and running through corkscrews. Bad idea getting on the ride.

After the two minutes, we got off, Edward maintain his balance, but I walking around like I was intoxicated. I ran to the nearest bathroom, locking myself in a stall and vomiting up my lungs. After I was done, I actually contemplated on washing out my mouth with soap. I settled with water, reaching in my pocket for a stick of gum. I looked in the mirror, my reflection bothering me.

My upper arms were dark with color, so were my thighs. My neck was covered in little red marks when Edward kissed me and sucked my skin. I shuddered at thought of what he did. My eyes were red and watery, my hair was a little frizzy, but I didn't care. I fixed what I was able, then walked back into Edwards arms. He cradled me, rubbing my back consolingly.

For some strange reason, I started crying, Edward just picking me up and setting my down at a nearby table. I composed myself, then hugged Edward again, missing his warmth. He moves the wispy strands from my face, looking into my eyes.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked his voice showing sympathy.

"Yeah, I just don't feel good. I feel like sleeping." I told him honestly. He took out his phone, and started talking into it, lowly, so I wasn't able to hear. I didn't care; I couldn't concentrate any way. Edward took my hand, and we walked out of the park, no questions asked.

When we reached the parking lot, we found the car quickly and Edward started driving to L.A. it was a four hour drive, but I fell asleep a few minutes after driving away. I guess I had slept through the entire drive and then some, because I awoke on the familiar bed in our hotel room. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing by the window, looking in its direction.

"Edward," I said, my voice croaky and half asleep sounding. The room was dark, but I could see Edwards face perfectly in the moonlight.

"Are you okay? Don't downplay anything." I nodded, but I needed to throw up again. I rushed to the bathroom, vomiting whatever was left in my stomach. I groaned, the disgusting acidic liquid staining my shirt. I stripped to nothing, taking a shower. I wrapped myself in a large white towel, walking out. I got back into bed, Edward lying next to me.

"Edward, can I use your phone for a minute?" He dug into his pocket, handing me the black rectangle. I sat up, walking to the bathroom, standing in the corner farthest away from the door. I dialed Alice.

"Hey Bells. How are you feeling?" I contemplated on whether to voice my opinion or not, scared.

"Alice," I whispered, "what's today?" I asked her ignoring her question.

"The fourth."

"I'm late. Two days late, Alice," I whispered. Alice was silent on the other end "You know of all people that I have never been late in the entirety of my life."

"No Bella, there has to be a different explanation," Alice pleaded. I felt the tears sting my eyes, flowing over the brim.

"Then explain all the vomiting. I only had six shots. I am, and I don't know how to tell him. On the way here, can you bring me a test?" I cringed at the word, scared at the horribly possible outcome.

"Yes of course, Bella. If there's anything I know, it's my brother. He won't run away from this Bella." I started sobbing into the receiver of the telephone, Alice trying her best to console me as best she could.

"Thank you so much, Alice," I said to her, my voice small.

"Bella you are nothing if not my sister. I love you. We're on our way now; actually we should be there in three hours." I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me.

"Okay. I love you too." The line went dead, then I started sobbing harder. Edward picked me up from where I was sitting, and lay me on the bed. He was silent, giving me the notion that he knew, but I didn't say anything out of fear.

Three hours went by slowly, no talking, or kissing, just laying there with Edward, my thoughts to myself. I nearly jumped when I heard Alice knock on the door, the light rap, my savior. The door flew open, and I hugged Alice, and then turned to Edward.

"I'm going to spend the night with Alice and Rose tonight, okay?" he nodded, so Alice and I left.

Alice bought six tests, each of them a different brand. I did as many as I could, waiting a total of seven minutes for the tests to be evaluated.

They were all positive.

I cried harder, Alice cradling me in her small arms. I didn't stop crying for a long time.

"Alice, I love him very much. So much, you don't even know the half of it," I said through my sobs. I wondered what he was thinking.

**Edward**

It wasn't like Bella to keep a secret from me, but I started to get worried when she started to cry in the bathroom. Jasper stayed with me that night, Alice kicking him out. We didn't waste time, Jasper slept on the couch and I on the bed.

The next morning, Bella walked in the room wearing Alice's flashy clothes.

"Believe me," she said, "this was the least flashy she had," she giggled. "I'm sorry about last night, Edward." I shook my head, holding out my arms and urging Bella to fill them. She was quiet, but she was crying again.

"Do you want to tell be about what happening?" I asked her softly. She looked up at me, her eyes showing the most vulnerability I've ever seen in them. It was quite saddening.

"I'm not sure how you're going to react," she said, then she bolted from my arms to the bathroom. A few minutes later, after she brushed her teeth, she walked back over to me. She sat in my lap as I stroked her hair, her tears coming back.

"Edward, how much do you love me?" I was taken aback by her question, wondering where she was going with this.

"More than anything I could love. I love you, and I find out different ways to love you each day. I don't think I could love anything more than how much I love you right now," I told her.

"Promise, no matter what?" she mumbled, looking up at me.

"Yes, Bella, no matter what."

"Okay." She hesitated before going on. "I wanted to make sure last night, that's why I called Alice. I'm late Edward. My period is three days late." I froze where I was sitting. She continued. "Alice gave me six tests, and not one of them was negative. None!" She stated crying again. "What the hell am I going to do? I can't have a baby." I was still frozen, trying to process what she was saying. "Say something, Edward," she pleaded.

"I don't know, Bella. I love you, but I don't think I'm ready for a _baby_." Bella pulled away from me, sitting away from me.

"God, you say it like it's a disease," she growled.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that. Do you want the baby?" She glared at me, standing up.

"I don't know. This goes both ways, Edward. It takes two," she almost shouted. "Do you want it?" she spoke venomously. Now I knew why she kept it from me last night. I wouldn't have handled it well.

"Does it matter my answer?" She glared at me again, her eyes filled with hurt.

"Dammit, Edward! Of course it does! It's just as much your choice as it is mine! Forget it!" she yelled. "It's like talking to a brick wall!" She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck," I said under my breath. I hissed, and got dressed, thinking of ways that this could work.

If Bella were to have the baby, we'd both be screwed. We still had school. Esme wouldn't mind taking care of it, but would Bella mind carrying it for nine months?

_No, this can't happen_, I thought to myself. Bella and I had just barely started a relationship, and this little nuisance was trying to make a disaster out of it.

It wasn't the baby's fault, it was my fault, as much as it was Bella's. I stopped myself from blaming her. She did her part with the birth control pills, but I was stupid as to not use condoms. _Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she didn't take the pill that day._ I stopped myself again. I tried to think of abortion.

_No, that won't happen. Bella would never get an abortion. Adoption. . . ._ I thought t myself.

"Dammit," I mumbled. Alice barged through the door, angry scribbled all over her face.

"You could have at least showed you cared. I gave her confidence because I thought I knew you Edward. I thought you were a good man who didn't run away from his problems. I want to hate you so bad." She left, slamming the door behind her, leaving me alone again. It was not my day. Both Bella and Alice wanted to hate me. Bella probably did.

"Way to go jackass," I muttered to myself.

**Bella**

"You're not a jackass," I said to Edward. He walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace. I cried, for the third time today, Edward silent again. "I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Bella, it's not your fault. I just didn't know how to handle this. You know I love you still with all my heart right?" I nodded at his words, finding comfort in them. He lay me on the bed, both of us silent. I was aggravated because of his silence, so I looked up. It was then I realized he was crying, too. It only made me cry harder. It was because I knew he cared.

**Believe me, I didn't know this was going to happen, it kind of just flowed out of my fingertips. I'm sad now. . . Please review. PLEASE!**

**Love **

**Esie**


	5. Belive me when I say this

**Believe me when I say this. . . I didn't mean to knock her up lol. But you know how all stories are like. . . "Oh! Bella's pregnant! I'm so happy!" So far, I've never read one where Edward **_**didn't**_** want the baby. Well I guess this one counts.**

**But In any case. . . **

**Edward**

No one was in a chipper happy mood for the next few days. Eventually, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie found out about the baby. Well Bella did have morning sickness for the following days, making it hard for her to travel anywhere. Alice suggested that we just take a flight home, but Bella didn't want to ruin everyone else's fun. Her stubbornness was going to kill.

Bella and I stopped fighting, mostly silent when we were around each other. I still did love her, but I didn't like that _thing_ she was carrying. Yeah, it was mine, but if it was going to drive us apart like it was doing, I didn't want it. I was going to do everything in my will power to keep Bella mine.

Today everyone must have caught Bella's happy mood, because no one was silent on the drive from L.A to Vegas. Even I was laughing at some stupid joke Emmett was telling. Bella's face lit up when she looked at me, making me as happy as she looked. It only took four hours to get to Vegas, but then Alice said she didn't want to stay, and Rosalie agreed. We weren't exactly going to object to Alice or Rosalie, so we went along with it, heading straight to Florida. It was going to be a long drive, but if we stayed happy like we were, it could actually be fun.

After about nine hours of driving, I stopped, everyone wanting to eat. We entered the diner all groggy and tired, ordering the first thing we saw on the menu. Everyone snuggled with each other, their faces portraying exhaustion. As we waited for our meals, Bella turned to look at me, confusion touching her face.

"Edward," she whispered, "will you hate me if I decide to keep the baby?" I was hoping those words would have never left her mouth.

"Bella, I won't hate you, ever. But really think about it. If you keep the baby, how are you going to take care of it? You can't do it by yourself because it's mine too. We're still in college. Do you really want to start a family while we are three thousand miles away from each other." She considered her options, and shook her head.

"But Edward, I don't want to kill it," she said softly. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me.

"I know, neither do I."

**Bella**

Yes, most people would think that having a baby with Edward Cullen would be the most amazing thing, next to making love with him. I was scared no doubt, and as much as I didn't want to kill this baby, I think it was the only way to save our relationship.

I was nowhere near starting to show, but by the time we'd get back home, I would be, and Charlie didn't know about Edward yet . . .

After dinner, I decided on giving it up for adoption, but I still wasn't sure about it. I swear if shit like this keeps happening to me I'm going to kill myself.

Edward shot me a glare like he knew what I was thinking. I finished my ice cream and we got up, Alice taking care of the bill. Edward and I sat in the farthest row in the back of the car, Edward letting me sit in his lap. He stroked my hair, making me wish was stroking something else. . . .

I dismissed the dirty thought, resting against Edward. He was right. We couldn't raise a baby while we were three thousand miles apart, even though I'd still be pregnant by the time school comes by.

At that moment, I couldn't think about anything. I just wanted Edward to stay with me no matter what. I shifted so I was straddling him, looking directly into his eyes. The last time I remembered Edward and I actually kissing was the night of the club. After that I could only remember holding his hand.

We kind of just stared at each other, our eyes connected. It wasn't awkward or weird, only right.

Edward smoothed the dry strands of hair from my face, leaning to kiss my forehead. I smiled, Edward looking at me confused.

"My lips are down here," I whispered so only he'd hear. He leaned down again as I lifted my head for a sultry kiss. He pulled me closer to him, his hands on the backs of my thighs. I snaked my arm around his neck, melting into him and his sexiness. Edward's hands inched farther up my legs, to the sides of my body where he touched my breasts. His hands were welcome anywhere he decided to touch me, my body craving to touch him. Feel him in me. I knew that was never going to happen. I jumped, nearly out of my skin, when Rosalie reached her arm back and smacked my butt. Hard.

"Shit! Rose! What gives?" I yelled at her. She looked at me, her face telling me a silent "duh".

"You and Eddie aren't allowed to be doing that kind of shit in the car it makes the rest of us disgustingly sick." I smiled sourly at her words.

"Are you sure it isn't the smell of you perfume?" I retorted. "Besides. We've had to deal with your screaming and Emmet saying 'Oh yeah Rose! Scream it!' every night since Alice and I came home." Emmett turned around, his face red. "And I thought I was the only one who blushed." I turned to Edward, pressing my lips to his, making over exaggerated kissing noises. Rosalie groaned, so I slid off of Edward, sitting safely next to him.

Alice came to a stop a few minutes later, Emmett the first to climb out and race inside the hotel. Edward helped me out, catching me when I tripped over nothing. He laughed to himself, making me smile. He pushed me against the car and continued to kiss me, his arousal making itself noticed. When he pulled away, he walked behind me into the hotel, hiding his situation. His fingers found their way through mine easily, like they belonged there. They did belong there and so help me God, they were going to stay there.

Alice handed everyone their room keys, everyone going upstairs to the fourteenth floor of the hotel. All out always.

When Edward and I made it the room, he laid me on the bed from carrying me from the elevator. He turned off the lights, then slid on top of me, meeting my lips eagerly. I pulled away looking into his eyes. Even in the dark I could see the beautiful emeralds.

"Edward, don't get my hopes up," I warned. He didn't say anything, but just pressed his lips to mine. I melted into the situation, my hands searching for the hem Edward's shirt. I kicked off my flip-flops as did Edward, as I pulled Edward's shirt over his head and off his body. His hands found my jeans, so Edward kissed down to the top of my pants, undoing the button with his teeth. I shivered, impatient with him.

"Edward, hurry. I'm going to leak through my jeans." I guess that was explanation enough, because he pulled my jeans off so fast I almost didn't realize what was happening. I was already writhing, Edward taking too much time to undress himself. I slid my hand down to my aching core, beginning to rub myself slightly. I moaned quietly, then whimpered when Edward took my hand away. He took both of my wrists in one hand, locking them over my head. He slid into me quickly, my hip thrusting upward to meet his. I gasped at the feeling; I had been aching for him to fill me since forever. It was like losing my virginity again, blissful. Oh, God, how I missed this.

"Let me go, Edward," I moaned. He did, my hand traveling down to where I was wet. I started rubbing again, faster as Edward went faster. He pushed in and out rhythmically, his grunts satisfied. I moaned again, bucking my hips. I climaxed, but Edward kept going, harder into me. He climaxed after a few seconds, but he was still hard inside of me. I knew he wanted to keep going, so I flipped our positions so I was on top of him. I rested the palms of my hands on his chest, Edward placing his hands on my hips and waist. I began rocking my hips back and forth violently, Edward hips lifting to meet my thrusts.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, louder than I had been. Edward moaned back, my rocking becoming quicker. His hands were kneading my breasts, so I sat up straighter, my hands covering his.

"God Bella," he said, his voice strained. I moaned again at the urgency and sexiness of his voice. I climaxed, still wanting to feel more of him inside of me. He turned us over again, so I was lying on my back, and put my legs over his shoulders. He went so deep into me; I climaxed at that simple touch. Edward's thrusts were harder and deeper, my moans louder.

"Dammit Bella," He grunted. I closed my eyes, once again, the pleasures of another orgasm washing over me. He climaxed at the same time, my legs falling limp at his sides. He descended his lips onto mine, kissing whatever he could. I took in deep breaths, trying to slow mine. He was still inside me, the feeling of him not moving completely erotic. When he did slide out of me, I gasped, half wanting him to stay there. He continued to kiss me, then after a while, when the lust died and the fire dimmed, my stomach growled. I laughed with Edward.

He ordered me whatever and we waited until they came, kissing and fooling around on the bed. When there was a knock at the door, he jumped up and answered it, coming back with a plethora of junk food. We ate it, feeding it to each other, happy and content. Like we were before the stupid nuisance came along.

Edward pulled me into his lap, feeding me chocolate covered strawberries, kissing the chocolate away from where he purposely spread it across my lips. Eventually, we situated ourselves under the blankets, waiting for sleep to take hold of us. Ha. Like that was going to happen.

Edward and I stayed awake all night, talking about the possibilities of the baby situation.

"Bella, you know I love you. I'm not sure if you know how much, but I do love you. I want more than anything to marry you and have family. I know, even though we just started, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered. I snuggled closer to his body, my fingers running through the beautiful reddish brown strands of silky hair. He smiled at me and I saw hope for us. That was all I needed.

"Edward, I love you too, probably as much as you love me, and I would love more than anything to marry you, too. And spending the rest of my life with you would be the best thing that could have ever happened to me." I kissed him lightly, as if to prove my point.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as I could get to him. He kissed my forehead, and I kissed his chest, both of us nodding off into much needed sleep.

The next morning, awoke to Edward watching me. He gave me that damn gorgeous half-smile and a kiss when I oriented myself. We took an innocent shower together, washing each other's bodies. We managed to get clean, then got dressed, Edward wanting to fool around most of the time. I didn't protest, but Alice did. She was still a little bit angry at Edward. I tried to convince her that he was doing the right thing, but she just waves me off, not wanting to hear it.

And everyone thought I was stubborn.

Edward and I sat close to each other in the Escalade, Edward absent mindedly rubbing my stomach. I turned to look at him, and for the first time ever, I saw Edward blush. I just kissed him lightly.

It was night when we reached Orlando in Florida. Alice, of course, had already made reservations to a really lavish hotel. To the Cullens, this was low key.

I was happy Edward and I were making love again. It wasn't as manic, it was tendered, intentional love making. I didn't care so much for the growing nuisance in my stomach, Edward gladly ignored it. I made an "mmm" noise as Edward laid me on the bed, his hands on the sides of my body, grazing my breasts. I bit my lip, Edward growling in enjoyment. I knew we were both fully aroused, but he was tired. He just pulled me into his arms, my body on top of his. We fell asleep, no questions asked. Regardless, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I woke up to Edward's sparkling green eyes, the emeralds hiding some sort of mischief. Without a word, Edward pulled me into a sultry kiss. I pulled away, smiling.

"Come on sexy boyfriend," I called to Edward as I left to take a shower. He joined me happily, last night's arousal returning. I smiled viciously, kissing Edward again.

"I love you Bella," he whispered. I shuddered.

"Mmm, I love you too."

**Okay, I wasn't sure what to do with Baby, so I decided for Bella to get an abortion. Simple easy. So much love. I had to stop myself from writing another lemon. I'm just sour these days. Lol. Review guys. I like to read your comments. They make me smile.**

**LOVE and more Love, **

**Esie**


	6. Moment of Realization

**Okay, your reviews almost made me cry! It was just a . . . . Thought. I am totally against abortion, and if Bella wanted an abortion, she would have told Alice and they would have gotten one. You know how Alice is. Everything has to be clean and precise. A clean break. Oh, I hate that line. **

**Oh! BTW, today's Lemon is dedicated to t****wilightaddict26****.**

**But In any case. . . .**

**Edward**

I didn't know how Bella felt, but the whole baby thing was growing on me. I think I liked the fact that she was carrying my child, our child, but her mind was set on aborting the baby, so I didn't want to interfere. It was her body anyway, so I couldn't exactly tell her what to do.

At universal studios, Bella and I walked around, and ate . . . a lot. Bella was eating like there was no tomorrow. It was actually quite funny. She glared at me every time I laughed, making me laugh harder. She was so adorable when she did that. It made me love her all the much more.

Since Bella still had the morning sickness, she was still vomiting, so she didn't want to take the chance going on a roller coaster and giving an innocent bystander a "gift". I didn't mind, I loved spending time with Bella and seeing her face light up.

We had a lot of fun otherwise. We were sitting down at a table eating lunch and fooling around, when Bella stood up. She wanted another soda, so she walked away into the restaurant. As she left, she walked right into a stroller, almost falling. She stabilized herself, and then looked at the woman who was holding the stroller. She shrieked.

"Angela! Oh my God! How have you been?" Bella almost shouted. The woman, I'm guessing Angela, smiled and hugged Bella back.

"Good and you?" She responded. She looked at me, smiling.

"Pretty good. Who's the little nudger?" She said trying to contain her smile. Bella put a hand to her stomach. **(A/N: Moment of realization.)**

"This is my Amy. Before Ben and I graduated, we got pregnant. You wouldn't believe how happy we were." Bella's smile faded. I walked closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh that's nice. So she's two? She's so cute. The cutest." Bella looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "Oh Angie, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Angela. She was a best friend in high school." I extended my hand and shook Angela's.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Edward, see you around Bella. Call anytime, we can set up a play date for the kids." Angela said happy.

"How'd you know she was pregnant?" I asked her.

"Mother's intuition." She hugged Bella again and then started walking away.

It hit Bella, and it hit her hard; she wanted to keep it.

**Bella**

Oh Jesus! After seeing Angela and her little Amy, I wanted to keep mine. Angie and Ben were pregnant in high school. I'm sure we could work something out of course. It wouldn't be that hard. Right?

Edward and I sat down at the table, staring at each other.

"Edward I want it. I want this baby. I want this for us. Do you." He smiled, looking down at me.

"Of course I do. I want this for us too." I kissed him. And smiled at a piece of knowledge I found out during research.

"You know, this might be a good thing. Sex induces labor and it's good for me too." Edward smiled brighter.

"Really?" He put a hand to my stomach and stated tickling my sides. "Then I think we'll have to go to work then."

"Ah! Edward, No!" I managed to say when he kept tickling me. He pulled me on his lap, planting a sweet slow kiss on my well deserving lips. It was definitely good. No, good is an insult. It was definitely amazing.

After parting, Edward and I walked around more, not so close because it was already hot. Even at eight o' clock at night. After the fireworks show, Alice drove us back to the hotel, Edward and I already having plans for our night together. Edward carried me from the lobby, all the way up to the fourteenth floor where our room was. I convinced him to put me down when we were in the elevator, as two little thirteen year old boys walk inside. One of them taps my shoulder, smiling at me.

"Excuse me miss," he said. I look down at him, smiling back. "You are really pretty." I blushed a million shades of red, Edward almost laughing but not quite.

"Thank you very much," I said, and with that, they left. I turned to Edward still blushing.

"See? Even thirteen year old boys are going to think about you." I let him pick me up, and faster than I could have imagined, I was already on the bed kissing Edward's full beautiful delicious lips.

I slipped out of my tank top, deciding not to wear a bra today. Edward smiled as he kissed a trail down to the waist of my tiny denim shorts.

"I'm guessing you're not wearing any underwear either," he said, breathing against my skin. I arched a little, feeling teased.

"You like it don't you?" I asked, breathy.

"Mmm." He slid me out of my shorts, leaving my body completely naked. I smiled, and brought myself to my knees. I reached for Edward's shirt, unbuttoning the classic white button up. I brushed it off of him, pulling the white undershirt over his head.

"You wear too much clothes," I whined. I moved my hand down to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. Zealously, I pushed Edward off the bed, letting him stand. I let his pants fall, pushing his boxers down with them. He climbed back on the bed, kneeling like I was, and he put his hand on my face, moving the strands out of my eyes. He leaned down to kiss me, his eyes still open. I looked at him, his eyes framed beautifully by long auburn eyelashes. I closed my eyes, situating myself so I would lay back. He kissed all over the place, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking softly on it. I was starting to writhe, so I let my hand travel down Edward's body, taking his huge erection into my hand and stroking it. I touched the head to my clit, moaning at how softly he was touching me. He kissed my neck, sucking harder as I stroked faster.

"Bella," he moaned. I arched my back a little, using my other hand to scratch Edward's back, even though it was unintentional. We came, Edward kissed my wet center, licking all my sweet juices, and his too. I bucked my hips to his touch, wanting him to fill me already.

Edward positioned himself, so he was hovering over me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed himself into me, I gasping. I closed my eyes and put my hands in the mess of Edward's hair. He thrust harder into me, my moans turning into shouts.

"Oh, Edward. Edward. Edward. Oh, yes," I said to him. He thrust faster, I plunging into an orgasm. But like most nights, one wasn't enough. He kept at it, even after his own orgasm. I pushed my hips upward to meet every one of his thrusts, unhooking my legs from his waist, and putting them over his shoulders.

I moaned the loudest I had ever, climaxing into heaven. He did too, after a few more thrusts. My legs fell off his shoulders, but I didn't want this to end. I pulled him from the bed, into the bathroom where the bathtub was. I let the tub up with warm water while Edward pushed me against the wall. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, letting him assault my lips. I parted my lips instantly, our tongues wrestling for domination, until I pushed his tongue back into his mouth. I moaned softly when his erection grazed my core, my head lulling back slightly. I wanted in me now, so I slid down a little, so he was able to fill me. When he did, it wasn't gentle, almost exactly what I wanted. He pushed upward into me, his hands on my ass. I ground into him, putting a hand on the wall, trying to find something to hold me up with. I put my right hand on the open door, and my left on his shoulder. If it was possible, he thrust harder into me, pushing me over the edge. I fell onto him my arms wrapping around his neck, still grinding against him. Panting, I fell back against the wall, not the least bit tired. He let me fall to my feet, my arms still around his neck.

I saw that the bathtub was already filled, so Edward lowered himself in the water. I lowered myself onto him, sitting on his lap. He kissed me softly; the lust dying. I didn't mind, I just didn't want to stop loving Edward. His words rang in my head clearly, like he was telling me right now. _I love you not sex._ I slid closer to him, letting him enter me. I rocked slowly, gradually gaining the friction I wanted. I moaned in his mouth, an intense lustful sound.

"Mmm, Bella," He said. I thrived on when he said my name, the way he said it. It felt right. I ground harder onto him, the skin on my belly touching his. Edward's head tilted back against the wall, the bronze strands falling out of his eyes. He looked sexy, my nerves jolting. I put my hands in his hair, pulling slightly at the long strands. An orgasm washed over me, and Edward whispered my name when one washed over him. I stayed on top of him, with him still inside of me, holding him and kissing his wanting lips. I rested against his chest as he ran his hand up and down my back. I pulled my hair into a pony tail, the strands falling over my shoulder and onto Edward's chest.

"I hope the baby looks exactly like you," he whispered. I looked up at him, surprised by his words.

"No, I want it to have green eyes like her daddy," I said back to him, putting a hand on his face. I moved his hair out of his exquisite eyes. He smiled at me, really happy that we were having the baby. I couldn't believe I wanted to _kill_ the little nudger. Edward put his hand on my stomach.

"How do you know it's a girl?" he asked smiling.

"I don't I'm just hoping. But a boy like you would be good, too." He kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him. He lifted us out of the bath tub, setting me on my feet. I grabbed two towels, handing him one. He wrapped it around his waist, letting it hang dangerously low on his body. I didn't bother because I knew I was going to sleep. Edward lead me to the bedroom and pulled me onto his lap, cradling me in his arms.

"Edward, how are we going to be able to do this?" I asked quietly. Edward held me closer.

"Bella, you'll be pregnant the majority of the school year, and I'm pretty sure Esme would help you no matter what. She'd live with you if she'd have to. After all, it is m baby, too." I was somewhat satisfied with his response, but not thoroughly.

"But it's _ours_, not Esme's."

"Bella, why are you worrying? We'll be fine," he reassured me. _Not when you're three thousand miles away_, I thought. I sighed, and Edward started humming a slow peaceful tune. I became drowsy, kissing Edward lazily before falling into unconsciousness.

**Edward**

Bella looked beautiful while she slept, her lips pulled into a slight smile. Her eyes fluttered open, closing again. I kissed her forehead, and she moved closer to me, kissing my chest.

"Mmm, good morning," she whispered. She kicked off the blankets, sitting up and sighing. "What are we doing today?" Bella asked.

"Well, Alice called and said as soon as you awake she was to take you shopping. She said she wanted you to stop using her clothes." I chuckled.

"Okay, well then I'm going to take a shower and hang out with her for the day, is that okay?" she asked. She looked so tired, and her arms were red and somewhat bruised. Dammit.

"Bella, of course it's okay. I suppose you didn't fall last night, did you?" She smiled at me, her eyes excited. "If you mean 'Did we have hot sex all night last night', then yes, I did a great amount of falling." She pranced to the bathroom, closing the door after her.

_All your twisted thoughts free flow  
to ever lasting memories show soul  
kiss the stars with me  
and dread the wait for  
Stupid call returning us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true cause we're to young  
I know that's true beacause  
so long I was  
so in love with you  
so I thought . . ._

Bella's singing was so peaceful; I fell asleep at the sound of it. I must have been sleeping for a while because when I woke up it was already sunset. I looked over at Bella's side of the bed; a piece of folded paper lay neatly on her pillow.

_Edward_

_I won't be back until about nine. Alice wants to spend the entire day with me and some of the night. So go do some of your "guy" things with Emmett and Jasper. Don't miss me too much.  
Love, Bells_

I smiled at the note, setting it back on the pillow. If I knew my brother and best friend as much as I did, they would probably be playing some sort of video game, with a circle of junk food, complaining about how much they miss Rose and Alice.

I got up, showered, got dressed, and walked down to Emmet and Rosalie's room. Jasper opened the door when I knocked.

"Look who finally decide to grace us with his presence?" Jasper said over exaggerating. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me, following Jasper to where Emmett was sprawled on the floor, in front of a paused game of Halo 3. I sat on the sofa behind him, watching as they played.

"So Eddie, what are you going to name it?" Emmett asked. I put my head in my hands, sighing.

"I don't know. We don't even know what the baby is." I closed my eyes, questioning why I even came here in the first place.

"Well do you think they're going to find out today? Can you find out what it is after two weeks?" Jasper questioned.

"No, not until sixteen weeks. Is that what they went to do?" I looked at Jasper who had an expression that said _Oh shit, too much information._

"Alice said not to say anything." He sighed. I groaned.

"Is Bella getting an abortion?" I asked Jasper. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alice said that she was going to tell you that she was going to take Bella shopping. She said she was going to take Bella to the hospital so she can get her vitamins and attention and all that stuff. She didn't say anything about an abortion. Swear." Jasper sighed again, and both he and Emmett were looking at me seriously.

"I thought Bella was going to get an abortion in the first place," Emmett said. I shook my head.

"No, we decided to keep it. Doesn't Rose tell you anything?" I asked him.

"No. She says I can't keep her stupid girly secrets. Who the hell am I going to tell? My other girlfriend?" I laughed at his sarcasm.

We looked over to the door because it sounded like someone was screaming.

"_No! Alice! Why? Can't you do it for me?" _Bella's voice yelled.

"_Because of what he did to me when Jasper got me pregnant."_ I glared at Jasper, turning red.

"You got Alice _pregnant_?" I growled. Emmett stepped in front of Jasper. He already knew.

"_Alice? What did he do?" _

"_Daddy told me that He was going to get it out of me, and that he would kill Jasper. It wasn't fair. And I didn't want him to look at Edward the same way. We-Edward and I are very different, and unlike me, Edward is held on this . . . pedestal. Carlisle sees him perfectly, like the perfect son. You guys have to get married first. Like before you start showing. He doesn't approve of babies out of wedlock. You know that."_

"_Alice, calm down," _Rosalie said softly. I looked to Jasper and Emmett.

"_No! It's not fair." _Alice screamed. The door opened, and she saw the three of us standing there in the middle of the room. Alice looked at me, tears running down her face. I hugged her, her small body cold in my arms. When she pulled away, she didn't look at me, but grabbed Jasper and left. Rosalie looked at me, then sat down behind me. Bella walked slowly towards me, looking down. She grabbed my hand, walking out of the room.

When we reached our room, she didn't stop, she just kept going. We reached the elevator, taking it down to the first floor. In the lobby, Bella walked outside, walking to the car. She tossed me the keys and climbed inside.

"We are going to the airport, and you are going to get two tickets back to Forks. I cant- She wants- It's my fucking life! I can't handle it anymore. I want to live my life the way I want to. She is not my freaking mother. If I wanted two mothers I would have asked. Dammit! She controls my life like I'm incompetent. I'm not retarded. I can take care of myself." I let Bella rant on, not wanting her to take it out on me. "I hope you're up to telling Charlie that you knocked me up." She put her hand around her legs, looking over at me. If there was ever a time where I was nervous, it wouldn't have compared to right now.

"Wait, don't go anywhere." She took out her little silver phone, dialing. "Come to the car." She disconnected, putting her phone back into her the pocket.

A few minutes later, Emmett climbed inside the car. "What's up?" He asked, his eyes glancing between Bella and me.

"Edward and I are going home. You can stay or whatever, but you'd have to drive the car back here. Check out of the room for me and Edward, and Take my luggage to Alice. Tell her she can do whatever she wants with it. And as see it, we can't be friends anymore." Emmett was silent, and Bella motioned me to go. I started driving, ending up at the airport. I did as Bella asked, Emmett hugging Bella and leaving. Bella sat down and waited for the flight to be called. I left a quick second to get her something to eat, Bella sobbing as I walked up to her. She clung to me like a scared little girl.

When the flight was called, Bella and I boarded the plane, Bella's hand tightly woven through my fingers. We sat down next to each other, Bella looking out of the window. She was still crying, her body shaking. She turned and looked at me after a while, her eyes red and puffy, and her hair was a mess from her hands running through it. I pulled her close to me, kissing her forehead. She slid into my lap, letting me cradle her. She started crying harder, her tears not stopping.

After about an hour, Bella was calm, eating something. She smiled at me reassuringly, but it didn't touch her eyes. More than anything, I hated to see Bella like she was now. Even in high school, I would worry about her. She held my hand, finishing her peanut butter sandwich.

"Bella, what happened?" She smiled again.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. After I took a shower, I wrote you the note and left with Alice. We went shopping, buying a few things, then Alice drove to the hospital. I started panicking because I was scared. She told me that she scheduled an appointment for me to get an abortion. I flipped out on her, then told her we were keeping it. She started yelling at me, telling me that I had to. I stormed out of the hospital, waiting by the car. Alice kept yelling at me, Rosalie trying to keep us from fighting. She took Alice's side, so I flipped out on her too. Then she told me about Carlisle and how she had gotten pregnant at fifteen with Jasper, but Carlisle made her get an abortion. She then told me that we had to get married because you were so perfect in your father's eyes. She cares about you, trying not to ruin your relationship with your father. But I didn't want her to start controlling my life. She's been like that since I met her, but . . . . she is getting on my nerves. Dammit. I wish I wouldn't have told Emmett that." Bella finished what she was saying, her mood changed. She was upset again. "And now I have to tell my dad that I'm pregnant. And my mom, too. I knew this wasn't going to work. Edward . . . ."

"Bella. If I have to go to the ends of the earth to find a way to make this work, then I will go. I love you. If we have to get married, then so be it, but I rather do it the right way." She sighed.

"And how's the right way?" she asked, looking at me in the eye.

"The right way is when we are ready, not because you're pregnant. You have to understand that I want to marry you, just not today." She nodded her head, completely understanding what I was saying. I held her hand tighter, bringing it up to my lips to kiss.

"I feel the same way. I'm going to have to have Renee come up from Phoenix so I can tell them both at the same time. In the meantime, I'm going to stay with you. Is that okay?" I half-smiled at her.

"Of course it's okay." She rested her head on my lap, my finger running through her hair. She closed her eyes, singing the song she was singing this morning.

On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume  
Myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods  
You learn too much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies  
About the times

A year goes by

And I can't talk about it

The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it

Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it . . . .

She stopped singing, her eyes closed and her breathing slowing. She fell asleep. I lulled my head back resting it on the seat. This wasn't going to be easy. I knew the outcome of Bella telling her parents wasn't going to be good. Especially to her mom. Renee wasn't the nicest person when it came to her daughter, her attitude almost hateful towards Bella.

I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Excuse me sir, she needs to sit up. We're almost landing." The stewardess walked away, and I woke Bella up. I buckled her in since she wouldn't wake up. When we landed, I woke her up.

"Bella, we're here."

**Alright guys, here you are. I hope you don't hate me for what I did, or what I'm going to do. You'll see why I did it. Carlisle isn't mean, just so you know. He is actually a good person, but he's a father. What dad is happy when their little girl gets knocked up? None. That's for sure. I know my father would disown me if I ever got pregnant. But anyway. Alice for the meantime, is not Bella's friend. You guys are probably hating me right now, but I promise you, they'll be besties in no time. Rose isn't ion good terms with Bella either, but everyone will be happy in a few chapter, so don't worry. Okay enough talking Esie! Okay!**

**With much love (if you review)**

**Esie**


	7. There For You

**I really don't want you guys to hate me. But I wanted to somehow incorporate twilight within the story, so please, don't write hate reviews. But I promise, everything is going to be okay.**

**Edward (Yay!)**

Bella and I left to the house, Bella and I immediately falling asleep when we reached my bedroom. I hadn't slept much, only a few hours, waking up before the sunrise. Bella was hidden under the blanket, only her feet poking out at the bottom. I went downstairs sitting at my piano, playing something I didn't know. It floated from my fingertips, a light, warm, loving sound playing from the piano.

"Edward," Bella breathed. I turned around, Bella wrapped in a blanket. She walked toward me, sitting in between my legs on the piano bench.

"What's the matter?" I whispered. She stayed silent. "Bella?"

"I just couldn't sleep Edward. I was . . . . scared." She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against me. She yawned.

"Bella, you should really get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Play that song you were playing again. Who was that?" I smiled that she liked it.

"That was something I just made up." She turned to look up at me.

"Really? Edward, that was beautiful. Can you play it again for me?" I nodded, and set my fingers on the keys, remembering exactly what I played a few minutes before. I played further, just going with whatever sounded . . . . right. After I was finished, Bella put her hands on mine, her small fingers half the size of mine.

"What are you going to name it?" she asked in a whisper. I shrugged.

"I don't know Bella, but that is going to be your song. Your lullaby. Do you like it?" She turned, standing. Her eyes were watery and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Edward that is the best thing anyone has ever given me." She smiled, pulling me into an embrace. I picked her up and took her upstairs to my bedroom. I lay her on the bed, my arms still around her body. We both fell asleep, both of us very tired.

We awoke abruptly when Alice came into the room, banging on the door. I sat up, glowering at the evil little pixie girl, who was walking to Bella.

"Alice, leave her alone. She needs to get some rest. She's going to hurt the baby." She snarled, glaring at me.

"Like you care." I stood up, walking over to her. I grabbed her arm, pulling her in the hall. How wrong she was.

"What the hell is your problem Alice?" She crossed her arms over her chest, tears welling up in her eyes. "What is so bad if Bella and I have this baby?" The tears fell. Alice looked at my face, her eyes a dark menacing green.

"That's just it Edward. She gets to have the baby. Daddy took mine away from me. Edward! He killed my baby! I don't want him to do the same thing to Bella. I wanted to have my own little baby, but I couldn't. He was so mean to me. He had no right to take it away from me." She cleared her throat.

"Alice, you're his daughter. He was trying to look out for you. He didn't want to see his little girl go through something that a woman should go through. Why won't you let it go?"

"Bella, she's my best friend, and I don't want to see her hurt."

"What do you think you're doing to her then? You are hurting her the most right now. She loves you more than any person I've ever seen her with. You have to see that. And if you don't you are missing out. Bella has been going through terrible things her entire life, and she doesn't need someone controlling it. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Alice, Dad is not going to do that to Bella, he won't take the baby away. Bella isn't his fifteen year old daughter. A fifteen year old having a baby and a twenty year old having a baby are two different things. Get over your jealousy Alice. If she's your best friend you should be happy for her. Not trying to get your way through other people's lives." I turned to walk back in to the room, but stopped and looked at her when she called my name.

"You think you know everything Edward. Always. But I bet you didn't know I hate you." Her words were pungent. Alice and I had always been close, closer than any others in my family. It honestly hurt me when she said that.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Alice. I still love you. You're my sister. I can't hate you. And so you know. I do care." She cried harder, running away. I heard a door slam as I walked back into the room. Bella was sitting up in the bed, hugging her knees. Her face was hidden, but by the way she was trembling, I could tell she was crying.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said through her sobs.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella. Nothing is your fault."

"Everything is my fault. All of it. God, I love you so much Edward" she whispered. She fell back, slamming her body against the bed. "It's not fair." I agreed with every fiber of my being. It wasn't fair. Alice was being a bitch because she was jealous of her best friend. Rose was taking Alice's side. My best friend was keeping things from me. My brother is . . . actually, he was the only person I didn't feel like hating. This was getting dirty.

**Bella**

I sat on my bed in my room in Charlie's house, Renee and Charlie sitting in front of me. I decided that it was best that Edward not join me on this, and that he talk to Carlisle and Esme. I regretted that now.

I was so nervous I was sweating, the weather not that severe for it seem natural. I took a deep breath and began. I hoped with all my heart that they would take this well.

"Mom, Dad, a few weeks ago, Edward Cullen and I started dating. We're in a relationship now, but that's not the point. Well, two weeks ago, my period was late, and I found out that I was pregnant. Edward and I decided to keep the baby. I'm four weeks now." Renee's face twisted in anger, her eyes vicious. I looked at Charlie who was frozen. Renee stood up, pulling me up to my feet and out of my room. As I tried to pull away from her, she held on tighter, my arm hurting. She stopped in the middle of the hall looking straight in my face. She slapped me, my hair flying all over the place. Tears stung my eyes, and Charlie stepped in front of me. Renee shoved him out of the way, walking toward me. She pulled my arm again, shaking me.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" She pulled me harder, so we were at the top of the staircase. I started crying, the tears feeling vulnerable. More than anything, I hate crying in front of my mother. It was weakness, and in mother's eyes, I wasn't supposed to be weak. I tried to choke them down, but I was hurting too much.

"You are getting an abortion. Right now." She yanked my arm again, pulling me down the stairs. I tripped over a step as she pulled me harder. She let me go, letting me fall.

I tumbled down the stairs, my arms trying to grab for something to hold. I gave up, putting my arms around my stomach. My baby. I reached the floor, my eyes closing. Nothing. Black. Unconsciousness.

**Edward**

I was sitting in Carlisle's office, Carlisle sitting in front of me and Esme at my side. I was nervous again, their worried faces uncomforting.

"Alright. Well, as you know, Bella and I already started dating, and we are now in a relationship. Well, a few weeks ago, Bella found out that she was pregnant. She's about four weeks along. We decided to keep it." When I finished, I sighed, wanting to get the hell out of there.

"Edward, that's great news!" Esme said. I felt my eyes open wide, surprised by her reaction. She took my hand in hers, smiling.

"Yes, Edward, that's wonderful. Has she gotten medical attention yet? Is she here?" I shook my head to both questions. "She wanted to wait until you came back from taking care of your mother and sister. If I'm correct, she's with her parents telling them the news. I'm pretty sure she's getting a different reaction than I'm getting. I-" Carlisle held up his hand, looking at a beeper attached to his waist.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I have an emergency at the hospital. Maybe we can continue this discussion later over dinner. Invite Bella. We'd like to congratulate her as well." I nodded.

"Yes sir." I stood up and walked out of Carlisle's office up to my bedroom. I decided to call Bella and ask her how her side of the discussion went.

I dialed her cell phone, but it was useless as it rang on my bedside table. I then dialed her house, and Renee answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Bella please?" Renee scoffed.

"Who is this?" I loved her hospitality.

"This is Edward. Am I able to talk to her?" Renee started crying. "Is something wrong with her?" I felt the panic start to scratch at my skin.

"She's at the hospital." I hung up, dialing Carlisle. He didn't answer. He was with her. My heart started speeding, so I grabbed my keys, walking out of my room and down to the front door. I sped away once I was in the car, getting to the hospital in record time. I almost ran through the doors, to the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you sir?" The woman asked.

"Has Dr. Carlisle Cullen come in yet?" She nodded.

"Yes he did. You must be his son. He's with a patient. You'll have to wait for him to finish before you can speak to him." I took a shallow breath.

"Is Bella Cu- I mean Bella swan, has she come in? As a patient I mean. Is Carlisle with her?" She checked the computer, and nodded.

"Yes, Bella . . . Swan, she is in critical condition. You'll have to wait a while she's out. What is your relation to the young woman?"

"I'm her . . . fiancée."

"Well then in that case, when she's out, you'll be the first to see her on Carlisle's permission." I nodded and sat down in the waiting room, waiting. I stood up a couple of times, pacing around the room, then to get coffee, then paced some more.

It was hours that I wasn't able to see Bella. I was anticipating the moment, wondering what happened to her. I was contemplating on what could have happened. Nothing made sense.

I started to worry about the baby. If Bella was in critical condition, the baby had to be gone. It was a weird feeling, missing someone I didn't know. It was like some little part of me was dying. Because I actuality, it was. It was my little son or daughter that Bella was carrying. Our child. At that instant, I regretted all that I said to Bella about the baby. I hated that I argued with her about it. Honestly, I was being a jerk, and I'd do anything to take it back and make sure Bella was okay.

"I should have gone with her," I mumbled to myself. Damn.

I sat in the same chair I had been sitting in for the past hours, my elbows on my knees, and my face in my hands. Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up at Alice's red face, tears running down them. I pulled her into and embrace as she started crying harder.

"I'm so sorry for being so bitchy," she sobbed. "I don't hate you Edward. I'm sorry I said all of those mean things." I just rubbed her back sympathetically.

"It's alright Alice. I forgive you. How'd you know I was here?" She looked up at me.

"Edward, do you know what happened?" I shook my head, admitting my ignorance. "Renee pushed Bella down the stairs."

Anger.

"She was trying to get Bella to get an abortion, but Bella started fighting with her. Renee slapped her too." I swear, I started seeing red.

"How do you know this," I just about hissed.

"Charlie called me a few minutes ago from the station. He had to take Renee in and press charges against her for domestic violence and battery." I started pacing again, Alice scrutinizing me.

"Sir, Mr. Cullen?" Alice and I turned our attention to the woman at the receptionist's desk.

"Yes?" I said, walking towards her. I tried to calm myself, realizing my tone was a bit venomous.

"Miss Swan is now in a room if you'd like to visit her." I sighed. "She's still in critical condition, so she'll be in the Intensive Care Unit." I nodded as she gave me the room number, and Alice and I left to see her.

Alice stood outside the room as I walked in. It was silent, only the sound of the heart monitor and other units beeping. Bella was laying under blankets, her skin almost white. Her lips stood out the most, blood red. Her closed eyes hinted a color of lavender. Above her left eyebrow, she had eight little stitches. I couldn't see any other of her injuries, and I certainly didn't want to.

"You can come closer Edward," she said, not opening her eyes. "I don't have a disease." Her lips pulled into a little smile, but within nano seconds, it disappeared from her face. It frightened me.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Edward, just tell me you love me. I've wanted to hear that for some time now." I smiled. I walked to her.

"I love you Bella. So much I'm willing to sell my soul so I won't have to see you like this." She smiled brighter, wincing a little. I stood over her, touching the right side of her face. Her skin was ice cold, looking as white as snow. I kissed her forehead, a little laugh escaping her lips.

"My lips are down here, you know." I hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella."

"I know. I think my lips are the only place I'm not bruised." I lightly pressed my lips to hers, letting her have what she wanted. When I pulled away, I sat in the chair next to her, holding on to her hand. Her smile faded again, and she turned her head opening her eyes. "Edward, I-" her eyes were watery, the tears spilling over the brim. "I don't think the baby made it. It was a really hard fall, and I fell on my front. I hate her. I-" her tears turned into harsh sobs. "Come here. Can you lie down next to me? Please? I need you." I sighed. She shifted over, as I lay next to her. She wrapped an arm around me, resting her head on my chest. She quieted her sobbing, looking up at me.

"Are you okay," Bella said after some minutes.

"No, Bella, I'm not okay. Are you aware of what you look like?" She winced at my words.

"That bad, huh?" I sighed.

"Bella, your skin is cold and white. White, Bella. Not pale, but white. You have stitches above your left eyebrow, and your skin is bruised to no extent. It hurts to see you like this Bella. I hate it when you hurt." She started crying again.

"You don't even know how happy I am to have you Edward." She whispered.

"Bella, I'm going to be yours forever." Carlisle walked into the room, an uncomforting expression on his face.

"Bella, I took some tests earlier, and I was looking through the results a few minutes ago, and I found something interesting. You were on birth control pill when you conceived, right." Carlisle's voice had a slight edge to it.

"Yeah. I'd been since freshman year. What-what's wrong?" Bella's voice turned into a whisper. I was wondering the same thing.

"Well, Bella, you were never pregnant." She froze where she was lying, slowly rising to sit down.

"Yes, I was. I-my period was late. I was vomiting left and right. It-how can you explain all of that?"

"Well, have you been eating?" Bella nodded.

"Too much food consumption can do that to you. Did you change your pill prescription?"

"No it's been the same one for the past eight years. Nothing different."

"Did you take the wrong pill? The blue instead of the green? Did you switch with someone. Alice? Rosalie?" I took in a frustrated breath.

"No! Carlisle, I have never been late in my life! How can you be four weeks late?"

"Bella, some women go through irregularities. You happen to have went through one." She growled.

"I have never been irregular. I am the most ordinary girl in the entire world!" She fell back against the bed. I stood up, taking Carlisle into the hall. He eyed me suspiciously.

"She lost the baby didn't she?" Carlisle hesitated before nodding. "Why didn't you tell her that?"

"Because I don't want her to end up mourning over it. I didn't want her to end up like Alice." I turned around not looking at Carlisle.

"Bella's capable of taking care of herself. Why doesn't anybody see that?"

"Because you are her shield, Edward," He said sternly. "It doesn't matter how well she can take care of herself. You're standing right there Edward, protecting her like a little girl. No one can see past that. Even when you guys were in high school. You probably didn't do it intentionally, but you were always there for her. Even if you guys weren't friends." I processed his words.

I remembered the many times I had saved her from falling, or asked if she was okay when I heard her crying. Or even be mad when Bella was sad.

"Well, even though, she should know the truth. Tell her there was a mistake, that you were reading someone else's results. Tell her the truth. It was her baby. She should know that it was something." Carlisle sighed, then walked into the room. I heard Bell start to sob, and Carlisle walked out of the room, avoiding me. I left back inside, sitting next to Bella. She clung to me, like a little girl. I didn't mind, because I clung to her, feeling as small as she was feeling. I started crying, too. Bella looked up at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I held her close, not wanting her to let me go, or wanting to let her go.

**Okay I didn't mean for Renee to be mean like that to Bella, but I needed something to happen. I know you guys hate me for killing the baby, but at least it was accidental. You guys will probably still hate me, so bring on the hate mail. **

**Usually Alice is this bubby girl on the exterior, but I wanted her to be different than what everyone else makes her to be.**

**Renee isn't going to jail, and is going to appear in next chapter. **

**Note that summer is going to be almost over, so Edward and Bella are going back to school.**

**I'm really sorry that the baby is gone. I'm really sorry if you guys don't want to read my story further. I promise **_**promise **__**promise**__** that everything will get better.**_

**Bring on the hate, even though I love you guys,**

**Esie**


	8. Tasteful Revenge

**Hey guys. I'm sorry again. **

**Bella**

When I was released from the hospital, Edward was so careful with me he barely touched me. I cried a lot, missing my baby. The little cutie Edward and I were supposed to have. I decided to stay at the Cullen house rather than my own house. Charlie came to visit me, apologizing each time about me losing my baby. I could tell he was a bit sad, his chance of being a grandfather ruined by my malevolent mother. I wasn't mad at him. More than anything, he embraced that Edward and I were dating. He only stayed for a while, then left so I was able to rest, my body still aching from the bruises.

Edward played my lullaby on his piano while I lay wrapped in a blanket on the living room sofa, reading Cosmopolitan. After a while, he started playing a different song, something I wasn't familiar with. It was slow at first, then it would speed up, the song becoming more intense, then slow again. It reminded of that night when Edward and I Whatever it was, it made me fall asleep.

I felt my phone vibrate a million times before I finally decided to answer the damn thing. I sat up, digging in my jeans for it, careful not to disturb my sleeping Edward.

I answered it; the caller ID saying it was Charlie's house. I walked out into the hall, talking lowly.

"Hey Dad. Why are you calling me at three thirty in the morning?" I took in a shallow breath when the voice on the other end started speaking.

"Bella, I'm glad that baby's gone," Renee hissed. I growled, the sound coming from the pit of my stomach. "You were never worth anything. Only able to lie on your back and let men do their work." I hissed. "Like a worthless little bitch."

"I hate you." I closed the phone, shoved it into the pocket of my jeans. I rushed back into the bedroom, waking Edward up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He looked at me, panic taking hold of his face. I could feel it; anger running through me like anxious venom. I felt poisonous too, needing a place to insert my venom. Preferably intravenously, so it travels to the heart faster. Like the black heart of a certain woman who didn't deserve a life.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I walked to the closet, throwing Edward his clothes. He took them, dressing in whatever I handed him. He stood up, pulling on ht e jeans I threw at him.

"We need to go to Charlie's house. Now." I slipped into my sandals, pulling Edward up to his feet. He put his sandals on, following me. I grabbed his keys from the nightstand, and I pulled him outside to his car. He grabbed my arm, trying to stop me from moving. I almost hissed at him.

"Bella. It's three in the morning. Charlie is going to be sleeping." I glared at him.

"Renee won't be. She called me like five seconds ago, telling me I was a whore. How am I supposed to take it? I'm not going to lie here like a wet rag and soak it all up. Believe me. That's the last thing that's happening." Edward stared at me, trying to comprehend what was happening. "Please. Take me. Or if you don't want to, I can take myself." Edward shook his head, still silent. His breathing was slow and even, but his face was hard.

We climbed in the car, Edward speeding toward Charlie's house. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white, stepping hard on the gas pedal. When we arrived there, I could feel my blood rushing through my veins, my lips pulsing softly. I climbed out, using my keys to unlock the door. Sure enough, like she was waiting for me, Renee was sitting in the living room sofa, a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't you ever say those words to me again!" I yelled at her. She stood up, her hands on her hips. "I am not a worthless whore!"

"Bella, you've always been! You little bitch! You're weak. No one is ever going to love you." At those words, I felt my blood boil. I smacked Renee across the face. She gasped. She pushed me down, and I fell. "I can't believe you're my daughter. Such a disappointment. You're not good enough for even the worst man on this planet." Tears burned my eyes, and I felt Edwards's hands help me up to my feet. Renee smacked me again, and I pulled her hair, yanking it as hard as I could.

"Excuse me," Edward hissed. "Isabella is your _daughter_! How could you say that to her? You're her mother." Edward walked closer to me, his front touching my back. I flinched, but pushed him back. He growled.

"Defending the disappointment. Must be that good of sex." Edward almost lunged at her, but I slapped her again, as hard as I could. I scratched at her skin, trying to hurt her in any way possible. I wished I wasn't so small and little. I pushed her away, with all my strength, so she wasn't touching me.

"I am not a disappointment! You! You're the disappointment! I've had to put up with your fucking shit for years! The abusing. The name calling. Your countless husbands touching me. And you let them. Like I was . . ." I couldn't even finish the thought. Not when Edward was here. "They all left you because they hated you. YOU WERE NEVER THERE!! YOU HATED ME! And you killed my baby." I pulled her hair harder, and slapped her again. That one was for the little nudger I would have had. "You deserve to die. Burn in hell. I hope the devil roasts you alive." I said as Edward's arms wrapped around me, pulling me away. I didn't notice Charlie until I saw Renee struggle from his grasp. "I hope you die. Die miserable and lonely."

"No, Bella, you shouldn't have even been born. You' were the one mistake I wish I could take back." Charlie's face turned red.

"Out! Get out of my house!" Charlie yelled. "You are never to speak like that to Bella ever again!" He pushed her outside of the front door, Renee falling on the floor. "I don't care what you do, but you are never welcome here." He slammed the door, locking it behind him. I let my body fall into Edward's arms, Edward just laying me across the couch.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, both Edward and Charlie wincing.

"Charlie, do you have rubbing alcohol and a cloth?" Edward asked softly. "Bella's bleeding." I licked my lips, tasting blood. I breathed in and out raggedly. Edward kneeled by my side, using the articles Charlie gave him to fix me up.

"You okay kid? You had me scared a bit." I nodded my head. "Bells, why didn't you tell me about the abuse and the. . ." he hesitated, "the touching?" Edward flinched at his words.

"Because I was scared. Daddy, I was so scared. Renee told me that if I ever told anyone she'd kill me." Edward flinched again. I whimpered as he touched the alcohol to my face where I was cut.

"But you're okay now right?" I nodded.

"Edward and I are going to stay the night here. Okay?" Charlie nodded as he headed back to his room. When he closed the door, I flung myself at Edward, wanting him to show me how much he loved me. He kissed me back hesitantly, then more passionate as the seconds flew by.

He took my upstairs, laying me on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me, after taking off most of his clothes. I just took of my jeans, getting settled underneath the comforter of my bed. I don't know about Edward, but I fell asleep quickly.

I smelled food, my grumbling stomach waking me up. I changed my clothes, changing into a tank top and a pair of shorts. I walked downstairs, hearing Edward and my father's voices.

"No I didn't know until Carlisle told me at the hospital." That was Edward, his velvet voice unmistakable.

"Oh. Well, what are you guys going to do? There are only three weeks left of summer. With colleges across the country It's going to be difficult holding a relationship." Charlie's voice was genuinely inquiring.

"I honestly don't know. Bella and I will work things out. I know that's for sure. We can handle it. Bella and I love each other that much." Edward's voice was so confident it made me smile.

"I know you guys will. I can't say that there's a better man for my little girl. You're a good kid, Edward." I could practically see the rays of light; Edward's ego was beaming. I decided to stop eavesdropping and go eat, before my stomach gave me away. I was pretty sure Edward already knew I was listening.

I walked into the kitchen, both of them sitting at the table. "Morning Dad. Morning Edward." I gave Edward a chaste kiss before I went to work on silencing my stomach. I settled for a bowl of cereal.

"Well, I'm off kids. Bells, you guys want to stay for dinner?" I smiled, covering my mouth as I attempted to speak.

"Dad, why don't you just say, 'Bells, I'm getting tired of takeout. A home cooked meal would be nice.'" He laughed.

"Because you're cooking for the three of us." He winked, and walked away from us. I heard the front door open and close. Edward took it as permission to assault my lips before I had the chance to take another bite. His warm lips felt so good against mine, like silk. I melted into him, no longer hungry for food.

**Edward**

Bella was eager when I kissed her at the table, slipping into my lap. She wrapped her body around mine, pulling me closer to her.

"Please tell me you're trying to get in my pants," she whispered as her kisses traveled from my lips to my neck. "My panties are starting to soak. I can feel myself, I'm all wet." I shuddered a she continued to talk. Her voice was low and whispery, sending chills down my spine. "Mmm, I want to feel you Edward. So very hard and so very deep inside me. You make me so wet. . ." she trailed off, meeting my eager lips.

"Bella, you are so sexy," I whispered to her.

"I bet you I'm sexier . . . . naked." As if to prove her point, she shed her shirt, throwing it on the floor behind me. She stood up, walking away from me.

"Stay there until I call for you," she instructed. She climbed the stairs, her bedroom door closing. After about a minute, I heard Bella say my name, urgency the tone of her choice. I opened the door to her bedroom, Bella naked on the bed. She was pumping herself, moaning my name. I don't believe I had ever seen something so sexy.

"God . . . Edward, you . . . You make me so . . . I want you so . . ." she wasn't completing her thoughts, but I caught the gist of it all. I climbed on her bed, hovering over her as she kept touching herself. I kissed her lips, her hips pushing themselves upward. I removed her hand from where she was touching herself, licking her sweet, delicious juices from her fingers. I inserted my fingers, three of them pushing into her.

"Ah, ahhhh, oh, Edward." Bella was moaning louder, her moans sexier, each time she said my name. She screamed my name when she came, dripping all over my hand. She was panting, looking into my eyes.

"Mmm, thank you for your help," she said, her voice breathy. I kissed her body, anywhere I could reach. She moaned, pulling me up to her. I unbuttoned my jeans, sliding out of them and my boxers, crawling up to meet Bella's hungry lips. I kissed her hard, Bella opening her legs as an invitation for me to enter her. I kissed her neck, trailing up to her ear.

"Bella, why did you do that to me?" I asked, my voice low and husky, no higher than a whisper.

"I didn't do anything," she breathed. I smiled at her, greatful for the effect I had on her.

"Bella, you were teasing me. That's not a nice thing to do." She whimpered as my hand grazed her soaking center.

"No. Oh, God," she moaned. "I'll be good. I promise. Are you going to punish me?"

"No Bella. You are way too sexy to be punished. Bella, do you know how hard you make me when I know how wet you are? How much I want to fuck you until you come for me? Can you tell me the answer?" She only moaned, arching her back as I teased her clit. "Bella, I want you to scream for me, okay. Scream as I fuck you senseless." Where this was coming from? I had no clue. But I knew she liked it. "What do you want me to do, Bella?" She grabbed my shaft, stroking it as she stimulated herself with it. I replaced her hand with mine, stroking her clit while she pumped me with her tiny hand.

"I want you to fuck me senseless. So senseless we have to keep doing this so I remember it," she said in a strained voice. We came together, Bella screaming like I told her to. She put her hands on the ends of my shoulders, opening her legs as wide as they would go. I entered her, grunting as I filled her. I slammed into her, Bella digging her nails into my skin. I hissed at her, but she just kept on, moaning and screaming.

"Mmm, harder." I did as Bella commanded, Bella's voice making me shudder. She closed her eyes, tilting her head backward. "Deeper, Edward." I went as deep as God would allow me, Bella screaming in satisfaction. She arched her back so muck she wasn't touching any part of the bed. He bare breasts brushed against my chest, her nipples as hard as I was. She tightened around me, screaming my name as she came. I came right after her, spilling into Bella. She laid back, her arms over her head.

We didn't even bother spooning, Bella and I just laying there on her bed, holding hands.

"How are you so talented?" Bella asked, a smile pulling her lips taut.

"Practice." She giggled.

"I think we should practice more." I rolled on top of her, but she started laughing when her stomach started growling. She pulled on my shirt, and I dressed in my boxers, both of us going downstairs. Bella served herself a fresh bowl of cereal, finishing it in record time. Then she made popcorn, making her way to the living room. We lay on the couch, Bella putting a movie of Romeo and Juliet in the DVD player. She lay with her back pressed to my chest, my lips caressing her neck. I ran my hand up from her thigh to her naked hip, traveling to the front of her hips. I let my fingertips graze the sensitive skin, Bella whimpering when I touched her. She swatted my hand.

"Edward. I can't pay attention to the movie when you're doing things like that to me. No fair." I smiled against her neck, attempting to behave. Key word being "attempting".

After the movie ended, Bella and I went grocery shopping, picking up whatever she needed for tonight's dinner. She shopped quickly, quicker than my mother ever did, and like that, we were back at her house.

Dinner was ready by the time Charlie came home, he heading towards us. Bella was sitting on the counter, I between her legs kissing her. She blushed when she saw him, pushing me out of the way. Charlie winked at me when Bella wasn't looking.

At the dinner table, we talked about college.

"I don't know. I've only written a couple of poems. They're not that good though," Bella said, talking about what she did last before coming back to Forks. We engaged in more conversation, even after dinner was well over. It was about nine when Bella and I left to my house. She looked exhausted, crashing on my bed when we reached my bedroom.

We fell asleep quickly, surely not to be awake for a while. It was peaceful, Bella fitting perfectly in to my arms. I wanted to hold her forever. I'd do anything to get that.

**A little revenge, some dirty talking, a home cooked meal . . .a recipe for a great chapter. He he. I thought this lemon was well overdue. I was starting to think they were virgins . . . lol. Well I think that was good. Review please. I like hearing what you have to say I get happy.**

**Love!!**

**Esie**


	9. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

**Straight into it.**

**Bella**

Edward took me to Tiffany's in New York, letting me pick out whatever I wanted. He instructed the salespeople to keep the price a secret because money was not an issue.

Anything I wanted, it was already mine.

I picked out a necklace that had two hanging hearts on it, one of the with diamond embedded in it, and the other, plain white gold. Edward smiled at the choice, the saleswoman putting it on me. I loved it so much, I felt guilty. She unclasped it, taking it back so it would be wrapped it the cute little blue box.

"Another thing Bella. Something more . . . Preferably with a bigger diamond in it." I smiled at him. Then shook my head.

"Edward, this is all way too much already. You're pushing your luck." He pouted, his lips never looked more tempting.

"You said I was able to spoil you if that made me happy." I scoffed at his good memory.

"I meant with less expensive things Edward." He pouted again, pulling me into his arms.

"Fine! I will get another expensive thing because it will make you happy."

"Two." I glared at him. Now he was really pushing it. "Please? Just two more things." He kissed me, persuading me too easily. He was so good at dazzling me, It should be illegal.

"Okay. Two things." I walked around the store again, paying attention to the things that held diamonds. I saw a particular ring, one with an aquamarine center, two diamond X's on either side. It was beautiful. I pointed to it, Edward asking the man to six it on my finger. Her tried on that was more my size, it fitting perfectly on the middle finger of my left hand. He took it to also put into a little blue box.

I walked around one more time observing every piece of jewelry. A silver bangle covered in diamonds caught my attention. It didn't look too special, so I went with it. I pointed to it, Edward nodding at the salesman. He put it in a little blue box, but Edward smiled at me.

"One more." I sighed, but he smiled, taking my hand. The first thing saw was a silver heart-shaped locket glimmering in the light. I pointed to it quickly, tried it on, but it wasn't put into a little blue box. The sales man took it behind from where I couldn't see it anymore.

"Bella, you look frightened." I shook my head. I looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I gave these people special instructions according to what you picked out. That one is going to be sent to us." He whispered in my ear when he spoke.

"Okay. Thank you Edward."

"You are my queen. You deserve anything you want." I smiled up at him, and he leaned down and gave me another kiss. Are you ready to go home?" I shook my head. Edward was going to love my answer.

"I like it here. I actually like this store," I whispered.

"Are you hinting that you'd like to come here more often?"

"Well, if you're going to spoil me, you should do it right."

"That's my girl."

**Edward**

I was happy to see Bella warm up to the fact that she was going to be spoiled. I loved it, buying things for her. Her face lit up with excitement when I took her to Tiffany's. She picked out very elegant pieces of jewelry, some expensive, and some not as much, but because Bella liked them, she deserved them.

On the plane ride home, Bella stared at the new ring, disbelief on her face. She took it from her middle finger, sliding it onto her ring finger. I watched as she did this, taking her hand and kissing the place where she put the new ring.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I looked at her, her skin white. She wasn't blushing.

"I was just going over it in my head. Isabella Marie Cullen. It sound so normal. Like I was meant to be with you. Like God created it so it would be only us two. I like it."

"Believe me Bella. I like it too.

**Bella**

I was still crying, Edward leaving for Dartmouth tomorrow. I was clinging to him, not wanting him to leave me. It wasn't at all fair. We had to fall in love after picking colleges that were three thousand miles apart from each other. He said that he was okay with transferring to a closer college, but I almost screamed at him when he said that. I didn't want to be selfish and say okay. Dartmouth was an amazing school. I could have transferred closer . . . .

Edward and I were lying in his bed, dreading sleep to come.

"Bella, there's a song you keep singing, what is it called?" Edward's lips were at my ear, his voice whispering.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," I said to him, kissing his bare chest.

"Kiss the stars with me/ and dread the wait for/stupid calls . . ." I smiled. It was my most favorite song in the entirety of the world.

"It's called So I Thought. It's by Flyleaf." He sat up, bringing me up with him.

"Sing it for me." I blushed, briefly contemplating on whether I should decline. It was only Edward. He's seen me naked.

"You are so lucky I love you." I took a deep breath and began singing.

"All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because  
so long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it

On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume  
Myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods  
You learn too much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies  
About the times

A year goes by  


And I can't talk about it

The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it

Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it

Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between . . . ." When I finished the song, I was sitting in Edward's lap, straddling him. He smiled at me.

"That's it. That's the song."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" He put his hand on my cheek, his thumb running over the skin underneath my eye.

"That's our song." I smile and leaned down, pressing my lips to his.

"That's a good choice." I rested against him, getting comfortable. "I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella." And with that, I inevitably fell asleep.

**Edward**

This morning was just as bitter as last night, Bella crying because I was leaving. She didn't bother to get dressed, still in my boxers and her tank top. I was going to miss this woman to death.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. I promise." She smiled weakly.

"I know. It's just that we had the entire summer to connect, and touch and feel each other. Now all we have is in-between-class phone calls, and late night phone sex." She laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe you might like it." I pulled her closer to me, kissing the top of her head.

"More than the real thing? I don't think so." She hugged me as tight as she could, then let go. "I love you. Don't you let those bitchy skanks let you forget that." I kissed her lips, passionate an sexy; a bittersweet good bye.

"No one is going to let me forget that. I love you too. I will call you later." I kissed her one last time, and then walked towards Emmett who was waiting patiently by his jeep. I climbed inside, trying not to think about Bella. Who am I kidding? That was all I ever thought about since I knew what Bella was.

This was going to be a long year.

**Alright, here's the goodbye. Tear! But don't' worry. They will visit each other and do such things as I have written before. Edward and Bella are going to survive.**

**Mucho amor**

**Esie**


	10. The Life

**I hate that I have nothing to say . . . . SO straight into it.**

**Bella**

Edward left this morning to the airport on his way to Dartmouth. I wanted him to stay with me here. I felt like a piece of me died. I missed him so much.

I was sitting in the living room crying, alone in the enormous house. Alice went to college early, Jasper going to the same college. Rose and Emmett left as well, both of them going to the same college. Rose decided to take her car and meet Emmett there. I felt like God had given me Edward so I would be stable and able to stand, only so he could slip him out from underneath me, sending me to fall to my death.

The doorbell rang, and I forced myself to answer it. I was still wearing Edward's boxers and my tank top from last night. I opened the door, a man standing there with a box in his hand.

"I have a package for Isabella Swan," he said politely.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Sign here please," he instructed. I did, then he handed me a small brown box. I smiled at him and then close the door, heading back to the couch. The return address was from Tiffany's. I was instantly excited, tearing the box open. I shed the bubble wrap and opened the little blue box, the white gold locket sitting there beautifully. It was different than I remembered; an inscription on the front. I held it close to my face trying to read what it said. Tears welled up in my eyes.

There was a simple _Edward _little heart _Bella_ on the edge of the pendant. There weren't any pictures in it, but I knew I could have Esme take care of that. I turned it over; five little words were printed on the surface. The tears fell over.

"Kiss the stars with me," I whispered to myself. Edward was the most charming man I could ever think to love. I immediately put the necklace around my neck, the little heart hanging perfectly right above my cleavage. I sat back on the couch, checking I if there was anything else. There was; a card in the same colored blue envelope. I attacked it open.

_Isabella,_

_I hope you like the gift. You deserve it and so much more. I love you with all my heart and I hope that I get to see you soon so I'm able to kiss those perfect pink lips of yours. Stop crying Bells. You're too pretty to cry. I love you and I miss you._

_Edward_

I hugged the note to my chest, breaking into ragged sobs. When I finally calmed down, I went to Edward's piano and lay on top of it, looking out of the window wall. There was land for miles, trees and bushes filling up the view. I lay back, still staring off into space. I clung to the necklace I had hanging around my neck, falling unwillingly into unconsciousness.

"Bella." I was dreaming. I knew I was, because I was standing on water, holding onto a cloud. Edward was floating there, his hands neatly folded on his stomach. He started sinking into the water, disappearing. I kneeled down, trying to reach down to him, but I kept hitting my hands on glass. I started looking around, someone was calling my name.

"Bella." I opened my eyes, Carlisle and Esme looking at me. I sat up, realizing I was still on top of Edward's piano.

"Dear, what are you doing on top of the piano?" Esme asked.

"It probably sounds weird, but I sleep better when Edward sings for me or plays my song. I just. I miss him." Esme grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"I miss him, too, dear Bella." Esme smiled at me. I hopped down from the piano, hugging Esme.

"Bella, Esme and I were going to dinner. Would you like to join us?" Carlisle asked I shook my head.

"As much as I love you guys, I have to pack still. But I do have a favor to ask. Can you take me the airport in the morning?" They looked at me confused.

"Edward said you were driving to school," Carlisle said.

"No, I don't have a car." Esme smiled, taking my hand. She lead me to the garage. When she turned on the lights, there was a slick black shiny Audi sitting there. There was a note in the window.

_Don't complain Bells. This is me spoiling you  
Edward_

I smiled and Esme handed me the keys. Smiling. Oh boy did I want to kill that man.

**Edward**

I got off the plane, James standing in front of me. I walked toward him, greeting my new roommate for the next ten months. Honestly, I preferred Bella to be my roommate, lying on her bed naked . . . .

James voice knocked me out of my little fantasy. "Hey man. How's it been?" James asked, extending his hand.

"Difficult, but nothing I couldn't handle." I shook his hand and picked up my bags.

"You and Bella, still together?" I nodded. "How's she doing? Is she still beautiful? Man that girl has the body of a goddess." Bella did. I was lucky I get to see her completely naked. Lucky me . . . .

"Yeah," I said chuckling. I agreed with him one hundred percent. "We had a pregnancy scare. A few weeks ago. Talk about tough." His eyes opened wide as I told him.

"Woah. Is she still pregnant?" James turned to me, genuinely concerned.

"No, she lost the baby in this huge fight with her mom," I said sadly. I missed the little thing.

"Oh shit. Wow man. I feel for you. But it's cool that you're still together. You're going to have to clear that up with Tanya. She called me this morning asking for our dorm room number. So she could surprise you." I shuddered.

"That chick creeps me out," I said to James.

"You have no idea," he replied.

James and I talked more in his car, as he took me to his house so I was able to pick up my car. I parked it there for the summer so I'd be able to drive it here.

Speaking of cars, I hadn't heard from Bella yet. I had Esme get an Audi for her from me. She was going to be mad, but I didn't care. I was spoiling her, and I was going to have fun doing it. I wished I was able to see her reaction though. It was one of the things that college made me aggravated about.

At the dorms, I situated everything on my side, James' side already messy. I put the pictures of Bella and I on my desk, a little upset I only had two. One was of Bella and I walking in L.A., and the other was of Bella alone in that little bikini I liked so much. Thinking twice, I took the photo and put it in a drawer in my desk. Everything was organized like I had at home, so I lay on my bed. My phone vibrated in my pocket, the caller ID reading Bella. I smiled.

"Hello, Bella," I said softly.

"Edward! You-I-Oh my gosh! Why did you do that? And the words and the cards and the-" she stopped abruptly, then continued, "-I miss you so much." I smiled to myself.

"I miss you too, love. How do you like my gifts?" I heard her groan.

"Edward you are way too much. I love it all. You are so sneaky. _Kiss the stars with me_. I don't want to kiss the stars, I want to kiss you." I smiled brighter, picturing how she would be sitting on my bed, her hand tracing circles on my skin.

"Mmmm. Bella, I know you hate when people give you things, but you should see you face when you do get something. I know you love it," I told her in almost a whisper. The fact that I couldn't touch her was killing me.

"I do love it. Thank you."

"Bella are you okay?" I asked, her beautiful voice sounding a little scratched.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. I've been crying all day." Her words made me frown. "But I'm okay now Edward. I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bells. Call me when you wake up. And if I don't pick up, any time you call me, leave a message. I love you, Isabella."

"Bye." The line went dead, and I set the phone on my desk next to my bed. I took off my shirt and jeans, crawling into bed. It was already midnight.

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of instant messaging alert sounds. _What the fuck_? I thought. I sat up, looking around. I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"Oh shit man. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up," James apologized.

"It's okay." I reached for the slick black rectangle on my desk, checking for missed calls. There were three from Bella.

"_When you said to leave a message if you didn't pick up, I didn't think you meant this morning. Well, it is early, and you are probably still sleeping. Call you later, love Bells."_

"_Okay I thought I might try again since I am naked from the shower. I thought you might have liked that."_

"_I'm leaving now. Pick up dammit. You're getting me mad. I love you."_ I smiled, and then dialed her.

"What the hell Edward. It's been four hours since the last time I call-"

"I want to kiss you," I said in almost a whisper so James wouldn't hear.

"That's not fair. You are such a cheater," she giggled.

"What are you doing?" I yawned sitting up.

"I am eating breakfast. I still have a lot of hours until I get to Irvine. Oh my god! I wish you could meet Victoria. She's my roommate. She's-"

"Bella, I want to see you. Not her. On top of me, rocking your hips back and forth. . . " I continued to whisper, even though James was wrapped in his music.

"Please tell me you are alone. You are making me so hot," she breathed.

"Sorry, love. I just woke up and James is here."

"That's okay. I have a pretty good memory. You can picture what I'm going to do to myself later." I shuddered, remembering the morning at Charlie's house . . . .

"Bella, you are so tempting. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. I love you."

"You too." I dropped my phone on the bed, grabbing my towel, underwear, and toothbrush.

"Hey Ed, want get a bit after you're done?"

"Yeah." I walked out of the room into the hall, down to the shower room. I brushed my teeth then took a shower, the entire room empty. I wrapped the towel around my waist, after semi drying the hair on my head. For once, it looked rather decent. I must be blind.

After I got dressed, James and I went to the cafeteria getting lunch. Sitting at a table, we talked a little bit about Bella. But I turned the tables on him.

"So, don't you have a girlfriend?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Her name's Victoria. She goes to college in Irvine. She's majoring in English." That was weird. Bella's roommate . . . . It wasn't possible was it?"

"That's funny. Bells' roommate is named Victoria. You don't think . . ." James smiled.

"Believe me dude. Anything is possible in college."

Over the next few weeks, things were very hectic. Bella and I started classes, barely able to talk to each other. Nights were all we had, and some mornings.

Except for today. My classes were canceled today, so I had been lounging around the room catching up on some home work. My cell phone rang, and I gladly picked it up, my angel's voice on the other end. It truly made my day.

"So, what are you doing?" She asked softly, her tone of voice different. I couldn't tell what it reminded me of.

"I just finished writing a term paper. I'm lying down on my bed. What are you doing?" I could practically hear her smile.

"I, my love, am sitting naked on my bed. So where's your roommate?" I smiled at her change of subject. Her voice was still soft and sexy, Goosebumps rising on my arms.

"He left for the weekend to his house. Bella, are you trying to torture me?" She giggled a breathy laugh.

"No, baby, I'm just trying to get you to moan my name."

**Bella**

"Bella." His voice was stern, but I could hear a little strain. I'd worked him up. I was lying on my bed, my legs spread open.

"Do you know what I'm doing right now?" I asked him, my voice dropping.

"Bella," he breathed, "tell me you are so very deliciously wet right now." I let my right hand travel down to where I was undoubtedly wet, touching myself softly.

"Dripping." I could practically hear him get naked; his breathing hitched.

"Bella, you're being such a tease. I want so badly to feel your soft skin, your hard nipples, your slender hip, that nice ass. . . . Do you know what I want to do to you?" I moaned softly.

"I don't know, mmm, Edward, but your voice makes me so wet . . . ." I trailed of, Edward's voice driving me insane.

"Bella, I am going to shove myself in you so hard you're going to scream. God, Bella . . . ." He breathed a while. "So hard, Bella, you're going to come so fast. Your hips grinding against me."

"Edward," I moaned. "I want to feel you inside me, slamming your body against me." I inserted two fingers, pushing in and out so hard I was starting to whimper.

"Bella, I want you to come for me," he said, his voice deeper now. I moaned again, almost on the verge of shouting. "Bella, drip for me." With that, I imagined Edward over me, slamming his erection into me over and over, climaxing. I arched my back, moaning for him.

"Ahh, Edward," I almost screamed. I heard him moan as he climaxed too. I was panting as he said my name.

"Bella," he moaned. It was the sexiest way he could ever say my name.

"I wish you were whispering into my ear, your hard cock still inside my soaking pussy, Edward."

"That sounds beautiful Bells," he said. "God I want you so bad." I smiled to myself.

"I want you too. I throb at the mere thought of your naked body."

"Mmm," he breathed. I lay back, my head on my pillows. It was only nine here, but it was getting pretty late over where Edward was. I debated on whether saying goodbye or not. I guess it depended on him. "Your body isn't exactly in the purest of my thoughts."

"So how was your day?" I asked, loving how comfortable we were with each other. I pulled back on my panties and my bra, situating myself underneath the blankets.

"Okay. I had to write two papers, seven pages each."

"Killer. I just finished reading a nine hundred page novel for English Literature class," I said. "Edward, when do you think we'll be able to see each other? I need to feel you. I miss you. I miss your voice, your smile, the song you made for me. I need to see you." I wasn't sure if that was too much. I didn't want to sound desperate.

"Bella, we can see each other soon. Maybe in a few weeks. I don't think I can wait for Thanksgiving. I miss you too Bells. I miss your smile, your skin, and the sounds you make when you sleep. I miss everything." I closed my eyes, feeling a bit drowsy.

"You think about me?" I asked, my voice small.

"More than anything else. It's hard to focus when my sexy girlfriend keeps leaving me sexy messages. You have to stop doing that. It delays my schedule," he joked.

"I just want you to know what's on my mind."

"You're a dirty little girl you know that." I giggled. "Goodnight Bells. I'll call you in the morning."

"M'kay. I love you."

"With all my heart." I shuddered as I disconnected our call. I put my phone on the nightstand, falling into a deep sleep.

There was a knock at the door. I woke up, looking around the room Victoria didn't knock; she always had her key. I stood up, pulling my sleeping shirt over my head. I answered the door, a boy standing in front of me.

"Hi, I have something for Isabella Swan," he said. "Sorry to disturb you so early."

"It's no problem. Is the sender an Edward Cullen?" I asked him. He nodded, looking at his clip board.

"Yes. Can you sign here for the package?" I wrote my sloppy signature, retrieving the box. He walked away, but I just stood where I was, tearing open the package. There was another little blue box in it, my heart speeding. I opened it, dangly diamond earrings laying in the box. I walked into my bedroom, putting the boxes on my desk. I pulled out the earrings, looking at them closely. I smiled at their beauty. **(on my profile)**

"Do you like them?" I turned around so fast I almost fell. I jumped on the beautiful boy that was standing in the door way, slamming my lips to his. He walked inside, closing the door behind him. He turned around so I was pressed against him and the door. His hands traveled up my shirt, tracing the curves of my naked hips. When he pulled away, I hugged him tighter to me.

"Edward," I whispered. "I love you so much.

**One of my longer chapters. Well, I hope you liked my experimentation with the dirty talking again. It was kind of difficult, but I got through it. Well, I bet you're wondering why Edward is with Bella . . . Find out next Chapter. Yay!**

**Esie.**


	11. And I thought you forgot about me

I loved last chapter

**I loved last chapter. I think it was absolutely amazing. You guys got to know a little more about James. I wanted him to be nice in my story. Some people put him as arrogant and mean, but I wanted him to be nice, but still have that lust for Bella. Sorry for not updating, lack of a computer is the main problem. I have to work at school, and I only get and hour for lunch, so I can only update at least once a week now. Sorry to be such a disappointment. And so you know, Edward took a plane to get all the way to Bella's dorm. Anyway, enough with my boring you. Straight into it . . . .**

Edward

After I hung up on the phone with Bella, I took a shower and dressed myself so I would be able to leave. I planned to surprise Bella with a surprise visit tomorrow.

I boarded the plane, a little antsy about seeing her. I missed her more than I ever thought I could. I'd find myself thinking of her lips and her smile during class, or the way her hips curved or how sexy her naked legs were . . . .

It was hard to get her out of my mind, so I decided to go see her. Bella would be surprised and she would love it, even though she hated surprises. I didn't care. I just needed to touch her somehow, feel her breathe; something that would calm me down, if that was possible.

After the long flight, I landed in Los angels, taking a forty five minute drive to Irvine. It was already daytime, and despite my lack of sleep, I wasn't tired. I just wanted to see Bella. Honestly, I felt like a child before Christmas.

It was nine when I arrived at the school, not many people roaming around. A few girls stared as I walked to the dorms, turning and whispering to whomever was by their side. I flashed a crooked smile, just thinking of how Bella would have been a little over protective. At the thought, I ended up chuckling quietly.

I climbed the stairs, a man holding a clipboard walking past me. I continued walking, an open door greeting me. Ever-so-quietly, I walked into the doorway, watching Bella as she examined the intricate piece of jewelry. I heard her gasp when I spoke. I smiled at her reaction.

"Do you like them?" I asked. Her body turned around and darted across the room into my arms. They welcomed her more than anything. I walked further into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. I locked it, and kissed Bella's lips ravenously. Weeks without her had begun to do things to me. They were not pleasant things.

Bella reached her hand up my shirt, resting it on my chest. The other hand had been entangled in my hair, as my arms held her up. I didn't ever want to let this piece of perfection leave my arms. I started to get nervous thinking about. Bella pulled away, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"You are so amazing," she said, her breath warm and sweet against my lips. "I loved it." She kissed me once again, my body shivering underneath her. I wanted her so bad. I didn't know how long it was until I was going to combust from all of the sexual frustration.

Bella

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, whispering.

"I needed to see you Bella. I missed you so much," he whispered back.

"God, I am so happy to see you." I kissed him again, my tongue immediately asking for entrance. I dominated again, sucking on his tongue until he groaned. I felt myself become wet, wanting Edward inside me.

He laid me on the bed, slipping me out of my shirt. His hands roamed my body, ending at my breasts. He massaged them both, still kissing my lips.

Expertly, I stripped him from his light blue t-shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. I unbuttoned and unzipped Edward's jeans, eager to feel the warm skin of Edward's arousal in my hand. I pushed his jeans and boxers down using my feet, Edward kissing and sucking my neck. I moaned as he touched my breasts, kneading and massaging them. I took his erection in hand, the skin hot against my palm, and like so many other times, I stroked it, but this time I used more speed and pressure, Edward moaning my name louder. He couldn't even concentrate enough to keep rubbing my clit, but I didn't mind. Hearing him grunt for me was good enough.

He exploded on my already soaking core, his fingers continuing what he put on pause. Edward stroked me fast and hard, like I did to him, my orgasm coming sooner than I would have liked. Edward didn't seem to mind, because he kept going. I took hold of him again, stroking his erection in the palm of my little hand. We moaned together, too wrapped up in our emotions to kiss each other. I arched my back, my chest touching Edward's. He inhaled sharply, and then called out my name. I climaxed into his hand, Edward releasing onto mine. I licked my hands clean, Edward doing the same as I, and spread my legs as far as they would go. Edward took this as invitation; he slammed so hard into me it was purely heaven.

There was no such thing as slow and gentle to this man. He thrust in and out rhythmically, I screaming strictly in pleasure. He grunted, whispering my name, or saying it in his sexy strained voice. I felt myself let my emotions build up, my screams coming out louder and louder. Edward has his hands on either side of my body, his palms flat against the bed. I thrust upward, my hips meeting Edward's in a not so tender way. I put my hands on Edward's shoulders, my nails digging in deeper with every thrust. My eyes were glued shut, my bottom lip between my teeth, almost biting hard enough to break the skin.

I arched my back, the tension in my lower abdomen releasing, I exploding into the most powerful orgasm I've had in a long time. Edward released inside of me, the warmth of his sweet cum making me shiver. As tired as I was, I wanted to keep going, to feel him do things like this to me all day. Edward collapsed onto my body for a couple of seconds, and then, answering my prayers, continued to give me one of the best multi-orgasms I've ever been graced to be gifted with. This man was talented.

After a few hours of some really good sex, Edward and I were laying together on my bed. I can't believe I forgot how it felt to lay in his strong, beautiful arms. He played with my hair, twirling it between his fingers, and tickling my nose with the strands. When I'd giggle, he'd laugh, making me blush a brilliant but comfortable red. My stomach growled; I was obviously hungry. I sat up, my naked body climbing on top of his. Edward's hands traveled from my shoulders, tracing the curve of my waist down to my hips. He rested his hands on my thighs, looking at me dead in the eye.

"I love you, Isabella," his velvety voice sang. I breathed in deep, breathing him in. He smelled so good, a mixture of hard work and playtime. Like fall and spring. The middle of winter mixed with a slight feel of summer. I missed him so much. "And I love you and love you and love you. Forever."

"And I love you and love you and love you, too, even past the end of time." He smiled, and I leaned down to give him a well deserved sweet kiss.

"Well, I know you're hungry, so how about we get something to eat?" Edward suggested. As much as I thought food sounded great right now, I didn't want to be detached from him. I wanted to lay with him naked all weekend. There was only so much time we had together you know.

"Must we?" Edward grinned at my words.

"Yes, because if you don't, how else will you have energy to do things later?" I shuddered.

"Good point." I rolled off of him, prancing around the room naked, of course stumbling over air. I laughed, throwing my head back and crossing my arms over my stomach. I didn't even blush. Edward was chuckling from the bed, sitting up and watching me.

He stood up, walking over to me. I handed him a towel and wrapped myself in one, grabbing my tooth brush, shampoo, and soap. I pulled his towel covered butt with me to the showers, stepping inside one of the stalls. We washed our bodies quickly, unable to do much else with other people inside the showers. I wrapped myself in a towel, Edward doing the same, and we brushed our teeth, heading back to the dorm room. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, along with some sandals. Edward was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an un-tucked light blue oxford button up. I stared at him for a while, then jumped on him for a kiss.

We walked out of the dorm building, Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder. We ate on the grass, talking to each other for a while. I was never disconnected from this glorious god, some part of my body touching his.

I stood up to throw our trash away, Edward watching my movements. I blushed when I looked at him, extending my hand to help him up from the ground. He was still looking at me.

"What?" I asked him. He reached out and tucked a fallen lock of hair behind my ear.

"That picture of you on my desk does not do you any justice." I leaned up to kiss him.

"Bella, you didn't have plans today, did you?"

"Nope," I answered him, "I'm yours for the rest of eternity." Edward smiled, pulling me up for another kiss. I melted, wanting more of what we did this morning. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"In that case, you wouldn't happen to have a very nice dress would you?" I looked at him, trying to decipher what he was thinking.

"Like an elegant dress, or like a date dress?" He was silent for a second, thinking.

"Somewhere in the middle."

"No. All of my dresses are mostly casual." A devilish grin started to grow on his face.

"This is the part where you spoil me, right."

"Do you have you keys?" I handed them over to him, leading him to the parking lot where the Audi had been parked.

He drove me to a boutique that was about an hour away, buying me a floor length red silk gown. It had a thigh high slit up the side, a deep cleavage, and sexy cut outs on the sides, as well as a silver broach in the center. The matching shoes were a deep red, matching the dress completely. I scoffed when he didn't tell me how much it cost him.

At around six o'clock, Edward had me get dressed in the gown and make myself look elegant. He was dressed in black, except for the white shirt he was wearing. He looked delicious.

"No," he whispered in my ear, "you look delicious. Are you ready?" I nodded, and He took my hand, leading me out of the room. He was the perfect gentleman tonight, opening doors and such, as if he already didn't, making me fall in love with him all over again.

We reached the restaurant, Edward full of surprises tonight. It was on the beach, a breathtaking sight. The water touched the sand lightly, the moon making the ocean sparkle. He led me inside, the hostess leading us to our reserved table. We sat down, looking at each other. When the waitress came up to us, she smiled genuinely at the both of us, staring a bit at Edward. I didn't even get the least bit jealous. Edward looked ravishing in his clothing. I felt a bit guilty about thinking of Edward's naked glistening body in the shower we shared moments before.

Edward had been talking to her, and he had ordered us a, most likely expensive, bottle of wine. I relished in the way he made me feel. I wasn't going to deny it. He made me feel beautiful.

"Bells, are you alright?" I nodded.

"Of course I am. I'm just thanking the heavens that they gave me you. Thanking them that I was adequate enough to have you love me the way you do. You're just so amazing." He shook his head, taking my hand that sat on the table. He entwined our fingers, looking into my eyes. His green eyes held nothing but love and electricity. I felt my nerves jolt at the mere sight of them.

"You, Isabella, don't even know the effect you have on me." I could actually feel myself blush. "I thank the stars everyday for you. You are one of a kind, and I am never going to lose you." It sounded like a promise.

"Mmm," I said simply. I looked out of a nearby window, the moon shinning deliciously. Despite the active nightlife, the stars were shinning brightly, complimenting the moon beautifully. I gazed at the sight, wanting nothing more than to just to lay there and watch the sky with the only person I've ever loved.

The waitress came back, interrupting my train of thoughts. She and Edward spoke softly, almost at a whisper. I felt myself become left out, jealousy biting at my skin. I ignored it.

"Bella, what would you like to order?" Edward asked. I looked down at my unopened menu.

"Right now, I really don't have an appetite, but I would like the mushroom ravioli please." He spoke quietly to the waitress again, smiling at me every so often. I could feel myself glow. The waitress walked away, Edward looking at me again. I shivered.

Edward and I didn't do too much talking; we mainly looked at each other, enjoying the other's company. How could I have forgotten this man? Well, not forget, because I remembered pretty well at night, when Victoria wasn't there. . .

But the sole fact that I hadn't remembered the exact feeling of the way his arms curled around me, or the way that lock of hair always fell into his gorgeous eyes, made me think hard on how much I missed him. It was probably so much, that I knew I was going to cry when he left me, or that I'd find some way to keep him with me longer.

The waitress came with our meals, and we ate over a light and airy conversation. Simply talking about classes and roommates, when we really wanted to talk about love and each other. Edward must have felt my feelings, because what he did next made me love him so much more.

Edward magically pulled out a familiar colored blue box. I took a sip of my red wine, immediately excited.

There were three boxes on the table, the two larger ones on either side of the smaller one. Edward smiled at me, looking a little bit nervous. I stared at him, a little upset that he had spent so much money on me. Again.

"Pick one." I eyed all three boxes, picking the one on the left. Edward handed the box to me, and I opened it, gasping n surprise. The bracelet was thin, diamonds making it up. It was exquisite, but I closed it, setting it down. I took a deep breath before picking the next one. I was breathless by the sight of this bracelet. It was platinum, five little hearts dangling from the sides. I loved it so much I was going to cry. I looked up, Edward looking at me. He stood up, walked over to me and kneeled down. On. One. Knee.

I gasped.

The last little blue box was in his hand, still closed, but I already knew what was in it. He didn't even have to ask.

Tears streamed down my face, falling onto my chest. Edward reached out and looked at me, his hand wiping my tears. I smiled at him when he smiled, the tears still falling.

"Isabella, I've known you for my entire life, and ever since that first day I saw you, I knew I had to make you mine. I was rather slow, but I was determined. You don't know what you do to me everyday of my life, the fact that I get to wake up and know that you're mine, and nobody else's. You make me smile, you make me happy, and I just want to share that happiness with the one person I love most in the world. You. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I sat there frozen like an idiot, the most perfect man in existence asking me to be his wife. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yes! Edward, I will be your wife, the luckiest woman to ever live," I said to him. I jumped out of my seat, onto him, hugging and kissing him, not caring who was watching. I was with my man, and I didn't need anything else. Not my mother, not that jewelry, and not anything else. Just him and his kisses were all I needed.

I pried myself off of Edward, sitting back in my seat. Edward slipped the ring onto my finger, a three stone emerald cut diamond ring. I stared at it, realizing its beauty and meaning. Edward wanted me, not some other skank.

Edward paid the ticket, and lead e outside. We walked hand in hand down the beach, both of us silent. I stopped to look at him.

His features were strong and elated, his messy bronze hair perfect. His lips were pulled into that god dammed crooked half smile. His shirt was unbuttoned for the first few buttons, the top of his perfectly muscled chest in my view. I didn't bother with the rest; I leaned up to kiss him. We laid on the beach, in each other's arms, kissing and looking into each other's eyes.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Edward said. His lips were barely touching mine, his breath sweet and cool against my impatient lips.

"And here I was thinking that you forgot all about it." Edward's face turned serious.

"Bella, I will never forget you. I sometimes can't even get you out of my head to study or pay attention in class. You're just too beautiful for your own good. You drive me nuts Bells." I smiled.

"Well then, I guess we are perfect for each other. You're an amazing person, and if I'm going to drive you nuts, what better way to do than as your wife?"

**I really didn't know this was going to happen, but just so you know, they aren't going to do anything drastic, like drop out. That would be horrible. I know you guys still probably think that I am moving too fast, but it is all for the better. The wedding isn't going to be for a while. I can promise that one. All the jewelry and Bella's outfit are on my profile. Take a look because the things are drop dead gorgeous.**

**Okay, I'm tired now, so. . . .Until next chapter (so that's about a week . . .two tops)**

**Esie (with much love of course) **


	12. Well thanks for that

**I'm a horrible author, and I hope you guys forgive me for being so late. . .**

**Oooh! I did not expect that. But I thought it was just a little too perfect to pass up the opportunity. But that's just me. Thanks for liking my story guys; it really makes me happy to know that I have reviews, even if there only are thirty. . . Maybe you guys could do something about that number (hint, hint)**

**Anyway, on with the story . . . .**

**Bella**

* * *

I lay back on my bed, Edward slipping my dress off. He leaned down for a kiss, capturing my bottom lip between his teeth. I hadn't been wearing any underwear, so I laid there, completely naked. Edward however, still had his annoying pants on. I reached for the belt unbuckling it quickly.

I dragged his pants and boxers down using my feet, kissing Edward's warm lips. He was squirming on top of me, trying to contain his hunger. Although somehow magically, he was able to, but I couldn't help it, as I (honestly didn't mean to) tortured him by touching my self in the car. He was so sexy, watching me with the slightest ease, not paying much attention to the road. I came twice, definitely wanting the real thing.

I turned him over so he was sitting with his back against the head board, climbing on to of him. I straddled his waist, Edward's hands on my hips. We skipped all foreplay, and just jumped right into the main event.

I braced myself with my hands on his chest, lowering my soaking core on to his wonderful hardness. We both moaned as he filled me, and kept going as I started to rock against him. Edward kissed my neck as I lulled my head back, his familiar fingers touching and playing with my clit. He rubbed harder as I began to go faster, trying with all my might not to come to early. I loved the feeling of how my body slammed against Edward's, his grunting and groaning completely audible in my ear. I felt it, the coils, the springs, the tension, release, but I was too busy with my own spectacular orgasm, to keep going for Edward's. He didn't seem to mind as he pulled me off of him and directed me to get on all fours. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as he said sexy words and dirty things to me as he changed positions.

Nevertheless, I did as he asked me to, spreading my legs a bit. With more force than I think he intended, he rammed into me, my whole body quivering. He was in control, and that was what he liked. He kept at it as I rubbed my clit, almost thrusting with him.

"Bella, you are so hot, you make me so hard." I moaned again, in response to Edward's words. "God you are so tight." He thrust harder, pushing with as much force as he possibly could. I could fell the makings of bruises.

I collapsed when he finally released Inside of me, I immediately wished we were in missionary, or girl-on-top, so he wouldn't have to get out of me. I loved the feeling of him inside of me. It was something no one ever got to experience but me. And it was going to stay that way on the count of I was his Fiancée. He pulled himself out of me, turning me around, and assaulting my lips. We kissed for a while, not going anywhere else. I laid on him for a while, feeling the heaving of his chest. My breathing matched his, ragged and excited.

"Edward, I am going to miss you. I wish I could go with you. I don't want you to leave." He smiled at me.

"Bella, I don't want to leave either, and if anything, I'd want to stay here with you."

I eyed the ring carefully, it glistening wildly in the bedroom light. Edward leaned up to me and kissed me, sweetly and sensually. I hugged him, my arms wrapped around his body, tightly, not wanting to let him go. Not wanting him to leave. Ever. Even if it was only for a few weeks. I didn't even want to go to sleep, but he started humming, putting me into a state of unconsciousness.

"I love you," was the last thing I heard him say.

**Edward**

I woke up the next morning, Bella walking inside her dorm room. She pranced over to me, unfortunately, fully clothed. She kicked of her sandals, coming to sit right next to me. She leaned in for a kiss, and then started taking items out of the bags she had brought with her. Bagels, donuts, chips, cookies, and numerous other junk foods.

"Bella, I don't think this qualifies as a meal," I said to her. She smiled, plodding over to the television that sat on a low bureau. She turned it on, putting a DVD into the player.

"I though we could watch movies a cuddle for the day, that is, until a few hours before you leave." Bella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I smiled at her. She stripped out of her tiny shorts, prancing back over to me. She made herself comfortable as I grabbed my toothbrush and tooth paste, and a towel, heading out of her room. I hadn't expected anyone to be in the halls, but I did see a woman with flaming red hair and pale skin, walk directly to Bella's room. I just thought she was a friend of Bella's.

I walked into the bathroom, quickly took a shower, and then brushed my teeth. I ran my finger though the mess of hair, then walked out or the community bathroom. As I headed towards Bella's room, a girl brushed passed me, almost falling when she saw me. I caught her quickly so she wouldn't tumble down the stairs, and helped her regain her balance.

"I've never seen you here before," she said, almost trying to sound seductive.

"I don't go to school here. I'm visiting." She smiled brighter, almost gleaming.

"Oh. Who are you visiting?" she asked softly.

"My fiancée, Bella." I liked my chosen words; they had such a nice ring to them.

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan? Ha! You have got to be joking. I felt myself grow irritated.

"What's wrong with Bella?" She continued to cackle heinously.

"Have you not seen her? Are you blind? Bella is just a little school girl who doesn't get hot guys like you. You know,

She's still a virgin." I smiled at her.

"The last time I checked, she wasn't." I took pleasure in seeing the girl's face fall, but she quickly picked it pack up into a blinding smile.

"Well, if you're looking for a good time, just come to my room, 322. My name's Lauren, just in case." I nodded.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Her face fell. I walked past her, back to Bella's room when I heard giggling.

"Oh! Edward!" Bella said, jumping off the bed. "Edward, this is Victoria, Victoria, this is the famous Edward." I walked to Victoria, shaking her hand.

"Oh, Bella, your descriptions do not do this boy justice, Hun." I smiled at her, and proceeded to get dressed. Simply, I dressed I a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Oh, whatever, Vic. I've shown you pictures of us from when we were at the theme parks." Victoria giggled.

"The camera doesn't do him justice either. So, Edward, I hear you're a frat boy at Dartmouth." I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm also majoring to become a Doctor. Preferably pediatrics."

"Either way, you're going to have women after you, asking you to be their husband, love." We laughed, Bella and I.

"Well he's going to have to say no since I'm the one that's marrying him," Bella said brightly. Victoria squealed, happy and excited. She reminded me of Alice.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well be careful Bella. If you tell that to Lauren, she's going to find every way possible to slip him from underneath you." A queasy feeling took hold of my stomach as Bella grimaced.

"Blond hair?" Victoria nodded at my words. "Oh, because I ran into her as I came from the shower. She must really not like you Bells," I said out loud. Bella smiled satisfied.

"I know. It's because I was happy when we came back, and she was my friend at the time, so I told her that I had a new boyfriend. She was a little irritated at the fact that I had one and she didn't. Now I'm almost married, and she knows you're my fiancée. Brilliant!" Bella was beaming and glowing, a breathtaking sight. I sat next to her, taking her hand in mine.

"Well, I've got to go; James is supposed to call soon. You wouldn't happen to know him would you? I believe he's in the same fraternity as you. At Dartmouth, of course." I smiled, remembering how James had told me about his girlfriend Victoria.

"Yeah, he's my roommate. Pretty good guy."

"Yeah, when we're not on breaks. But any who, I'll see you guys later." She walked away as Bella collapsed on top of me. "Oh, and BTW, if you need some privacy, hang something on the doorknob." Victoria smiled at us, the proceeded to leave.

Bella and I lay comfortably on her bed, watching a girlie chick flick she had manage to put in. I didn't protest because I didn't care. I'd drown myself in chick flicks if it meant to have Bella lying by my side.

Without any interruptions.

But of course, as all lives are, no one can be left in peace. Bella mumbled under her breath as she walked to the door.

"Alice," she breathed.

**Bella**

I opened the door, Alice standing there in my doorway; tears welled up in her eyes. I threw myself on her, realizing I had missed her so much.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she said through her sobs. Behind that, I heard that it started to rain, thunder and lightning outside. I let her come inside, still hugging her tiny body. Edward moved from my bed, his face pulled into the slightest grimace. It wasn't noticeable, but I sure noticed it.

Alice stopped crying, but her makeup was ruined. I knew she wouldn't care now, but despite how much I loved Alice, I was still a little angry at her for what she did to me.

"I know I was so out of line about every thing, and I wanted to apologize to you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, and it hurts me that you aren't my best friend anymore. I need you, you're like my sister and I know, I can't live without my sister. If you can't forgive me, I totally understand, but I need some closure." I looked at Alice straight in the eye, anger boiling inside me.

"You hurt me Alice, a lot. I love you almost as much as I love Edward, and that's a lot of love I'm giving out. But don't take me back, and then treat me like I'm an incompetent child. You can't do that to me. I'm old enough to fend for myself, and I don't need you to tell me what to do. I need a friend, not a mother." Alice nodded. "But I'm not sure I want to be your friend anymore. Saying the things you did were out of line is like the understatement of the freaking year. It's not fair to me or to anybody that I trust you with my life, but you wont even tell me important details of your life. For chrissakes! Emmett knew before me! That's saying something."

"I'm really sorry Bella; I don't know what happened there. I just felt like everything was going great with you and I didn't get a chance. You and Edward were able to decide if you wanted to keep your baby. Jasper and I had to give ours up." Alice was crying again.

"Alice I'm different from you, and I'm also hurt that you didn't tell me about this. I can't believe you'd hide something this from me. It felt like you couldn't trust me, and it hurt a lot because I've told you everything. Even about the situation with my mother's boyfriends. Alice, you know how much that hurt me. To relive each time that it happened! I did that for you, because you were practically my sister. I told you every thing! Everything, but you didn't to me. I don't know if I want that kind of friendship with you.

"But Bella-" i cut her off.

"I don't even know why I put so much energy into being your friend! I was so wrapped up in trying to be your equal, only to find out you don't care as much as I do. That is the most wickedest thing you've ever done to me. And I told you everything. I'm really pissed off about that Alice, how you didn't tell me about that one little thing. When it happened to me who did I tell?"

"Bella," Alice whispered.

"No Alice, I want you to tell me who I told. i hadn't even told Edward!" I sobbed. I was sitting on the floor, my eyes flooded with tears. Edward didn't try to console me, and for that I was glad, because I would have probably cussed him out.

"Bella, that's not fair."

"TELL ME!" I screamed.

"You told me! Happy?!" Alice shouted. I looked up at her.

"No! As a matter of fact I'm fucking joyful!" I screamed sarcastically.

"You have real verve to ask me that Alice. I really don't want to talk to you anymore." I cried again, clutching my knees to my chest, resting my forehead on my knee.

"Wait, are you saying you don't want to be friends anymore?" Alice whispered.

"No. I'm saying I don't give a shit what you have to say right now."

"Bella you're being a real bitch about this situation," Alice sneered.

"Really? I thought I was handling it well. When I'm ready to call you I will."

"Don't bother. I might not pick and tell you everything about my life."

"That's okay. I don't expect you to."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Well then. Happy fucking birthday, and I hope you guys have a happy fucking life together."

"I would have called you, but I thought it would be okay to keep it to myself. I thought it would have been better if you found through someone else."

"Whatever Bella." She paused. "i really am sorry you know."

"I know," I said with a sigh.

"Bells, I understand totally and completely, and will treat you like a friend from now on and tell you things. I hate being felt left out. I'm just really sorry that you were the person I did that to. It was completely stupid of me to do that and all I want is forgiveness, and someone to gossip to. Rosalie gets boring after a while." Alice laughed, and I laughed with her, knowing the following information was true. "All she talks about is Emmett and how sex is so great. I need to be spared the details." We smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry I was so mean," i said as I hugged her.

"It's okay. I deserved it all."

"Do you need a place to stay?" I asked Alice. She shook her head, and, I know it's mean but, I was glad. I really wanted the last few hours to be only Edward and I, since he had a flight to catch soon.

"I have to go. I dragged Jasper all the way here with me, and he's really itching to get back to New York. Oh, and by the way, Jasper says he's sorry Edward." Alice looked at Edward, who looked at me then back at Alice. Alice stood up and walked to the door. "So, when did he propose?" I smiled, looking at the ring.

"Last night. We went to dinner and walked on the beach and it was just so amazing."

"That's great. It's so romantic. I love you Bells." Alice said.

"I love you too," Alice. She pulled from our embrace and waved at me. I closed the door as she disappeared down the hall. i walked to my bed and climbed under the covers. Edward followed me, pulling me into an embrace fit for this situation. I sighed feeling warm and wanted.

**It's all good like I told you it would be! So YAY.**

**Love, Esie.**


	13. I'll give you something to cry about

**Wouldn't you** **want more fantastic** **sex we all dream of with Edward, that is unless you are all for Jacob? (Which is a dumb decision) Which I honestly don't mind, because if you all are fighting for Jacob, I get Edward to myself. Tee Hee. And maybe, if you're nice, I could share. But I won't make any promises. Nope. No guarantees at all.**

**Anyway. This Idea came from a mixture of my BFF Michelle, and reading _Breaking Dawn_ for the billionth time. I don't want you guys to hate me. Again. So, I hope you guys sort of like . . . (another drama filled chapter. But you guys get to meet Tanya which is good. Since I hate her guts, I thought I should make Bella hater her too.) :looks around nervously:**

Edward

It was a beautiful morning when I awoke in my dorm. Besides the snores from James and his damn ringing alarm clock, everything was okay.

Okay, actually that was a major lie. I missed Bella more than anything. An entire month. I had gone thirty seven days without touching her, kissing her, even smelling her. No physically just lying next to her body, just knowing she was there. I was convinced I was going to go insane. I was actually betting on it.

We called each other every day, but late night phone sex just wasn't enough. Not compared to having the real thing. It wasn't the fact that I missed her sexually, but I missed the things we did afterward, the lying next to each other, talking. It was like she was my soul. Dumb college. . . .I can't believe I even thought that. How immature of myself.

I got ready for the morning, taking a shower and getting dressed, then, like the past few days, Tanya came up to me, all touchy and possessive over something that wasn't hers.

"Hi Edward," she chirped irritatingly. I cringed, mentally and physically as she put her hand on my arm.

"Hello Tanya," I replied politely. I shrugged her off.

"Well, how are you doing?" she asked. "I didn't see you in sixth period," she told me. She made me a little nervous; I didn't want someone to see us together and misinterpret what we were doing.

"Well, I was excused by Dr. Aro. Is that okay? Should I have asked your permission?" I honestly didn't mean to sound so rude, but not even the women (Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rose) I knew well asked me so many damn questions. It was quite disturbing to be on the receiving end of that line. As soon as possible I wanted to be cut off from that string.

"Of course not silly. I just wanted to make sure you weren't off with some other woman." Are you serious?! I felt like screaming at her.

"I am engaged you know?" I told her. "To a woman, you know. So-"

"Of course you are. It's about time you came up with a better excuse than 'I'm just not that into you'. The women on this campus are really dense." No shit.

"Well I have to study for an exam, so I'll talk to you later," I said not even waiting for a response. I sprinted away, sighing. Immediately, I called Bella.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, sweet and innocent, but there was something off about her voice.

"Bella, I swear to God, I am going to go over there and hide." She just laughed a soft sweet sound. "You'd think that if I said I was engaged they'd go away."

"Of course they won't," she said. "You're way too hot." Her voice dropped. It was a low and sexy sound. I shuddered as I entered my dorm room. Of course, since this wasn't my day, James was sitting at his desk.

"Bella, that isn't helping in the least," I sighed. I unbuttoned my shirt, hanging it over my desk chair. I changed into a t shirt.

"You're not alone are you?" she almost whined. I smiled.

"No. I'm not."

"Damn it. You're voice sounds so sexy. I love you Edward, you know that right?" She was speaking tentatively. My stomach flipped a bit.

"Of course I do. Its part of the reason I want to marry you." I smiled.

"What's the other part?" She asked. I could see her put her hands on her hips, giving me that face of disapproval.

"That you are so damn sexy wearing absolutely nothing."

"I thought you said you weren't alone?"

"I'm not. James is here, but he's listening to music." Really loud, and really annoying. The room could be burning, and he wouldn't even notice.

"Oh." She paused and took in a deep breath. "You can say no. . .But I was wondering something. I'm probably just being impatient, but I want to tell you. Umm, this is my last year of college; I'm graduating in the spring. And since you're all the way in New Hampshire, I was thinking that in the spring, I could, instead of going back to Forks-" I didn't even let her finish her sentence.

"Yes, Bella. Come live over here with me. We can have our own house, I don't care what it is, but I would love nothing more than to come home to you."

"Really?" She squeaked. "He said yes, Alice." I laughed a little before lying on my bed.

"Oh my God. I get to buy a house! Daddy will be so proud that I'm using my money for something other than shoes!" I heard Alice say. She was in close proximity to Bella.

"Bella. What have you gotten us into?" I asked playfully.

"From the looks of it, a huge mess, and really pretty house." She laughed. "Are you okay Edward?"

"Of course I am. I just wish I could live with you now. I can't think of anything better than to waked up to the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth." She hummed.

"I wish I could hear my lullaby. Do you think you can play it for me? Right now?" Bella asked. Then, there was a knock at the door. I walked over to answer it. Bella stood there in all her glory. She wore a pair of much fitted jeans, and a knee length jacket. "Is there even a piano near here?" I didn't waste any time. Bella dropped her things and took her into my arms, kissing her. She moaned like she missed me, pulling me closer to her. I kissed her long and hard, until James excused himself from the room. Of that I was tremendously grateful for. I threw Bella on the bed, and started undressing her. It was a tangle of legs and arms to get naked for both of us. I didn't even think to lock the door.

"Edward? Edward? Hello?" Bella's voice was in my ear, bringing me back to reality where I was in fact, sitting on my bed, talking to Bella on the phone. I groaned.

"Bella, I need to see you. I need to see you right now," I told her. "I'm dying here, and I need to feel you. Just enough so I know that I'm not going insane."

"You're not going insane Edward. And I miss you just as much, but you have three exams you can't skip. SOOO," she paused. "So I'll come to you."

"Really? You'll really will come and see me? Bella, don't toy with my emotions." Bella laughed soft and musically. Seriously, I was missing my woman.

"Edward, I'm serious. I miss you so much. I want to see you as much as you want to see me," she said softly.

"I'm arranging for it this weekend," I heard Alice say. "Ask him if it's okay."

"Bella, that couldn't be more perfect," I said to her. I could almost hear her smile.

"Good. I would have come anyway." I honestly wouldn't have minded that. "Now. I have a whole six days to wait for you. I can guarantee you we aren't ever going to leave your room," She said. Again, not something I wouldn't have minded. "Edward, I can't wait until we get to live together. It's going to be amazing. I'd never have to leave you, and can see you everyday, without this pesky college being across the entire United States thing."

"Bella, you sound homesick," I said. And why was Alice there? Was she sick? Oh, my God. How horrible am I to be so selfish as to think about myself? "Are you sick?"

"No. . ." she said softly. Then there was a cough.

"Bella." She coughed again. I hated when Bella was sick, for the simple fact that she was never sick.

"Edward, I'm fine. Alice is here to think she is taking care of me, even though whatever she's doing is probably making me sicker. I'm fine Edward," She insisted. I didn't believe her.

"Bella, if you're sick, you don't need to be talking on the phone."

"Are you serious? You're the on thing that's getting me through this . . . not sickness." She laughed again. "I'm not sick, I promise. I'm just really missing you."

"I miss you, too, Bella." Bella sighed.

"Can you stop with the whole depression thing? It's really killing my buzz-Oh! Bella, look at this house! It's so amazing! Get off the phone!" Alice whined.

"But Alice-"

"Bella, it's okay. I have to study for an exam anyway. I'll call you later, love," I said.

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up, flinging my cell to the foot of the bed. I lay back looking at the ceiling. I don't know, but I think I was becoming a very clingy boyfriend. Fiancé, whatever, but I couldn't help but think about Bella at all times of the day. It sometimes made me feel horrible, that I had to be a whole three thousand miles away from her, only phone call and monthly visits satiating our undying hunger for each other. I only wished (which was most of the time) it was summer again, and Bella never had to leave me. Or better yet, it was high school and I told Bella that I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with her.

I sighed, and began to study for my anatomy exam. It was an hour later that I decided I would get lunch and get ambushed by the sixty women that insist on talking to me even though I rudely decide to ignore them.

I ate quickly on campus, still studying vocabulary and body parts and the origins of all the names and other useless things they test you on so you know, but never actually need to know when you're performing the operation or prescribing the medicine.

"Oh, Edward." I looked up to see Irina, Tanya's sister. Thought they were both related, I always thought Irina to be the calmest of the three, which is, including their sister Kate.

"Hello Irina," I greeted. She smiled and sat down in front of me. She was company I wouldn't mind having.

"How've you been? Tanya's been talking quite a lot about you," she said. Her voice was pretty, but nowhere near as beautiful as Bella's.

"Really?" Like I hadn't known. I mean I really didn't have to go to college. I was wealthy enough to live without a high paying job. At least, maybe, I could transfer . . .

"Yes, and actually, she said something about you being engaged." She eyed me carefully.

"I am engaged. Her name is Isabella. She's in college in California."

"Wow. That takes a lot to commit to a long term relationship." She narrowed her eyes at me.

Okay. So the one woman I didn't mind talking to was now starting to pick a fight with me. I should have just skipped the day. It would have been much easier to sleep and talk to Bella, than take all of the shit people were giving me today. What kind of conspiracy was this?

"No, we love each other. That's the ends of it. There's no maybes of what ifs. We're perfect for each other."

"Yeah. Well I should get back to class." Yes, you should. In fact, if you're going to insult me, I'd appreciate it if you would just say what's on your mind. Not that I can't tell anyway.

Yes, it's definitely an insult when someone tells me I'm not capable of keeping a relationship with Bella. I love Bella. Only Bella. Why is that so hard to understand? Why was everyone having so many doubts?

She stood up and walked away without another word. I was grateful for that. I shut my text book, picked up my things and went inside the building where my next class was located.

Inside the enormous classroom, I sat next to my lab partner Seth Clearwater. He was a talkative little freshman, but he was as smart as I was. He acknowledged me, then his face contorted into worry. Technically he was a friend, but I wasn't all that into spilling about my life contents. I didn't even do that with Jasper. Or Emmett. On second thought, I could never do that with Emmett because he'd sit there and laugh. Douche bag.

"Hey Ed. . ." I gave Seth a stern look,". . .ward. What's wrong?" I shrugged.

"Just stressed a little I guess." By little, I meant like I felt I was being conspired against.

"Well maybe this'll help: Professor Marcus moved the exam to next week," He said cheerily.

"Seth, the exam was the last of my worries." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Are you having problems with Bella?" I looked up at him, debating with myself whether I should tell him or just say 'no, I'm fine.' Of course, everybody need someone to vent to someday.

I told him about Tanya, about Irina, about Bella, about the fight she had with Alice, which led to why Jasper isn't really my friend at this moment, then why I'm telling him all of my problems.

"Dude. I am really sorry. I can't believe you have to go through all of that. Dude you so need a vacation."

"Well, Bella's coming to see me at the end of the week. I'm thinking about stealing her for the entire week and skipping all of my classes. I need some alone time with her." Truly alone, like off the campus and in a secluded hotel room.

"Sounds good to me Edward. Maybe that's what you need," Seth agreed.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Maybe."

Class started a few minutes later, and it turned out that there was no exam like Seth had said, but there was a seven page paper on the "characteristics of anatomy and the different medicines that sedate pain in certain body parts and why does this medicine affect this and not that" due next class, which just so happened to be tomorrow.

Great.

"Hey Edward," Seth said next to me. I looked at him as I gathered my things. "I know you just told me all that stuff about what was going on with you, but I was wondering if you'd come with me to this party at James' this weekend. It's on Friday. I really don't know a lot of people and I'm just a freshman, so I didn't want to go alone, or even worse, with my sister Leah. So will you come? It might help you de-stress a little."

I was really debating against it, but if I kept this horrible mood I was in, I was going to start looking older than Carlisle. This isn't that bad actually, especially since he looks like he's twenty.

"Oh, what the hell, right?" Seth smiled. I felt better about seeing him smile; I had brushed all my worries and problems onto him.

"Alright, well it's at nine. Leah said she wanted to come, so do you mind?" I eyed him.

"I thought you didn't want to go with her?" I said.

"Not alone. If you're there, we'll look like a group." I shook my head but held onto my grin.

"I don't mind at all, but I'm not very fond of women right now, that is, except for Bella of course."

"Of course," he agreed. "Leah will call you when we're ready."

"Sure."

I left class a little more content than I felt I should be. I felt better despite the fact that I was dragging a seven page paper along with me. I groaned mentally as I walked to my dorm, which, thankfully, was empty.

I lay in the space, wanting to sleep for a little while, except my phone rang with Bella's ring tone. I answered it, my mood brightening a shade.

"Edward! I miss you! Alice dragged me to Victoria's Secret, and I'm hiding in the dressing room. Keep me company?" she said in a whisper. I chuckled.

"Of course, but why are you hiding? Aren't you supposed to be getting some rest?" I asked her. If she was sick . . .

"I'm fine Edward. I promise. But I'm hiding, because there was this guy." My stomach flipped.

"What guy, Bella? Did he hurt you?" I swear to God, if she was in any less perfect condition than she left me in, I was seriously going to hurt someone.

"No, no he didn't, but he wouldn't leave me alone. He was following Alice at first, but then Jasper surprised her by being in the mall, so they went to go get lunch. I didn't want to be alone with creepy dude, so I grabbed a whole bunch of stuff and stuck myself into a dressing room." She sighed. "Now, since I don't want to be bored, I'm trying on all the things. Some of which are really cute. But don't tell Alice I told you. She'll insist on coming back and dragging me along with her. I feel really bad for Jasper. He lives so close to her, going to NYU." She giggled then sighed. "Edward, I can't wait until I graduate. I told Alice that it be better if we'd get an apartment instead, that way we won't have to stay in Hanover forever. It's not my favorite place, but at least it doesn't rain forever like in Forks."

"Bella, I don't care. As long as I'm with you."

"Awe, you're so sweet." She paused. "Hold on, I have to take off my shirt." I groaned at her innocent words, the simplicity making my body react. My heart sped for no apparent reason. "Okay. Ooh. I don't like it. It makes my chest look too small. How ironic yeah? Vicky's is supposed to make my chest bigger." Oh. My. God. All that came to mind was the sight of Bella's naked chest underneath my body as we made love. God, please have mercy on me.

"Bella. Stop it," I complained.

"What? What did I do?" She said, alarmed. She hummed a sweet melody. It was cute how innocent she was. What wasn't cute was the way she had me so wrapped around her. She was always on mind.

"It's bad enough that I can't see you," I said.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that there's only six days to wait and not seven. She said I'd be there early Saturday night. How do you like that?" I smiled widely.

"Bella, it's honestly the highlight of my day," I said truthfully. I went to my desk, switching on my laptop. I opened a new document and began typing my paper.

"Really? I thought there was going to be some sort of problem."

"Bella, if I could, I'd have you around all the time. You're my life. I can't live without you," I said leaning back in my desk chair. I stared blankly at the ceiling, listening to Bella.

"You're so romantic Edward. I love you so much. I wish I could think of things like that to say to you," She said in a glazed clear voice.

"Bella, 'I love you' is enough for me to hear."

"Well, what if I give you a song? I was with Alice the other day and we were listening to her iPod and there was this really nice song and it reminded me of all the things you say to me." She was so sweet it was almost too sweet. Like an ocean of sugar you wanted to devour so completely it almost hurt to look at it. Bella was like that for me. It was sometimes I woke up and thought it was too good to be true that I had Bella all to myself. That Bella was mine and no one else's. That she'd marry me and live with me. But reality can gift us sometimes.

"How about we listen to it together?" I asked her.

"Deal." There was a little bit of shuffling, then Bella said the very words I didn't want to hear.

"I have to go Edward. Alice is nagging at me. I'll call you in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bells. Tell Alice I said Hi."

"She says Hi back."

"I love you Edward," Bella said again. "Don't forget that."

"No chance in Hell that I'll forget that Bella. I love you too."

I hung up and set my phone next to the computer. I typed an actuality of nine and a half pages by night fall, exhausted afterward. I yawned, heading toward my bed. I shed my clothing, except for my underwear and climbed in to bed, falling to sleep immediately.

The week passed along by quickly, simple calls from Bella keeping me sane. It was James' party that threw it all to the dog. It was the worst few hours of my life. If I could, I would trade it all back.

That was a lie. If I could, I'd get rid of Tanya. Or at least deport her halfway across the world.

So maybe I shouldn't have done all those body shots and had that many beers. I wasn't driving though, but I did become a totally different person when I drank. Nothing violent, but I did tend to get. . . loose when I drank.

Tanya and I were in a mass of bodies, dancing closer than any sane person would have wanted her to. We were face to face, my hands safely on her hips, but her hips were pressed hard against mine as we swayed to the obscene lyrics of the hip-hop music that was blasting through. . .the things where music plays from.

Tanya had a super glazed face, staring up at me. No doubt she was beautiful, strawberry blonde hair, sexy figure, and soft creamy skin. It was hard not to think she was beautiful, until she opened her mouth and said something really . . .not smart.

"Edward," she said lowly, but I could hear her. "Edward, I really like you." I nodded, still swaying. Sadly, drinking lowered my IQ.

"I like you, too, Tanya." She smiled, then kissed me on the lips hard like she was trying to make a point. It took a while for her actions to register as wrong, but by while, I meant two seconds longer. I pulled away from her before things escalated. Immediately, I looked around and saw Irina's angry face. Her eyes smoldered with betrayal and rabid anger, I could almost see her fuming.

Instinctively, I ran after her. At least, I had to explain myself. But she was impossible to find in the crowd, especially since I was impaired, and there were approximately a million people in that one part of the house. I groaned and Tanya appeared behind me.

"Baby, she's just jealous of you and me," she said grabbing my arm. I shrugged her off.

"Tanya. I don't like you! I can barely tolerate you! Just stay the hell away from me. There is no you and me. No us. Just. . ." I didn't even finish my thought. I walked away, finding Seth easily. I grabbed his arm pulling him aside.

"Can we leave?" I asked him? He shrugged.

"It is pretty late, and I do have the paper. . . Do you know where Leah is?" I shook my head at his words. He shrugged. "I'll take you."

Seth was a rather slow driver, but nonetheless, he took me exactly where I needed to be. In the dorm room, I shed my shirt, jeans, shoes and socks, then crashed into a deep sleep.

I woke up feeling completely horrible, my head throbbing hard and ruthlessly. I shivered incessantly for a while, then gagged a few times, wanting to vomit. I probably looked as bad as I felt, but I was too sunk under to get up and look at my reflection through a mirror.

The light shone too bright into the dorm room, the blinds still open from the day before. I lay my arm over my eyes, blocking out the light. Then, my phone jingled Bella's familiar ring tone. I sprung up to answer it, after searching the floor for it. I sat on the edge of the bed as I pressed the "talk" button.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"It's about fucking time!" Bella screamed. "What the hell Edward? Have you been ignoring my calls? I've been calling you all afternoon. Come get me. Now," she demanded. I was pretty much speechless, until I found a lingering piece of intellect in my head. I tried to remember anything I had done wrong, but my mind was too foggy.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. I cleared my throat, but that made my head hurt worse. I wanted to go back to sleep.

"I'm fucking pissed, Edward. I've been waiting here at the airport for an hour and a half, calling you to come get me. Oh, wait, maybe you were with some blonde girl. Do you like her, too, Edward? Or is she there so you can fuck her while I'm here? Tell me now." Last night's events came flooding back, my head throbbing with disgust.

"Bella, you know I'm not like that-"

"Then explain why the fuck Victoria woke me up this morning telling me you were with some other girl. Do you know how that makes me feel?" She yelled. "Just hurry up and come get me, or I'm going home." The line went dead.

Compared to today, yesterday was the best day of my life. That's saying something.

I got showered quickly and got dressed, taking two aspirin before I left.

The drive to the airport wasn't long, but I realized it was already almost seven. Bella stood there waiting, her arms crossed over her chest, her face red, her eyes puffy. She looked up at me and her eyes began to water, the tears falling over and dripping down her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously.

"Let's go." She carried her things back and let herself into the car. She resumed her position with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked straight ahead as I drove away. "Explain yourself Edward Cullen." She still didn't look at me.

"Well, Seth asked me to go with him to James' party. I didn't want to go, but I decided to anyway. I had more than a few beers and a few shots, and then I started dancing with Tanya. Nothing happened, but she told me she liked me then she kissed me. I pulled away but Irina, Tanya's sister, saw, and she ran away. Then I went back to the school. Nothing, nothing happened between me and anyone. I didn't do anything and would never do something to hurt you like that Bella. Never."

"Right now, Edward, I'm really hurt. You hurt me a lot and I feel used up and trashy, like you don't even care." She stopped speaking and my heart squeezed in my chest at her words. I parked, getting out. Bella followed in suit, following me. We sat on a bench, but instead of sitting as far as she could from me, she sat right next to me, close enough to feel the warmth radiate from her body, looking up at my face.

I took her left hand, my thumb running over the engagement ring I place on her finger not too long ago. "Bella, I made a promise to you to love you, and only you when I asked you to marry me. I want only you. There's no one else that can make me feel the way you do, Bella. There's nothing that can take me away from you. Nothing and no one will give me the things you do, Bella. There is, and will never be, no one else. I love you more than anything or any words can express. There's nothing else to say. When I asked you to marry me, it was because I was done trying to find my soul. Yeah, Bella, it mind sound like a bunch of shit, but I need you to know that my heart is yours, and you complete me like no one ever can. That kiss was a sole waste of my time and I wish it wouldn't have happened more than anyone, because it's doing this to us. Bella, you are the most valuable thing to me, my reason for waking up in the morning, my reason for living period. I don't want you to think I committed an act of adultery because I wanted to. I didn't and don't want anyone but you Bella." I sighed when I finished talking. Bella was crying now, her cheeks covered in tears. I reached over reluctantly to wipe them away, and she let me, leaning into my touch

"Edward, it's the only thing I want to hear from you. The only thing I wanted to hear. I was scared Edward. I thought you didn't want me. I thought you wanted the other girl instead of me. Do you want me?" She asked. Her voice was soft and careful as she looked at me with wide chocolate eyes.

"I want you more than anything Bella. But it always seems to be that something is in the way. Something is always trying to keep us apart. I don't want to have to be apart from you Bella. I want to be with you for as long as I live. For as long as I can be with you. Is that okay?" Her tears fell harder. I pulled her into my arms as she cried.

"Edward. It's better than anything I can ask for," she said. Her voice was a little wobbly, but it was the words behind the voice that mattered. "I love you Edward. Don't ever do that to me. I thought I was broken. I thought we were broken. Never do that to me again. It hurts too much to think about what would have happened to me if you would have left me."

"Then don't think about it Bella. It's never going to happen."

"Promise?" she asked with a small voice.

"I promise." I held her tighter to me, and she sighed, content.

"Take me inside Edward," she said. I picked her up, seeing her smile like she always did, beautiful and gleaming, outshining the rest. I carried her effortlessly up to my dorm room, setting her down when I reached the door. We walked in, and she took off her jacket, draping it over the desk chair. She slipped out of her sneakers and walked across the room to my bed. She situated herself underneath the messy heap of blankets. With a nod, she motioned me to come join her. I turned and locked the door, copying her same movements and climbing into bed. I lay next to her, Bella's body pressed nicely against mine, familiar and missed, my body reacting by wrapping an arm around her waist. She pulled out her iPod, connecting herself to it. She handed me an ear bud, and played a song.

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your heart  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is your heart  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is...yours  
my heart is yours...

The song ended, and somewhere in the midst of listening to it, Bella and I found ourselves kissing each other softly. She pulled away, a sweet smile playing her lips. She took my hand and placed it over her heart.

"This heart," she recited, "it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours." I moved my hand so I cupped her face, running my fingers through the soft brown silky hair that subtlety covered Bella's face. She leaned forward, letting my lips meet hers in a warm, passionate way. Bella's hands traveled up my shirt, her warm fragile hands resting on my skin. My nerves felt like they were on fire, Bella's touch igniting wild flames. She took it off, her hands exploring my warm skin. She pulled herself away from me, peeling off her own shirt, as well as the white eyelet bra she was wearing. She pressed her bare chest against mine, her nipples hard, and her hands desperate. I ran my hand over her waist, down over her backside, pulling her leg over my hip. Bella kissed me harder, more wanting, more ferociously, her fingers tangled in my hair. She held me to her, showing me exactly what she wanted. She took my other hand, putting it on the button of her jeans.

As much as I craved to bury myself deep inside of her, I wanted to take it slow, explore every part of her body and reacquaint myself with the parts I loved about her. The way her hips curved, her slight waist, her long milky white legs. I wanted to remember the way she felt underneath my hands, how warm she was next to me, how my body and hers fit perfectly together. I wanted to familiarize myself with the sweet scent of her hair and skin, how the scent drove me wild. How perfect she was for me in everyway possible, how compatible we were for each other, physically and mentally. She stopped her actions, pulling away from me. I looked at her, her chocolaty brown eyes wide, her eyelashes wet and glistening in the remaining light of the day.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, breathing hard. I put a hand on her waist as she sat up and straddled my waist.

"I don't want to have sex with you-" she cut me off before I could finish

"We don't have to, Edward. We can just cuddle-" she rested her hands on my chest. I noticed how comfortable she was with me, how I could have almost ruined it for us both. I couldn't live without her.

"No, Bella, you misunderstood me. I don't want it to just be sex where you leave with bruises and red marks on your neck. I want to make love to you, for it to be perfect and sweet.." Bella leaned down and captured me in a kiss, sliding off of me and pulling me on top of her. She snaked her arms around my neck her fingers weaving through my hair. Slowly, I took off her pants and frilly little underwear, throwing them somewhere around the room. I undressed my self as well, anxious to feel Bella's skin against mine. Her wet core collided with my stomach as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I touched her, caressed her skin, her clit, stroking her as she attempted to continue kissing me, but instead, unwrapped her arms from my neck and grabbed the comforter of the bed.

"Yes, Edward," she whispered, but moved my hand from her core. "I want you inside me." She unhooked her legs, spreading them wider. "Make love to me, Edward," she said. I stared into her eyes as I thrust into her. She shut her eyes briefly, reopening then to look at me. She arched her back a little as I thrust again, feeling her wet and tight around me. She sighed as I took her arms and put them over her head, resting them against the pillows. She freed one hand, placing it softly on my waist. Her touch electrified me. I leaned down and kissed her, thrusting deeper than the last time, Bella's legs linking around my waist. It was unlike anything that could me imagined or recreated. Bella was mine, and I had to fight hard to keep it that way.

Bella bucked her hips upward, moving as I dove deeper and harder. Bella dug her nails into my back, drawing lines.

"Harder, Edward, please," she moaned in my ear. I did, and that's when I felt Bella grow tight around me, then spring into an orgasm, clutching me to her as I moved and let the waves of pleasure crash down on me. Bella's eyes filled with tears. That never happened before.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked softly, my face inches away from hers.

"I love you, that's all." I rolled off of her, pulling her close to me as we situated ourselves underneath the comforter and bed sheets.

"I love you too Bella."

"I don't think I can stand being away from you any longer," she said to me, looking up. "It's making us do weird things." I smiled at her and kissed her perfect lips. "I have a surprise for you," she said sleepily.

"Yeah?" I asked her. I didn't want anything else. This was more than enough for me.

"Mhm. The apartment is ready. Alice fixed it up the last couple of days. You can move in whenever you'd like." She traced absent patterns on my skin.

"But it's not good if you're not there to share it with me," I said to her.

"I know, that's why I made a deal with the little devil pixie. I let her decorate if she arranged for me to be able to come at least every weekend. You'll get to see me more often."

"Every weekend?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yep. Just me and you alone."

"Sounds like heaven."

"I know, right? I love you Edward, and your heart is forgiven."

"Thank you Bella. I love you too."

We both fell asleep on that last note, waking up in each other's arms. We didn't move, we just lay there still and unmoving, enjoying the peace. Of course we'd be interrupted.

There was an urgent knock at the door, so I disentangled myself from Bella's form, pulled on my boxers and answered the door.

"Edward," Tanya said. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying. "I'm so sorry."

"Tanya, I really don't want talk to you right now," I said sharply. Her eyes bagan to water again.

"But I need to talk to you. I need to apologize for what happened that night at James'." I was going to protest when I heard Bella's voice.

"Edward, let her inside," Bella said from behind me. Bella sat up in the bed, wearing the shirt I had been wearing yesterday. Tanya sat on James' bed while I sat on the bed next to Bella. Shouldn't Bella have gone off on Tanya like she did Alice. Bella confused me.

"Edward, I'm sorry and I'm sorry for being so out of line. I didn't mean to be so clingy, especially since you weren't mine to cling to. I thought that maybe if you got to know me more, you might like me. But I realize that it's not going to work out. SoI wanted to apologize to you and . . ." She looked in Bella's enviously.

"Bella," she introduced herself.

"Right, well, I'm really sorry if caused anything between you and Edward. It's my fault and I shouldn't have done what I did."

"What exactly did you do?" Bella aked. I loked between the two women, switching my glance between both Bella and Tanya, wishing she'd stop ruining my life.

"Well, I was dancing with Edward and I told him I liked him and then I kissed him. I wouldn't have been lead on if he hadn't said that he liked me back."

"So he said he liked you back! That doesn't give you the right to go around kissing people's fiances! Keep your hands to your hands to yourself, and take a fucking hint. He said he didn't like you, so go away. Is it hard to understand?" Bella said, going off on a rant. I held her hand, but she snatched it away from me, using it to point at Tanya as she stood up. "I don't like the fact that you're bothering Edward all the time and doing things lke kissing him. I don't ever want it to happen again. Do you understand?" Bella demanded. Tanya nodded. "And tell your bratty sister to mind hr own goddamn business."

"I'm really sorry again," Tanya reminded us.

"Yeah, we know," Bella dismissed. She walked Tanya to the door. I could only hear her words faintly. "If you ever so much as look at him again, I'll give you something to cry about. Keep you hands and the rest of your body to yourself skank. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Bella." Bella closed the dorr without a proper good bye, plodding back over to me. She stradled my lap, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Was I too mean?" Bella asked softly. She looked at me, her brown eyed melted and warm. I put a hand on her face, pulling her forward. I kissed her pasionately, wonderfuly, hard and long, my hands pulling her as close as we were physically possible. I just couldn't stand it; I wanted her to be closer. But I guess I was going to have to settle for this. It was more than i deserved, but I, as selfish as I was, never wanted to let her go, to leave me for one second. It was times like these I wanted to last forever, not the boring classes and long hours of homework. I wanted just to be secluded with Bella forever, to be left alone. It was a lot to aske for, especially in the situation I was in, but I knew Bella wanted it too. If Bella wanted it, then I'd do anything in my power to let her have it. It's all because I love her. More than she'd ever even know.

**It was definitely hard writng only in Edward's POV, but I liked it. Next chapter, it'll be about Bella, but it probably wont be a long. Defifnitely not as long. But next chapter will contain some old friends and some serious butt kicking at Halo 3.**

**Happy Sahmain! (Haloween holiday for us Wiccans)**

**Esie**


	14. Clubbing in chicago

**Okay people. Let's get one thing straight. I love, I mean absolutely LOVE when you guys review. But I've only been getting like three (THREE!!) for each chapter I post. I also really like how many author adds and fave story adds, but if I got as many reviews as I did those things I'd be a very happy woman. I know it takes a while for me to post, but tell me how much you like my stories! I want to know! I promise to review your stories!!**

**Okay, I decided, to change the whole apartment thing. I realized that was just WAY too fast. So I took it out all together. Bella and Edward are still planning. It makes a whole bunch more sense. **

Bella

For Christmas vacation, Alice thought it would be nice to spend time back in Forks. I was so scared. Scared because I didn't know what the hell I was going to tell my father about my engagement to my Edward Cullen. Edward reassured me that it would be just fine, but I wasn't so sure. Honestly, I was nervous. I didn't know if he likes Edward that much.

Bu tit was Charlie who said he though Edward was good for me. Was Edward that good in Charlie's eyes?

But Emmett was able to let me keep my cool. We met Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in Chicago as they waited for us so we'd all sit next to each other. So when we met up, Emmett took me into a huge hug that seriously cut off my circulation of air. Emmett laughed.

"So breakable. You're so fun," he boomed. Everyone laughed as I blushed. "I wonder how you're able to withstand those bruises Eddie gives you." Everyone laughed again, and I blushed like a maniac, searching my uncovered skin for any proof. All that was uncovered was my face, I realized.

"Cool it Emmett," Rosalie said, smacking him upside the head.

"What? It's not my fault she bruises easily," he whined. I laughed. "I bet she liked it too," he said under his breath. I turned tomato red. Was he really making fun of my sex life? I mean, I didn't scream that loud. Okay I did, but so did he. More so than Rose.

"Emmett," Edward cautioned, but I could hear the laugh he was trying to suppress.

"Really Edward? You think this is funny?" I said, irritation boiling up inside me.

"Of course not! How could-" Alice cut Edward's word of with a small screech.

"Bella!" Alice chirped. She grabbed my hand, and pointed to the flight board. Every flight was delayed for the night. The snowstorm had become too dangerous. I sighed. Bad luck. I swear.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Rose and Alice looked at each other.

"We get a hotel reservation, and we go clubbing!" Rose and Alice said together. It was like negative twenty four outside. Did they really want to go clubbing?

I blushed when I remembered the last time Edward and I had gone clubbing.

"Argh," I said. Why did I agree to this? I asked myself.

"It's okay Bella," Edward's smooth voice said. "We can lock ourselves up if you'd like," he offered. I shivered, even though I was completely warm in my fluffy jacket and jeans. It had nothing to do with the cold, only the heat and friction I was anticipating from Edward.

"No!" Alice said.

"Leave them alone," Jasper said. That was one of the first times he'd spoken all day. I was almost shocked. "Would you want Bella dragging you around all day doing whatever she wanted to do?"

"But Bella is a gorgeous woman who _needs_ to dress like it. Look what she's wearing! She looks like she's wearing hand-me-downs."

"That's because they are hand-me-downs." I furrowed my brow and stomped away, a little annoyed of Alice's obsession with shopping. It's really pissing me off. If she didn't want me wearing her clothes, then why give them to me?

I ended up in front of the airport's Starbucks, ordering a caramel latte. Warm strong familiar arms wrapped around my body. I couldn't help but think about Halloween night and Thanksgiving. . . .

_Edward opened the door with a godly-drop-dead-gorgeous-make-my-heart-skip-a-beat smile. He pulled me in, pushed James out and threw me against the wall._

_In his defense, it had been a long time since we had been together like this. In the sweet company of each other. I couldn't help but ravish Edward with my own kisses, impatient for what I knew was going to come: endless passionate hours of love making._

_Edward ripped off my shirt, throwing it elsewhere, his hands roaming my chest. My nipples hardened at the contact, and I arched my back to give him more access. My hands fluttered over his already shirtless body down to the button of his jeans, unbuttoning them. I shoved them down, a long with his boxers, as he tried to relieve me of my jeans and panties._

_God it felt so good to have him in me again. Late nigh phone sex wasn't cutting it._

I let out a small moan, forgetting I was in the past.

"It's okay, love," Edward murmured in my ear. Obviously he though I was moaning in disgruntlement. "She'll get over the fact that you love me more than her."

My mind wrapped around his words.

"Is that really what she'd afraid of? That I love you more?"

Edward nodded. That made everything understandable. Alice wanted time with her best friend, and all I was doing was thinking about Edward. Aww. How inconsiderate of me. I immediately felt horrible for not equalizing my time.

"I guess we're going clubbing tonight then," I said with a sigh. I paid for my coffee and drank it while Edward held me like he was doing. I didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to stay in Edward's arms.

"Really?" Alice screeched from across the airport. I swear the woman had super hearing. It was highly uncanny. I simply nodded to her statement. "Ooh! YAY! When Jasper gets the reservations all booked up, then we'll leave the boys and go shopping. Oh! I'm so excited! Then we'll go to the club. Does that sound okay Bella?" I hadn't exactly followed what she said, but I nodded. "Alright then. I am going to help Jasper, because Lord knows. . . ." she trailed off her sentence hanging in the air. She walked away, and I turned up to look at Edward. This was our first Christmas together and I wanted tit to be special. Not menacing the way Alice made it out to be.

"Is it okay if I hang out with the girls? I haven't talked to Rose in a while, and it would be nice to go shopping. . ." I trailed off. Edward leaned down, pressing his lips against mine.

Edward

"Of course it's okay Bella. You don't have to ask me permission." Bella's face was riddled with unimaginable discomfort, and she looked irritated to the point of no return. Maybe a spontaneous Tiffany's wrapped little blue box would make her happy.

"It's just that, I really don't want to go." She smiled. "I think I'm too attached to you." She blushed madly, her cheeks redder than the jacket she was wearing. She hid her face in my chest.

"That's not a bad thing," I said to her. She giggled, leaning up on her toes. She pressed her warm full lips against mine, and I reacted to her, kissing her back. I loved Bella so much; it always made me excited when she kissed me so sweetly like that. Her innocence was the hottest thing to me, the hottest thing about her that attracted me.

"Ugh! Get a room guys!" Alice screeched. I smiled in the kiss.

"We would, but you're taking too long to reserve them," I murmured against Bella's lips.

"Oh, shut up Alice!" Bella chided. She pulled me into a deeper kiss, not caring anymore. I honestly liked my new not-caring-about-anything Bella. It made everything so easy. Though I did like when she got embarrassed; it was the sweetest cutest thing about her.

After about twenty minutes, Alice had a cab come to get us from the airport, taking us to the Dana hotel. Bella snuggled close to me soft tremors running through her body. It was so cute. I turned and kissed her nose, which was all red. It was moments like these I didn't ever want to rush.

When we reached the hotel, Alice handed out room keys, and like bats out of hell, Bella and I rushed to our room. I locked the door behind me, only to have Alice bang on the door and scream, "Edward Cullen! You unlock this door right now!"

Bella and I fell on the floor laughing, but all too soon, Alice gave up.

Or so I thought.

The hotel phone rang continuously and mercilessly. Bella disconnected the phone from the wall and sprawled her body on the ridiculously large bed that dominated the room. She shed her jacket, wearing a thin sweater that hugged her chest nicely. It was a light cream colored cashmere sweater, over the most tight-fitting pair of jeans Bella could wear. She turned around as she stood, looking at the view. I looked down at her, how her jeans covered her ass. It reminded me of Halloween weekend.

_God, being inside of Bella was so amazing I couldn't think of anything better. It just felt amazing to feel her again. Even if it wasn't making love, and more like fucking like a bunch of sex deprived teenagers._

_I didn't want to come like a sixteen year old virgin, but I couldn't help it. No t with the moans that were coming out of Bella's sinfully delicious mouth._

It was quite amazing, the view of the buildings covered in snow, the dim light of the sunset shinning through. It had no way of comparing to Bella.

Bella sighed, and then turned around to see me. She practically jumped into my arms. I planted a kiss on her forehead, and she sighed again, looking up at me with her brown eyes. They were way too gorgeous. . .she was way too gorgeous for me. I don't know how I could have ever had Bella fall in love with me.

"I love you Edward," she whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too Bella. What's wrong?" I asked her voice sounded misplaced.

"I miss my little nudger. It would have been nice you know? To have a baby. Even though I'd still be pregnant." Bella sighed again.

"Bella, we have all the time in the world for that. Believe me. If you want a baby, I will be more than happy to give you one."

Bella smiled wider. "How about for now, we go through the actions of making a baby?" She pulled me down and kissed me fervently, making my head spin.

There was vehement knocking at the door.

"If you don't open the door, I'll just keep banging!" Alice shouted.

Both Bella and I growled.

Reluctantly, we parted, and I got up to answer the door. Bella rolled over onto her side, facing the massive windows. Her body heaved slightly as she breathed.

I opened the door, and Alice came pouring inside, her face red and angry.

"Uh-uh, Bella! You said-you said I could take you shopping. Emmett and Jasper are going too. You can bring Edward too," Alice persuaded. Bella turned and switched glances between me and Alice.

"Alice, how many times a month do you get to see Jasper?"

"Everyday, why?"

"And Rose gets to see Emmett how many times?"

"Everyday. Bella, what are you getting at?"

"Alice, Edward and I want to be alone for a _reason_. We barely get to see each other and it'd be nice that we wouldn't have to make love in front of our very best friends. So if you don't mind, Edward and I will be staying here the remainder of the afternoon. we will go clubbing, but that wont be until at least nine thirty." Bella sighed and her eyes looked more pleading than usual. God she was so sexy.

"Yes ma'am," Alice said. She turned on her heels and walked right out of the room. Without argument. It kind of frightened me. Maybe Alice was living up to her promises to treat Alice like a normal human being.

Huh.

I lay next to Bella laying my arm around her waist. "What do you want to do?" I whispered into her ear. She hummed, then shrugged.

"Well, I thought maybe we could watch some movies and eat a whole bunch of junk food, then hopefully pass out into sugar comas right into unconsciousness, then fall asleep for the rest of the night, wake up really horny then fuck like animals. How does that sound?" She asked with a huge grin.

"Or, we could skip the sugar coma and slip right into the morning sex," I said to her, placing butterfly soft kisses on her neck. She giggled and my hand found her sides and I tickled her. She tried to stop me, tickling me as well. I erupted into laughter and fell on her, trying to stop her.

"Ha! Success!" Bella sang. She laughed at my laughter, pinning my arms above my head with one hand, using the other to continue her assault. Even though I was stronger, I let her because it was fun. I wriggled from her grasp, and then she fell on top of me. When I stopped, she sighed. "We haven't had fun like that in a long time," she said. I knew exactly what she was thinking. We didn't do enough things together with our clothes _on_. It would definitely be my New Years resolution. And to shower Bella with more presents.

"I know exactly what you mean. Bella, you know I will do anything you ask. Do you want to do something where we're _not_ locked up in this room?" Bella traced patterns on my chest through my sweater.

"No, I want to watch movies and have a sugar coma," She said sitting up so she straddled my waist. "Edward, I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. You are so amazingly... wonderfully... beautifully... awesomely... maybe... no most definitely the most precious of all precious things."

"God, Edward. That is not fair. Why do you get to be so romantic?" She whined. I smiled.

"Bella, you are plenty romantic," I assured her. She scrunched up her face, diving into her memories.

"No, I don't think I've ever given you something that you absolutely loved." Bella rested her hands flat against my chest. I stared at her like she was completely ridiculous.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you gave me the most important thing worth loving. You gave me the only thing I'd ever love. The only thing I could ever want." She furrowed her brow. It killed me that she was really confused.

"What?" She asked. I put my hands over hers.

"You. Bella, you are the only thing I could ever want. I want to marry you. The only thing I couldn't live with out. You gave me you, and it's more than I could ever deserve." Bella smiled lightly. A cute understanding smile.

"You know, I wasn't ever going to let you go. I realized that the first time we made love. I love you too much to sacrifice myself and say that I'm not good enough for you, because truth is, I think I'm perfect. And I don't want you thinking I'm too good for you because _we_ are perfect." She leaned down and placed a sweet soft kiss on my lips.

For the afternoon, Bella and I ordered three movies and pretty much everything the hotel had that was made with large amounts of sugar. We ended up getting stomach aches and headaches, Bella falling asleep. I watched the rest of the movie in peace, Bella's light breathing my own lullaby to fall asleep.

Bella

"How do I look Edward?" I asked as I fixed the hem of my dress. Edward walked out of the bathroom, fixing his tie that hung loose around his neck. his eyes popped out of his head. I smiled half-heartedly.'

"Bella! What the hell is that?" he managed to choke out. I put my hands on my hips.

"Alice gave it to me. This is what she said I should wear." **(Dress link on my profile.)**

"What ever happened to skinny jeans and tight shirts?" He asked. He looked a little irritated at my apparel. I thought I looked very hot. My hair was done up in a high pony tail on the top of my head, slicked back except for side swept bangs. My make up was done on the dark side, black and smoky, the brown in my eyes jumping out and biting. My lips were stained a dark red.

"Is it bad? Do you think I look bad?" I asked. Despite what I thought, I was still going with Edward, and Edward was apart of me, so. . .

"Bella, you look like a fucking rock star!" He said to me. "I just don't want everyone thinking you're that hot. I want you to be all mine," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am all yours."

"Bella, you look really hot." I looked up at Edward to see his smile. "come on, let's go," he said reluctantly. He didn't seem too happy about my out fit, but i think he was looking forward to taking it off. And instead of back talking, he stayed quiet like a good boyfriend/fiancé.

In Alice's suite, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the sofa and Alice was still fixing herself up at the same time she was fixing Jasper's tie. I leaned against the wall as Edward placed butterfly soft kisses all over my exposed skin.

"Okay, guys. Alice and I came up with a fun game!" Rosalie chimed. I shivered. I didn't like their games. "Bella, Alice and I are going there alone, and you boys are going there alone. Whoever has the most phone numbers when we leave wins."

"What's the prize?" Emmett asked. I looked up at Edward. He seemed totally at ease as he kissed me.

"Esme and Carlisle won't be home for another two days, meaning that the house would be totally empty upon arrival. The winner may choose to do what they want with the vacant house," Rosalie answered. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Everyone said at once.

* * *

At the club, I hadn't seen Edward for the time we'd been there, and I was beginning to ache for him. Despite that one of the rules were that weren't supposed to act that we knew each other, I was missing my man.

And for being stupid, I completely missed the huge man that I had bumped into on my way over to Alice. So far I had thirty four numbers I could use one more.

"Oh, sorry miss," The guy said in front of me. When I looked up, I was completely drawn in to his appearance. This man was tall, I mean really tall, probably six and a half feet, and built well. Really well.

Don't get me wrong, I love Edward with all the passion I could ever muster up, and he is the most gorgeous beautiful man I could have ever laid eyes on, but this man was a different kind of good-looking. He was dark-skinned, a light russet brown flowing over his skin, his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes dark, almost black with hunger. I would assume it was for me, but not because I was haughty about it.

"It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm a complete klutz. . ." I trailed off realizing I had said enough stupid things for the night.

"How can a supermodel be clumsy?" He asked his voice deep, but soft with what I could actually hear. It was nice to hear his voice. But it only reminded me of Edward's voice. . . .

I began to question myself, why was I thinking so much of Edward as I was talking to this man?

"I'm no supermodel, believe me. I'm just a writer from Washington." I blushed.

"Oh, so you go to college? You most certainly don't look old enough to be in your mid-twenties." He raised an eyebrow.

"I just turned twenty one. I'm out celebrating with my girlfriends. Only they've found dates and I'm stuck alone." As if to add emphasis, I craned my neck as if to search for Alice and Rosalie.

"Well do you mind hanging out with me? I may only be nineteen, but I can surely pack a party," he said with an adorable smile. I liked him. He was easy to get along with and just talk to. I could easily be friends with him if I didn't live two thousand miles away. Too bad.

"Sure. I could use some cheering up. I mean, my friends ditched me on my birthday. How lame are they?" He smiled and took my hand. He led me to the dance floor next to where Alice was dancing with Seth. SETH!!

Dammit.

Alice didn't know Seth, but I did. And Seth knew Edward, and if Seth saw me, he'd introduce me to Alice and I wasn't that great of an actress. . .

"Hey, how about we go get some drinks?" I asked the guy I'd been dancing with. He shrugged so we went to get some drinks. I had a shot of tequila, and he just had a soda. Underaged.

"So nameless guy, how old are you?" I asked.

"Nineteen. And my name's Jacob."

"Oh. Don't you htink that's kind of young to be clubbing by yourself?" He shook his head.

"I'm not by myself. I'm with some friends. Umm, Seth is one of them. and Then there's Quil and Embry. And then my ex-girlfriend Leah. But we just broke-up so I kind of alienated myself from the herd."

Wow. He was really hinting that he was single.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you," I said. But I really did mean it. It was like that time when I thought Edward cheated on me.

I wrapped my arms around my chest as if to hold myself together. The thought of my life without Edward was terrifying.

"Nah, it's okay. I think I can cope without her. She's kind of bitchy. I don't know how Seth can put up with her." That sparked something.

"Wait, Leah Clearwater? I know her. Well I've met her and she is really. . .nice." If you use the term loosely.

"Yeah. She and Seth are family. Seth is. . ." he looked over and scanned the people in the club. "Oh, he's talking to Edward. You should meet him. He's a really good guy. If you go for Preps. And guys with really good grades. Though I think he's enganged so that might be a problem," he said with a silly grin. I smiled back.

I gave up my charade and let Jacob walk me over to Edward, Seth, and Leah, who were all standing in a tight circle that didn't lok so welcoming.

"Hey, Clearwater," Jacob shouted. Seth turned around and saw Jacob. They touched knuckles. "Leah," Jacob said curtly. Leah snarled. "Hey Cullen, I have someone for you to meet."

From what I could see, Edward was about to decline the meeting of a new girl. My heart did a funny little dance.

"That's cool Jacob. I already have a girl. I don't need a new one." Edward's eyes sparkled and he flashed the adorable half smile.

"Oh. Well you should meet her she's really cool." Jacob tugged on my arm and reavealed me to the crowd of people I already knew.

Edward smiled greater.

"Well," he said, "Maybe I will meet a new girl. What's your name?"

I bit my lip and answered. "Isabella." though I didn't like my full name, I thought I'd play around.

"Well, Isabella, would you like to dance?"

"I most certainly would Edward."

** You will get a new chapter soon before christmas with a nice christmassy Lemon! Sorry it's so late guys.**


	15. Tease? What tease?

**Well, if you think this is kind of late, I don't blame you. But it's been like three weeks so... i mean, you totally deserve this chapter. **

**Next chapter will probably be about christmas still, then comes Valentine's day.**

**Did you know, a long time ago, Valentine's day was an old pagan festival that was celebrated by having lots of hot, passionate, steamy sex?  
Just thought i'd let you know.**

**EPOV**

Well, I thought with forty four numbers I would have won. Bella wasn't far behind with thirty nine, but that was because Jacob monopolized her time. Rosalie had only twenty eight. Which surprised all of us. Rosalie usually won those kinds of games. If every girl in the room would have known what we were talking about, it would have boosted their self-esteem to the max. Emmett had thirty eight, and felt really bad because Bella had beaten him by a number. Hilarious because he kept mumbling about it, saying how he was such a douche for having his little sister beat him. Alice was the least with eighteen, but what surprised us even more than Rosalie was that Jasper, my quiet, un-exhibitionist best friend came in first with fifty nine. That's a lot of talking if you think about it, and he barely said a word to me at most times. He was empathetic like that.

"How did you _do_ it?" Alice asked. Of course, during the game there had been no supervision, so Alice wouldn't have known. Though there was a hint of malice in her voice. I chuckled.

"I just bumped into some group of girls. There was also a bachelorette party there. They were all real nice. Y'all did it wrong by going for the singles. And plus, I told them I was gay. I made myself a real big hit with the ladies. And besides, I didn't need anyone else's number. Only Alice was on my mind," he said his Texas twang apparent in his voice. Everyone laughed and awwwwwed as we got comfortable in our first class seats on the plane. Bella slept as soon as her head hit my shoulder. I didn't blame her. We had an amazing night last night reacquainting ourselves with each others bodies. It was, to say the least, heavenly.

And I had gone right after her, falling asleep with my head rested on hers, the sent of her shampoo very comforting.

I woke up to soft, annoying, whispers.

"Just take the fucking picture Alice!" Rosalie whispered demandingly.

"No! I want to wait til Bella smiles again. That was too cute." Alice retorted. I opened my eyes to find both Alice and Rosalie standing in front of me and Bella, Alice holding a camera in her tiny little hands.

"What are you guys doing?" I hissed at them. "You guys are so annoying." I shifted and realized Bella was sprawled across my lap. She was breathing softly, still asleep. I leaned my head back, trying to do the same, except the seat belt light went on as well as some one telling us we had to buckle up. People were sure being annoying today.

I woke Bella up to consciousness, and then buckled her in. She didn't look to hot. She looked a little sick.

"Edward, I don't feel so good," she said leaning her head on mine. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She breathed deeply.

"What's the matter?" I asked, my hand instinctively going to her forehead. She felt normally warm, so I didn't panic.

"I have a headache and it really hurts." She put her hands on her temples and started rubbing in little circles.

"Well, we're in forks, so you want to go see Charlie? And rest for a little while?" She nodded her head.

"I want to sleep," she mumbled, then looked up at me. "And get out of theses clothes." She smiled mischievously at me.

"Nothing stops you huh?" I asked. She giggled. I pulled her as close as she could get despite our restrictions.

"Why does anything have to stop me? I love you remember?" She closed her eyes. "And besides, a replay of the last time we had sex in Charlie's house would be very nice, don't you think?" I shuddered as I remembered.

(Flashback)

_I opened the door to her bedroom, Bella naked on the bed. She was pumping herself, moaning my name. I don't believe I had ever seen something so sexy._

_"God . . . Edward, you . . . You make me so . . . I want you so . . ." she wasn't completing her thoughts, but I caught the gist of it all. I climbed on her bed, hovering over her as she kept touching herself. I kissed her lips, her hips pushing themselves upward. I removed her hand from where she was touching herself, licking her sweet, delicious juices from her fingers. I inserted my fingers, three of them pushing into her._

_"Ah, ahhhh, oh, Edward." Bella was moaning louder, her moans sexier, each time she said my name. She screamed my name when she came, dripping all over my hand. She was panting, looking into my eyes._

_"Mmm, thank you for your help," she said, her voice breathy. I kissed her body, anywhere I could reach. She moaned, pulling me up to her. I unbuttoned my jeans, sliding out of them and my boxers, crawling up to meet Bella's hungry lips. I kissed her hard, Bella opening her legs as an invitation for me to enter her. I kissed her neck, trailing up to her ear._

_"Bella, why did you do that to me?" I asked, my voice low and husky, no higher than a whisper._

_"I didn't do anything," she breathed. I smiled at her, grateful for the effect I had on her._

_"Bella, you were teasing me. That's not a nice thing to do." She whimpered as my hand grazed her soaking center._

_"No. Oh, God," she moaned. "I'll be good. I promise. Are you going to punish me?"_

_"No Bella. You are way too sexy to be punished. Bella, do you know how hard you make me when I know how wet you are? How much I want to fuck you until you come for me? Can you tell me the answer?" She only moaned, arching her back as I teased her clit. "Bella, I want you to scream for me, okay? Scream as I fuck you senseless." Where this was coming from? I had no clue. But I knew she liked it. "What do you want me to do, Bella?" She grabbed my shaft, stroking it as she stimulated herself with it. I replaced her hand with mine, stroking her clit while she pumped me with her tiny hand._

_"I want you to fuck me senseless. So senseless we have to keep doing this so I remember it," she said in a strained voice. We came together, Bella screaming like I told her to. She put her hands on the ends of my shoulders, opening her legs as wide as they would go. I entered her, grunting as I filled her. I slammed into her, Bella digging her nails into my skin. I hissed at her, but she just kept on, moaning and screaming._

_"Mmm, harder." I did as Bella commanded, Bella's voice making me shudder. She closed her eyes, tilting her head backward. "Deeper, Edward." I went as deep as God would allow me, Bella screaming in satisfaction. She arched her back so muck she wasn't touching any part of the bed. He bare breasts brushed against my chest, her nipples as hard as I was. She tightened around me, screaming my name as she came. I came right after her, spilling into Bella. She laid back, her arms over her head._

(End flashback)

"Yes Bella. Yes, that would be good."

* * *

Carlisle and Esme hadn't been home like we'd already known, but Bella, Emmett, Rose and I were kicked out of the house, since Jasper had won the bet, keeping the house all to himself and Alice. Bella and I climbed into the Volvo and went to Charlie's.

"Edward, I'm nervous," she whispered as we got out of the car. Too tell the truth I was nervous as well. I mean, I loved Bella with all my heart, and I know I wanted to marry her, but her father scared me to no extent. He was a good guy, but still. I was taking his daughter.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Just stay calm. You do realize we're not a bunch of seventeen year olds right?" I asked her she smiled.

"Well yeah, duh. But I feel like he won't accept me." She whispered to me, then to her father, "Dad?"

"In the kitchen Bells," he called back. We ambled toward the kitchen, and Bella's grip on my hand tightened. "Hey Bella!" He said. Bella let go of me and embraced him. When they finished, he shook my hand. "Hey Edward, how's it been?"

"Good," I answered him. He smiled and looked back at Bella.

"Sweetheart, you look good. What are you like forty?" He teased. Bella rolled her eyes. I laughed, and held Bella to me.

"Well, at least I look young for my maturity. So far I feel like I'm fifty." Bella laughed, and then sighed. She bit her lip consciously. "Dad, we have to talk to you," she said seriously. Bella's gaze traveled to his waist. I knew she was looking for his gun.

"We? As in Edward and you?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do to her?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Bella beat me to the punch.

"Nothing, Dad. He didn't do anything. And what else is there to be surprised about? I mean I was already pregnant remember?" Bella said softly. She sounded anxious and angry, but I couldn't tell which was stronger.

Charlie's glare softened a little, but not by much. "Oh, right. Well, what's up?"

"Well," I said, warily. "I apologize for not doing this the right way, but we can only ask for your blessing now, but Bella and I decided to get married."

Charlie turned twelve shades of red, three shades of blue before turning an odd purple color. Bella looked at me, frantic, her eyes flickering over to me then to Charlie, then back to me.

"Do something Edward!" she hissed, pushing my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait Bella, he's fine," I told her. Charlie regained his natural color after a few seconds. "He's just going through the different emotions.

"Yeah, Bella, I'm fine," he reassured her. "That was just so-you guys are barely-why right now, I mean-when?" he murmured.

"We haven't decided yet, but we're engaged. Maybe in the summer or fall, I don't know. But we know we want to be together forever," Bella said. She smiled up at me, her eyes sparkling without giving any mercy.

"So you guys aren't getting hitched like tomorrow?" He asked, his gaze traveling down to her ring. His eyes bulged. He didn't comment.

"No Dad. We'll tell you before it happens. Promise. Plus, if I don't tell you, who's going to walk me down the aisle?"

"Oh, well, right." Charlie looked uncomfortable, as did Bella. I wondered briefly why marriage was such a touchy subject. "Are you guys going to stay for dinner?"

Bella and I smiled at each other. "Yeah," she said. "I'll cook. Is there anything specific that you'd like to have for dinner tonight Charlie?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well maybe you could do some stakes," he said to her. Bella laughed like a wind chime, her face innocently beautiful.

"Okay. Well Edward and I'll go get the supplies and I'll get straight to it."

"Oh, and Bella, I won't be home for the rest of the after noon. I'm leaving to Billy's to help him move some things. But I will be back in time for dinner."

"Okay," Bella called as we headed for the door.

Charlie turned on the television and we left to the grocery store. It was raining, of course, and Bella seemed eternally happy to get inside the store. She took a cart leaning over it while she walked. She seemed to do everything in order, getting everything she needed while she was in that aisle. We didn't talk, and I didn't mind. Observing her was sort of . . . neat.

We were standing in the middle of the canned vegetable aisle. I was smiling at her as she stared intently at the cans. Like they made a difference which brand of corn you were going to buy. And Bella and I had this conversation before. She seemed vehement on studying and chosing the perfect can of freaking corn.

Maybe it was a woman thing.

"Bella-"

"It matters Edward," she barked. And then, she reached for the can on the highest shelf. I grabbed it for her, and placed it in the cart. She mumbled something that sounded like "I could have gotten it," and then moved down farther.

"That's not what I was going to say," I said with a smile. "I was going to ask you a question."

She looked up at me smiling brightly. "Oh." She blushed.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

Bella's smile faded. "Edward. . ."

"Bella, it is Christmas. I need to get you something," I said to her. She walked closer to me wrapping her arms around my waist. Her smile was mischievous.

"How much do you need to?" she asked.

"I need to like it depends on my life."

"On your life?"

"On my life," I reassured her.

"And you'll die without giving something to me?"

I nodded.

"Oh, well. That's too bad." She let go of me and walked away. "It was nice knowing you!" she called as she walked farther down the aisle. She swayed as she walked, but it was all natural, but God did she have the curse of curves. **(A/N: listen to this song. It's totally great! Curse of Curves by Cute is what we aim for)**

I chased after her teasing body, grabbing her by the waist. "Well, what do you want?" I asked her.

Her eyes glazed over, and she ran her tongue over her lips. "I can think of something I want right now," she said, her voice dropping an octave from cute and beautiful to sexy and seductive. "I still want to get out of these clothes you know," she whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked. She nodded slowly, sensually. She was cute when she did that, biting her lip. But as cute as it was, it was torture to other parts of my body. Bella could probably feel me; feel what she does to me.

"We should get going though." She brusquely pulled herself from me walking towards the cart. She walked away.

What the hell?

"Bella, did I do something wrong to deserve this teasing?" She was pulling the items from the cart and putting it on the conveyer belt table, ignoring me well. Once she paid for the groceries, she left outside, walking to the cart. Honestly, I loved Bella a lot, but it was really annoying me how she was treating me.

I helped her nonetheless with the groceries, putting them into the trunk. Bella was silent the entire time, the drive and when we went inside the house and put everything in its place in the kitchen.

"I-I need to be alone for a minute okay?" she said abruptly, as we walked into the living room. i sighed and she left to the upstairs. I sat on the couch and leaned back, resting on my arm over my eyes.

Twenty minutes later, i heard the faint click of something hitting the floor. I didn't look up though, I only ignored it.

"Edward."

I looked up and just about came in my pants when I saw her.

Bella. My innocent beautiful Bella was wearing a red baby doll that tied together between her breasts with a bow and this rhinestone thing that was really shiny, but not all that distracting. Not when she looked like the devil herself. It fell over her midriff, opening down the middle and revealing a matching thong. Her legs were long and smooth, her feet wrapped in the sexiest stiletto heels I've ever seen, thigh high black stockings up her legs. Bella's hair was done in glossy cascading curls that fell over her shoulders reaching her waist. She didn't look anything like she had a few minutes ago. I raked her body with my eyes, as I felt her gaze burning me. **(Outfit is on my profile. check it out it's totally cute.)**

"Aren't you going to unwrap me?" Bella asked in the sweetest killer voice I've heard. Bella talked dirty, but I can tell that she had barely said anything that in depth.

She stalked toward me, stopping when she reached me. She leaned forward, her breath sweet across my lips, like sugar and peppermint. She leaned so far that she was almost kissing my lips, but just licked them instead. I groaned.

She pranced away, a very seductive sway as she walked up the stairs. I didn't hesitate. I chased her like a bat out of hell. I grabbed her by the waist, but she smacked my hands away.

"You. Bed. Now." she commanded. I gladly complied, sitting on the edge. She bit her lip as if thinking. I shivered. She moved toward me, sitting her ass on my lap, facing me. "Now, what was that about teasing?" she asked playfully, a naughty grin pulling at the edges of her mouth.

"I don't remember any teasing Bella," I breathed to her. She leaned forward and touched her tongue to my lips, licking them. She closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Mmm," she hummed. Her eyes flashed open and she threw me back on the bed.

"Lie back." I did as she asked, and she lifted herself off of me. She sauntered over to the closet and pulled out a black necktie. "Arms up." I complied again, and she tied me to the bed, straddling my body.

I must say, that little outfit was working on her. Her tits looked massive; I wanted to bite them.

She unbuttoned my shirt, brushing it away from my chest. And then, with her tongue, she spelled out her name while looking at me in the eyes. She then licked her way down to my navel, her hands and breasts brushing down as well. Already, I was positively hard, and anticipating every move she had yet to do.

She unbuttoned my jeans with her teeth, unzipping then with her teeth as well. "Lift your hips," she demanded. I did, and she pulled off my jeans and boxers, freeing my erection from the restraints. It felt like heaven. She eyed my length and licked her lips. It took a lot for me not to cum like a fifteen year old virgin, but damn. Bella was just too damn sexy for her own good. Who ever said Rosalie was the most beautiful person was lying to themselves. Not to mention Bella's body was just as killer as her face.

She kneeled between my legs, putting a small soft hand on my erection. It felt so good. She leaned forward, licking from the base to the tip, and then blowing cool air all over. I twitched on how it felt. Then, gloriously, she took all of me into her mouth. One hand handled whatever didn't fit, while the other played with my balls. I groaned when I felt the back of her throat. She kept at it, bobbing her head up and down and it was killer that I couldn't touch her.

Then, all too soon, the pressure was building. Bella lifted her mouth away from me, looking at me dead in the eye.

"Edward, I want you to come for me," she said, her lips pouting. And when she put me back into her mouth, I lost it. All control was gone and I came, Bella swallowing against me. I cried out her name.

"God dammit Bella," I almost shouted. She giggled.

"I like seeing you like that Edward," she said softly, but her voice was low with arousal. "I like knowing that I can do that to you." She climbed on top of me, but not letting me inside her. She sat on my stomach, her core wet through her panties. It was nice to feel that, that I did that to her. She raked her nails across my flesh, scratching softly. She leaned down, letting me have a full view of her chest. She positioned herself so the strings to the bow dangled in my mouth. I pulled them, and her chest came out before me. I licked her, and she tasted just as she smelled, like peppermint and sugar. And it was very addicting. I tried to get out of the restraints Bella put me in, but I guess she was determined at not letting go.

I took a nipple between my teeth, biting softly. She moaned and arched her back to grant me better access. But then she pulled away.

"These are the rules," she said, her voice breathy. "There is absolutely no touching me with your hands. No hands, but everything else are allowed. So I'm going to untie you, but you have to follow the rule, or the game is over and I'm putting all my clothes on." I quickly agreed. She untied be from her head board, and I sat up. But as a precaution, Bella tied my hands behind my back, pressing her naked chest against mine.

I was all ready to go again, wanting to sheath myself fully in Bella's slick wetness. She rubbed against my hard member, teasing me. She flowered kissed on my neck, licking and sucking as well. I groaned as she took me in her hands. She ran that hand up my body, her touch feather soft. I shivered.

"Bella, I want to taste you," I said in her ear.

"No Edward, this is all about you."

Oh. That's great then.

"Bella, I want to be on top of you." I demanded.

"Nuh-uh, I get to call the shots here," she said. She kissed me hard and deliciously, then took my tongue into her mouth and started sucking on it. I groaned.

"Okay, I'm going to untie you, but the rules still apply." She untied me and with my body, I pushed her down on the bed so she was underneath me. I trailed kisses down her chest to her navel, taking her panties in my teeth and dragging them down her legs. I grabbed them with my hand and threw them across the room. While I had done that, Bella took off the baby doll and I took off my shirt.

She lay back on the bed, her legs spread wide open, and like a devilish little tease, she began to touch herself. She moaned my name and added another finger. I leaned down, holding myself up with my arms, to kiss her thighs, she moaned when I got close to where she wanted me to touch her, but I wasn't going to be easy on her. I pulled back just an inch shy of her core. She whimpered.

"Edward, please. . ." she begged. I smiled as she writhed beneath me.

"But I thought you said this was all about me?" I asked her.

"It is, but. . . . Oh, my god. . . . I just need. . . . Oh . . ." she wasn't even making coherent sounds. So I decided help her out. I nudged her hands away with my nose, and licked her long and hard. She screamed. Even though I was trying to feign indifference, I wanted her so bad, but the sounds she was making and seeing her so wet and with every lick I was getting more and more turned on.

"Edward, touch me," she said. I smiled uncontrollably.

"Can't, it's against the rules."

"I don't care!" she cried. "If you don't touch me, I'm not going to have anymore sex with you for six months."

Believe me, I couldn't touch Bella faster.

Her back arched, and her legs spread wider, inviting me.

I entered two fingers into her while flicking her clit with my tongue. And that was all she needed to unravel and climax. She cried out my name and I licked her clean.

Honestly, I didn't want to play anymore. I just wanted to fuck her senseless.

She tried to sit up, but I pushed her back down roughly, climbing on top her, and thrust hard into her. She dug her nails into my back as I fucked her hard, short detached high-pitched sound coming from her mouth.

"Har-der," she pleaded. I don't know how, but I did, and a whole new set of sounds came out. She screamed as I pounded into her relentlessly.

But I leaned down, and in a very strained voice, I whispered, "I love you," and that was all she needed to unravel again. She closed in tight around me, which triggered my own release. We rode out our orgasms, as Bella cried out a string of expletives. Then she just collapsed on her back, breathing hard. I fell onto her, but I was sure I wouldn't crush her with any of my weight.

I pulled out of her, and kneeled up and took in Bella's appearance. She looked nothing short of a goddess. Her hair was messy, and her makeup was smeared, but she was so. . . . for lack of better phrase, breath-taking. She stared at me with lust hooded eyes. She kneeled in front of me, putting a hand on my face, and kissed my lips with the lightest of touches.

"I love you, too, Edward."

* * *

Later that evening, after Bella stashed her oh, so sexy outfit (if you could call it that. It was more of a torture costume) and took a shower with me, she began to prepare dinner. And then, as if to torture me more, she was only wearing a short pair of shorts and a very stretchy, very tight tank top.

Yeah, we did have hours together, but what can I say? I have a lot of stamina.

I was sitting on the counter watching Bella, with a bag of chocolate chip cookies in my hands. She worked so swiftly, I couldn't but help to imagine Bella doing that when we live together.

Except she'd be naked.

No, even better, wrapped in a huge bow that she'd untie and then be naked. It would be like Christmas everyday.

Charlie came home in a good mood, and obviously ready to eat.

"Damn, Bella, it smells really good," Charlie said as he hung up his gun. He ambled into the kitchen and kissed Bella on the cheek. She served us all plates and set the table.

We all ate in a comfortable silence, then Bella and I cleaned the kitchen while Charlie went to watch the television. We stayed in the kitchen making out for a long while. When we left to the living room and Charlie had already gone to bed. For Bella's liking, we put on Romeo and Juliet, eating freshly made chocolate covered strawberries.

As a cute little gesture, she leaned to let me have a bite of her strawberry, but instead, wiped the chocolate on my nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said innocently, but the mischief was bright in her eyes.

"that's okay," I said back, taking a strawberry and smearing the chocolate from her cheek down to her chest. She gasped. And then, she smeared it all over my face.

"Oh, gosh. Did I get chocolate on you?" she said with a giggle. "Here, let me get it off." She leaned forward and licked my cheek, wiping the chocolate off. She kissed my lips then, and continued licking my face.

It was both, odd, and erotic. Don't ask how.

When she finished, I did the same to her, even getting the chocolate on the tops of her breasts. She giggled some more and then I attacked her sides and began to tickle her. She laughed and laughed, and I laughed too, and it warmed me to see her smiled like that. It was just too perfect. I loved it. I din't realize I was staring at her.

"What?" she said when she managed to.

"Nothing, you're just very pretty when you smile."

Bella blushed. She crawled on my lap and put a hand on my cheek. "thank you." she decended her lips onto mine, for a soft kiss.

After that, we lay on the couch and finished watching the movie, Bella falling asleep near the end. I took her upstairs to bed, and she mumbled incoherently. She was talking, only a few words here and there, then she smiled.

And I realized Alice was right; Bella looked cute when she smiled in her sleep.

"Edward, I love you," she breathed, then rolled over on the bed. "Yeah, forever," she whispered.

I smiled.

I hoped for forever. But with Bella, forever just seemed too short, like love seemed too inadequate to describe the way I felt about her. It was impossible to express it, but I was glad that Bella said yes to me. I wanted to marry her and have a family and do all the things two people in love should do. And I was very thankful that we had forever stretched out in front of us to do it.

**Alright! Here's your belated Christmas chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Now, where are those chocolate covered strawberries. . . **


	16. Lesbian friends and memory lane

**Hello readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Massive writer's block. I had to figure out what I was going to do with my stories. Now I know. Enjoy!**

Sex, sex and more sex. Edward was insatiable and I followed his lead. So good, so very good, the sex he gave me. So very wonderful. I couldn't help but want him more.

It was stupid of me to realize that we were engaged. It hit me like a freight train going a hundred miles per hour. That he was only mine. Only mine just mine and no one else's. That was such an accomplishment that I had to pat myself on the back for snagging the most delicious male to ever walk this goddamned earth.

But that will have to wait until late when Edward wasn't on top of me, inside of me, fucking me like there was no tomorrow.

His rhythm increased. My body reacted to that. I clenched my legs around his waist, willing him to go deeper, willing him to drive harder, just push me off the damn cliff and into the wonderful waters of an orgasm. Just purely blissful.

Edward played with my clit as he pounded into my relentlessly, and I just arched my back, enjoying the feeling.

I couldn't remember having this much sex with Edward. Ever. Sure we had really good nights where sex was amazing, and then amazing nights when sex was lovemaking and romantic, but I could never remember hours. Except for the one night over the summer on the trip across the United States. When I was pregnant. And believe me, I wasn't complaining. I couldn't complain. Not about this ever.

Oh, God, here it came.

My back arched further so my chest was touching Edward's, and his lips were firmly pressed on mine, his tongue and mine battling for domination. But I pulled away, too engrossed in the feelings of my body to kiss Edward. I shrieked in pleasure, gasping for air as I was lifted so high into an orgasm I didn't think I was even coming down.

Edward's body shook and he growled, something so sexy I wanted to hear him do it again. I guess it was all in the fact that it was me who was making him do all those sexy sounds.

Edward collapsed against me.

It wasn't the sweet kind of sex, so he kind of just rolled off me to my side. I didn't mind. It was hella hot in my room and I was hot and sweaty and sticky.

One way to solve that problem . . .

"You want to continue in the shower?" I asked.

He grinned at me and scooped me up and took me to the bathroom.

The water was warm on my body, but Edward's skin was like pure heat. He didn't miss a beat as to begin caressing me and touching me. He slid his hands up and down my waist, pulling me to him. I could feel his erection nudging my stomach, the heat of his skin. I needed him again. He kissed and sucked my neck as my hand traveled down to where I ached for some action.

My body was jolted awake, and I realized where I was. In Irvine, California, no Edward, no shower, hands in my pants. I yanked back, but I would have to wait until I was conscious enough to finish the job I had started.

I turned on the little light on my nightstand and grabbed my phone, pressing the last calls button and redialing Edward's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Morning, love," he said. It was three thirty here, but it was six thirty where he was at. He was already awake, probably getting ready for classes. It was Friday, the day before Saturday, the day he would finally get here.

"Hey, I said in my sleepy voice, "are you busy?"

"I just got out of the shower," he said.

"Are you still naked?" I asked with a wide smile. Because no matter how I imagined Edward, the view of him naked was amazingly spectacular.

"Yes, why?" His voice was amused.

"Because I had a dream that you were fucking me oh so wonderfully, and I woke up with my hand in my pants."

"Really?" More amusement.

"Yes. Now, please, tell me some dirty things so I can get myself off."

"Bella, if I do that, then I'd have to take another shower and I'll be late to class. You know, there's this new thing called porn on the internet. You should try it."

"No I'll just call Alice and she can have lesbian-"

"I can't even believe you just said that." Edward said. I could mentally picture his grimace, his discomfort. He sighed. "What are you wearing?"

"Boy shorts and a black camisole."

"My favorite?"

"Yeah, I missed you. Tremendously. I need you Edward. I need you inside of me, to touch me to tell me what you want to do to me." I quivered as my arousal became full force.

"Bella, you know I love you. I love your body, how your hands are tiny and delicate, and know exactly how to touch . . ."

Here we go.

I lay back, taking off my underwear.

". . . the sexy curve of your waist, the perfect size of your breasts. I like it when I touch you and you almost go instantly hard." Edward's voice was lower, and I could tell he was taking time to do this.

"Much like you, when I touch you."

"Mmmhmm."

"Tell me more."

"I can't wait to touch you Bells, to feel you all warm and tight around me. To hear you scream my name when I touch your clit and finger you to get you ready for me. And the way you suck me off, Bells, you deserve a fucking award . . ."

I ran circles over my clit, my finger diving in and out.

"Uh, Edward, you make me so . . . wet," I said lowly. "I want to feel you hard inside me, fucking me until I scream your name, until you come inside of me. Oh . . ."

"You like that don't you Bells," Edward said slowly. "You like it when I fuck you, don't you. When I push you on the bed and dominate you and fuck you, huh?"

"Oh, God yes," I panted.

"What else do you like Bella?"

"I like it when you touch me, Edward, when you fuck me so hard . . ."

I whimpered and rubbed faster, harder, much more insistent on getting an orgasm.

"I like when you say my name," I said.

"Bella," he said, his voice coarse and low and just plain fucking sexy.

"Mmm, yeah. God, I'm so . . . close."

"Me too. I love you, Bella," he said.

And just that alone sent me toppling over the edge of where ever I was, and into the most wonderful orgasms I've ever had during phone sex. Granted, when Edward was touching me, they were much more mind blowing, but this, this was good too.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Tell me again what you're doing up so early," Edward said.

"Sex dream. Needed release." I yawned.

"what you need is sleep Bella." Edward's voice had gone back to normal, his overprotective voice just plain sexy. But I was too tired to get revved back up.

"Okay. But I don't want to go," I said softly. "I mean I called you and used you and now I'm going to hang up. That seems . . . wrong." I frowned as I stood up to get another pair of panties from my dresser.

"Bella you didn't use me. It's okay, I understand."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," he said with a little laugh. My uneasiness was gone. I yawned again. "Get some sleep, please?"

"Okay," I said. "I love you."

"I know, baby, I know. I love you too."

And with that, I turned off the light and hung up the phone call. I set my phone on the little table, wrapped myself in my blankets and fell into a wonderful dreamless sleep.

Christmas and New Years were quick to pass by. Jasper and Rosalie had gone to see their families and took Emmett and Alice along with them, so Edward and I were alone at is home for those particular holidays. Carlisle and Esme had been with Carlisle's family leavin us alone still. We spent Christmas dinner with Charlie and Mrs. Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom. In all the time I'd lived in Forks, Seth and Leah had been so close. Valentine's Day passed without a second glance as well. Of course, Edward and his wonderfulness gave me the best presents anyone could have ever received. Of course, it wasn't about the luxurious jewelry, or the amazing clothes, or how much money he spent on me entirely, but the immense love that came along with it. But we had the best holidays anyone could ever ask for. Charlie took our being engaged amazingly. I hadn't told my mother yet, but I was planning on visiting her in Florida so I could tell Phil too. And then Jacob. Jacob was cool too. I didn't know him too well yet, but I loved him as a friend. And he loved me as a friend too, because every so often I'd get an IM from him. He was playful and flirtatious, but nothing harmful. I liked how he was so easy. And it was nice to know that he had also lived in La Push, where Seth and Leah lived. His father, Billy, had died, so he had the house all to himself. He didn't like living there, so he made a point of going L.A. to study animals in veterinary school.

After the holidays, I found myself back in my dorm room with Victoria, working on a six page essay on the importance of minimal characters in a piece of literature. Why I haven't changed my major to something easy? Don't know. But graduation was in two months. Two small mindless little months. I didn't find it necessary for an assignment so useless. I just wanted to graduate already. God knows I want to graduate _now_. Then I could find a job in Journalism and I could live with Edward in New Hampshire. Everything was turning out to its best.

It was almost six in the evening, and I was waiting for Edward to come so we could spend the weekend the together in peace. Victoria was IM-ing James on her laptop on her bed, while I was sprawled on the floor with mine.

An unexpected IM popped up from Alice.

**Alicethedancer919:** OMG Call me _right_ now.

Why? What's wrong. Oh God, something was wrong. Before I started to hyperventilate, I took deep breaths and IMed her back.

**WatchoutIfall17:** Why? What's wrong?

I felt uneasy about her message. Even the priority was urgent. It was a freaking IM!

**Alicethedancer919**: I have some . . . weird-ish news to tell you.

**Alicethedancer919: **And I forgot you dorm number again.

Just like Alice. The news must be important if she was forgetting stuff.

**WatchoutIfall17: **You're here? My room number is 7317. It's in building 7.

**Alicethedancer919**: Okay. I'll be there in a minute.

**WatchoutIfall17: **Are you staying for the night?

**WatchoutIfall17:** Edward is supposed to be on his way.

**WatchoutIfall17: **I love you but I don't need witnesses to my sex life.

**Alicethedancer919**: One, that's hideously gross considering the fact that _Edward_ _is_ _my_ _fucking_ _brother bitch. _And two, I know. I wanted to get here before he does. I need to tell you something and I'm scared to tell Edward. I don't want him to hate me or something because of what I said or did a long time ago.

My heart sped. Edward was almost here! I was yearning for him inside of me. It had been a whole month, since Valentine's Day because he had been swamped and covered with exams and projects and essays. Phone sex was the extent of my love life up to this point. Mmm, but I had to hand it to Edward. This morning was so good.

**WatchoutIfall17: **Damn you type fast.

**Alicethedancer919:** Practice. Jasper and I have a lot of IM sex.

Great. Something I so totally wanted to know.

**WatchoutIfall17: **eww. Gross Ali. I'm so never touching your laptop.

**Alicethedancer919: **I used yours once.

**WatchoutIfall17:** I hate you.

I made a mental note to wear gloves when I used my lap top.

**Alicethedancer919:** W/E IDC. I'm on my way.

I closed the IM window and was surprised to see Edward, as always. He was his normal gorgeous self, tall and graceful, gentle, and increasingly sexy every time I saw him. I don't know why my heart still sped and pounded against my chest, but when he flashed that killer smile at me I was almost as good as dead.

But it was Alice that made me a little exasperated. One, she didn't even tell me what the hell was wrong, and two, she pushed Edward out of the way so that he almost fell on his ass. His eyes were wide with surprise. I was surprised too. Little pixie packs in a lot of strength.

Victoria noticed the company and left the room after saying some goodbyes. She looked a little weary, but all the same she looked wired. It was definitely something weird to notice.

But anyhow, I helped Edward up from the floor and invited them both in my room. Alice sat on Victoria's neat bed while Edward and I sat on mine.

"Okay," she said. "I totally don't want to be around the bush or anything, with both of you, and I don't want you guy to get mad at me."

We both studied Alice.

"Well, yesterday I found out I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Edward and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other.

"Does Jasper know?" I asked.

She shifted uncomfortably. "See, this is where I need your guy's help," she said. "Three weeks ago, Jasper and I went on a break because I was mad at him for hanging out with some girl I didn't like. She was his ex. And I thought they were getting too close. So, we went on a break like I said, but I ended up sleeping with some guy, Felix, and we didn't use protection and I couldn't remember if I was taking the pill or not, but I was too drunk to care that night and too sick to care in the morning. So now I'm pregnant, and I don't know if it's Jasper's or not." Alice looked down, ashamed of what she was saying.

"But you didn't tell me any of this," I told her. "How . . ."

Then I remembered. It was the beginning of March, and Alice was very prissy when she came to see me. They had another girl with them, Heidi, and honestly, she was a little too touchy with Jasper. But I didn't think anything of it because that's how Alice was, over protective of everything. But then she talked to Jasper alone and they were yelling at each other and she drove away.

Oh.

Shit.

"Yeah, so I needed the help of my two best friends. One, I need to take a test to see if I'm really pregnant, and two I need to calculate when Felix and I had sex and when Jasper and I had sex to see who is actually the father."

"What if you can't tell until it's too late? What if you have the baby and it's not Jasper's? Think of what that will do to him?" I said. "I mean, if you have the baby, then it's just going to be a reminder on how what you did with some other guy. How's that fair to the baby. It's not his fault."

Alice's hand immediately went to her flat stomach.

"I know. I know that. But I can't just kill it either. That's just mean." Alice started crying.

I pulled her to me. "Don't cry, Alice. We'll figure this out," I promised.

**EPOV**

I was livid at Alice. I didn't speak to her the entire time we were in the same room that weekend. I couldn't believe what she'd done to Jasper. But as much as I wanted to tell Jasper, I couldn't just betray her like that . . . she was my sister. I couldn't. I loved her too much to hurt her. But wouldn't that be the same as hurting Jasper?

Yes. And I couldn't do that either.

"I can't help you Alice."

Her face was pained as I said those words to her. I looked away from her face.

"What do you mean you can't help me? You're my brother, Edward," she scowled.

"Thanks for the update Ali. I know that. But I can't help you . . . and not help Jasper."

Her eyes softened and watered at the mention of her love's name.

"I understand Edward. And I'm totally sorry for harboring this shit on you guys and ruining your weekend."

"It's okay Alice," Bella and her sweetness said.

I, on the other hand was not so welcoming. I mean Jesus. There was never any alone time for the both of us. Now I won't be able to take out my sexual frustrations with Bella because Alice was here.

Just.

Great.

"Alice, just out of curiosity," Bella started, "how long are you staying?"

"I was going to leave as soon as I told you because I had a doctor's appointment." Alice looked around the room. She picked up her purse. My heart lurched in my chest. Really? Alone time?

"Here?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. That way no one knows me and nothing will leak. Don't worry Bells. I'm completely fine. I can take care of myself," she said a little touchily. "I'll call you later, afterwards or when I'm on my way to the airport. I love you Bells," Alice said as she hugged Bella.

"Love you too Ali."

"Love you, Eddie."

I pursed my lips at the use of that horrid nickname.

"Love you too Alice."

And with that, she slipped out of the door.

Bella's face was pained and then her expression was blank. "I know it's a horrid thing to say, much less think, but at least someone else has the drama," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, we're usually the ones that have everything bad happen. In the little time we'd been together, we've had, a pregnancy, a miscarriage, an ungrateful sister/best friend, and an evil mother. Please, if I'm missing something-"

"The Tanya episode," I said.

"I purposely forgot that one."

"Oh."

"But you see what I mean?"

"Yeah."

We'd gone silent after that, and then a few minutes later, Bella sighed.

Bella had a wicked smile playing her lips, but it wasn't like before. She was thinking something mean. And that was completely unlike her. But let me tell you, it was completely turning me on.

"What?" I asked her. She giggled a little.

"Nothing. I feel like I can feel your emotions. You are so insatiable Edward," she said.

"Uh," I said to her as I walked over to where she was sitting, "have you seen yourself lately? You're a fucking goddess. Beautiful and amazing. And I'm insatiable. Okay, well I kind of am, but phone sex is just not satisfying enough," I said.

"I noticed. But, not to kill you, I'm not in the mood right now."

Great.

Just. Fucking. Great.

Thanks Alice.

"That's okay. I can just lay by you and kiss you until you are." I raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Work, then play."

"Fine. Are you hungry? I could get you something in the mean time," I offered. She smiled.

"Sure. Whatever is fine with me," she said.

So I was off, taking her keys from her desk in case I need the car. I walked to the cafeteria to see what they had, and it was Bella's favorite. Strawberry cheesecake and spaghetti. She lived for that stuff. So I bought two orders and went back to the dorm room. Only to, yet again, bump into Lauren.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Are you hiding from me?" she said in a friendly tone.

"Yes," I said flatly. The girl behind her snickered. She was . . . different looking than most of the girls I'd seen on campus. She pushed her way through Lauren and held out a hand to me. I took it. Her grip was firm, business like. I already liked her.

She was tall, almost my height, and caramel colored. Her hair was in two long braids, her eyes the color of onyx. Her smile was amazing though. But it wasn't an attraction that made me notice her beauty. It was the fact that she was so much like Bella. She was pretty, Amazonian, like she just creeped out of the jungle, with a body women killed for. She was definitely a lesbian.

"Hi, I'm Zafrina," she said to me. I smiled at her. "I'm friends with can't-get-a-man here."

I laughed. She was spunky. Immediately she reminded me of Alice. I had to have her meet Bella.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm visiting my fiancée, Bella."

"Oh, congratulations." She smiled brighter, unlike Lauren who frowned.

"Thanks," I said. "Just curious, are you . . ." I trailed off, seeing as how my question might be rude.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if you were a lesbian by any chance."

She stared at me, then burst into a fit of laughter. "Yes, Edward. I am. How did you know?"

I shrugged. "I guess it was the lack of attraction. I just didn't feel anything from you. It's sort of . . . weird."

Especially since girls come on to me all the time. I was used to it. But she was just . . . blank. And I think that's what I liked her for. She didn't seem to have to rub herself all on me, like "Can't-get-a-man" over there.

"It's okay. It's not rude. At least I don't think so. I rather people know than find out and not like me," Zafrina said.

"By the way, you have a really cool name. Where are you from?" I asked.

"Brazil. My sister's too. Though they don't go here. They live in Vegas and New York."

"Oh. Wow. SO you live here alone?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's been three years though, and I have more friends that you can count. So it's like I have a family any way. Well, not to cut this time short, but I have something to get to. I don't want to be late," she said.

"No problem. I'll see you around," I said, turning to leave.

"If you want to come hang out later, some friends and I will be at Starbucks later at around nine. Bring your future wife. I'd love to meet her."

"Will do. See you around." I walked back to Bella's dorm room to find her asleep on her bed. Had I really taken that long talking to Zafrina? I smiled at how peaceful she looked and tucked her in. She had to be exhausted.

I know she hated when I did this, but I looked down at her laptop screen to see what she was writing. Ugh. An essay. I knew enough of Bella's mannerisms to write it for her, so for the next three and half hours, that's what I did. I did her homework.

It was a simple essay really, and I was done quickly, but she also had another eight pager, so I cracked down on that as well. It was sunset before she woke up, and I had just finished.

"Shit!" She groaned. "Edward, can you hand me my computer. I have to finish that damn essay before midnight. And the other one, too." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Bella, rest a while would you?" I said to her. "I know you hate when I do this, but I finished them for you. Relax a bit."

"God, you are a frigging life saver, Edward," she said. She lifted the blankets on her bed and motioned for me to join her. I kicked off my sneakers, pulled of my shirt and did just that.

Bella fell back asleep while I just stayed awake and held her.

I could stay like this forever. It wasn't the sex, or the money, or the way she could cause an orgasm by the way she cooked, but the fact that she was so small and dainty and perfect. She was just the most understanding and beautiful and I absolutely loved her for that. Have since high school and it was fun to watch her grow up. I had always been the "cool older brother" to Alice, especially in elementary school when everyone teased her for being too small. But Bella she was my target. It was easier when we were little because no feelings came attached to it.

In elementary school, we were always together, Alice, Bella, and I. Always. We were a perfect threesome. But I got really involved in school and Bella and Alice turned out to be girls. And my guy friends convinced me that girls weren't supposed to be best friends. I was ten and easily influenced, so I dropped them like hot potatoes and never picked them back up.

But like I said, watching Bella grow up was fun. She seemed to be last in everything. While Rosalie, Alice, and a number of their friends had matured over the summer of ninth grade, Bella had stayed as she had been in eighth grade: twiggy and tomboy like. And she used it to her advantage. But somewhere in sophomore year, she grew breasts and curves and used make up.

And it was hard to be around her looking all hot when I was a horny ass teenager. Of course, I had had sex my first time in high school. It was ninth grade and with this girl named Heidi. Heidi had been my lab partner, but she was two years older than I was, making her a junior. She was shy and pretty, blue eyes and black hair. She was nice to me and we became friends real fast. Before I knew it, I was going with her to Prom and having sex with her in a hotel room. She told me she was leaving that year, and I couldn't help but be affected by that. She was m first actual girlfriend. But Bella kept my thoughts busy, and I hadn't thought about Heidi since.

Bella. What could I say about her that I hadn't already?

She was clumsy. Witty, smart, sarcastic, emotional, quick, patient, mine.

All through high school, I remember being distracted by her scent, the sweet smell of strawberries and freesias. I liked her a lot, but I didn't want to intrude on her and Alice's friend ship. Not if they were so close. I couldn't do that to Alice. It was mean. So I left her alone to date stupid guys and find someone who would take care of her as much as I wanted too.

So when I left for college her junior year, I vowed not to be affected by her.

But four years was torture. I had gone to college at Dartmouth during the school years, and spent the summers in Alaska with my godparents. They took care of me and acted like Mom and Dad would have during each situation that was brought up.

But that summer I needed change. I need to see someone other than Chelsea, the waitress at the diner they had in the small town I stayed. She was pretty, but she was like a wrong version of Bella, and I didn't want to be reminded of her so much if I couldn't see her, so I went home and that was the best day of my life.

Bella stirred and turned in my arms. She snuggled close to me and murmured.

"Only syrup," she said. "Now lick it off." She sighed, contentedly, and then continued. "Yeah, like that. Right . . . there."

She didn't say anything after that, but it had me thinking of what she could be dreaming of.

"Yes, Edward. Please, Oh . . ." she trailed off and I chuckled, trying not to think too much about it anymore. I didn't want her to wake up to me fucking her.

She stirred again, this time, she woke up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said back.

She furrowed her brow. "What's with the smile?" she asked.

"Nothing. You said some things . . ." I trailed off.

"No!" she buried her face in my chest, and giggled. "I can't believe it."

"Syrup? Really?"

"Chocolate syrup, to be exact."

"Memories," I said softly, recalling the night with chocolate syrup over the summer we'd had together.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said. "The dreams won't stop. I'd wake up and have to get myself off. Last night I had to call you because I was craving to hear your voice and that dream was based off of reality," she said to me.

"It doesn't matter Bella. You know you can call me for anything."

"I know. I'm just so tired lately. Really wasted." She snuggled closer to me, and her breathing became slower. She'd fallen asleep again.

I wish I had gotten Zafrina's number so that I could have called her and told her I wasn't coming. It was mean to completely flake on a person like that when they invited me like that.

But nothing mattered anymore. I had my Bella.

**Alright, here you are, a new chapter, fresh from the brain. I need some love. Please? Review. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**MUCHO AMORE!!**

**Esie.**


	17. It's about time

"Okay, so for sure, for sure, I'm pregnant, Bells." Alice said, her sobs louder than her actual voice. It shattered my heart some.

"It's okay Alice, we'll get through this," I sighed. I was careful not to make any more sound than I already was, careful not wake Edward as well. He was a wake late last night and I didn't want him to be crankier than a woman when he woke up.

"So what are you going to do?" I whispered softly. Tears welled in my eyes. As much as I didn't want the drama to be on Edward and me, I didn't want them to be on my best friend either.

"I'm going to not have the baby. I can't take a paternity test until the baby is born. I know it's totally wrong, but I'm going to have an abortion. I can't do this to Jasper." Alice was crying less now, her sobs soft and almost silent.

"I think you should tell Jasper what happened," I said to her. "Maybe he'll help you. Maybe he'll understand."

"You're right. We were on a break and it was a stupid mistake to make, but I can't hurt him like that. What if he thinks I'm a cheater and doesn't want to get back together with me? I don't know if I could handle this."

"Alice, you're not a cheater. You made a mistake," I said sternly. "Maybe he did the same."

"Whatever Bella. I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now. I'm calling Jasper." And with that, she hung up.

I didn't waste my time calling her back, so I just set my phone down on the nightstand and snuggled back into Edward.

God, Edward. I felt so bad for him. He comes to visit me, both of us sexually frustrated, and he ends up doing my homework and taking care of me as I slept like I was dead to the world. We haven't even kissed that much. Last night I woke up in the middle of the night, and instead of taking advantage of an awake Edward, I kissed him lightly and fell back to sleep. What a lousy fiancée _I_ am.

I turned to look at him. He was lying on his back, one arm slung over his face to block the light from coming in. I dropped a kiss lightly on his chest. And since I didn't want to wake him just yet, I cleaned up my room and then went to get some breakfast, when I noticed the bag on top of my desk. Inside were two servings of spaghetti and cheesecake. Strawberry cheesecake. It was my favorite food in the entire world, and I had missed it because I was asleep. He really must love me not to feel bothered by all of this. But it bothered me, and I had to make it up to him somehow. So I put it in the mini fridge Victoria had in the room, leaving her a note that said she could eat it if she wanted, and left to the Cafeteria.

Somehow, I couldn't feel bad for Alice and her problem. I wasn't sure what the hell is wrong with me, but I couldn't help the fact that I honestly didn't care. I felt bad for it, but it was eating me away. Why would she have done that? Sleep with someone else other than Jasper. I was contradicting myself, but still. I felt bad for her sure, but I mean it was a bad thing to be tangled in. And Alice had no sympathy for me when I was going through the same thing she was going though. Except Edward had gotten me pregnant instead of some random guy. I mean Jesus! They had been together most of her life. When we were in elementary school, he would look after her and make sure she was safe and looked after, since she was so small. Now, it was like she didn't even care. Something was wrong with her, like she was possessed.

Actually, I was kind of pissed at myself for letting yesterday happen. I wanted to be alone with Edward, and not have this burden to carry around. But as you can see, that wasn't possible. But I would make it up to Edward. He deserved that if not anything else.

I bought all kinds of breakfast foods from the cafeteria, and then nearly lost my balance bumping in to some guy. Instead of letting me fall, he stabilized me and helped me up.

"Super model with no balance," he said. The girl standing next to him laughed a little.

That's when I looked up. It was Jacob. "Jake! Oh, god, it feels like forever since I've seen you! How have you been?" I said to him, hugging him with an arm. "Hi, Leah!" I threw an arm around her and she hugged me back.

He chuckled. "Good Bella. I've been good. Actually I came with Leah to visit a friend. I didn't know this was your campus too." Jacob and Leah were holding hands, signaling their back togetherness. I smiled.

"It is. Though I'm graduating this Spring." I smiled excitedly at the thought of not coming back to school and having a job and living with Edward. "So you guys . . ."

"Yeah," Leah said. "He apologized."

Jacob laughed. "And I meant it."

I smiled.

"So are you and Edward still engaged?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. He's actually here, sleeping."

"Oh, that's cool," Jake said. He smiled at me.

I remember the first time I saw Jacob. He was amazingly hot, no lie, but that's because he was dressed for a clubbing event. He was that one friend that would have had girls hanging on him all the time and was a player. Now, he was all laid back, with a regular t-shirt, jeans, and his hair was cut. Still like a player, though a lot less more like it.

"Oh, my God! What did you do to your hair?" I almost screamed.

"I cut it. I got tired of it."

"Oh, but it was so beautiful," I said.

"See!" Leah exclaimed. "I'm not the only one," she said.

"Oh, well," he said.

"Hey, I have to get back to my room; I'm in charge of breakfast," I said. But, if you guys want, we could hang out later," I suggested. "The four of us, I mean."

"Sure Bella. Just call me when you're free," Jacob said.

"Yeah, totally. We could go see a movie or head to the beach," Leah said.

"Cool. Talk to you later then," I said. I hugged them again, and then left back to my sleeping Edward.

I left to my dorm room. When I got there, there was a note taped to the door.

_Hey, Edward, it's Zafrina. _

_Lauren gave me Bella's room number._

_Missed you last night._

_Maybe we could try again. _

_I'd really like to see you._

_Oh, by the way, here's my number._

_Love, Zafri._

_Love_?

I honestly didn't know what I should do, but I knew I couldn't be mad,because it said nothing about anything I should be mad about. I should trust Edward. He'd never done anything wrong to me. Except I couldn't help being a little ticked off about some chick leaving him a note. I walked into the room and Edward was sitting up, rubbing his eyes, like he'd just woken up. I snatched the paper off the door in a snippy action. I walked over to him, handing him the note.

More like, throwing the note at him.

"Who's Zafrina?" I asked indifferently trying not to let my anger seep out. It wasn't working. My voice held a small bite.

"Oh, shit. I completely forgot," he muttered. Then to me he said, "She's a friend of Lauren's. She's really cool and nice. She invited us to hang out with her but you were sleeping."

"Oh. That's . . ." I struggled for the right word, trying not to be a bitch about it, "nice. I don't seem to know her."

"Yeah, I figured that. But she's really cool. I've never had a friend like her. She's pretty too, tall with long black hair. She reminds me of a Hispanic Alice," Edward said. His voice sounded happy.

"A friend like what Edward?" I asked. I frowned.

"Zafrina's gay, Bella," he said. His eye held a soft twinkle. Why every guy got excited for that, I had no clue, but I wasn't about to go and burst his bubble.

I burst into laughter completely embarrassed that I would think Edward was cheating on me, or seeing another girl behind my back. "Oh. I thought-" Edward cut me off.

"You thought what?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know," I said in a small voice. "I guess I thought you and she were involved."

Edward didn't say anything, but his expression turned sour.

"I saw the note and-"

"Bella! What do I have to do to show you I'm one hundred percent faithful to you? You don't seem to be getting that part." He stood up from the bed and stared at me. I walked over to him.

"It's not you. I know it's not. It's because of Alice. She's put insecurities in my head." I leaned against him, and he pulled me to him, holding me as tight as he could without hurting me. "Hold me tighter," I whispered. He did.

"Bella, if it's not you, then it's no one else. I can promise you that one. I promise. I love you so much, you have to believe me," he whispered.

"I do. It's just me being stupid. It's the whole thing with Alice and Jasper. I keep forgetting there are faithful people in this world. But I would like to meet your new friend," I said softly. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Later. Right now, I have breakfast with my beautiful fiancée and then we could go see a movie."

I smiled. "Okay."

And that's exactly what we did. Edward and I at the breakfast I had brought and then we showered and left to a little plaza. We picked a movie that would be suitable for us both. Nothing scary and nothing too completely romantic. So we settled on _Fast_ _and_ _the_ _Furious_.

And let me tell you, I had never seen Paul Walker look so damn sexy. Of course, he was nothing next to my Edward.

After the movie, we went for a coffee at a little café.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something," Edward said seriously. I put my cup of coffee down and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What about?" I asked a little wary.

"Our wedding," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh."

"Bella," he said with a smile. "There's nothing to be worried about," he said.

"I know, but that word just makes me a little nervous. Obviously, I don't really have a lot of support of weddings." I looked down and stared into my cup of hazelnut coffee.

Edward took my hand in his.

"Bella, I love you. And you and I getting married can only proclaim it more. I don't know how else I can tell you I want to be with you forever."

I smiled a little. "Edward, I'm just nervous about the whole walking down the aisle and maybe falling on my face."

"Don't worry. Everything will be padded," he said with a bright smile. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Any way, I wanted to maybe get started on planning, that maybe we could get married over the summer . . ."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" I accused him lightly.

"Yes, I have. I can't _stop_ thinking about it Bella. It's impossible not to think about it." He rubbed circles lightly over the back of my hand. His eyes sparkled with immense delight.

"Wow. I mean you've wanted this for a while, haven't you?" I asked him.

"Honestly Bella, I never thought I was going to marry _you_, the girl of my dreams, but I did think about getting married quite a lot. I never saw myself like Emmett who played around when he and Rosalie weren't together, or like Jasper who isn't sure of what he actually wanted. I knew since I was around fifteen that I wanted to get married to the perfect woman and have a perfect life with her. That's what I want, and I'm damn sure of it Bella, that I wan that life with you. I just want to be able to call you my wife instead of my fiancée."

"I don't care Edward. We could get married tomorrow if you wanted to. Today even. But if you want this to be elaborate and wonderful and perfect, then you can have that too. I just want you to myself too. I want that too, believe me. I do."

"Then over the summer then?" he asked,

"Right at the end, just before my birthday." I smiled at Edward and shivered. "I'm really excited kind of now. It's a weird feeling. A good feeling though. I love you, Edward."

I could never show her how much I loved her. Ever and it was a sad shame because I did love her a lot and I wished I could have done something more than a simple, I love you.

"I love you too, Bella."

After that, we left back to her dorm, two notes posted on the door.

One was from Zafrina.

One was from Jacob.

Honestly, I had nothing against him personally, but I didn't like the way he looked at Bella. It was kind of like she was something to eat to him. It disgusting really.

_You fail to call. I'm thinking someone is jealous. _

_Z._

I smiled at Zafrina's note, but not too much. Bella on the other hand was giggling like crazy.

_**Bella, please call me. Tell your boyfriend I'm not going to steal you from him. **_

_**I just want to tell you dirty jokes and get you drunk.**_

_**Jacob**_

It was things like that bothered me. The way he referred to Bella like a piece of meat. Jesus. I mean he could be polite, at least. Some guys just didn't change.

"Bella do you want to hang out with them? I mean, we could see Jacob and Zafrina both," I suggested.

"No. I don't want to see anyone Edward. I just want to be with you. We can hang out with them next time. It's spring break and I'm not going to sit here and pretend I'm not going to combust from sexual frustration, waiting until the absolute last minute to have sex with you. I don't think so. Whether you like it or not, we're having sex right now."

"Okay by me," I said to her. She giggled. She unlocked the door to the dorm room and she pulled me inside. But instead of furthering our actions, we stopped.

Victoria was sitting on the bed with a crying friend. I sighed in frustration.

"Argh," Bella said. I agreed with every fiber of my being.

"Let's just go die," Bella whispered, pulling me out of the dorm and into the hallway. "Life isn't fair."

"Bella, I'm here all week," I said.

"No, that's not the point, but I do have an idea. I think maybe we should go to Forks for Spring Break. I mean, my dad e-mailed me and said he was going to visit his brothers in Nevada and will be gone for the week. We could stay there. How about that?"

The idea had its appeal. But I felt bad for Zafrina. I guess I really could see her next time. I saved her number anyway.

"Well that sounds okay. But why go to Washington for Spring Break?" I asked her.

"Because we've both never been much of drinkers, and it will ensure us time _alone_," she said.

We walked back inside the room and Bella was in the phone booking flights and I was busy grabbing all of her stuff and stuffing it into a bag, making sure to grab things like her Pill case and her toothbrush. But in the midst of it, I called Zafrina.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Is this Zafrina?" I asked.

"No, this is Senna. May I ask whose speaking?" the woman on the other side said.

"Oh, could you please tell her that Edward called. And that I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice," I said.

"No problem Edward. Thanks for calling," she said. She clicked off and I hung up. When I turned to Bella, she was giggling on the phone.

"Sorry," she said. "Just have fun with Leah, 'kay?" She laughed some more, then hung up. She looked at me. "Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded. "Then lets go," she smiled. Bella said goodbye Victoria after making her bed and we were off campus and at the airport faster that I could have said bye.

**BPOV**

A flight to Forks was leaving in an hour, and there were still first class seats left. It wasn't shallow or anything, but after flying first class more than a few times, coach was a little claustrophobic.

Edward and I sat next to each other, and I was rather content. We'd have a house all to ourselves for the next eight days. Heaven on earth for sure.

I fell asleep on the flight like I always did, waking up only right before the flight was landing. Edward let me off the plane, and helped me inside the airport. While we waited for our luggage, I bought a caramel frappe and a brownie. I restored some energy while he called a cab for someone to come get us.

Instead of going directly to my house, we left to Edward's to get his car. But we ended up staying there a while. Inside, we ate and Edward played piano for a bit. We were both too tired to actually have sex, so we mutually decided to wait until tomorrow.

We went up to the third story of the house, to Edward's bedroom and I collapsed on the bed, the comfort engulfing me completely. Edward went over to the balcony and opened the doors to let in a breeze. It was a little chilly, but it was fine all the same.

I stared at Edward, watching him as he straightened up his room, putting everything in its place and picking up things from the floor. The way he moved was so graceful, so beautiful I was awestruck. It took me a few minutes to realize he'd been calling my name.

"What?" I said answering him.

"What are you looking at Bella?" Edward said. I shrugged and smiled.

"You seriously have to know how beautiful you are Edward," I said to him. He sighed.

"Bella, don't start that again."

"Why not? You call me beautiful all the time," I said sitting up.

"That's because you are," he said. He climbed on the bed, pushing me down. His body's weight was so comforting on mine. I circled my arms around his neck.

He kissed me softly, slowly building heat and intensity. And it all came back, all the longing, all the want, all the lust. The heat between us had accumulated so much, that the heat was palpable. I pulled him closer to me, holding him firmly to my body.

Slowly, we stripped each other from our clothes, not hurrying, but being playful and kissing and touching and being natural between us both. Edward was soft with his caresses, but I was eager and ready for him to fill me.

With the last piece of clothing falling to the floor, I lay back on the bed, letting Edward position himself between my legs. I gasped when I felt him slide slowly inside me. I placed my hand on his shoulders, feeling his muscles flex underneath my fingertips. He moved slowly at first, just indulging in the feeling, kissing my lips and my neck and everywhere he could reach. But then his movements grew urgent quickly, pushing in and out with insane rhythm. His lips were almost touching mine, but not quite; his breath teased my lips, warm and hot, completely making me writhe underneath him. My hands slid down the side of his body over his butt, urging him deeper.

"Harder," I moaned, wanting him to fill me and have me and completely take me in any way he wanted. I moaned and sighed as he grunted and complied. I slinked my legs around his hips, urging him to go deeper still, until it was all too much and I unraveled into nothing, convulsing and shuddering as Edward hit his climax and was shuddering on top of me as well. I felt heat spear through me, warming my veins and my entire body into oblivion, past anything I've ever dreamed.

Panting, I wiggled free from underneath Edward, lying next to him, wrapping my arms about his body still seeking the warmth he had to offer.

"That was . . ." I whispered.

"I know," he said back.

"Eight days of this, you realize that right?" I said with an evil grin.

Edward chuckled. "Yes of course I realize this. That's why we can fall asleep without wiping ourselves out." He slid on top of me, kissing my lips and indulging my senses into overdrive. When he pulled away, I was dizzy.

I laughed. "I love you, Edward," I said.

"I love you, too, Bella," he said. And then I was out.

**All right. I'm posting more often now! I'll try to have another chapter by Friday, or maybe Wednesday next week. Happy reading!!!!**

**Oh, bedsides, if you like my story you'll like **_**Never meant to Be, **_**By Sweetdulcinea, or **_**The Arrangement**_**, by manyafandom. They're absolutely great, but they are a bit kinky and flashy and smutty. But hey. To each his own.**

**Love Esie.**


	18. Waking Up in Spring Break

**Hello again Friends! This chapter is purely fluff, Just Edward and Bella being Edward and Bella. I hope you guys like it!**

**BPOV**

I woke up before Edward, but I stayed beside him, too warm and comfortable to move. But I came bored too fast, squirming. I debated on whether I should wake Edward up or not, and then debated against it, and decided to go make Edward some cookies and clean the rest of the house.

I showered quickly, waking my hair and letting it air dry, and pulled on Edward's shirt from the night before and a pair of my boy short underwear from the drawer.

There wasn't too much to clean, just a few things here and there while the cookies were baking, but I had some fun as I turned on the music. I was dancing and parading in the living room, stacking fashion magazines and placing game controllers away.

I was listening to my favorite radio station when they played The Veronicas.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around _

I swayed to music, singing along.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight? _

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

I spun around, and kept dancing.

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

This time when I spun around, Edward was at the bottom of the stairs, dripping wet with water, his body only covered in jeans. I could see his boxers, red plaid, creeping out from the top of his jeans as they hung low on his hips. He had an amused smile playing his lips.

Instead of being embarrassed, I walked over to him, pulling him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck, all the while still singing along to the song. He was still smiling, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and we swayed-

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay _

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out_

-Until I ripped myself from his arms and threw myself on the floor, looking at him with the most sedective look I could muster.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch _

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ... _

I stood up and stalked over to him, pulling him down so that he was able to feel my lips as they continued to move while I sang.

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a) _

Edward kissed my jaw and then continued to trail down so he was kissing my neck._  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada _

"_Oh," _I moaned at the same part the song did. I could feel Edward chuckle against my skin.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch _

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_

But he did stop. And instead of saying something sweet or sexy, or something to embarrass me, he just laughed. And I laughed with him.

"That's why I love you. Because you wake up on a Sunday morning at seven o clock just to sing to the radio." Edward leaned down to kiss me.

"Not only sing, but bake cookies," I said with a self satisfied smile.

"There you go. Nothing is better than having a wife that makes cookies,: he said with a laughed.

"Yes there is. A wife who knows erotic ways to eat cookie dough." I smiled and kissed him again. I had a feeling this day would be one of those touchy days where Edward and I were all over each other.

In the kitchen, Edward was licking the spoon of cookie dough while I checked on the cookie dough.

"I honestly don't know how you do it, Bella. I've watched you a billion times make cookies, and they always come out perfect. Nothing is ever wrong with them."

"Well, I guess I'm talented." I shrugged innocently.

"Talented beyond anyone's wildest dreams, that's for sure," Edward agreed, though his mind was somewhere other than cookie dough; he had that twinkle in his eye, the one that made him look dazzling.

When the cookies were done, Edward and I sat in the living room and watch movies for the morning, until we decided we were going out for lunch. We watched all sorts of different kinds of movies. Comedies, like Good Luck Chuck, Romance, like A Walk To Remember, and Action-y movies, like X-Men. I sat between Edward's legs wrapped in a blanket, eating the chocolate chip cookies.

When lunch time rolled around, Edward took me to eat at the little Italian place in Port Angeles. I got dressed in a light blue summer dress and black flats.

I got out of the car, eager to get to Edward. Inside, the hostess was eyeing him obviously, but Edward was completely oblivious. She smiled at Edward and almost scowled at me. I smiled back at her. She lead us to our table, where Angela and Ben were and their daughter Amy sitting. She was a big girl now, but Ben had her on his lap. We all kind of banded together for lunch then.

"Bella! How are you?! God you look great. Where's the little baby? Angela asked. I frowned.

"I had a miscarriage while I was still in my first trimester." Edward put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being stupid," she said softly, putting a hand on mine. "Don't worry; you'll get your chance at a baby. And you'll love every second of being a parent. I know you Bella; you're going to be a great Mom."

"Thanks Ang," I said with a smile. I really hoped I would turn out to be a great mother. Angela made me feel better about that.

We all sat at their table, the waitress taking our orders.

"I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo," I said. But I had to repeat it since she was staring at Edward who was talking to Ben about cars. She proceeded to take everyone else's orders and then left.

"So how's life?" she asked.

"A little hectic I answered. "But nothing I can't handle. Just overworking myself in school and missing Edward way too much. But it's going well. And you?" I asked. Angela had a smile on her face wider than I'd ever seen.

"Well, Ben and I have been great, and so has Amy. But the only problem is, is that we don't have any one to baptize her." Her smile grew. You'd think she asked like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt and they had said yes. "And Ben and I were talking and I know it's been a while since we've hung out and talked, but I was thinking that maybe you and Edward could be the godparents."

That I did not expect. But I smiled back at her, almost instantly excited.

"Wow Angela. That's wonderful. That really makes me happy that's you'd choose me for something like that. And Edward too." I turned to Edward, who was talking to Ben, completely unaware of our conversation. I nudged him with an elbow.

"Ow," he muttered. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that Angela's asked us to be Amy's godparents."

"Whoa," he said.

"Yeah, I know. But I think it's a good idea," I whispered. "I mean, if anything were to ever happen to Angela and Ben, then the baby would come to us. And we're great. So what do you think?" I asked.

"I think its fine. I trust your judgment Bella." He smiled at Angela, then turned back to Ben.

"Yeah, Angela. We'd love to do it," I said.

"Oh, thanks so much Bella! I really appreciate what your doing for me and Ben and Amy."

"No problem, Ang. I'm happy to be apart of your family."

EPOV

After spending time with Bella's friends, it did really seem like a good idea to become a god parent. It was an honor for them to think of Bella that way, to trust her so much. Angela and Bella set a date so that Bella her and Amy could go out and Bella and Amy can get used to each other. Almost instantly though, Amy and Bella clicked, and I could see the longing in her eyes when she smiled at me. Bella beamed for the whole day.

After lunch, Bella and I went to the bookstore so Bella could get a few books she'd wanted to read. When she finally chose three, she said, "That way, you catch me reading when you wake up instead of me making a complete fool of myself."

"Because romance novels are so much better," I said, rolling my eyes. She pushed my shoulder lightly.

"They're better than dancing at eight in the morning to provocative music," she said with a smile.

"But I like it when you do that," I said truthfully. "It's cute."

She rolled her eyes, and kissed my cheek.

Instead of going home then, since it wasn't raining, I took Bella to a meadow. It was only an hour away, and the day was actually nice. TI was cloudy, but it was still sunny and warmer than usual. She was surprised to see it, her face going a light. She looked radiant. She gasped and turned to look at me.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"I used to come here during high school. Only Alice knows about it. Otherwise, it's just a private space." I shrugged.

"Edward, this place screams magic. It's so beautiful. I love it," she said. She leaned me against the car and kissed me a while before taking me to the edge of the circular meadow.

"God, this place is so beautiful. I will never ever get over it," she murmured. She looked up as the sky went over cast.

It started to sprinkle, but instead of Bella diving for cover in the car, she walked further out into the circle as the rain poured over her. I followed her.

We didn't say anything; we just lay on the wet grass getting soaked, holding each other close. Though I had wished for better weathering, this was perfect in itself.

We kissed sometimes, but not anywhere near primal intimacy. Just a chaste kiss here and there and then a longer one and a longer one until it turned into a massive tickling session. Bella straddled my waist, pinning my arms down. She looked directly in my eyes.

"That's not fair, you're not ticklish," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. There's not much I can do about that though," I said. Bella laughed. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she responded, and leaned down to kiss me.

After a few more wet moments in the rain, I drove Bella back home. We dressed in our pajamas and headed upstairs. But before going up to my bedroom, Bella went into Alice's bedroom and retrieved a deck of cards.

I gave her a weird look.

"What? I thought we could play cards."

I smiled.

"What are we going to play? Go Fish?" I asked her.

"Why not."

And we did. We played Go Fish, but we never got to finish a game, because Bella always thought I was lying. And I only lied when she was getting close to winning. After about an hour, the cards were strewn across the floor of my bedroom, Bella and I no longer interested in the game, but each other's body. It was hard not to be when Bella was practically a goddess straddling my waist in nothing but her underwear.

She was kissing me, grinding her hips against me, making me harder than what I was already. I pressed her hips down harder.

"Mmm," she hummed in my mouth. I let her go, and she climbed off of me. Taking off the rest of her clothing and freeing me from the confines of my boxers. Bella teased and touched and kissed every inch of my skin, except for the where I actually wanted to be touched. But then all the frustration went away as she kneeled down on the ground in front of the bed as I sat up, and took me in her mouth, so far, I could feel the back of her throat. I groaned and watched the exquisite sight of Bella sucking me off. She made eye contact with me holding my gaze while her hot mouth slid up and down my shaft. The vibrations of her mouth crawled up my spine as she ran her nails over the skin of my abdomen. Bella pulled me out of her mouth and licked her lips, murmuring, "So, good, Edward. You taste so good. I could do this forever." Then she whispered, "Do you like it when I do this to you Edward?" I put my fingers through her hair as she licked a line from the base to the tip.

"God, yes," I breathed. She smiled and proceeded to work a miracle. It didn't take long for everything to build up and want release. It was only when Bella said, "come for me, Edward," that I came hard into her mouth. I groaned when I felt Bella swallow against me. And God it was amazing. It got me thinking to how long it's been since I'd had a blow job from Bella. Way too long to go without something like that.

Bella climbed on top of me, kissed me, and then lay on the bed underneath the covers. She looked at me, her eyes half lidded.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I don't know. I don't feel good. I think I'm tired," she said. I shot her a look of confusion. "We ca continue later. Just let me rest a while." Then I got really concerned.

"Bella, do you want me to bring you something?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs then," I said to her. I kissed her forehead, and then got dressed. Downstairs, I thought of something I could do. I didn't think of anything, so I sat at the piano and played for a good while.

It was around nine o' clock when I stopped playing and went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I settled for television falling asleep while watching, the Prestige.

I woke up to a whimpering sound, someone crying. I sat up from the sofa, looking around. Bella was sitting at the computer there, her back turned to me, shaking as she cried. I walked over to her, picking her up and setting her on the sofa.

"Why does my life have to be so horrible?" she whispered through her sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Why can't I have a mother? A baby? A good family?" She asked.

I smiled softy at her. "From what I see, Bella, you have an enormous family that loves you. You have Esme and Carlisle, who would go to the ends of the world to make sure you are safe. Then there's Alice, who despite her weird mentality would kill anyone who hurt you. Even her self. There's Jasper, who you may not know so well, but makes you feel better about yourself. And Rose. She'd do anything for you. And Emmett too, who has always thought of you as family. And me. I'd sell my soul to the devil to see you smile. Bella, we all love you. I love you. You have the best family anyone could ask for," I told her truthfully. "I don't understand what brought this on."

"Remember when I used to spend summers in Arizona from when I was like eight? Well, my mother and father were happy before that. They were happy together. But then she started cheating on him. And it was a clean break between them, but then she made me do all that stuff and now I'm insecure. What if we get married and you find someone better? Someone worth your time and money and intelligence? What if I'm not good enough?" She cried some more, holding on to my shoulders. She held me close as if she didn't even want to take the chance of letting me go. Not that I was going anywhere anyway.

"Bella, what makes you think that I'm going to find someone better? What makes you think that I could even find someone? Bella, that's not happening. It will never happen. Bella, I know you know I love you. I know that and you know that. If there's something I did that makes you think that, I'm truly sorry. I want to marry you because I want to stay with you. Not marry you and leave. That's not how it works Bella."

"But why? Why me? I'm broken and dumb and not nearly as beautiful as I should be. You should be with someone like Rosalie. Not a Plane Jane like me." She wiped at her eyes.

"Rosalie takes too much maintenance. That's why Emmett is practically her slave. Because they're compatible. I couldn't handle that. Some one who's independent and strong and smart and beautiful, that's someone I can handle, and I love her that way. I love the fact that she knows what she wants and that she can depend on someone without having to be dependent. The fact that even though she's been through things no one should ever go through, she's the strongest woman I've ever met. I love that about that someone. That she's passionate about what she believes in and she doesn't let go. That's what I can handle in someone. And that's exactly what I got. And I am completely happy with that because I love you."

"Whatever you say Edward. I think I just have pre-wedding jitters. I mean, there are only a few months left before we're actually together. I guess that makes me kind of scared. Not that I' scared to be with you, but what will happen afterward."

I smiled at her. "Come here." Bella crawled into my arms and she sat in between my legs, her back to my chest, her head resting on my shoulder. I held her close to me, tighter than anything I could have ever held. "I'm going to tel you what is going to happen after we get married. We are going to go far away from Forks, far away from anywhere and I'm going to make passionate love to you until you're too tired to come anymore. You are going to get pregnant and I will wait on you hand and foot, making sure you are the most comfortable in our house. We are going to have as many children as you want, and they are all going to be beautiful. We will become a family and grow old together, and then we'll see each other in heaven. You'll have a wonderful job become successful, and I will worship you forever, for as long as infinity. That is what's going to happen after we get married. No divorce, no other woman, nothing but you and me and our family. That's all that's ever going to happen. Can you handle that?" I asked her. She giggled.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid Edward. I really don't know what I'm scared of and that's really stupid of me. I love you, and I'm stupid for questioning it." She turned her head and kissed my neck, and I leaned down so I could touch her lips with mine.

We fell back to sleep, both of us, tangled on the sofa. I woke up to the ringing of my phone the next morning.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah? What?" I asked into then phone groggily. Bella was curled into a ball her hands wrapped around my waist so I could break out of her grasp without waking her up.

"I'm not pregnant! Jasper was totally understanding of the situation and he said that he did the same, without the pregnancy part, but he understood what happened. And now, everything is right in the world."

Honestly, I was really happy for Alice, just not at five in the morning.

"That's great Ali, but I was kind of sleeping, so if you don't mind . . ." I trailed off, closing my eyes.

"Were are you? It's Sunday. You never sleep in on Sunday. Aren't you heading to class now?" Alice asked. She giggled and I head Jasper's voice. I tensed. It was one thing to know your best friend is sleeping with your little sister, and another to hear it. I was fine with the former. The latter however . . . .

"It's Spring Break, for one, and two, I'm with Bella."

"Oh," she said. "Eventful night, I take it?"

"I'm not discussing that with you, Alice," I said. "And Good bye."

"Bye!"

And then I hung up.

"Everything is right in the world," Bella murmured looking up at me. Sh smiled with her eyes closed and ran her fingers over my chest.

"Yeah, Bells. Everything is right in the world."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. See! Nothing is wrong now. And nothing will be wrong. I'm really tired of writing so much angst and depression. I want this story to have a happy ending. Yay. **

**Until next chapter. Which should be out this weekend,**

**Esie.**


	19. Zafrina and PitBull

**Wow! It's been a while, hasn't it? I know it has and I'm very sorry. But I've been having the idea about his chapter for a while. But I hope you enjoy it. It's meant to be kind of fun, but also kind of out there. It's not really relevant until the end, but I kind of just wanted to put this in there.**

**This chapter is a little different than most. It involves drinking, sexually explicit lyrics and, girl on girl kissing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Just so you know, I warned you. : )**

"Okay, Edward," I said. "I want you to listen to this song," I said. "Alice forwarded it to me, and I think it's a stroke of genius." I clicked my e-mail message and opened the link to the song.

"Okay." Edward was lying next to me on the bed, his arms wrapped around my waist. "What's it called?"

I smiled and said, "Fer Sure." I hit play on itunes and the songs techno sound filled the air.

_Hey boo how are you  
OMG I missed you so much how you been?  
We should hand out some time  
Myspace me fer sure_

_What the fuck you can totally see his fucking tracks OMG_

_I know what the fuck  
Did he draw his eyebrows on with a fucking sharpie?_

_I know fucking asses is to that_

_This is Chris fucking Donathan  
Don't get mad Jeffree Star  
because I made you snort a lot of my cum  
While I fucked you in the ass_

Edward stared at me with the most incredulous look. I looked at him with a smile. He opened his mouth then closed it, thinking better of what he would say.

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight_

_Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise_

_Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

_This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]  
And now._

_We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]_

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry_

_So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go_

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight_

_Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise_

_Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

_This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]  
And now._

_We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]_

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry_

_So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go_

_No jkjkjk lololol  
I heart your fucking makeup  
Oh my god I love your hair  
Is that a new tattoo?  
Did that piercing fucking hurt?  
No jkjkjk lololol_

_We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]_

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry_

_So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted]  
Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love]  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
But that's alright_

There was a pregnant pause and then the song continued.

_Ugh. you got fucking jizz on my back  
where'd you put my panties?_

_I threw them out the window bitch  
Shut the fuck up._

"Bella, what is that?" he asked.

"It's a song, what?"

"Of course Alice would know that song."

"Wait, listen to this one too."

_S-T-A-R  
S-T-A-R (What?)  
S-T-A-R (Queen bitch)  
S-T-A-R_

_I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around to stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk  
See me fuck  
See me suck a lollipop  
(Mmm) Wanna get messy_

_I'll make you hot  
Make you rock  
I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool  
On your knees  
Pretty please  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L-L-L Luxury._

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for_

_Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be_

_Hot damn, here I come  
Tell me how you want it done  
At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall  
You can choose, either way you will end up on the news  
(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)_

_Do I make you wet  
It's all about the C-U-N-T  
I wanna hear you say  
Love my pink knife  
You wish you had a slice of me  
(I'm a celebrity)_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for_

_Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
(x2)_

_O-M-G, L-O-L  
It's true but sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So what?  
(x2)_

_Oh my god  
Can't you tell my (Mmm)  
Makes you wanna sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet  
(x2)_

_(Mmm)  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
(x2)_

"Bella, what kind-what the hell is-that's not music, Bella." Edward looked at me incredulously.

"Gosh, Edward, you are such a music snob," I told him.

"No, I just don't think that's music. It's more like dissing."

"So," I said. "Why can't you appreciate Jeffree Star and Medic Droid?" I shifted away from the laptop, sitting up and stretching. I went over to the closet looking through all of the clothing. Edward and I had spent most of the day lounging around and on the Internet, listening to music and watching movies. And having sex. I was beginning to get a little bored now. Not that Edward and sex was boring, but I was getting tired of not moving for long periods of time.

"Well, why can't you appreciate Debussy or Tchaikovsky? Or Chopin?"

"Edward, that music is boring There's no excitement to it, no fun. You can't shake your ass to 'Claire De Lune'." I turned to Edward. "I think we should do something. Like go see a movie or go drinking or something. My limbs are numb from inactivity."

Edward looked at me. "What exactly is it that you want to do?"

"I don't know. Forks wasn't the best idea, Edward. We should have gone somewhere like Miami, or Chicago."

"We could go to Seattle," Edward suggested. "It's not that far, and there's stuff to do there."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay, let's go then. That way in the car, I can teach you to appreciate more music."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, that's not music. It's not, and you know it." He walked over to me, picked me up and threw me down on the bed playfully. Then, he attacked my sides. I tried to fight him off from tickling me, but he was too strong.

"Edward! Stop it!" I managed to gasp out laughing. "No!"

Edward was laughing on top of me, still tickling my sides. To stop me from fighting him off, he put both of my arms over my head and tickled me with one hand.

"Okay! I take it back! NO CRAPPY MUSIC! _I PROMISE!_"

Then he stopped. I kept laughing though.

"Promise?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, I promise," I said, gasping for breath.

"Okay." He leaned down to kiss me, escalating the situation to something totally much more that I expected it would be.

EPOV

After Bella and I packed for the length of a few days, and were out of the house in the matter of minutes.

We drove together to Seattle, arriving there at a little before six. And she wanted to go clubbing.

So we booked a hotel room, changed into semi-formal clothing, and went over to a night club. It was Spring break, so it was packed, and we had to wait a while. But Bella didn't mind, she seemed so stoked that we were here.

"Edward?" Someone called from behind us. Bella whipped her head around. It was Zafrina.

"Hey, what are you doing in Seattle?" I asked.

"The same thing you are. Having fun!" She smiled at me.

"Zafrina, this is my fiancée, Bella."

"Oh!" Zafrina exclaimed. "This is the lucky girl! Too bad though. You look like a girl who know how to have a really good time." And then, though I wasn't completely sure, she winked at Bella. Bella beamed.

"Zafrina, you should hit on single women," I said playfully.

"Don't worry," Zafrina said, "I won't use too much charm."

When we finally got inside, Bella and Zafrina bonded themselves together tightly the entire night. I guess you could say that I could have gone home and she wouldn't have even noticed.

In the end, Zafrina didn't use too much charm. She got Bella and herself completely drunk instead. I left for one minute, to get Bella water, and I come back, and Zafrina and Bella were making out on the dance floor. I'm not gong to lie, they were really hot. Zafrina was pretty too, completely different than Bella; tall, dark with with black hair falling from her head. She had Amazonian features and was graceful for being so tall. But seriously. In public?

_Oye loca! Vn Pa'ca! Come here!_

_What!  
Muevelo, muevelo sin parar!  
Let's go! Como!_

_Si tu quiere' que te coma toda  
Si tu quiere' que te coma toda  
Si tu quiere' que te coma toda  
Abre las pierna', y dale toma!  
I'ma make that thang bounce!  
I'ma make that thang shake!  
I'ma make that thang clap!  
Until that thang break!_

Every other city we go  
We always pull a couple of pretty hoes  
Send 'em back to the room and get it on!  
Once we're done, get your clothes,  
Get going! Dale!

Here, Bella and Zafrina were dancing. Grinding was more like it, but I think she was trying to create a replay of the time in LA. I chuckled to myself and let her have her fun. Besides, I knew Bella wasn't like that. She just like to experiment, that's all.__

Let me see you get freaky baby!  
Let me see you get nasty mami!  
Let me see you act like an animal  
Straight out the cage baby, Dale!  
What I do is unheard of,  
With these women I'm O.J.,  
I get away with murder!  
I'ma hit 'till it's out of order  
If it wasn't for R. Kelly,  
I'll record her!  
Now step to the right!  
Now step to the left!  
Now hold on one second,  
Baby let me catch my breath  
Hah, Hah, let's go!  
Hah, Hah, let's go!  
Hah, Hah, let's go!  
Hah, Hah, ah Break It Down!

Bella and Zafrina were touching each other now. And even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't stop it. A guy had to have fun somehow. __

Mami I know how you like it  
Just let loose!  
Go ahead and relax!  
Let me play with your pretty kitty,  
Your pretty titties,  
And let me play with your ass!  
I'm the Chico that'll take you to ecstasy!  
What you waiting for?  
Let's go, let's go, let's go!  
When we finish tonight  
I'll guarantee that you'll be calling me back  
For some more, more, more!  
And at the same time  
I want you to teach me a little something  
Just blow my mind!  
You know what I mean  
The one below the waist line!  
You know me,  
Baby I'm freaky! Freaky?  
Baby I'm freaky! Freaky?  
Baby I'm freaky! Freaky?  
Baby I'm freaky! Freaky?  
Baby I'm freaky!

It's getting kinda hot in this muthafucka tonight ladies!  
That means it's time for ya'll to get all the way wild and loose!  
I don't care if you got a man, you single, whatever!  
It's time, it's time, it's time, let's go!

Quitate la ropa, Quitate la ropa!  
Quitate la ropa, si estas caliente  
Quitate la ropa!

"Honestly, why would someone make that kind of song?" I said when I realized what exactly we were listening to.

"Whatever! This song is the shit!" Bella and Zafrina were dancing close still as I sat at the bar. "Z, what does this song mean?"

"Well," Zafrina said, "in the beginning, he's just saying that if you want me to eat you out, then open your legs and I'll do it."

"Oh! That's hot," Bella said.

"And then he was saying that if you're hot then you should take off all your clothes."

"Niccce!" she said. I rolled my eyes. "Edwaaard," Bella sang, "I think maybe we shhhould try some of that," she said walking close to me. "A little oral never hurt anyone," she grinned, leaning over in all directions from lack of balance.

"Bella, I'm right here. You don't have to yell." She tripped, but I caught her in time.

"I kn-know, I just want all the bitches to know yyyou're with meee!" She laughed.

"I think it's time for us to get going," I said. She pressed her body against me, reaching up to kiss my neck.

"Aww, come on! I'm totally, like, having ssso mush, like, fun! You can't ruuuin that ffffor meee," she whined with slurred words and a pout. "Just one more drink . . ."

"No, Bells, you've had enough," I told her. "Say goodbye to Zafrina. You'll get to see her later."

"Bye Zafrina," yelled, waving. She tripped again, almost falling. By the time we were in the parking lot, she'd fallen down six times and scathed her knees bloody.

At the hotel, I carried her inside to the room, preparing a bath for her. Bella wasn't a heavy drinker, but she was completely out of it. While I was undressing her, she kept grabbing me and touching me, suggesting we do a lot more than she could handle. I felt that if we even started doing anything she'd fall asleep.

"Edward," she moaned. "That feels so good."

I had to fight back a laugh. "I know, love. That's why you're going to take a bath and get in bed."

"But thass not whut I wanna do," she said. She brought me down to kiss her, and I kissed her not so enthusiastically. Bella drunk was really sloppy. I couldn't take advantage of her like that. It would be immoral.

"After you take a bath."

"Okay."

I set her in the bath quickly but gently, and then began to give her a massage so her body wouldn't tense up as she stayed in that position. And then, she was asleep. It was a little past three when I slipped her into a nightgown and placed her on the bed. I cleaned up after that, ordered something to eat, and then I went to bed.

I was awake before Bella, so I decided to somehow get some aspirin and coffee for her hang over. It was almost one in the afternoon when Bella woke up.

"Here," I said to her, handing her two aspirin and a glass of coffee.

"Why are you talking so loud?" she groaned. And I had to admit, Bella looked like a big mess, completely tired and hungover. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Because you look like you need more sleep."

"I feel like I need more sleep." She rubbed her forehead and popped the pills. "God, my head is killing me."

"That should teach you never to drink so much."

She plopped back on the bed, setting her glass on the nightstand and laughed half-heartedly.

I left the room, letting her sleep. She wanted to do something. She was definitely getting what she wanted.

BPOV

When I woke up that afternoon, I couldn't find Edward anywhere, but he left me a note saying that he was gone to get me some dinner. I got the laptop from the dining room table and started looking up random things. I looked through the history and found wedding themed pages. Then next thing you know, I'm on the phone with all the wedding planning offices I could find on line. I was writing things down and bookmarking wedding dress stores, and e-mailing Alice about bride's maid dresses. I was an hour into my planning, which wasn't a lot, but Edward found me in the bedroom of the suite, a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, bringing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"What do you think about the Plaza?" I asked him. He looked at the computer screen.

"Why were you thinking about staying there? I could arrange it. We do have five days left of vacation."

I smiled. "No, I was thinking that maybe we could get married there . . ."

"Really? At the Plaza?" He asked. I nodded. "Wow. I would have expected something way different. But if you want the Plaza, then you shall have it."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Of course. Show me what else you have planned."

"Then get comfortable because I have a lot to show you, babe."

I showed him different credited websites that were of the wedding planning offices. And since we wanted to get married in the fall, there were openings for then at the plaza. That I was happy for. Of course I didn't want anything extravagant, but it seemed to me that no matter what I did, I was going to get it anyway.

"Wow Bella, for an hour you've done pretty well," Edward said.

"You think so? I think we still have tons of things to do," I told him, closing the screen to the laptop. I set it on the floor next to the bed.

"Well, of course, but I'm glad you're participating in it. I want this to be something you want to remember, not something you were forced into by your husband and your best friend."

"Thanks Edward."

"Bella, you deserve it."

**There you are. Love it. Admire it. I am writing rewrites of the story. First second and third today. Possibly fourth. They're completely different than the originals, so I deeply suggest that you reread. Believe me. It'll be worth it.**


	20. Pregnant!

**All right. Last chapter was kind of random, but I needed the randomness in there. And thanks to Bride Wars, the last part fit in there perfectly. But anyways. Here's the next chapter. This is dedicated **_**cutecookiechick**_** my number one fan. She's like the best motivator. I love you!! :)**

**All right. So here's a little bit of drama. As if this story doesn't have enough of it, right!!**

**But I needed to deepen the characters, a little more, and so, here you go. **

**Gotta love it. **

**And if you don't review, the Volturi with rip you to shreds and then burn you. **

**End of discussion. :) **

**Oh Well.**

**EPOV**

Our spring break was over just as fast as it had begun. And it was a sad thing really, because now I had to resort to phone sex at the wee hours of the morning. But it was okay. Because in ten weeks, Bella would be coming here to live with me and there will be no such thing as phone sex.

And that was a very good thing.

But in the mean time, I concentrated on school work. That is, until I found Rosalie sitting in my dorm room, talking on the phone on my bed. I stared at her, and then moved about, wondering why she was here. But no sense in being rude. . .

"Hey, Edward," she said when she hung up.

"Hello Rosalie. Might I ask what the hell you're doing?" I said to her.

"I just wanted to come talk to you. Hang out with you, you know. I've supposedly been your friend for I don't know how many years, and I don't even know your favorite color." Rosalie stood up. "And I wanted to know if it was okay if I married your brother."

"What?"

"Well, Emmett and I were talking about it. He's already twenty five. He wants to settle down. Start a family. And I wanted to make sure that was okay with you. You know. I love him Edward. You know I do. We tease and stuff, but I love Emmett. And I just wanted you to know that."

For some reason, I really appreciated that she was coming to tell me this. It was very considerate of her to tell Emmett's family before jumping and taking the plunge. I wish I would have done that with Bella, ask Charlie before instead of telling him after. But what is done is done.

"That's really noble of you Rosalie. I really appreciate this."

She smiled. "Thanks Eddie."

I ignored the name. I smiled.

"You're welcome, Rosie," I said.

She grimaced, but then smiled. "Touché," she said. "But thanks really."

"No problem."

She hugged me and then kissed my cheek. "Bella really is lucky to have you, Edward. And to tell you the truth, I was jealous when Alice told me you liked her back. Because for the longest time, I wanted you. But now . . . Now I have Emmett. And I'm happy we get to be a real family." Rosalie picked at her manicured nails as she said this. Because she was in fact, a vain person. And one day, it was going to bite her in the ass. But now, she was having a hard time trying to tell me what she was really feeling, as if she were going to burn if she actually meant it.

"That's really nice of you to say," I said to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want to go to lunch? I'm starving."

"I figured as much. You eat like a truck driver."

She smiled a beautiful smile that could have made any man hard. But she just didn't do it for me. I was thinking a certain brunette with brown eyes.

Rosalie and I left to a little diner where Rosalie and I ate lunch. After wards, I drove Rosalie back to her hotel where she was going to spend a few days shopping and such for her new baby. I, on the other hand, went back to my room to study. But instead of studying, I called Bella.

"Hey, Edward. I was just about to call you." She had a smile in her voice. "I wanted to ask you about the bride's maid's dresses. Do you like blue or red better?"

"Red." It was funny how even talking about the wedding really didn't matter. I didn't care about what we talked about anymore. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"I was thinking about living in Chicago. When I graduated. Like we could have a house here for the mean time, but the after I graduated, we could live in Chicago. How does that sound?"

"Sure Edward. I don't care. As long as I'm with you."

**BPOV**

Edward and I had to go back to school to finish some exams. We never went back to a club during that entire Spring break. I could never do that again. Ever. And every time I mentioned it to him, he laughed at me. And I would glare at him. I couldn't even remember what I'd done, or even worse, what I'd said. Somehow, that was even worse.

I was back in my dorm room, with the trusty, Victoria. She was all smiles as she walked into the room. I saw that she had James in tow.

"Oh, um, I'll just, uh, leave," I said, when I realized I was sort of intruding. I grabbed my phone and my lap top, heading to the library.

That was when Edward called me. We didn't talk for too long, just a second about moving to Chicago, then I told him I loved him and hung up.

In the library, I sat at a student desk, working on a paper for my class. I was about two hours in, when I got a call from Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" I said into the phone.

"I'm getting married to Emmett," she said. I sat there unsure that I heard what she had said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I didn't tell Edward this, but I'm pregnant," she with the happiest voice I've ever heard from her.

"Oh, shit." I stared straightforward. "I can't believe it! You pregnant! That's amazing. Aren't you worried that it's going to mess up your body?" I teased lightly. She laughed.

"Are you kidding. I'm going to be the hottest pregnant woman ever. And I'll get my figure back eventually. I'm so happy I get to have Emmett." He voice sounded shaky.

"But you'll be fat when the wedding comes," I told her. She snorted.

"No I'm not. We're eloping tomorrow."

Everything was so sudden, I felt like it was a bloody dream. I didn't mind that Rosalie was eloping, but why wouldn't she want an amazing, humongous wedding like she always dreamed of? She said when she was little that when she grew up and found her prince charming, she wanted to have her wedding at Cinderella's Castle. That was a Rosalie thing to do. But eloping? It just didn't sound right to me.

"He doesn't know you're pregnant, huh?" I asked.

I could hear her shake her head. "He's already stressed Bells. Why stress him more?" She paused. "I'll just tell him after the wedding. It won't make a difference since I just found out, you know."

"Whatever blows you skirt up, dearie," I said to her. She laughed.

"I was thinking of having an amazing, perfect, wonderful wedding, when we have a vowel renewal. That way my little kid could be the ring bearer or the flower girl."

"Aww, Rose that's a cute idea. I love it."

"Yeah. Well, Edward says he wants to talk to you a quick minute, so, love you bye," she said. I could hear the shuffling as she passed the phone.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Alice wanted me to ask you if you could come over this weekend to meet the realtor Sound good?" He said. I nodded. Then realizing he couldn't see me, I confirmed with my voice.

"Yeah. That sounds wonderful."

"Great. Then I'll this weekend, and I'll call you later."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too," he said back.

I clicked off and went back to studying.

**EPOV**

After talking to Bella for ten seconds, I started studying for my quarter exams. I knew I didn't have to, since I knew the answers to about ninety five percent of the question right off the top of my head.

Then Emmett called. I assumed he was going to talk to me about the engagement, but his voice sounded worried when I answered the call.

"Edward, I think something is wrong with Rosalie," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, I hate to bear all the details on you, but, she never wants to have sex anymore. Ever. I can stand it if she didn't want to for a couple of days, but it's been almost a month. And Rosalie is a sex kind of girl."

Despite I was talking to my brother about his sex life, I thought about it. When Rosalie like someone, and knew them well enough, she got physical. That was just the way Rosalie was. But Emmett knew Rosalie better than I did, so I took his word for it.

"Emmett I think maybe you should talk to her. Ask her what's wrong," I suggested.

"I did. But she just ignored me. And then there was that week and a half she said she went up to see her parents. That's when it started. And honestly, Edward, it's not even about the sex. I told her she looked sexy yesterday, and she told me to fuck off, and then she locked herself in the bathroom. Rosalie fishes for complements that's just not right."

And he was completely right. Rosalie was vanity and lust on heels. She wanted everyone to tell her she was pretty. That she was the most beautiful girl on earth. Just by having a woman, a man is dissing her completely.

"Em-"

My phone beeped, indicating call waiting. It was Bella.

"I have a call Emmett, hold on."

I didn't even wait for an answer as I answered Bella's call.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Rosalie's eloping with Emmett," she said to me. Her voice was excited.

Why was everyone coming to me with this?

"I know. She told me when I had lunch with her today." I asked.

"Oh. Then sorry for bothering. I'll just get back to my work. But isn't it such good news?"

"Yeah. But Emmett called me and complained that he wasn't getting any sex from her. Any ideas?" I asked her.

"She's pregnant. But don't tell him. Let Rose," Bella said. And now it all made much more sense.

"Oh, shit, really?" I said. Rosalie? Pregnant?

"Yeah. And Rosalie always said she didn't want a baby ruining her figure." Bella laughed.

That did sound like Rosalie.

"Bella," I said. "I'll call you later. I have Emmett waiting on the other line."

"'Kay. I love you," she said. Then hung up. She didn't even wait for me to say I loved her back. I switched the calls, and said, "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Emmett said.

"Em, I don't know what to tell you. But maybe she's dealing with something. Just let her come to you." I sighed.

"Sure, man. Thanks for the help, bro." Emmett hung up.

I sighed with frustration. Everyone seemed to know Rosalie so well, but she could be over dramatic sometimes. Maybe she was a little weirded out. I was hungry. So I closed my laptop, and took it with me so I could try to study a little bit.

I left to the cafeteria, finding Seth there. I talked to him while I ate again. Both of us studying for the exam.

"So how's life?" Seth asked.

"It's good. My sister in law is pregnant, and Bella's coming up this weekend so we can find a house to live in until I get my Master's," I said.

"Wow. I wish I was that committed to a girl. It's be nice to have someone like Bella. She's really nice, and not to mention gorgeous. You're a lucky dude, Edward," he said.

"Yeah, the luckiest. So how's your sister?"

"She's with Jake again. Can't say I blame her; he worships the ground she walks on."

Men tended to do that when they were in love.

I laughed. "He's got it bad then. He loves your sister. Go easy on him if he makes a mistake. He's only doing it because he loves her, and he's being stupid because he doesn't know it."

"Hey Edward."

I looked behind me and saw Tanya standing there, holding hands with a guy. She gave me a small smile.

"Hi, Tanya," I said back politely.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had the notes for sixth period. I was absent and didn't get them."

Well, this was new.

"Yeah, sure. I'll email them to you."

She gave me her email address, said thanks, and then was on her merry way.

"That was weird," Seth said.

"Indeed," I agreed. We went back to studying, eating sandwiches and chips.

It was hard to study though.

When all I thought about was Bella.

**BPOV**

It was about eight o clock my time, when Edward called me, which meant it was midnight in N.H.

"Hey baby," I said softly, flipping through the channels lazily, trying to find something to watch that wasn't lame. Victoria was listening to her iPod, studying for something she had to do.

"Am I bothering you?" Edward asked me.

"No, I'm just watching TV"

"Oh. So how was your day?" he asked.

"OK I'm just exhausted from all the papers that I had to write. And then there was all the reading. Who knew reading this shit would be so boring. It's so nice to hear your voice. I can't wait until Friday," I told him.

"Me too."

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," he said.

"Then go to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow. It's not like we were talking about anything exciting anyway," I said with a small laugh.

His laugh was sleepy. "Alright. Goodnight Bella, I love you," he said.

Shivers ran down my spine.

"I love you too," I said back. And there was that moment of hesitance, where just that one second longer mattered. Just because it did.

And then I hung up and placed my phone on my nightstand, switching off the TV I was way too exhausted, I needed rest. So I went to sleep, a perfect dreamless sleep.

*****

The next morning, I woke up late, and ended up having to run to my class in order to be on time. I was almost there when I tripped over something, bumping into Jacob on the way.

"Supermodel on the run," he said with a laugh. But I couldn't stay and chit chat. I needed to get to class.

"I'm late for class Jake!" I said walking past him. "Call me later and we can hang."

"Sure thing, Bella," he said back.

I walked into class right before the professor walked in himself.

He was one of the hard asses that hated when the students were late and locked them out if they weren't on time.

_If you're five minutes early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. _

_Sure thing, professor. _

So I sat there and endured class, wishing I was asleep in my bed, thanking God that this was my only class today. Or else I would have passed out and died.

And I'm sure Edward wouldn't have liked that.

After class, I went back to my dorm, shrugged off my bag and then fell asleep on my bed.

*****

After Friday classes, I hung out with Jacob at a little diner where we both grabbed an early dinner before my flight. "Can you take me to the airport? The plane is leaving in an hour."

He nodded. He followed me back to the dorm, and then helped me pack my stuff. Victoria and James weren't there. So I was in and out in a matter of seconds, on my way to do whatever I could do with my wonderful boyfriend/fiance/future husband.

"Thanks Jake, for this," I told him in the car.

"No problem, Bella. But you should know that I'm here for you. You may not know me too well, but I'm here to talk if you ever need it."

"Thanks," I said with a grateful smile

"No problem."

"When you get back to the school, park my car near the dorm and give Victoria the keys. Kay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't wreck my car, driver boy."

He smiled. "I'll try not to."

I climbed out of the car and ran inside, hitching my bag higher on my shoulder. I was running late again. I gave the customer sales associate my name and Edward's name and the credit card number. Since it was Edward's, she had to call and verify.

Once that was finished, I was on the plane, enduring the flight to Chicago, then New Hampshire.

Edward was waiting at the air port. I ran to him and kissed him as hard as I could. And he kissed me back, holding me tightly to his body, his amazing, hard, comforting body.

"I missed you," I said to him in a whisper.

"I missed you too, Bella," he said back. I smiled and kissed him again.

A few teenage girls walked passed us and one of the blondes said, "Get a room!"

I laughed into Edward's mouth and whipped around and smiled at the little teenage girls.

"You only wish my husband would be in yours, don't you?" I said menacingly.

"Get a life lady," the blonde said stomping away, her posse following.

"Bella, you didn't have to be so mean," Edward said with a laugh.

"Whatever Edward. They're going to have wet dreams about you for forever," I said to him. He hugged me and I relished in his warmth.

"Come on, let's go," he said.

We got my luggage and then left to Edward's dorm.

"I hate to tell you this, but we have just enough time to eat and drop your things off before meeting with the realtor"

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "That's great. Well, then let's get to it."

So we left to Edwards dorm, and dropped my things off, but instead of leaving like we were supposed to, the fact that we still had loads of time made us more than a little bit horny.

But there was no time for foreplay.

I just needed him inside of me as soon as possible.

He pushed me up against the wall, pushing up my skirt and ripped off my panties. It made me moan. I unbuckled his belt and pushed down his boxers and jeans, so only the important parts were uncovered. And then he thrust into me, and I freaking screamed, it felt so good. I fisted my hands in his hair, one trailing down his back, gripping him for leverage. His kept his face hidden in my neck, his grunts and groans so much more audible that way.

Oh, god did it feel so amazing. Edward held me by my ass, slamming his hips against mine.

"Uh, fuck me, Edward, uh," I whispered, and he did, our skin making the most erotic slapping noises. I was so wet, but he made me wetter, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I came hard, screaming out Edward's name, flying high in ecstasy, my body trembling and convulsing as Edward kept thrusting to meet his release.

"Come for me Edward, please," I moaned in his ear.

And he did, and then I came again.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, just panting and breathing hard. Edward kissed me and then we dressed our selves to decency and left to a little diner to eat, and then we left to meet with the realtor.

She was very nice. Her name was Lynn and she showed us some very nice houses.

"I've reviewed your preferences, and I must say, it's quite a challenge to meet up with them," Lynn said to us. We were sitting in her office. "But, we can make it possible. There are quite a few houses available that I can show you guys, so how about we get started?"

We all left the office to a suburb close to Edward's college. It was the first house we saw with Lynn.

It was pretty and quaint, like a dainty little flower. It was nice, but when we went inside, it was too dark. No sunlight was streaming through the blinds and I couldn't see anything. I looked at Edward and shook my head to decline the house. Edward took my signal.

"Lynn?" Edward said.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Can we see another house? My wife doesn't agree with this one," he said. He took my hand and we drove to the other side of Edward's college.

This was a pricey neighborhood, everything especially elegant, but still family orientated. It was beautiful. We drove far in, past the smaller houses getting to a gated community. The houses here were more than beautiful, they were like sent from heaven. I had a feeling I knew we were going to live here.

"This neighborhood, as you can see, is gated very securely, and the security makes rounds every hour. It's a family neighborhood, so there are schools nearby if in case you have a baby," Lynn said to us as we got out of the car. I smiled at Edward.

We would have a family, and this would be the perfect place to start one.

We walked inside the house, and I could have had an orgasm. Everything was bright and sunshiny, big windows, a lot of windows.

There was a winding staircase off to the side, and the kitchen was enormous an stainless steel appliances lined up the walls.

Lynn let us look around for a while. We went upstairs.

The master bedroom was enormous, and I could already see Alice's wheels turning. We went down the hall and inspected the other four bedrooms.

"This could be the baby's room, Edward," I said happily. "And the crib can go there. And when they grow up, they can have the room down the hall, because it's bigger, and then we can turn this into a guest room. It's perfect Edward. What do you think?" I asked him. He smiled and hugged me.

"I think it's perfect, Bella."

"So what's your verdict," Lynn said from the door way.

I smiled at her. "We'll take this one."

"Perfect," she said back.

**Edward and Bella bought a house!! Yay! **

**Sorry for not updating as soon as I could. I had the most intense writer's block ever!! But here you go, and I hope I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Love, Jess**


	21. As we go on

**So it didn't take me as long as I thought it would. But enjoy this chapter. No Lemon. Sorry. **

EPOV

After getting our legal marriage paper signed, Bella and I had a meeting with the lady from the Plaza. Alice came with us, since she was the actual planner. We were in New York. And I guess you could say it felt a little far away since we were a little far from home.

But Alice worked her pixie magic.

"Hi, my name is Celery Smith, and I'm the Event Coordinator here. How may I help you . . ." she looked down at her clipboard, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" She smiled.

"Hi, we'd like to have our wedding here," Bella said with an enormous smile.

"That's great. Excuse me while I get some forms then. I'll be with you in a moment." She walked away and Bella bit her lip.

Celery. The Event Coordinator's name was Celery. Alice was good at keeping a straight face, but Bella was cracking up as soon as she left the room.

"Celery, Edward!" She said in an incredulous whisper. "Remind me to name out daughter Asparagus." Bella laughed to herself. And I laughed with her. I couldn't really help it.

When Celery returned with the paper's she'd left to retrieve, Alice, Bella and I met with her in her office.

"Okay, well, first things first, congratulations to you guys," Celery said. Bella beamed. "You're going to make such a beautiful bride with that blush," she said. Bella smiled and turned even redder.

"Thank you," I said. Bella giggled.

"So, there are only a select few dates we have left. Depending on your time frame you may like some more than others. But we have the first of May, the nineteenth of June, thirty first of August, September nineteenth, October thirty first, Nov-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think we want to go that far," Bella said. She looked at me. "Summer right?"

"Yeah," I said. The date was close to my birthday, but what better way to spend my birthday than as a married man? With a beautiful wife no less. I smiled at her.

"Is that okay? That's a day before your birthday. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes, that's fine. And besides. It's the best way to spend my birthday," I said truthfully.

Bella smiled.

"So it's settled then?" Celery asked.

"We'd like the nineteenth of June," Bella said.

"Perfect," Celery said. I smiled at Bella.

"Okay, so how will this be taking place? Do you want-" Celery was cut off by Alice, who only lifted a finger. She smiled so innocently.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she said. "I've been planning the wedding so far. And here are the details we'd like you to look over and tell us if you can comply with them or not." Alice slipped Celery a one inch thick binder. And it was filled; papers were even coming out of it. When I had thought Alice was slacking, she hadn't been at all.

Celery smiled, not in the least bit phased, opening the binder and looking at it. She even took notes.

It was taking a while, so Bella pulled out her phone. She used the keyboard to type and then my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and slid the screen up to reveal the message.

_This is lame. Let's ditch this place. I'm hungry. _I laughed at Bella's message.

She smiled at me. I typed,_ Okay . . . so you don't want to get married??_

_OF COURSE I DO. You see that? I. DO. I want to get married. But my stomach is cussing you out. :)_

I smiled. _Okay so it shouldn't take that much longer, but Alice wants to do gift registry after. So how about we go through the drive through at BK?_

_YES! _She responded. _My fave. I knew I loved you for some reason. XD_

_Very hilarious Bella,_ I typed back.

"Okay, wow, that was very detailed. Do you mind if I keep it?" Celery said. Bella sighed, relieved.

"No. It's your copy. I have the original right here," she said pointing to her iPhone.

I smiled. That thing was her life, for sure.

"Great. Okay, so we planned for June nineteenth, correct?" Celery asked us.

I nodded.

"Perfect. I saw the other major details in their, but I want to know which room you'd like to utilize for the occasion. I can show you your options if you'd like," she offered. Alice was too busy on her phone, so Bella answered yes.

So we stood up and we all walked around, Celery leading us to different rooms. But when Bella saw the white and silver toned room, I could tell she fell in love completely. It was quite exquisite actually. It was a rather large room, but I could tell her wheels were turning. All of a sudden, all three women were talking brightly, and Bella was spouting off demands, and all the things she wanted. Celery and Alice took fervent notes. All I could imagine was Bella walking down the aisle. White dress, white calla lilies. No roses. Bella hated roses. But I knew I was going to be a happy man that day.

So when that was done, I figured the room was booked and we would be able to leave. And Bella was extremely happy about that.

We said our thanks to Celery and then we were on our way. I drove the car to Burger King, because Bella looked like she was going to eat the first thing she saw. Alice was talking to Bella quietly about dresses for the wedding. The wedding dress and the rehearsal dress and then the brides maid dresses.

Bella was actually excited.

"But Edward, you can't see the dress. At all," Alice demanded. "I don't care about the whole bride before the wedding thing, but not the dress. I want it to be a complete surprise. Understand. Bella laughed. I nodded.

So we went to eat, all three of us just talking and joking around.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," Alice said. Bella and I looked at each other and then her. She smiled. "It's not bad."

"Then what?" Bella asked.

"I'm pregnant. And Jasper asked me to marry him."

"Oh," Bella smiled. "Really? That's fantastic. Edward we're all going to be married," she said. "When?"

"Last night," she said. "We were watching TV and then Jasper just sort of asked. It wasn't anything extravagant or planned. He said, 'Would you marry me Alice?' and then passed me the ring box. She flashed us her left hand. It was a princess cut diamond. It was rather extensive, but it fit Alice's personality. I was happy for her. Her and Jasper. My best friend who seems to not know how to contact me and tell me these important things.

"Yeah. We're waiting until next year, so your wedding isn't overshadowed." Alice smiled. And Bella laughed.

"Remember when we used to plan our weddings when we were little?" Bella said. "How we would all get married on the same day. And Rosalie was going to wear a red dress and you a pink one and me white?"

"Oh, God that was a long time ago," Alice said.

"Yeah." Bella smiled at me. "I guess eventually we get our dreams right?"

I smiled and kissed my wife.

BPOV

Edward dropped us off at a boutique and Alice went to work immediately with the sales associates. Alice had sent Edward back to the university to pick up Jasper so they could pick out the tux that Edward was going to wear. Alice wanted it to be new, even though Edward already had a ton. We would be communicating with pictures back and forth anyway.

So we tried on a billion dresses, some of them I didn't even like at all.

But then we found it, after an hour of complaining that we never would.

It was strapless and full out the waist and then had beautiful embroidery. Man, it was beautiful. But when I tried it on, it was too long. So Alice had it sent to a tailor, and she would keep it at her apartment here, in NYC and take it out every so often so it doesn't start to get stuffy. But, it was a mission accomplished.

Edward was finished within twenty minutes, the picture he sent was to die for. But it was good the dress and tux "matched", whatever Alice said.

So Edward came to get us.

"Hey Jasper," I said when I saw him. He got out of the car and picked me up and twirled me around.

"How's my favorite little sister?" he said. I laughed because he had no little sister; technically, Rosalie was older than him, even though she was his twin.

"I'm good. Just tired. I hate wedding planning." I yawned.

Edward and Alice laughed. Jasper grinned. We went back to Alice's apartment where we were staying at for the next two nights. We still needed to get accessories and shoes. And find the dresses for her and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice left though, Alice wanted a little retail therapy, so Edward and I lounged on the couch. I looked up at him from where I lay my head in his lap, his fingers scratching my scalp.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Nothing. I've just never been more anxious for my birthday," he said.

"Yeah, you'll be twenty three," I said. He nodded. "God, I didn't realize we were so young," I whispered.

"Is that bad? Because if we were older then we wouldn't have an eventful honeymoon now would we?" he teased. I giggled. I climbed up on him, straddling him.

"No, it wouldn't. But how about we get started?" I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's a little early?" he asked.

"Hey," I said with a shrug and a sly smile. "I can do it all by myself."

EPOV

She climbed off me and started out of the living room.

I rolled my eyes and walked after her.

That night, after Jasper and Alice had returned, we all ate dinner together, and then Alice retired to the room, and Jasper followed her, wanting to make sure she was alright. Bella and I sat out on the balcony in the swinging chair, looking out over the skyline. We were talking about kids.

"How many?" I asked.

She shrugged. "One?" she said. I smiled. "Okay two max. But I just don't want that many. That's a lot of sacrificial sex. If we have a lot of kids, I'll be spending my time getting better rather than have sex with my sexy husband," she said.

I laughed. "Okay. Makes sense. What about names? Have you ever thought about names?"

"Well, if we have two, I get to pick and you get to pick. But we have the power to veto each other's choices, okay?" Bella said to me. "And I already veto any juniors. So no little Isabella's or Edward's."

I laughed again.

"You first," she said.

"Okay. Well I had been thinking about Caleb Alexander for a boy, and for a girl maybe Morgan Chanel? Alice and I had been talking about it for a few years ago. And those names just sort of stuck," I said to her.

She smiled. "I like them," she said. "I really do. I can see my son as Caleb Alexander," she whispered. "But, I don't like the 'Chanel'. The Morgan is fine, but not Chanel. Not my daughter."

"So let's hear your choices," I said. She smiled.

"Okay, well, for a boy, I thought about Seth Christian, and for a girl, Lilith Aurora." Seth and Lilith . . . I liked it.

"I like those too," I said to her. "Maybe we should have four kids then," I said. I wanted a lot of kids. I don't know why, but I just did. But if Bella didn't two was a compromise in the middle. After all, she would have to carry them for nine months.

"Edward . . . we'll see. But for now, it's two," she said with a smile.

"So what if we combine names?" I ask her.

"Like which ones?" she said.

"Well, how about Caleb Christian, and Lilith Aurora," I considered. "Well, I didn't combine Lilith, because I really like that one. But Caleb Christian Cullen . . . it just has a ring to it. Lilith Aurora Cullen? It's just destined to be my little girl's name."

Bella smiled. "Then it's settled." she said. "Caleb and Lilith. Our children. I'm excited now," Bella said. "When should we start trying?"

"Umm, whenever I guess. But maybe we should start after the wedding."

"Smart. Can't be pregnant when I just got my dress."

I smiled. "I bet you would be beautiful when you're pregnant. I know you will be," I said to her. I pulled her up to me, kissing her on her lips. She was sweet and inviting and would never get enough of her. Ever.

BPOV

Graduation.

Who would have thought it would be so hard? I mean, damn. I was tired all the time, and I barely could stay awake anymore, and I would get sick at Victoria's nasty new perfume. I think I'm allergic, but I'm not completely sure.

My morning started off with a kick, because I had to throw up. But then a few moments later, I felt fine. Completely well. Hmm. Maybe it's just nerves. I did get nervous during high school graduation four years ago. Not a completely new concept.

So I got dressed, eager for the thing to be over already. Alice had finished decorating the house, so it looked absolutely phenomenal, and she did the baby's room in yellow and green, unisex colors, since I wasn't even pregnant yet. My things, just as well as Edward's, had been moved in already, so all I had to do was graduate, and everything would be set, and I would have my own home. Man that felt amazing. To know I would be coming home to a beautiful, kind caring husband everyday, being able to sex him any time I wanted. Hell to the yes, that's amazing. It was nothing short, that's for sure.

I put on a simple black dress, because after graduation, I was having dinner with the family. Then entire family, including the Cullens, and Jasper and Rosalie.

Rosalie was already three months along, and she was by far, the sexiest woman on the planet, even pregnant. How the hell she managed that was a different story, because I knew that when I got pregnant, I would look like an ugly old hag next to a godly Edward. Forget about plain, I would look fat too.

Eww.

So I went to the auditorium to get ready. There were a lot of us seniors. A lot. Like five hundred or so, so it would be a while until they got down to the S's. But I didn't mind because even though Alice forced me to wear heels, she picked a nice pair of wedges. Stable, yet sexy. Good choice.

The auditorium was filled with a whole bunch of people. Rows and rows of friends and family members filled the entire room. I was nervous, just wanting to get out of here so we, my entire extended family could see my, excuse me, _our_ new house. I hadn't even seen it yet, and Edward's seen it, but didn't want to spend the night alone in a house he knew I would be in, so we decided our first night would be tonight.

Easy, because my libido was acting up, and all I could think about was a vary hot, sexy, naked Edward Cullen.

I sighed.

Lily Swank, the girl behind me asked if I was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just excited that this is over, you know? I mean, after this I'm moving in with my fiance, and then we're getting married over the summer," I said to her. "Less than a month!" She smiled and flashed me a diamond ring.

"Me too!" She said. "I just got engaged last night while I was at my parents house. He put on a whole show and everything. It was so lovely. We're getting married in the winter, but we need a planner. Did you use one?"

I was about to say no, when in fact, we had. Alice should open her own business and just plan people's weddings. And parties and other special occasions. Because she would be good at it.

"Yes, her name is Alice Cullen. She's really good, and amazingly efficient. She can do just about everything," I said with a smile.

"Okay, well, how about you give me her number?" she asked.

So I told her details about Alice and then the ceremony started. Lily hugged me and then we went to take our seats.

The ceremony wasn't that spectacular, and every one was just waiting to get out of there. It was hot, everyone was sweaty and anxious to congratulate the graduates. I know I would be out of there like a bat out of hell. Spring in LA. Wonderful, let me tell you. But up in New Hampshire? Still nice and chilly, like there's an AC for the world.

After the speeches that seem to drag on forever, the name calling started. And of course, I had to wait a long time because I was virtually the last letter of the alphabet.

But then my turn came, and Emmett stood up and hooped and hollered and Alice was jumping up and down and clapping and Edward was wolf whistling and my dad was sitting there with the most proud expression on his face, as were Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie stood up and yelled, "That's my girl!" and everyone clapped. I took my certificate, shook the hand of dean of the college and smiled to the crowd and then walked down the stairs and back to my seat. I was excited now it was a few minutes from over.

"So, with that said, congratulations class of 2009!"

All the seniors tossed their caps in the air, but not me. I just upped out of my seat and ran as fast as I could without killing myself into Edward's waiting arms. He looked tired and a mess, being that he had gotten here only a half our before the ceremony because the flight was delayed. But he felt so good against my body, so wonderfully, amazingly right.

Yes.

And then Edward kissed my lips softly and quickly, right before the herd of a family that I was attached to came running towards me, prying me away from Edward's hands.

I smiled and hugged everyone, all of them giving me words of encouragement. I was wonderful and all, but I wanted to actually go home.

We all left, everyone parting in cars, because we all didn't fit in one. Obviously.

So I rode with Edward, in my car. I had given Alice the keys to the Audi to give to Edward. Edward drove slowly for a change, and I could tell somehting was on his mind. I looked up at him, and he smiled back down at me.

"Bella, you look amazing," he said, I smiled and blushed. He parked the car in the parking lot of the hotel.

"Thank you Edward. You look like you could use some sleep," I said. I put my hand on his face, rubbing my thumb over his cheek. He smiled and took my hand, kissing it.

"You know that I love you right?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled. "Then all is well." I laughed a little and sighed.

We got out of the car, being the last to arrive. Charlie walked over to me, giving me a card. He sighed.

I took the card from him, but I looked at his face. His eyes were disappointed. "Hey, Kid," he started. I looked up at Edward and he walked away getting my message. Charlie continued. "I know we had plans tonight, and I know I was supposed to go up with you to Hanover, but I can't."

My face fell. "Dad! Why not? This is one of the biggest moments in your daughter's life! Buying a house with her husband and you can't go?" I whined.

"Bella, they need me at the station. Someone was murdered and they need me there as soon as possible. But don't be sad Bella, I'll come over the summer. It's just that Seattle's swamped with a ton of cases and they need help. And you know how Forks is," he said. I smiled. It was indeed boring. "But I'll get to see you. And your wedding. I don't care what's going on. I'm coming to to walk you down that aisle," he declared. I smiled. I stepped forward and gave him a light hug.

"Okay. Well, I guess I call you then. But how about we eat dinner and then worry about that later?" I said. He smiled.

"Good call, kid, because I'm starving."

I laughed. I guess that was where I got it from.

So we walked arm in arm into the restaurant. It was ordered pretty easily, couples sitting on either side of the table. The gave Charlie a chair so he could sit at the head. I was on his right and Edward was on my right.

We all ordered and then we all talked about the wedding and the plans, and then the house. It was Rosalie and Emmett first.

"Bella," Emmett said. "We really want to, but Rosie has an appointment in two days, and we need to make sure Emmett Jr. is okay." Rosalie laughed.

"It's so funny how he thinks the baby is going to be a boy, when it's going to be Rosalie Jr.," Rose said. Everyone laughed and then Alice was next.

"We can't go either, Bella," Alice said. I frowned.

"Is anyone going?" I asked.

Everyone just looked at me and Edward. I sighed.

"Bella, dear," Esme spoke up, "that's a good hing. You should experience your house before everyone else."

I looked up at Edward. "You're still coming with me, right?" she asked.

I laughed. "Of course Bella. Of course I am," he said. I laughed.

So we finished dinner, and then everyone took out gifts. I was repulsed.

"Come on Bella. Just accept them," Edward whispered. So I forced on a smile and accepted the gifts. Esme and Carlisle were first.

"Well, Bella," Carlisle said. "At first it seemed like a weird idea, but then, we thought it was perfect. And it doesn't matter what you say, you're going to accept it."

They pulled out a small box. It was a music box, I recognized. They handed it over, and I looked at it. It was a light lavender color and it was so beautiful. I opened it and it played a tinkling little lullaby. There were little compartments writings.

"My mother used to put things in there when I was little," Esme said. "It was my baby box. And since you were always my daughter at heart, I decided to give it to you," she said.

I smiled. "Thank you. It's a beautiful gift, Esme and Carlisle. Thank you, so, so much." Edward took it and placed it in front of him, while Alice passed over a gift too.

"This is mostly from Jasper. I was going nuts of what to find, but it's time you got something new."

I unwrapped the box, and then stared at it. A laptop.

"You know," Jasper said. "For when you become a journalist or a writer. Alice hates that thing you have."

I laughed. It was so nice.

"Okay, our turn," Emmett said. He passed over a bag. I looked inside, and there were more things than one. There was a camera and then a new iPod, and then a small jar. It had sparkles all around it and it had a label that said wishes.

"It's a wish jar," Rosalie said. "When Jasper and I grew up, we would put things we wished for inside the jar. And then every year, we would leave the jar in the back yard, hidden and some of the papers would disappear, and the wishes came true. I thought you could use it," she said. I smiled at her, and finally, I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Guys, that-this is amazing. I love all the gifts," I said.

"Wait Bella," Edward said. "Charlie has a gift for you too."

I looked at Charlie and he smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing shiny Bella, but," he pulled out a small wooden box.

"Do you remember when you were little and I told you one day when you were older, you would get the greatest treasure?" he said. I nodded and smiled. "Well, here's the treasure."

He handed me the wooden box and I opened it. Inside were a few jewelry pieces. But there was an aged paper there. I took it and unfolded it.

"It's your great grandmother's will," Charlie said. "She left you some things, but you can discuss it later. I thought it would mean the most to you than the card I gave you earlier," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks Dad," I said. "It does mean something to me. It means a lot."

I took a deep breath. Everyone congratulated me again and then we were off to separate rooms for the night. But we said goodbye to every one, since we weren't staying. We hugged everyone and then we were off to the airport. Alice Drove us, but she was on the phone, consulting with Celery. I laughed still at her name.

So she saw us off. Alice and Jasper were going to have the car taken to Hanover, so Edward and I wouldn't have to worry about it. What I would do without her? I didn't know?

We were right on time for boarding, so we hugged Alice quickly, and then we were on the plane to Hanover.

*~*

"Bella, we're here, love," I heard Edward say. He shook me a little, and I opened my eyes to see a whole bunch of people moving around and getting their carry-ons. Edward and I had done the same, and then we were in the airport. Not having to worry about luggage because we had none.

So Edward called for a taxi, and then we were on our way to the house.

But, I fell asleep.

EPOV

Bella fell asleep as soon as I set her down in the cab. She was murmuring, and I was smiling as I told the driver the address. And then we were home, in our own home. I picked Bella up and then carried her into the house after paying the driver. I unlocked the door, carrying her like she was a child, walking into the house, kicking the door shut, and then locking it. It was already early morning, and I was exhausted. I took Bella up to one of the guest rooms, because Alice had strict directions that Bella be conscious when she saw our bedroom. I hadn't seen either, but I was guessing it was amazing.

So I laid her in the bed, taking off her Converse, and then her jeans. I kicked off my shoes and then took off my jeans, going to the other room to get a pair of sleep pants. Then, I took my position next to my wife, sleeping soundly next to my wonderful Bella.

From here on, life would be good.

**Okay. Don't forget to vote on the poll for the music. **

**And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. :) **

**Love Jess. **


	22. Rock On

**Alright, so here you are. I know it's like really late, but I should be updating again in a few weeks, possibly less. Enjoy the chapter though, it's pretty awesome. :)**

BPOV

I woke up late that morning, or should I say early afternoon in a foreign room. I would have panicked, except that Edward was lying next to me, he head on my shoulder, his arm over my hip. I yawned, stifling a stretch, slowing trying to take Edward's arm off of me, slowly pushing him off so I could get up. But he held me tighter.

That bastard was awake!

Cheater.

I giggled and he pulled me on top of him. His body was so warm and I could feel his morning erection underneath me. I blushed red.

He smiled. "You're such a little girl Bella," he said. "We've had sex in virtually every position, but you blush."

"Shut up." I leaned down to kiss him, and then I rolled off of him, sitting by his side. "What shall we do-eth today?" I said in a mock old English accent. He laughed.

"I don't know. Whatever you want," he said.

I thought about it for a second. I couldn't really think of anything, but I did know that we had to finish the gift regis—

I stood up fast and ran out of the room, throwing up in the sick of the closet bathroom. And it didn't even stop there. It kept going, and after another half a second, Edward was behind me, holding my hair, letting me hack up my lungs. I coughed a little bit, but still, I was vomiting like crazy. When I began to dry heave, acid started flowing out, and then it stopped. I was dizzy, and I could barely stand. I closed my eyes and leaned against Edward, His arms solid against my waist. He took my clothes and put me in the shower, the water lukewarm where it cooled me down. He just stood there, waiting for something to go wrong. Always the pessimist. But nothing went wrong. I took my shower, Edward handing me my toothbrush and toothpaste. I washed myself. And something had dawned on me. It had been quite a while since I'd had my period. I mean being two days late is extravagant for me, but it had been something like three or four weeks, maybe even longer. Shit!

I finished quickly, wrapping a towel around my waist just as Edward was rounding the corner to come into the bathroom. I knocked into him, almost falling over, but Edward righted me up. He put his hands on my shoulders, making sure that I wasn't about to fall.

"What's today?!" I almost screamed at him. His eyes went wide.

"May twenty eighth?" Edward said. I looked at him and his faced was contorted with confusion.

I counted forward from March. When we had been with Alice . . . Spring break, so it would have been right after, because I had gotten my period on the week I had gotten back . . . six and a half weeks!

"We need to go to the hospital!" I ran to the room and started looking through the clothes, pulling on a pair of jeans and a tank top, sans panties or bra.

"Bella? What—what's going on?"

I smiled at him, going up to him. "Don't get your hopes up," I said slowly, "but I think I'm pregnant."

His face lit up. "Are you sure?" He smiled. He put his arms around my waist, and then he kissed me.

"No, that's why we're going to the emergency room," I said. I pulled away finishing getting ready.

"Is it an emergency?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well yes, because if I'm not, seven weeks is a hell of a lot of time not to have gotten my period, babe." I bit my lip. "We're going to be parents," I said softly. Edward picked me up and spun me around, my heart fluttering against my chest. He kissed me and then he set me down.

I went downstairs to make breakfast, and Edward took a shower. He came downstairs in a pair of casual jeans and a t-shirt, and we ate quickly, practically shoving each other out of the door. My Audi was already there, so Edward drove to the hospital. I signed in and then we sat down to wait. Edward held my hand and I was all smiles. I mean, I couldn't believe it. I was most likely pregnant. That's the most amazing thing that could ever happen to us, I mean, we were getting married, we bought a house, and now we can start a family

"So if you are pregnant, what do you think it is?" he asked me.

"A boy. I can just feel it. I really can. I just . . . I don't know."

"Well, I think it's a girl," he said, just to argue with me on it.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Isabella Cullen?" a nurse said. I smiled. We left with the nurse, and she set us up in a room and then we waited for the doctor. I was a little nervous, only because I hated needles, and I knew they were going to have to do blood work on me and I just . . . I didn't like the needles. Period.

The doctor was female, so Edward relaxed, and didn't seem bothered when she asked me to undress and put on the hospital gown. Edward sighed and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I smiled back at him.

It took a while before I had all the tests taken. It was an hour wait until I would have my results, so Edward waited with me. We talked about the wedding, especially since we didn't even know where we were going for the honey moon. Alice said we had two days to pick so she could make arrangements. After all, the wedding was in less than a month.

"California?" Edward suggested.

I grimaced. "No. No way. I've already spent too much time there. I want to go somewhere outside the United States. Like to England, or Italy! That sounds fun."

"England sounds reasonable," he said. "Italy will kill you with its heat," he said. I laughed. He knew I hated heat. "Okay. What about Paris? Do you want to go to Paris?" he said.

"I don't know," I said.

"You have your heart set on England don't you?" he teased. I nodded.

"And maybe we could live there a little while so the baby can develop a little accent!"

Edward cracked up.

I was serious. "I wasn't joking."

His laughter continued. I laughed with him.

Edward's phone rang, and he answered it. Even though you weren't supposed to. "Yeah?" he was silent for a second, and then he smiled. "Bella wants to go to England. But I want to go to Paris."

I stuck my tongue out at Edward.

"We're having lunch at the place by my school."

I smiled. He didn't want Alice to know we're getting tested for pregnancy. And I knew why. He wanted to be the first to know. After all, it was his kid.

"Yeah, that's fine," Edward said.

Edward got off the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Somehow, Alice knew about us picking out honeymoon destinations," he said. I laughed. "She's got a sixth sense. And anyone who says otherwise is completely wrong."

I laughed again. The doctor came in then. Smiling.

"Well, I hope you guys were expecting, because Bella, you're definitely pregnant," she said. "Very pregnant."

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back at me. I felt like crying.

"I take that as good news," she said. I nodded.

"It's fabulous news," I said.

"That's great, congratulations."

The doctor prescribed me with a number of vitamins and told me to follow up with my doctor. But because he was all the way in LA, I had to get a new doctor, ASAP. I was a little anemic, but that would be fixed if I ate right. Edward would help me, since he was mostly a health freak. Especially around pregnant women.

I couldn't have been happier, that I was pregnant. I mean, it came at the best time, and I couldn't imagine that life could get any better. I mean nothing could make this day grander.

EPOV

Bella was pregnant. With our kid. Could be_ kid__s_, but I wasn't pushing my luck. But the main thing was that she was finally pregnant. And we could be married and start a family already. And that's it. Nothing would make our lives hell anymore.

The doctor and Bella talked about vitamins and medicine and exercise and all the kinds of things Bells and the baby would need to stay healthy. I just sat there and pretended to listen. I couldn't concentrate anymore.

My wife was pregnant.

Very pregnant.

After that, Bella and I walked out of the hospital more happy than anything I could think of. Oh, yes, we were happy.

I drove Bella to the mall and we did the gift registry, shopping for the baby, virtually telling everyone that we were pregnant. And why not? It was an amazing thing. And Bella didn't seem to care either.

"Oh, my God Edward! This is so amazing! It's better than-"

I cut her off with a kiss. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"-anything," she finished when I let her go. She laughed. "Let's go shopping for a crib!"

So we went shopping for a crib. And a changing table. And baby things and photo albums . . . pretty much everything that was on the list for possible registry. I mostly watched Bella and how she shopped. She wasn't like Alice who grabbed the first shiny thing she saw, but she criticized and read the labels and whatnot. It was like she was in the grocery store . . . speaking of, we needed to stop there.

Bella bought whatever she wanted, and it was a lot. I think she was just too happy about our situation.

I didn't let her see the total cost of what she had bought, because I knew she would flip, so I paid, while she began to shop at a different store.

After that, we left home, a big, fat envelope sticking out of the mailbox. Bella ran out to go get it, and then came inside the house. She kicked the door closed and she looked at the return address. Her face was sickly pale. But it wasn't because she was sick. But her eyes were glued to the return address on the envelope.

"Boston, Edward?" she said. I took the envelope out of her hands. It was an acceptance letter from the University of Boston. And I was happy. It was the school that my father had graduated from before going on to further studies.

I opened it and gave Bella a look. She looked pissed.

"Don't even think about it," she said. And her tone was final.

"Bella," I said. "Listen to me, I—"

"Why? You're going to leave me here and go to school in Boston. Fine. Whatever," she said. She turned around and walked away from me, stomping up the stairs. Of course, I followed her. She was in the room we had slept in, sitting on the bed.

"You're overreacting Bella," I said to her. She huffed at me, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at the ceiling, her face turning red with anger rather than the embarrassment that her blush was usually caused by.

"We bought this house for nothing," she growled at me.

"Bella! You didn't even listen to me. Who says I was going to that school? Because I know I never said that. I'm going here because I'm going to live with you and the baby. You really didn't think I would leave you did you?"

She nodded. Tears puddle her eyes. I sighed.

"Wow. You make me a bigger asshole than I actually am," I said to her.

She smiled a little bit. "I just thought because that's the college your dad graduated from that you were going to go there, you know? I guess I overreacted a little bit," she said. The tears streamed down her face. I reached out the wipe them away. She chuckled.

"Only a little bit," I teased. I lay on the bed next to her and smiled. She sighed and sniffled, and snuggled into my side. "You do know this room isn't ours right?" I said. She looked down. She shrugged.

"I guess I really didn't think about it. Which one was ours again?"

"Come on. Alice said she spent most of her time decorating just this room, so she said it was the most special." I took her hand and she followed me down the hall and then to the door of our bedroom. She opened the door and then she smiled.

"Now this is a bedroom. That bed is freaking huge!" She ran and jumped on it, laughing as she did. I smiled at her, and then when I was close enough, she jumped on me. "I love you Edward Cullen," she said.

"I love you too," I said back to her.

BPOV

I loved our bedroom. The biggest thing in there was the bed. It was a beautiful mahogany wood four post canopy bed, dressed in white and gold linens. All of the furniture was the same wood as the bed. The curtains and drapes were dressed the same as the bad, it all just completely beautiful.

After a few hours of relaxing with Edward, just both of us talking about grow-up things I used to only dreams about.

"I'm sorry for being a prissy bitch earlier. I hope you still love me," I said.

Edward laughed. "You're pregnant, Bella. I expected as much," he said. "Of course I still love you."

I smiled, but then I got hungry again. So we went to eat at Mimi's Café, and then we went grocery shopping. While we were heading back to the car, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, putting groceries in the trunk of the car.

"Hi, this is Maggie Saunders with the editors of _Cosmopolitan_ magazine. Can I speak to Isabella Swan?" My stomach fluttered. I had applied there for secretary because I effing loved that magazine, and I would one day want to work as the editor in chief, that was for sure.

"This is she," I said.

"Oh, well, hi. We were reviewing your resume I believe you sent. We usually get a lot from the University of Irvine, but none quite intrigued us as much as yours. Albeit, it isn't usually what we're looking for, but we'd like to interview you for the position of assistant editor-in-chief. Usually we don't want people to work from home, but your diligence proves to look more amazing that any of the people who work here now. So, are you interested in the job?"

"Oh my goodness, of course I am!" I said.

"Great. When are you free? We can schedule an interview?" she asked me. I was jumping up and down. She didn't know that, but I was. My dream job and a pregnancy?

Well, this was the best day of my life! My God.

"Umm, well, I'm planning for my wedding in a few weeks, but other than that, I should be free," I said.

"Well, that's wonderful, congratulations." She said. "How does this weekend sound?" she asked. "Saturday?"

"That's perfect."

"We have office headquarters in New York and California. Which would be more convenient for you?"

"New York, please." I smiled.

"Alright then Isabella, I have you scheduled for eight AM on Saturday morning. See you then," Maggie said.

"Bye." I hung up and then looked over at Edward.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked. I finally got into the car, and he started it.

"_Cosmo_ offered me an interview for a job as assistant editor-in-cheif," I said. I was laughing. "And I applied for secretary. O-M-F-G! I can't believe this shit!"

"Wow Bella, this has got to be the best day of your life then."

"The second." I said, "I'll never forget the day you told me you loved me."

"Well, I'll have to admit, seeing you in a white bikini is definitely one of my top days," he said with a grin.

"Seeing you naked was one of mine, and let me tell you, my fifteenth birthday had nothing better to offer," I said.

"That was you?" he asked.

"Yep. I didn't know you were there. I thought you were everyone else and I just wanted to get my camera. But there you were, all wet with a shower, dropping your towel. It's funny now, but I had wet dreams forever," I said.

Edward was laughing so hard, still managing to drive safely. "Well I remember the first time I walked in on you and I saw you topless. That gave me wet dreams for, like, ever."

"When?!" I demanded.

"I think you were tuning seventeen that year. Well, you Alice and Rose were all in the backyard, topless and tanning. Thank God you guys were on your stomachs, but you, sat up and said something to Rose and Alice, and then there they were. Nothing short of perfect. Took me a while to control my self and disappear, but man . . . I never forgot that day."

"Oh my God! Really?" I said. I was blushing. "I knew it was a bad idea. There was supposed to be no one at the house. What were you doing there?"

"I brought my girlfriend at the time over, but seeing that you three were wandering around with bikini tops, I took her upstairs instead."

"I swear I knew it was a bad idea."

"Not for me it wasn't."

"Perv," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Like you didn't wish I would see you," he said.

"I did wish. I wished every night ever since I started liking you that you would like me back. At 11:11PM. I would stay up until then, even if I was so tired. I would stay up and wish."

"Bella, you're hilarious. Why didn't you just confess?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Touché," he said.

"Can I ask you a question Edward?" I said. I was blushing and I knew so, because my face was hot, and my fingers were tingling.

"Yeah, what?"

"Did you have sex with that girl?"

He didn't say anything. But for only a second. I wondered what he was thinking. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know. You know I've never had sex with anyone but you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "I guess I just wish that I was that girl," I said softly.

"So you want to be an old girlfriend that lasted three weeks, rather than a girl who's lasted for almost a year already, and is pregnant with my child, a girl who is going to marry me?"

I laughed. "Okay, so you have a point," I said to him. "I guess I want to be this girl. You really don't know how lucky I am I just—"

My phone rang at that time, so I cut myself, answering Alice's call.

"Hello?"

"Bella, meet me at Mimi's Cafe in an hour, kay?" she said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I've got wedding singers for you to audition, so I rented out Mimi's Cafe for a few hours so we could do this," she said. She giggled. "Hurry up. Try to make it thirty minutes."

"Kay. Well we just came from grocery shopping. We'll drop off the stuff and get to Mimi's ASAP," I said to her.

"Okay."

She hung up and I told Edward what was going on, so we did hurry, making it to Mimi's in just under forty minutes.

"Alice?" I said as Edward and I walked in.

"In here!" she called to us. We walked through the lobby to where the dining area had been moved so that there was just a dance floor type space. Alice was seated at the table with two other seats next two her, a group of five people standing in front of her, four guys and a short girl with fire red hair.

"So you guys were her first choice, but if you can't make it, then we have a list of people as well."

"No it's cool," the girl said. Her voice sounded crazy familiar, but it sounded off as she talked . . . "June 19th is quite alright. It's a pretty good date."

"Yeah," one of the guys said. "Our manager says we're free."

"Awesome, awesome," Alice said, "I think the bride will definitely be happy."

"Al, we're here," I said.

"Oh, good," she said. She stood up and the group of people turned around, and I almost, practically, just about fainted.

"Oh! Oh my God you! It's You!" I breathed. Hayley smiled and waved.

"What's up?" she said. The guys smiled. "You're Isabella and Edward, right?"

"Yeah," I said with a simple nod. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, you know, you're prettier than Alice let on," Hayley said with a huge grin. I bit my lip and twisted my hair.

"Thanks," I said to her.

"So you guys are playing at our wedding?" Edward said.

"Yeah." Josh looked at me. He was the cute guitarist. "Dude, your wife is hot," Jeremy said to Edward.

Edward smiled humbly, but I flashed a grin so wide. I was called hot by a famous person.

"Thanks man," Edward said.

"Okay," I said, getting over my high. "Can we hear a few bars? Just to see what I want? And you guys do covers right?"

"Yeah," Hayley said. "We're totally up for it. What'd you have in mind?"

"The Beatles, maybe?" Edward said, jumping to the punch before me.

"Yeah, that's cool," Zac said. He was the drummer. The other two didn't say much.

"Alright," Hayley said, "We'll set up, and then we'll play some stuff for you."

Alice invited Edward and me to sit down next to her, as the band set up.

"I gave them a song list," she said, "Of their songs and some covers they could do."

"Awesome, Alice. You're amazing, you know," I said to her. She smiled.

"So I've been told."

I gave her a hug, and then the band started playing.

"Alright, well first on the list is "My Heart""

The drummer counted off, and then they went into it. The song was more awesome live like this than at the concert I saw them play at a few years back. It was crazy. They went on to play "Stuck on You".

"My number one", "Broken Wings", "Brighter", "Miracle", and "Adore" were to follow. And they sounded fucking awesome. As for covers, they performed a few bars from, "I wanna hold your hand," by the Beatles, "Anywhere", by Evanescence, and "Your Song", by Elton John.

I clapped afterwards and the band bowed haphazardly.

"Thanks guys. You have a really good soundtrack played out," Hayley said. "What's your first dance song?"

"Good enough", by Evanescence," I said.

"Thanks. They're mostly my favorite songs, and some of Edward's and you know," I said. Hayley smiled.

"How old are you anyway?" she asked.

"I'll twenty two in September," I said to her.

"Whoa," she said.

"Speaking of 'whoa', Alice, put that song on the list," I said. Hayley and the band laughed.

"So, Isabella—"

"It's Bella," I said.

Hayley laughed. "Right, uh, Bella, are you going to sing?"

"Me? Why?"

'Well, Alice said—"

"Alice, you're such a jerk," I said.

"Bella, you've got a great voice," she said. She winked at me.

"What would I sing?" I said.

"Sing "Somewhere over the rainbow"," Edward suggested from next to me. I glared at him, but he kissed my cheek.

"So let me get this straight," I said. "You want me, an amateur, to sing, in front of, Paramore, a bunch of professionals?"

"Come on," Taylor said. "It can't be that bad."

I sighed and stepped in front of them, taking the microphone from Hayley. She went and sat where I'd been sitting. My goodness. My heart was beating in my chest so fast I couldn't breathe. And the blood was pounding in my ears, and I was just . . . nervous. I mean, how many people get to hang out with Paramore for a few hours? Only me, and Edward, and Alice. And that was completely fucking amazing.

"Okay, so somewhere over the rainbow, then," I said softly into the mic. Zac counted off with his drum sticks, with a slower tempo, and the guitarists played, a softer sound than I was used to hearing.

I sang the song, just closing my eyes and imagining a blank space. Everything was perfect. Everything. And I was just calm and relaxed and it was over.

Everyone clapped and I bowed humbly.

Hayley smiled. "That was pretty amazing. You were all into it . . . it was better than I expected honestly," she said. I smiled at her. Another compliment from Hayley Williams. This day wasn't allowed to end. Hell no it wasn't.

But it did, and Paramore had to leave as a whole. We took a few pictures, and then they were on their way, their manager staying behind for a few minutes, talking to Alice about pricing and set up and all of that kind of stuff I was glad I didn't have to worry about.

I sighed and went to sit in Edward's lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. This day has just beaten everything. I mean there can't be a better day. Besides our wedding, of course," I said to him.

He laughed. "You looked pretty stoked Bella. You were practically glowing."

"I was happy. Because we're just that much more closer to being married you know. And I just want it to happen already." I really did, and for a few reasons. I mean I wanted to be able to just relax. Nothing to do, except enjoy the rest of my life with my husband and my baby, possibly babies, but I just wanted to live now. No more waiting no more planning, just happiness.

I mean it was all I could ask for.

EPOV

Bella was going to fall over from all the excitement of today. And she was pregnant, so I didn't think that was healthy for her to be acting on so much adrenaline. So sure enough, she was asleep in the car, even though it was only six in the evening.

Alice went back to the hotel after dealing with the manager of the band, letting Bella and I leave. She told us to meet her at the club though later, for a little party like thing she had planned with our friends.

When we arrived home, I picked up Bella and took her inside, taking her to our bedroom. She stirred a little bit, trying to take off some of her clothes while lying completely horizontal. I laughed at her.

"Don't just stand there and watch," she said. "Help me."

I walked over to her, pulling off her jeans and stripping her from her sweater.

"Mm, your hands feel good on my body," she said. "But . . . I'm starving."

She sprang up from the bed, grabbed my hand, pulling me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Chicken," she said. "Let's make fried chicken. And mashed potatoes and gravy. And pickles."

"Pickles?" I said to her, confused.

"Yes . . ."

She made dinner and I helped her with whatever she needed. It was nice to see her cooking, because I hadn't seen her do too much of it. I liked it, I realized, and I loved anything that Bella cooked. She could probably cook a human heart like in that one episode of True Blood and I would be a happy man.

"What are you thinking about, baby," she said, wrapping her hands behind me as I stirred the gravy.

"About you cooking human hearts and me being happy."

"What?" she said flatly.

I just laughed at her. "I was just thinking about how amazing you cook and that it didn't matter what you fed me because I knew I would be happy. And it just reminded me of that episode of True Blood," I said. She laughed softly.

"You're so funny. But if you turn into a cannibal . . ." she trailed off.

"What?"

"I don't know. The words "eat me" came to mind and well, you haven't done it a while and suddenly, I feel turned on."

I turned around in her grasp, and she smiled.

"Bella . . ." I said with a grin. She shrieked and ran out of the kitchen, and I chased after her, slowly catching up since she was already halfway up the stairs. She was laughing and opening and closing doors and I was shouting at her to make her come out.

"No Edward! Go away."

She ended up in our bedroom, lying on her back on the bed, laughing and clutching her stomach.

"Wow," she said. "It's been five minutes and I'm already winded."

I smiled at her. "I don't think that matters when you're running away from a cannibal."

She burst into laughter and I went over to her, pulling her into a grasp.

She hugged me around my waist and rested against my chest.

We stood like that for a few minutes, until Bella giggled.

"Edward?"

"Yea?"

"I think the chicken is burning."

We broke apart and walked downstairs. Nothing was burning but everything was finished.

We ate and then we showered, getting ready to go to the club where Alice had planned. And so as to not disappoint her, we were going. And Alice seemed to be excited. And even though I kind of just wanted to have a sedentary night, I just went along with it.

BPOV

We went clubbing that night, Edward and I. Everyone thought it was a fun idea, even me.

So we dressed up for the occasion with the new clothes we'd gotten that day while shopping. I threw on a very flimsy white skirt and a form fitting blouse that fell off my shoulders. I wore a strapless azure colored bra, completing my outfit with a matching thong and silver heels.

"Wow Bella, you look like we should stay here, and I should do lots of sinful things I think you'd be embarrassed if I said them out loud."

I laughed at Edward, but I had to admit, that he looked hot too. Dress pants and a dress up shit, a loose tie hanging around his open neck. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair, and I became turned on again.

When we were ready, Edward drove us to a club where Alice had made special reservations for us, wine and a private curtained room. It was all extravagant, but it had Alice's name spelled all over it. It was amazing I must say.

Alice poured us wine and ordered shots of tequila. Jasper was our designated driver. And even though Alice looked only nineteen, no one dared to card any of us.

But as we laughed and such, we tossed out stupid, dirty pick up lines at each other.

"Hey, you wanna do a 68?" Alice said to Jasper across the room.

"What's that, baby?" Jasper said.

"You go down and I owe you one," she said with a little sway of her hips.

We laughed. Jasper went next. He held up one finger and motioned her over. She walked to him. "Roses are red. Violets are blue. I like spaghetti. Let's go fuck."

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Emmett. "I'm not too good at algebra, but doesn't U+I = 69?" She kissed Emmett as we laughed at her.

"A cat falls into the water and the rooster laughs. What's the moral of the story? A wet pussy always makes for a happy cock." Emmett cracked up, as did we. Edward slid his hand up my skirt discreetly, feeling exactly what he was looking for.

"Yes," he whispered in my ear, "a very happy cock."

I hummed involuntarily, shivering.

"Come on," Edward said to me.

"Hey! But you didn't give a line," Alice exclaimed.

Edward gave me a cocky grin. "That was mine."

I shuddered.

"Well it sucked," Alice said absently, plopping her little body onto Jasper's lap.

Edward just led me onto the dance floor, pressing our bodies closer together.

And boy was it fun. It was something. We all danced together, but Edward and I were just too horny for our own good. We danced closely, our bodies rubbing in places that would have been better naked. I wore a skirt, and that seemed to make Edward more excited. He had that strong gleam in his eye that made my body excited to even recognize.

We alienated ourselves from the crowd, making it to the edge so he could press me against the wall. There were a lot of people here, and the fact that I was being touched from every direction heightened the sensation of making out with Edward. But he took it farther, his hand sliding up my skirt.

Edward put his lips at my ear. "What would you do if I . . ." his hand slid over my panties, pushing them aside so that his fingers were able to scope out my secret warmth.

I moaned softly. Edward chuckled.

"That's exactly what I thought." He ran a solitary finger over my clit, and I dug my nails into the skin of his forearm.

"Edward," I moaned.

"What Bella?" he growled. "What is it that you want?"

His finger slid into me.

"That. I want that," I whispered.

"Really Bella? Do you really want it? How bad?" he asked, his lips near my ear.

"This bad," I said as I trailed my hand down, hiking up my skirt so I could touch where he was touching. I rubbed myself hard and fast, while Edward stuck two fingers in me, pumping me in and out. I kissed him hard so my moaning didn't give us away, but enough to raise suspicion. Edward kissed me back just as hard, one hand working my pussy while the other gripped my butt so I'd be so close to him I could feel his erection all over my core. And it wasn't his fingers that wanted in.

Right before I climaxed, Edward stopped working me, taking my hand away from what I had been doing. I glared at him.

"What the hell Edward?" I said to him. He laughed.

"Don't worry Bells, I won't leave you hanging."

And he didn't. We stayed a little while longer, before Emmett passed out from too much drinking, and Jasper decided to drive them back to the hotel. Edward had a few drinks, and I hadn't drunk any alcohol, so I drove us back home. I was tingling with excitement for what I knew was coming.

We made our way through the door, not bothering to turn on any lights, just climbing the stairs hand in hand.

Up in our bedroom, Edward slowly undressed me, his lips all over mine. I stepped out of my skirt, and he pulled off my blouse, before I made it to his shirt, unbuttoning it and then pushing it off of his shoulders. I ran my hands over the hard, taut muscle, admiring the sheer steel of strength he had. Edward wasn't huge. He wasn't small either, but good lord he was strong.

He picked my up and carried me to the bed, putting me down. He stood at the foot of the bed, kicking off his shoes, and unbuckling his belt. He let them fall to the ground, stepping out of them, and then crawling on top of me. I welcomed his weight, his sultry kisses, and his hands working to pull off my panties. He threw them behind him, kissing down my chest, over the fabric of my bra, in which his hands worked next.

He undid the clasp, and my breast fell out. I pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist, leaning down to kiss him. He touched my body all over the place and I felt like I was going to explode. But it was a good feeling. I just wanted release form him, nothing else, just that.

I pulled off his boxers, letting his erection spring into freedom. I slithered back onto him, licking my lips as I grabbed his length, guiding it inside of me.

Oh! A shiver flew threw my body as I began to move, a low steady growl running through Edward.

"More," I said. He reached up and touched my breasts, squeezing them, feeling them, running his fingers over my nipples.

"Yes," I whispered. I bounced up and down, and Edward groaned, my eyes meeting his.

I moved my hips faster, a tightening beginning in the pit of my stomach, the drive to make me go faster. Edward leaned up on his arm, putting his other around my waist, pulling me closer. I moaned and then he kissed me, hard and delicious as I clamped my eyes shut and bit his lip. He hissed, but I just moved with quicker, unsteady movements, my hips meeting his in the most erotic way.

And then I came, screaming Edward's name into the empty room, as he growled my name and liquid heat speared through me.

I rolled off of him, our heavy breathing filling the air, the heady smell of sex and lust hanging there. I shifted my body onto my side, looking at Edward.

"We went to long without that."

"Yes," he said, "we have." He slid on top of me. "And because of that, we should catch up."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

He kissed me and I smiled, because this was the beginning of our forever.

And some very harsh bruises.

But I didn't mind.

**Okay, so did you like? Leave me some reviews to tell me how much. **

**I really liked this chapter. There's only about two left. I'm kind of sad to see this story go too, but all good things come to an end. Before writing anymore stories, I'm going to finish my other ones, or get organized where I have time to actually write the chapters, but anyway . . .**

**Happy reading :)**

**Love Jess. **


	23. Vacation Part 1

**Alright. This is the last chapter, but it's the first part. It was way too long, almost 15,000 words, so I cut it in half. There's a lot of spectacular things and it's pretty amazing, but I just hope y'all really like it. **

**So here it goes . . .**

BPOV

Everything was a disaster. People were beginning to cancel on our wedding. All we had, in certainty, was our location and the band.

That was it.

And it was getting annoying.

So sleep was somewhat of a problem. I couldn't. And Edward kept nagging that it was bad for the baby. As if I hadn't known. But then if I didn't get my fat ass to work then nothing would be the way it should be.

Besides that, everything between Edward and I was absolutely perfect. And I loved it. There was no way I could ask for anything more. I was coming along with the baby, but I was healthy and everything was fine. We barely ever got into any arguments, and usually if we did, it was about something small and dumb and didn't really matter, so it ended quickly.

Edward and I were going to the doctor's office to get my sonogram. I was nervous, because both of us had decided that we wanted to know what the baby was now.

Edward was more excited than I was, and I could tell he wanted to be a father already. I mean, I had a really good job at Cosmopolitan Magazine, and he was already loaded with money, so we were doing fine. But he just wanted a baby to hold.

He held my hand as we went inside the office, not five minutes after I signed in, my name was called.

"Hi, my name is Sandie, and I'm going to be you technician. How about you lay down," she said to me, pointing to the bed, "and you take a seat in the chair," she said to Edward.

She looked over some notes and then after a few questions, everything was good to go. My belly had already gotten pretty big. Not huge, but big enough that my regular jeans had to switch to super low rise. Alice refused to let me wear maternity clothes. I didn't mind, because I didn't want to acknowledge that I was getting fat.

"Alright," Sandie said. She squirted the cold gel onto my belly. I winced and then giggled and Edward held my hand tighter. My heart warmed. "Well it looks like the—oh!"

I looked hard at the screen. "What?" The tech said nothing. "What?" I said more forcefully.

"Well," she smiled. "You're having twins."

I grimaced, but Edward grinned. The crazy man wanted this in the first place and look what he cursed me with.

"Wow," I said. "That's going to be a hell of a birthing process," I said.

"You'll be fine," the tech said. "I've seen a woman come in with quadruplets!"

My eyes opened wide and suddenly twins didn't seem so bad.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" she asked. I looked at Edward and he nodded profusely. I smiled and nodded at the tech.

"Okay, well one is a . . . boy . . . and so is the other."

Two boys . . .

"That's great," I said. "Wow."

"Yeah, that . . . that's amazing." Edward looked happy. Two boys . . . it was what he wanted in the first place.

"Well, I hope everything goes well for you. Everything seems to be perfectly fine."

"Thanks so much," I said.

"No problem. And congratulations."

The tech cleaned off my stomach and then we were good to leave. And the both of us were so excited; we ended up having sex in the car before we even reached the house.

At least our relationship was healthy.

"Hey," I said to him, still straddling his naked lap in the back seat of the car.

"Yeah?" he said back, his breath damp against my neck, trailing down to capture a nipple.

"Let's not tell anyone yet, not until we're all together you know?"

He nodded and kissed my neck, caressing me with the touch of fire. And so it began again.

He caressed my hips, pulling me down so I would kiss him. His tongue gained access into my mouth and I kissed him long and deep, until I felt him grow hard, his cock poking my belly. I sighed in anticipation.

He lifted my hips and I let him enter me, fully and deeply, somehow opening my legs wider to accommodate him further inside. I bounced up and down, and he groaned, leaning back against the seat as I placed my hands on his knees. I moaned into the air. One of Edward's hands slid up my body, taking a breast and squeezing it lightly. I moaned louder, riding him harder.

I looked down to where we connected, shuddering as I watched him glide in and out of me. His fingers found my clit, rubbing furiously, making me shudder above him with an intense orgasm.

Then he came, as his name died on my lips. He thrust up into me, and his warmth speared through me. I moaned softly, my body collapsing against his.

We just breathed; no need for talking. And then after we caught our breath, we dressed (somewhat) and then went into the house.

After all, a pregnant woman has to eat.

The next day, Edward tried shaking me awake, but I didn't necessarily feel like budging.

"Come on. Your friends are going to be annoyed that you're taking so long," Edward said as he tried to shake me awaked for the third time.

"They're not my friends before eight a.m.," I said. My voice was muffled by my pillow.

"That's good to hear because it's nine thirty. So they're your friends my dear wife."

I laughed. "Shit." I got out of bed, completely naked from our activities the night before. I guess getting married was an aphrodisiac. My body was achy when I moved. It was annoying, since I was so huge from carrying the babies, but I handled it.

I showered and got dressed in a cute pair of jeans low rise jeans to accommodate my growing belly, and a simple whit t shirt. Edward was already dressed and ready to go, while I was lagging behind. Lately, I'd just been way too tired to wake up, and Edward, the sweetheart that he was, let me sleep while he did mostly everything. Hey. I was carrying his children. This was the least he could do.

"Ready? Edward asked me. We were leaving for Florida in about an hour and a half, everyone meeting at the airport. This was a gift from Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, just something to take the mind off of the wedding and worries for a week and a half. And it was already working. I was already worried, because my wedding gown and Alice and Rose's bride's maid dress needed to be tailored to fit our growing bellies and boobs. But everyone had to be booked right now, and even though Alice was good at sewing and tailoring, she admitted that she was nervous about fucking it up, so we just had to wait.

And then there was the matter of the decorator, who had to cancel our wedding for someone else's. I was going nuts, trying to find someone who would coordinate everything, but no luck. Even Alice's magic was beginning to run out. And when Alice stopped sparkling, who knew anything anymore?

This was the down-time, as Alice liked to call it. Resting time.

"Bella," Alice breathed when she saw me. And it was probably because I looked like a freaky mess.

"Hey Alice." I hugged her and things kind of just fell into place then. If I could count on anyone, it would be Alice.

"If we have to have your wedding in the backyard if we have to, and it will blow J-Lo's wedding out of the fucking water," Rose said to me. She patted my back. And even though I hadn't wanted a big wedding in the first place, it was becoming a big deal to me now.

Alice was growing fast, her belly already showing, though not as far as Rosalie or mine.

"Yes Bella," Alice said pulling back from me. "I will kill someone if this is ruined." It was kind of funny when she pouted, but when that pouting turned into straight anger; no one thought it was cute. Not even Jasper and he lived with her. I guess it was a good thing that it was only _him_ who could calm her down.

I smiled at Alice and then proceeded to hug my brothers. Jasper and Emmett both hugged the same, strong and powerful, with unbelievable muscle. When Edward hugged me, it was just delicate and soft. And I had a reason to believe it was because he thought of me that way, like a dainty flower. But I didn't mind.

"So, I'm starving," Emmett said. I smiled.

"Me too. You want to head to that pizza place?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure."

So Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper chilled in the waiting area, getting our luggage checked while Emmett and I went to eat.

"You okay Bella?" he asked.

"O' course," I said. "It's just the wedding, and being pregnant. Twins, you know. The usual."

"Twins?" he said, confused.

_Oh, shit. _"Oh, my God Emmett," I said, frantically. "I didn't mean to tell you!" I said. I looked back at Edward, who was standing next to Alice, and arm slung across her shoulder and she hugged him. Aww.

"It's okay, Bella, that's awesome news."

"I know, but we wanted to tell you all together." I gave him a weak smiled.

"I'll keep it a secret," he said with a wink.

"Pshh." I gave him a blank look.

"I promise," he said. "Cross my heart."

I shook my head. He stopped me from walking, stuck out his hand, giving me his pinkie.

I smiled brightly. "Only you, Emmett." I took his pinkie in mine, and then let it go, not the least embarrassed that we just pinkie promised in the middle of the airport. We were two grown-ass adults acting like we were ten.

He laughed his burly, big chuckle and I smiled. He ordered us a few slices of pizza and some Pepsis.

"So I go you a gift," he said when we sat down.

"What? Why!? Emmett, you know I hate that shit," I said to him.

"I know, but I thought you could use it." He grinned and placed a little red jewelry box on the table.

"When we all got you gifts for your graduation, I was lazy about it and waited until the last minute. You know me," he chuckled. I smiled at him. "But I actually had thought of something, only I had to wait until now to get it because it was so custom it needed time." He smiled. "So, yeah. Open it, and I'll explain more."

I did, opening the red box to see a charm bracelet. It was silver, and the little charms shone in bright colors. Each one had a theme though. The first one was an heart locket charm, the second was a pair of red stilettos, the third a baseball and bat. The fourth charm was a pair of cat's eye glasses, the fifth was a paintbrush, and the last was a little baby pacifier.

I looked up at Emmett as he stuffed his face with pizza. I smiled. He laughed.

"Okay," he said after swallowing his food. "The baby bottle charm is for all the babies that are going to join our group soon, and then the other one's describe your wonderful friends."

I laughed. "Which one is which?"

"Well the heart is for Edward, the glasses are for Alice, the shoes are Rose, the paintbrush is Jasper and the baseball is me."

"And you thought of this? No one else?" I said. He grinned.

"Nope. This one's all me. Besides, who could think of such an amazing gift Bella?" I could see his eyes were filled up with such pride and joy and love and I smiled back at him. Because even though Emmett was such a douche sometimes, other times he could be such a lush. And I guess that's what made him to capable of handling Rosalie.

"Thanks Emmett, it's perfect." I bit into my pizza, finally deciding to eat.

"Your dad and my parents are getting charms too, you know. And that way it'll be the whole family." I grinned, and he smiled, and we ate, from then on, in silence.

*~*~*

The plane ride was special. I sat next to Edward of course, and he held my hand while I listened to my iPod. He talked to Emmett and Jasper, whom he hadn't seen in a while, and Rosalie and Alice were coordinating things in the back seat.

I sighed. All I wanted was for there to be someone to marry us, let us say "I do" and let me become _Isabella Cullen_, and then let us be on our merry way. It was nearing too close. Just two short weeks and we would be done. And I was glad.

Florida was hot. Like blistering, walking into hell, kind of hot. It was ridiculous. Once we got off of the plane, those shorts I'd packed in my bag were looking really good right now. I wasn't too huge that I couldn't wear shorts. And it was getting on my nerves that however I moved, my shirt stuck to me. And I guess everyone was feeling like that. Like always, Alice had everything prepared, two cars waiting for us after we went through all the security and stuff at the airport. Alice, Rosalie and I drove in one car, while the boys did in the other, getting to Disney in record time. We stayed at the Grand Floridian resort in Disney.

The rooms were extravagantly beautiful, lacey and pretty, like a princess room that cost a billion dollars per night. And not only that, it had a view over the lake and the scenery was amazing. I loved it. We'd booked a villa, one with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a balcony, and kitchen space.

"Oh, jeez," Rose said. "This is just like the house we have in the Hamptons, Jazz."

"It is. It's pretty nice out here. Really nice. I'm surprised."

I laughed. "Aww man. This is like perfect," I said.

"Alright," Alice said. "Edward and Bella get the biggest room because this is for them, and then the other two room are about the same, so it doesn't matter who get's which." She took out credit card-looking plastic squares, and handed them out. "Room keys. Anything that's bought can be charged to it. That way you don't have to handle any cash."

She was a smart cookie.

"I want to go to the pool," Rosalie said.

"Oh, me too." Alice paused. "Bella you want to come?"

"Yeah sure. Just let me get my bathing suit."

So we all got ready, in swimming trunks and bikinis, Rosalie, Alice and I with shirts over our stretch mark covered bellies. We left downstairs to the pool, Alice setting up on deck so she could get a tan, taking off her shirt, but Rose and I wanted to get wet. It was already well into the afternoon, and the boys wanted to get some drinks, so Rose and I waded in the shallow part of the pool.

"Bella, I think we should ditch everyone and go to the mall. I feel like going shopping." Rose grinned at me.

"You sure?"

"Umm, duh," she said.

"Come on, live a little. You're going to be a mom soon. Do what you can while you're not." Rose was already getting out of the water, Alice nowhere to be found.

"Rose, come on. We don't even know how to get there," I said to her.

"We're just going to the mall Bella, not skipping town. Jeez. Get your ass out of the water," she said.

So I did, and then when I walked up to her, two guys, a blonde and a dark haired one, came up to us.

"Hey pretty ladies," the dark haired one said. "You want to hang out with us?"

Rosalie grimaced. "Uh, no." Rose took my hand, trying to drag me away, but the two guys blocked our way out.

That same guy reacted and frowned. "Well, why not. We can cater to any of your needs," he said.

I looked down to his crotch and snickered. "Doubt it," I said. Rosalie laughed.

"You haven't seen anything," he said. He repulsed me, and I didn't like it. It was annoying.

"Come on. Let us buy you some drinks," the blonde one persisted. I shook my head politely.

"Here, let me put it this way." She turned to her side and pointed at Emmett sitting at the bar with Edward and Jasper, Alice sitting in Jasper's lap. "You see that group over there, the one with that big, muscle-y man?" He nodded. "That's my boyfriend," Rosalie continued. "And unless you want your face smashed into the pavement, then I suggest you leave me and my pretty friend alone."

"Dude," the dark haired one said. "No need for threats."

The blonde one persisted. "So what about you," he said to me. "Do you have a big boyfriend?"

"Oh, my god." I said with an annoyed smiled. "You guys must seriously be retarded to keep trying to hit on us after we've told you it wasn't happening. That guy that she told you would smash your face into the sidewalk is my big brother. I mean you don't understand. He's very protective of us. And the last time a guy did this—" I paused and shivered. Rose just looked sad, playing along. "Well, let's just say that he's been to the penitentiary and my old boyfriend didn't exactly make it."

The two guys looked at each other. And then I scoffed. "Besides. We're pregnant. And I'm engaged."

The finally retreated. Rosalie laughed. "We should have told them that in the beginning," she said.

"Right?" I laughed too.

So we went back to the room and got dressed, Rosalie in a sundress and cute little flip flops, and me in a pair of low rise jeans, and a flimsy little cotton empire shirt.

Rose looked up the directions to the mall while we left to get the car. I texted Edward.

_Rose and I are going to the mall._ I hit send and then immediately he messaged back.

_Be careful. I saw you with those two douche bags. They already tried hitting on Alice._ I laughed and showed Rose the message.

"Fucking douche bags," she said. "Men never learn."

I shook my head and giggled.

_Okay. We'll be back in a few hours_ I told him.

_Love you._

_Love you too._

So then after about twenty minutes, we were finally by the car and we climbed in, Rosalie driving.

"So where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

"I don't even know. I guess we're going to England. But I don't know. I guess we'll go wherever. I really wanted to go to England."

"Why don't you go to somewhere like Paris or Rome or Brazil?" She seemed excited.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'd probably go to Tokyo. I love Japanese food."

I laughed at her. "I don't know how you can stomach so much food like that," I said to her. She shrugged.

"Neither do I. But I'll eat whatever I can. I guess great sex just keeps my body so hot."

Like it wasn't evident. Out of all of us, we knew that Emmett and Rosalie were the ones who had the most sex. Edward and I were definitely the least and Alice and Jasper were probably the kinkiest. To each his own.

And anyway, it wasn't like she was lying. Rosalie had a killer body. She had abs and biceps, but not enough definition that it looked manly. She was a bombshell, and she made it work. Even though she was pregnant she managed to look glamorous.

When we arrived at the mall about forty minutes later, we parked somewhere, trying to remember where we had. And then we entered. The Florida mall was big, easy to get lost in. But we somehow found our way through it all, stopping at numerous stores. Hot top, Pac sun, Aéropostale, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, Aerie; they virtually had everything. And I loved it. Edward and I should have moved here.

Rosalie treated me to anything I wanted, and I took her up on her off, packing clothes for Rome. I figured I would tell Edward that we weren't going to London, so he would be able to get some clothes for Rome as well.

I called him.

"Hey, Bell," he said when he answered.

"Hey. I figured out where we're going on our honeymoon," I said.

"Where?" he asked. I could hear a smiled in his voice.

"How does Rome sound?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Rose already asked you huh?"

"What?"

"Well, Alice couldn't do anything about London, so we had Rose kidnap you to the mall so you could get some things for somewhere else."

"You guys are so sneaky," I said with a laugh.

"Alice had something in those three places on standby in case you picked one."

I laughed. "Man, the things you guys go through just so you wouldn't hurt my feelings."

"Jasper thought of it. I wanted to tell you, but he thought Rose would be better."

I smiled. "It's okay." I paused. "While I'm here, do you want me to get you something?"

"No, I think I'm good with what I have already," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours," I said to him. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Bella."

I hung up and put my phone into my pocket, and then I caught up with Rosalie, who was trying on a red cocktail dress in a dress store.

"I forgot to tell you," she said. "We're going out for dinner later," she said. "Do you have a pretty dress?"

I shook my head. It was the only thing I hadn't packed.

"Get one."

So I did. I walked around the store until I found a dark green dress that fell right above mid thigh, but it had a high neckline so it didn't look trashy. I tried it on. It was backless, but it had a choker that connected to the fabric that covered my breasts. It didn't show off my cleavage but it hugged nicely to my boobs. The flimsy bottom fell over my belly so that it hid me perfectly. It was an amazing dress and I couldn't wait to wear it later.

After we bought the dresses, we left to other stores to buy accessories and then we left back to the resort.

"So I take it Edward told you what happened," she said. I nodded. I laughed.

"I thought it was cute. Because they're right. I can barely tell you no."

"And that's a good thing."

We went back up to the room, everyone lounging in the living room. Alice was on her Mac book while Jasper was talking seriously on the phone. Edward and Emmett were playing video games.

"Honey, I'm home," Rose and I said simultaneously.

Edward laughed and put the game on pause, walking over to me only dressed in a pair of jeans. His boxers were peeking out from the top, just normal plaid. But it turned me on immensely.

"Hello, baby mama," he said. I giggled.

"Hello, baby daddy." He kissed me sweetly, but it had power and determination behind it. I smiled.

He pulled me to the living room and I sat down on the sofa, in between him and Emmett, while they resumed their game. I just messed with his iPhone that was sitting on the coffee table, playing with the apps, and secretly checking up on things about the wedding. Everything was still the same. Nothing had changed, and everything was getting worse. Our wedding was going to be nothing.

I stood up and went to mine and Edward's bedroom, taking out the laptop that was packed up somewhere in the luggage in the closet.

When I turned it on, I logged into AIM, and a message from Alice popped up.

**Alicethedancer919 says: I found you a decorator and a tailor. I had a friend pick up your dress and Rose's dress and drop them off.**

**WatchoutIfall17 says: Oh my god, I could kiss you. **

I felt like cry just then.

**Alicethedancer919 says: I'm in my room if you want to. Lol :)**

I laughed out loud.

**Alicethedancer919 says: so everything should be able to come together. **

**Alicethedancer919 says: I called the hotel and they said the catering was fine. Everything is in place. Relax.**

**WatchoutIfall17 says: I am relaxing. I'm completely at ease now. If I wasn't pregnant, I would say fuck the world and let's get drunk. **

**Alicethedancer919 says: Yeah, I know what you mean. But we're going out to dinner later, so be sure to be ready. We're leaving at eight.**

**WatchoutIfall17 says: I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in an hour.**

Alice says: Will do.

I logged off, and then lay back in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Edward came in and I looked over at him, my smile growing. He crawled on the bed, and then he pulled me into his arms. I kissed him greedily, taking what was already mine. He pulled away, surprised.

"Did you want to—"

"Well, duh," I said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed me again. Slowly he pulled off my clothes, then my underwear, and then let me help undress him. I straddled his body and he lifted me onto his length. I sighed as he filled me, and then began to move in circles at first, then up and down. Something built fervently inside of me, a feeling of desire so strong, I could only want more; of him, of this, for him to love me this passionately all the time. I gripped his shoulders as his hands guided my hips. There was no way I could get enough of this, of him.

I moved faster, much rougher and he moved with me. But all too soon, I unraveled into nothing, my body shuddering at the same time his did, his warmth spilling inside of me. I enjoyed it, clenching my legs and closing my eyes, riding out the waves that blanketed us. Shivers ran up and down my spine as I braced my hands on the bed and breathed for air. I leaned down and kissed him, feeling him get harder inside of me.

I chuckled and he laughed.

"What?" he said against my lips.

"Nothing."

He rolled me off of him, and I let my legs fall open, just relaxing, still catching the remnants of my breath. He took his time kissing me, his lips leaving fire in their wake. He kissed my breasts, sucking on them, his tongue running circles around my nipple. I moaned into the room softly, as his fingers trailed down my stomach, into the slick wetness I had growing for him. He groaned as he slipped inside, in and out, his thumb circling my clit as his mouth never left my breast.

"Oh, God," I whispered. "So good."

His mouth trailed away, and his lips wrapped around my clit, suckling softly. His fingers continued inside me and I groaned again. He pressed the flat of his tongue against me, and I almost lost it into a sweet orgasm, but he pulled away from me, reaching up to kiss me. His mouth was hot and we created sweat where we touched, and I kissed him back with fervor, wanting what this man had to give me.

And only me.

I rolled up over so that he was on his back, and I trailed down to his belly, licking a wet, hot trail down to where he was fully hard and waiting.

From base to tip, I ran my tongue, taking the tip into my mouth then licking his balls. After hearing him groan in anticipation, I smiled and then took him all the way into my mouth, until he hit the back of my throat and I could fit him inside anymore. I moved up and down and sucked, looking at him while he watched my ministrations on his cock.

"Shit, Bella, that's so good," he said.

I continued to suck him until I heard his breath quicken just little, and he spilled into my mouth, searing hot liquid streaming down my throat. He sighed contentedly and I cleaned him up, massaging his balls with my fingers. He pulled me up then, right on top of him, his mouth war against mine as he kissed me. I laughed.

"It feels so good to do that," I said to him.

"I know what you mean."

I hummed against his mouth and then we continued.

EPOV

I felt refreshed knowing that Bella was satisfied. It might sound weird, but I liked tasting her, tasting what I made her feel, hearing her moan like that, knowing that she's never felt something so good. Conceited? No, just prideful that I had a sexy, very horny wife-to-be.

Bella had taken a shower before me, so when I went into the bedroom and saw her getting ready, my heart raced like I was fifteen watching porn.

She was standing in front of the mirror, doing her hair, completely naked. And even though she was pregnant, she was still sexy. Sexier than I had ever seen her. She pulled on a pair of lacy panties, and left her chest naked as she pulled on a pretty green dress. I announced myself into the room, and she turned around giving me a dazzling smile.

She looked at me, showing off her dress, the material twirling around her thighs. Damn. She was drop dead gorgeous in that dress.

So beautiful.

"So, how do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it Bella," I said to her. I leaned down to kiss her and then got dressed myself, after she walked past me and smacked my ass.

I laughed at her as I heard her giggled in the bathroom.

I pulled on underwear and then black pants. I looked through the clothes I'd packed and picked out a burgundy dress shirt, and then the blazer.

I finished with black shoes and a watch, and then Bella came out of the bathroom, made up with smoky eyes and bright red lips, silver very-high heels adorning her feet. She sauntered over to me, still shorter than me by a good five inches. She was sexy as hell though. She picked up the necklace that was sitting on the dresser and fastened it around my neck.

"You look good," she said.

"You look edible."

She giggled. "Insatiable."

"Have you seen yourself?"

"Of course. I'm just stating a fact."

I smiled at her. She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her by the waist and then pulled her against my chest. I kissed her and she kissed me back, and when she pulled away, she laughed.

"Now you have lipstick all over your face." She smiled and shook her head, picking up the wet towel that lay on the bed and cleaned me up. She fixed my hair afterwards, to some form of decency and then we met Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett in the living room.

Everyone was ready to go, so we left downstairs to where the restaurant was. Rosalie had the reservations under her name, and we were all admitted inside.

We sat at a round table, in a boy-girl seating arrangement. Bella and Rosalie were at my sides. The waiter came and asked us all for our ID's when Alice ordered a bottle of wine. We all laughed, because Emmett really didn't look like he was twenty, but the twenty five he was.

"I have an announcement to make," Rosalie said. We all looked at her. But my heart raced as Bella placed her hand high up on my thigh, slowly moving it. "Well, Emmett and I decided to name the baby. Because we know it's going to be a boy."

"Ooh!" Alice exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Well, we decided we were going to name him Jackson." Rosalie smiled and I grinned.

"That's great Rose!" Alice said. Bella looked at me and I smiled at her. "We're not sure what it is yet," Alice said, "But we were thinking Damon for a boy and Maxine for a girl."

I actually like the name Maxine. It was adorable. Maxine Whitlock. It had a cute little ring to it.

"Well, we have our own baby news too," Bella said. There was a jealous twang to it, and I could tell, that even though she hadn't wanted twins in the beginning, she definitely wanted them now.

"Ooh," Alice said. "More baby stuff! I'm getting kind of jealous," she said. She nudged Jasper and grinned.

"Well," I said. "We picked out names too."

"Really? Like, Emmett Jr, and Emmett Jr number two?" Emmett grinned wildly at me. Somehow he knew, and I was betting Bella spilled to him. I looked at her, and she grinned at me.

"Hmm, no." Bella said. "We picked Caleb and . . ." Bella looked at me, because we hadn't really picked another name.

"And Kellan," I said.

"Yeah, Caleb and Kellan."

"But why two names?" Rose asked. "You're only having one kid . . ."

"Oh, holy Satan in a bikini! You're having twins!" Alice exclaimed. She jumped up from her chair and practically jumped on Bella. Bella laughed and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity.

Rosalie smiled at me. "Now there's one for each of you," she said.

I chuckled. "We can share."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, but he's the one waking up in the middle of the nights to stop the crying."

I would have to agree with her since I was so good with kids. And she was carrying two babies at once. She would need a little time off.

"It doesn't matter. We get to be a family." Bella smiled brightly, and the waiter came back to take our orders. Bella practically ordered for two, as did Rosalie, and Alice just kept with her little small meals, not at the stage where she wolfed everything she saw. On the other hand, us guys practically ordered everything off the menu. Needless to say, the food was amazing.

After the dinner, Bella and I didn't go directly up to the room like the others. We went to the lake and walked around a little bit, hand in hand.

"So what do we do now? I mean, I'm horny as hell, but I'm sure they've beaten us to the chase," Bella said to me.

There was a reason I wanted to make Bella my wife. I grinned at her. "There's plenty of time for sex. I just hope that you never stop believing that you're absolutely, unbelievably, stunningly gorgeous."

"You are such a kiss ass, Edward.'

I smiled at her. "That may be, but I love you and you are the most beautiful woman there is." I stopped walking and pulled her to me. "It's as simple as that."

She grinned at me. "I don't know what I would do without you. I mean, you are the center of my universe. I don't think I can function with another man."

"I'm glad."

She stepped up on her toes and softly pressed her lips to mine.

"So we're naming our second son Kellan?" she said to me.

"Apparently." I said to her.

She smiled. "I like it. It's nice. What's his middle name?"

"What about if we make it Emmett?"

"Emmett?" She bit her lip. "Kellan Emmett Cullen? I do like it. Do you think Emmett will like it?"

"Are you kidding? He'll be all over it."

"Good."

It was about an hour after that we walked back to the villa, safe enough that no one was having sex. And sure enough, Alice and Emmett were on the couch with coffee, and Rosalie was playing pool with Jasper. Bella and I just looked at each other and Bella went to the couch with Alice and I went and played pool with Rose and Jasper. Emmett joined us and we played by family. Rose and Jasper won, and that was pretty much for the night.

**So end part one. Next chapter is part two, and then the eplogue. :) **

**I'm really sorry that I took so freaking long, but I had my reasons. Soon, I'll be getting my own laptop (graduation present form my mother) and I won't have computer restrictions. **

**This chapter is dedicated to**_** cutecookiechick**_** (Andrea). She keeps me motivated to write this story :) **

**Love you guys, Jess.**__


	24. Vacation Part 2

**this is part two of the vacation chapter. Had to cut it in half. Next chapter . . . epilogue :( So sad. Oh, well. Happy reading :)**

BPOV

Edward and I didn't go directly up to our room like Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Instead, we took advantage of everyone else's alone time. But then I found myself alone with Alice on the couch, both of us cuddling and talking.

"So we decided for Kellan's middle name to Emmett," I said to her.

"Really?" Alice squeaked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. We thought it'd be nice." I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Aww. That's wonderful."

"Yeah. I thought so too." I smiled at Alice and she smiled back, hugging me.

"When we found out we were having twins, I was a little wary," I said to her. "But then I ended up spilling to Emmett when we were at the airport."

Alice laughed. "Nice one."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm tired, Alice. I'm going to sleep."

"Kay. I'll have my phone if you need anything," she said. I retreated to my bedroom, waiting for Edward to come and make me warm.

But I fell asleep before he could; I knocked out once my head hit the pillow.

Edward had breakfast ready for me in the morning, though. And it smelled very good. My stomach grumbled good morning before I could, and Edward chuckled.

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen," I said to him.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Cullen." I ate some and then fed him some too, as we sat next to each other on the bed. Edward's arm was draped over my shoulder as I fed him and myself. He'd informed me that I was wasting food since he'd eaten earlier, before I woke up.

"So what do we have planned for today?" I asked.

"Nothing so far," he said. He gave me a crooked grin and I gave into that one. I blushed and giggled, Edward taking the empty tray away. We made out for a little while, like teenagers.

But then I felt like I should shower and brush my teeth, so I stripped off my clothes and Edward followed in suit, as I went to the bathroom. I turned on the water to something hot, and then we both climbed in, making out underneath the water sprinkling over us. He was in a really touchy mood today. Hornball.

But in the middle of it, I laughed.

"Bella," Edward said against my neck, "what is so damn funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered the first time I took a shower with you. I thought maybe that would have been our time, but it wasn't. It's just that this is funny that we're doing what we wouldn't"

"Bella," Edward chuckled. "That's not funny. That's frustrating."

"Then why are you laughing?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Because you're so cute when you kill the mood."

"Oh, I killed it, didn't I?" I said with a mischievous grin. "Let me bring it right back."

I pushed Edward against the wall of the shower, pressing my mouth against his. Our bodies created heat wherever they touched, and I felt tingly all over when his hand ran over the length of my body; over my thighs, my butt, my back, my breasts. He made me feel so whole. Just a simple touch did amazing things to my body.

He flipped our positions, but turned me so that I was facing the wall, my back to his chest. He caressed my body; readying me for something I excited for. When his fingers reached between my legs, I squirmed. I hadn't ever been this anxious for sex with Edward. Of course, it always made me excited, but this was just different. I loved the feeling, the way he could make me feel.

He stroked me, pressing hard against my clit, rubbing in hard fast motions, rather than circles. And it felt so good. He applied more pressure any time I would cry out, then backed off, not wanting me to come just yet. I would catch my breath and pull his hand back between my legs, so he'd keep doing it. My hand went over his, my nails digging into his skin. And then he entered me from behind, sliding in and out torturously slow. I groaned softly at the feeling of his length inside of me. Edward stopped playing with me, gripping my hips so he could control the thrusting. And he did, oh, did he. His body collided with mine as he whispered expletives in my ear, like how warm I was and how hard I made him, and how much it killed him that such a sexy woman was going to be his wife. And it wade my knees weak to know all of that. And as I was pressed against the wall, Edward's hands caressed my breasts and then pressed hard against my clit, causing me to cry out in pure ecstasy, coming all over his cock. When he reached his climax, he turned me around and kissed me very passionately. And as soon as I got my strength back and the feeling in my legs, I lifted one leg over his hip, inviting him to do it again. And in a matter of what seemed like seconds, he was hard again, teasing my entrance with the tip of his cock, then sheathing himself within me. I bit back a scream, scratching at Edward's chest. He took my hand in one of his, raising them over my head, holding up my leg with his other hand. He thrust into me repeatedly, each time better than the last. The fact that he was holding me back from touching him made me crave him more, want his hips to touch mine, want to hear the sound of his skin smacking against mine.

"Oh, fuck," he said, and I bucked my hips against him, swiveling my hips to get friction from him.

"Yes, Edward, yes!" He switched his grip on my hands, holding my wrist in one hand while handing my breasts with the other. My nipples were hard to the point of pain, and my body kept hesitating to climax.

"God, please let me go," I begged, urging my hips forward to meet his, to have him completely inside of me. But Edward didn't give. And because of that, I cried out on the most powerful orgasm I'd had in my entire life.

I didn't even bother with kissing him. I was too spent to do anything. And I loved Edward for getting me wrapped in a towel and carrying me to the bed where he lay with me, just as naked, holding me as he fell asleep.

But I stayed awake, and padded out to where Alice was sitting on the sofa, laptop open, her body in lounge form.

"Have fun?" she looked up at me with a knowing grin. "Not even the shower could drown out the sounds, sweetie," she said. I smiled brightly, and then plopped myself next to her, looking at the screen of her laptop.

"Shopping?"

"For Edward's birthday. I don't have a clue what to get him," she said. "What are you getting him?"

"I don't know. But it's going to be our honeymoon, so I don't think he's going to be too preoccupied about gifts with all the sex we're going to be having," I said with a mischievous grin. She laughed.

She grinned. "I was thinking maybe the new iPod that just came out. Sixty four gigs—I think he'd be content with that many gigs," she said.

"Sounds like a nice, sisterly present. What should his wife get him?"

"I don't know, Bella. That's a hard one."

I scrunched up my face. I sighed. "I want to go out and walk around. Why haven't we hit the parks yet?"

"We've had tickets starting today, but I wasn't sure you wanted to go. And everyone stayed up the night drinking, except for Rosalie who came and fell asleep in my bed last night. Emmett apparently was being insensitive."

I laughed. "Hello. Emmett is kind of always insensitive. He's Emmett."

"I know. I've known him all my life, remember," she said. I smiled.

I sighed. "Do you want to go? I'm really in the mood to go."

"Okay."

So Alice woke everyone up except for Edward, whom I woke up instead.

"Hey," I whispered in his ear. "Wake up."

EPOV

Bella woke me up with a bunch of kissed. Not only was I up, but so was a certain body part happy to see Bella. She laughed.

"You are ridiculous," she said. "We just had sex like twenty minutes ago."

I looked over at the clock. She was right. "It's not my fault. You woke me up and I started having dirty thoughts," I said to her. She laughed again.

"Get dressed; we're leaving." She left the room before I had the chance to ask to where. But I just obeyed, pulling on a t shirt and a pair of jeans.

We ended up going to the Disney parks. We started in Hollywood Studios riding the roller coaster and Tower of Terror more than a few times, seeing shows in between, and just chilling as we ate. Bella waited outside with Rosalie and Alice as the rest of us went on the intense rides. They didn't want to take chances since they were pregnant.

But the hilarious thing was Bella, Rose, and Alice ate more than girls should ever eat. Not even us guys ate that much, and guys ate a lot. Emmett did a jackass move by calling Rose out on it.

"Are you calling me fat?" Rosalie said. Like anyone in their right mind would ever say that. Calling her fat was like saying dirt was pink.

"No, baby," Emmett answered. "It's a good thing, since you're pregnant, remember?"

She laughed. "Yeah. We eat more than I've ever eaten before. And why not. I love food," she said. And even though she was pregnant, she looked like an honest to God supermodel.

And then we walked some more, taking pictures of everything. And I learned Bella had a thing for Pretzels. The big soft kind.

"It's one of my favorites, babe," she said. So we bought them and ate them at a table while the rest of our family sort of deserted us.

"I was thinking about painting the babies' room green instead of blue. How does that sound," she asked me. She took a bite of the pretzel and offered me some. I shook my head.

"Sounds good."

"And I was also thinking that maybe, after the babies turn about a year old, and I don't look like a fat cow, we could go on a second honeymoon." She gave me a grin.

"Bella, you don't look like a fat cow," I told her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. She leaned forward to kiss me. "If I say any mean things to you while I'm giving birth to your children, ignore me. I still love you."

"I love you too Bella."

Bella and I walked hand in hand, taking pictures and joking around, just having fun. It had been a while since I'd seen Bella's face so lit up. She was always so worried about the wedding and such that she couldn't just sit down and breathe. Even though Alice was helping, she felt like she had to do everything herself rather than just let the people she hired do it for her.

After the fireworks show, we went back to the resort, Alice making dinner for everyone. After we ate, Bella and I called Emmett into our room.

"What? Am I in trouble?" he asked. He closed the door behind him and Bella laughed.

"No, Emmett," I said. "We just wanted to tell you something you might be happy with." She grinned.

"What? You're having triplets?"

Bella grimaced. "Uh, no." I shook my head, chuckling. "We decided to name our second son Kellan Emmett," she said. "Do you like it?"

He laughed. "Of course I like. That's awesome guys," he said. "It's, like, an honor you know?" He laughed. "Rosalie said she didn't want any juniors."

"That's because one Emmett is enough," Bella said.

"That was an insult," Emmet said to Bella. "But I'll let it slide since you're pregnant. It's crazy how the three of you got pregnant within a month of each other."

"You're telling me. I'm only three and months and I feel like I'm going to burst," she said. I laughed.

"Rose is four, and if she keeps eating, the baby is going to pop out of her." Emmett laughter boomed. I laughed too. Rosalie could eat a dinosaur, if they weren't extinct, in one sitting.

I smiled.

"It's nice though. It's fun," Bella said. She smiled up at me. "It's awesome knowing that sex so good can create a little tiny baby."

Emmett laughed. "Ditto, man."

It was nice, though. Know that I was going to have two sons was kind of crazy. I sort of wished that I would have had a daughter, but I guess it was better for Bella. The only woman in the house. And besides, Rosalie and Alice would keep her company when the guys got stuck with babysitting duty.

After out little conversation, Bella, Emmett, and I went into the living room where Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Rose," Bella said. "Come with me to the mall. I want to get some things for the wedding," she said.

Alice cocked her head to the side a little. Her eyes were bright though. "Big stuff or little stuff?" she asked.

I looked between the girls, as Jasper and Emmett were doing they were as confused as I was.

"Bella, what more could you want?" I asked her.

"Just a few more things," she insisted. I just think she got addicted to shopping as Alice and Rosalie were.

"Okay," Alice said.

And like that they were gone.

BPOV

"What do you need?" Rosalie asked me as we walked to the car lot.

"Nothing. I just thought we'd get in a little girl time. Go to a spa or just walk around in the mall or something. Let the guys chill without us around. Drink as few beers or whatever." I shrugged, smiling.

Alice laughed. "They do that while we're there. But I get what you're saying." She linked her arm through mine. "We're going to be mommies," she said. "PTA meetings and soccer games."

"Dances and boyfriend/girlfriends," Rosalie said.

"Sex talks and first kisses," I said. They smiled. Rose linked my other arm.

"I can't wait until we get married," Rosalie said.

I grinned wildly. There was a reason I'd brought them out alone. "Alice, how much, exactly, did our wedding cost?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. A hundred thousand, maybe," she said, like that was a lot.

I winced. I didn't even make that much money in a year. "Really?" I had gone overboard with a few things.

"Well yeah, sweetie. The Plaza, then the band, and the decorator. I have to fly him in from Cali in a few weeks to get the place ready and get an estimate."

"What if we talked to Jasper and Emmett and had a triple wedding?" I said bluntly.

Alice stopped in her tracks.

"But that's not fair to you and Edward," she said.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "That would take away from your lime light."

We were complete stopped now, in the middle of the parking lot, facing each other. "Let's face it guys. It would make for a quick and easy escape, and that way, everything's all set. All we have to get are your guy's wedding dresses and my party dress. The same as your guys' so that you don't have to get new ones. And then Emmett and Jasper will get it out of the way. It's summertime, so Jasper isn't missing any school. Emmett's a teacher, so he has the entire summer off. This is the best we're getting."

Alice and Rosalie looked excited. We looked at each other and Alice hugged Rosalie.

"Do you think the guys will go for it?" they asked simultaneously. I laughed.

"Hell yeah. They need tuxes and that's it. They've already asked s to marry them. What's so different if we do it in a week?" I said.

"You're right, Bells. And it had been a dream of ours."

"So let's break it to them slowly," Alice said.

"Okay," Rose said next.

I giggled. "This is so awesome."

"Indeed," Alice said. She had her mischievous look on her face and I grinned.

We went to Starbucks, Alice having her laptop so we could pre-shop and make a few minor changes to our lineup.

We called Edward first.

"Edward," I said into the phone.

"Yeah, Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I smiled.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you something. "The wedding is still a few weeks away right?" I said.

"Yeah. Bella, you don't have cold feet, do you?" he asked. His tone was sad, and Alice and Rosalie looked at me intently.

"No, the exact opposite. Alice and Rosalie and I were talking, and it had always been a dream of ours to get married together. And so we were wondering if it would be okay to share our wedding with them. Kind of make the dream come true and stuff. If you say no, it's not a big deal, but I wanted to ask—"

He cut in before I could say anything else. "Do want it?" he asked.

"No. Think about yourself first for once. Are you willing to have a triple wedding with your brother and best friend?" I asked him.

He was silent for a second. He laughed. "Hell yeah. It sounds kind of awesome," he said. I smiled.

"Really Edward? Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"We were actually joking about it the other day. I guess it's kind of nice that it's going to happen."

"Edward, you're positive?"

"I'm positive Bella," he said. "Besides, we're practically inseparable anyway. We're not squeezing them into our wedding Bella," he said. "It's just perfect." He laughed again.

"Okay Edward. We'll be home in a little while," I said to him. "Thanks for this."

"Hey. It makes you happy. And either way, you become my wife."

I smiled.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I hung up and Alice and Rosalie were squealing and hugging.

"Okay. So he was fine with totally making space for you guys. Now we have to make sure it's okay with Emmett and Jasper," I said. Rosalie stood up and went to order for us, knowing we'd be there for a while.

"Jasper is easy. I ask for something and he makes it happen. He wanted to elope. But me without a big wedding? Yeah, right." Alice and I laughed, because it was nothing but the truth.

Alice called Jasper, putting the phone on speaker so I could hear.

"Baby?" Alice cooed into the phone when he answered.

"Ali," he said sweetly.

"I—we wanted to run something by you," she said.

"What's up?" he asked. There was laughing and shushing in the background. I narrowed my eyes.

"_Shut up Emmett,"_ I heard Edward yell in the background, followed by the sounds of things falling over. Jasper started laughing.

"Did Edward already tell you?" Alice asked.

There was a pause, and then Jasper said, "No."

"You almost lie as bad as Bella," Alice said to him. I giggled.

"What? Emmett and I got excited when he told us. I get to be married to you Alice," he said. "I love you. What did you expect? You're going to be my wife. You're carrying my kid. I'm excited as hell. In one month you're all mine, legally and forever. What else could a dude ask for?"

I smiled at Alice. Rosalie came and sat down next to us. She laughed. "I was wondering why Alice liked you so much. You talk sweet to her. If only Emmett would learn, that big goof," she teased. I laughed.

"Hey!" Emmett said. "I say a lot of sweet stuff to you."

"'Your tits look hot in that shirt' doesn't count," Rose teased. Emmett laughed.

"You know I love you Rosie," he said. "I'm freaking committing myself to you, one hundred percent. To you and to Jackson. We're going to have a family now. I'm happy, Rose. Let's just get the wedding the fuck over with, man. I want to say that I have a hot ass woman as my wife."

Rosalie giggled and we all hugged. "Wow," Rose said. "We have mushy guys for husbands."

"But I feel bad for the person who decides to mess with us. I mean, these men can kick ass," Alice said.

"Okay, well we have lots of stuff to plan now, so we'll call you guys later."

"Okay, I love you," they said in unison.

"I love you too," we said back.

We ended up sitting in the middle of Starbucks laughing and giggling as everyone clapped. "Congratulations, girls," an employee said. I smiled.

*~*~*

After shopping at the mall for my party dress (Dolce and Gabanna) and ordering Alice and Rosalie's wedding gowns from Vera Wang (Alice) and Versace (Rosalie), getting accessories from Tiffany's and various other jewelers, shoes from various designers, were in La Perla, shopping for pretty underwear for underneath the dresses and for our honeymoons.

"You know, this would so much more amazing if we weren't pregnant," Rose said with her hand on her belly.

"Yeah, but I think their mentality is that they have a nice arm place to put their cocks. And their getting, wives, kids, and sex out of it," Alice said.

I picked put pretty lingerie while Rosalie went with racy and Alice sexy. Hundreds of dollars later, we found ourselves in the food court, pigging out on pizza and breadsticks.

"So, how was your night with Edward?" Alice asked with her mouth full.

"Which one," I said playfully.

We all laughed. Alice's face lit up. Ever since we were little girls, it had been our dream to be sisters. Rose would get married to Emmett, Alice to Jasper and I'd get married to Edward. Who knew that we'd actually make it that far?

"Hey, how about we get back?" Rosalie asked. "I'm horny as hell." She smiled. I shook my head, laughing. We stood up and threw our trash away heading back to the resort, back to our lucky men. Rosalie was driving, Alice shotgun and my in the back seat.

"We have good sex." Alice laughed. "We trained them well."

"Well, it's what every girl wants in her life. Good sex and a pony for some reason," Rosalie said with a smile. I laughed.

"But how many actually get what they want. Some get stuck with the goddamn pony and horrible sex." Alice made a face.

"There's no such thing. That's why people invent toys," Rosalie said.

"Very true."

"Does this make sense to you guys?" I asked softly.

"Of course it does. Bella, you were bound to be in the circle sooner or later. We were all meant to be together. All six of us." Alice hugged me tighter.

"We're your best friends, the people who love you and cherish you, Bella. We love you. You're practically my sister," Rosalie said. "Finally, we will be sisters. Even if it's by law."

"You guys are the best," I said.

"We know," they said simultaneously.

We laughed quietly. We walked inside the room, finding beer bottle piled up on the coffee table and littering the floor. We cleaned up a little bit, covering the boys with blankets rather than waking them up and taking them to our respective rooms.

We all went to my room, since mine and Edward's beds were the biggest. Alice plugged in her iPod into the iHome and then turned it on low while we changed into our pajamas.

"But seriously. I wouldn't know what to do without you," I said. I laughed.

"We wouldn't know what to do without you either, Bells," Rose said.

"Yeah. There were never two musketeers. That made them lame. There had to be three because that's the way it's supposed to be. And besides, our initials spell out BAR. How cool is that?" Alice laughed at herself.

I rolled my eyes. "Only you Alice," I said to her. She laughed.

We sat on the bed in a circle, just talking. But then I was too tired to keep up.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," I said.

"Good night, B, night A," Rosalie said.

"Night, Bella. Night, Rose," Alice said.

"Night guys."

EPOV

I woke up in the morning wedged between Emmett and Jasper, a blanket covering me, and a headache pounding my head.

I pushed my way out of there, waking up Emmett and Jasper.

"Somebody pick up the fucking phone!" Emmett said. I laughed. Specifically because there wasn't a phone ringing. Jasper groaned.

"I feel like I've been hit with a fucking truck man," he said. I rubbed my temples and breathed in deeply.

"The phone!" Emmett yelled.

"There isn't a phone ringing, Emmett," I said. He cursed again.

"Shit," he said. Emmett looked up at me. "We were way too happy about getting married," he said.

"I could have sworn there were more beer bottles out here last night," Jasper said. I looked around. He was right.

"The girls must have picked them up when they came in last night," I said. I lay back on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. Fuck, this headache was a bitch. I closed my eyes.

"Somebody wake Alice up so she make some of that crappy tea that makes you feel better," Emmett said. Jasper got up and checked the rooms before going to mine and Bella's room.

There was some rustling, until Alice came out, walking to the kitchen. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's little body, and then I looked away. As much as I hated to admit that the scene was cute and completely adorable, she was still my sister, and it was kind of disgusting.

Bella padded lightly over to me, lying on the floor with me, Rosalie doing the same to Emmett. I pulled Bella close to me, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning," she said.

I smiled. "That is completely subjective," I said. She laughed.

"Alice is making that nasty tea for everyone. We woke up feeling not so hot too," she said. I hummed.

I turned to her. She smiled. "You're excited," she said. I nodded.

"I can't wait until we're married," I said softly to her. "I can't wait until Caleb and Kellan are born. We get to have a family now." I leaned forward to kiss her, and she snuggled into me. After a little while, we were all sitting at the table, drinking the nasty tea and eating slices of toasted bread.

"How much did you guys drink last night?" Rose asked us.

"Two twenty four cases," Emmett said.

"Fucking Christ," Alice said. "No wonder you guys are out of it." She rubbed Jasper's head. He groaned. I sighed.

Bella took my hand in hers.

We stayed in that day; the girls decided they wanted to go to the pool. We were back to sitting on the couch alone.

"One month and we're all married men," Jasper said.

"It's kind of scary," Emmett said.

"Why?"

"We can't mess around anymore. We can't just go on drinking binges when we want to." Emmett sighed. "We have to truly grow the fuck up."

"Duh, Emmett," I said. "It's not a game. You're going to have a kid."

"Yeah, but you're having two," he teased. I laughed. It was going to be a lot of work. I just knew it.

"So what. In one month we'll be married. Having all the sex we want, because our wives are horny all the fucking time," Jasper said.

"Tell me about. Rose just wants to jump me all the frigging time. Can't say that I mind, because I don't," Emmett said. I laughed.

"Bella just lures me. We do it all the fucking time. And it just happens." I sat back. "It's nice."

"Alice demands it. She walks through the door and rips my clothes off—" He cut himself off. "But yeah."

I laughed. "She's your wife now. Granted, Emmett and I don't want to hear about that stuff about Alice, but it's okay to want to have sex with her."

He punched my arm. I laughed.

So we sat there, on the couch, playing video games and/or watching television.

I sighed. It was a nice break. It would be nice to just not have to go back to grad school. In reality, that was about the last thing I wanted to do right now. I was tired of it all.

We ended up playing pool after a few hours, the girl coming home.

They made dinner, and we ate, and then we all crashed early.

I was lying in bed with Bella, cradling her when she started talking to me.

"I was thinking about giving the boys their own rooms," she whispered. "We have enough bedrooms and we can paint them both green, but one could have little race cars and the other could be with little fishies," she said. I laughed.

"Fishies?"

"Don't make fun of me!" She laughed.

"I'm not Bella." I smiled.

"But you know? They'd be down the hall from us anyway, so it would be easy. And since I get to work from home I can have someone help me—like a nanny or something, just for a few hours. I don't know Edward. I'm so excited that I get to be a mother. I get to be a mommy. I get to have two little nudgers."

I could tell she was remembering a year ago when she had been pregnant, and had that miscarriage. "Maybe that's why you're having two," I said to her. "Because one wasn't enough."

She laughed. "Could be." I put my hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly. She sighed, a content sound.

"I love this," she said. "I like this vacationing and stuff."

"Me too, Bella."

"If only everyday could be this peaceful."

"Sometimes we're just out of luck like that," I said. "And with our lack of luck, the boys will be midnight criers."

She laughed. "I'm betting on it too. But I can't wait for it."

She turned on her side and looked up me, her eyes bigger than life. "We've got it made. Our best friends—they're getting married with us, and we're having kids, and living in picture perfect houses. I mean, the only thing that could go wrong is if you're a psycho murder killer," she said to me. She was referring to her new favorite show _Dexter_ It was actually pretty good. But I was no serial killer.

"Nope Bella. You're out of luck there," I said to her. She smiled.

One month.

That was it. One month and I would be married to the most amazing woman in existence. Didn't matter how you looked at it. I was a very lucky man.

**So that's it. I hope you liked the story, because I enjoyes writing it. I updated twice in a day :) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter by next week. And if I don't, well than you shouldn't have taken my word for it :)**

**JK. **

**Andrea, review. :) **

**And the rest of you too :) **

**Love, Jess **


	25. The End

**I sure hate endings. This was one of my very first fanfictions. So it's safe to say it's like my baby. This is also the third fanfiction I've ended. *tear, tear***

**This entire stroy is dedicated to my number one fan **_**cutecookiechick**_**. She's awesome, and amazing, and I miss her :D**

**Have fun reading, lovely loves. And watch **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**on ABC Family. **

**...**

The wedding was tomorrow. Rosalie, Alice, and I were all having massages at a spa near Alice's apartment, while the boys were doing the masculine equivalent: having beers and watching some movie with half naked girls and explosions. I couldn't blame them. If I were a guy, I would probably be doing the same.

Rosalie was huge. She was only five months, but I think the baby was going to take after Emmett size-wise. I would swear that if she didn't have her baby soon, she would pop. And I wouldn't be surprised.

Alice was getting there. Since she was so tiny, I would expect that the baby would also be. She was barely showing for being three months. And I was somewhere in the middle at four months. I just wanted them in the world already. I didn't want to be pregnant anymore. It was too much work.

But at least we all fit into our dresses.

"What did you want to name her again?" Rose asked Alice. Alice looked up from her fashion magazine to Rosalie, sporting an enormous smile.

"We decided on Maxine." Alice looked proud of herself. "Maxine Amanda."

"Aww," I said. "That's cute. She's going to have the hardest time getting a boyfriend what with Jackson, Caleb, and Kellan right behind her. She's going to be the youngest." I laughed.

"No way. My baby girl is going to be Alpha." Alice said. And I had no doubt about it considering the way Alice took charge of everything. Poor Jasper. "She has the vagina. She makes the rules." I grinned at Alice.

"In any case, the kids will be best friends." Rose filed her nails. Her golden hair shined and glimmered in the light. Her blue eyes stood out from the black mascara and eyeliner that rimmed her eyes. She smiled like it could cure cancer.

"They're cousins," Alice finalized. "They could almost be brothers and sister with the way our relationships worked out." Alice fixed her necklace so the clasp was in the back. Her hair was growing out, so it was chin-length. It was ink black, but shined blue in the sunlight that hit her from the window that she was sitting next to.

And me?

As I looked in the mirror I saw the wedding glow, the radiance of my skin, the health of my rich brown hair. My eyes were chocolate colored and wide-I was compared to a doe most of the time. But the one thing we girls had in common was not the fact that we were only a month apart in pregnancy, but the fact that our futures together were inevitable.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be married tomorrow." Alice's voice was excited and her smile could save a life. "We're going to be sisters, we're going to be sisters," she sang. Rosalie laughed.

"Alice, sit down. You're going to ruin your pedicure," Rosalie said. I laughed.

"Yeah, but how about this: Jasper and I bought a house!" Alice was still bouncing, excited.

"Really! Now way!" I said. "Where?"

"Across the street from yours," she sing-songed. I laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted. Alice and I were going to be neighbors? This was completely unreal.

"It's next to Rosie's-"

"Alice! I didn't tell her yet!" Rosalie screamed, cutting Alice's sentence off."

"Oh shit-" Alice looked at me. Rosalie was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Well in that case, we should of just bought a house big enough for all of us!" I said.

"Yeah," Rose said. "You were all happy about the school system, and how close everything was, not to mention it's a safe neighborhood . . . So, there you have it. We're right across the street. We could have slumber parties and stuff. My mother never let me have them. Or go to them. And now I can have them all I want. Suck on that mother!"

Rosalie had grown up with Jasper in Dallas, Texas. Before they were born, their parents had decided that they were going to split the kids. hence the difference last names (Rose Hale, Jasper Whitlock). Jasper stayed with his father, while Rosalie lived with her mom. They met for the first time when they were two, when their parents moved into two different houses on the same street to keep the kids together. Rose and Jasper were inseparable and they became friends with me instantly, even though Jasper was more of a friend to Edward.

"No, it's good that we have separate houses," Alice cried out. "I don't want to have to live with my crazy, messy brothers anymore!"

I laughed because she was mostly talking about Emmett.

Alice grew up with two brothers who were older than her. Emmett, the oldest was four years older, while Edward was only two. Alice became my best friend as soon as she popped out of her mother. And I can't say that it wasn't meant to be, because it definitely was. Alice was definitely our Alpha. Where I was smart and Rosalie was beautiful, Alice was creative. She knew how to get us out of a rut and that was what kept us all together. She knew how to be a major brat, that's for sure. But it was because she knew, eventually, something good would come out of it. For all of us. If anything was true, it was this: any fights that any of us had, had only brought us closer. Very close.

As for the boys . . . well, boys will be boys, as they say. But Emmett was far from a boy. Not that he was mature, because he wasn't most of the time, but Emmett had always been there when I needed the muscle to back up my words. Emmett was a little dense at times, joked around too much, made a fool out of himself more times than there are days in a millennia, and had his stomach speak for him most of the time, but still. He was one of the most caring and loving people I'd ever met.

Jasper was the complete opposite of Emmett. Jasper was in control of his emotions. And, oddly, everyone else's. He was my "I need to pour out my guts to someone else" guy.

"I miss Jasper," Alice said with a pathetic smile. I grinned.

Jasper was nurturing. Sure, he was a guy, but he was also a good guy. The most in touch with his feelings, I guess you could say. I guess that was why he and Alice got along so well. He didn't mind holding Alice's big pink purse when she made him, unlike Edward and Emmett who grumbled and groaned when Rosalie or I asked.

"Sure you do," I said. "You're just horny."

"Oh," Alice grinned. "Well that too."

Rosalie and I laughed.

And then there was Edward. Our relationship had started off a little rocky, considering it took us twenty years to confess our love for each other. But after that, everything was pretty much a match made in heaven.

And that was definitely all I could ask for.

Not to mention that I was pregnant with his twins.

Saying that I was happy would be the understatement of all time.

"Bella, you're daydreaming again. You look like a loser," Rosalie said.

"Thanks, Rosie," I said to her, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Anytime, sister."

We left the day spa back to Alice's apartment, tired and ready to rest. But of course we couldn't do that. So we popped in a movie and sat on the sofa, cuddling together underneath a fluffy blanket.

"I can't wait until we're neighbors. Just so you know, I'm going to be dropping by for some sugar more than a few times," Alice said.

Rosalie and I laughed. "That's funny," Rose said. "Considering you don't ever need an excuse to come over. Other than the fact that we love you."

"That works too," Alice said. I smiled.

"I think that the fact we're pregnant together and that we're getting married together just makes it so much

better. I know I've said this like sixty billion times, but I love you guys."

"Well, thank God, because we love you too." Rosalie put her arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into her side as Alice lay her head on my lap.

That was how we fell asleep.

EPOV

I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone. I debated whether I should answer or not, but when I saw Bella's name on the caller ID, my answer was chosen for me.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." I smiled. Why? Because even though we were in different places, she made me feel like nothing else could ever make me feel. She was going to be my wife. And sure. A wedding would only broadcast the fact that we loved each other, and we could do without it. But the fact that it was her . . . that was the reason I was getting married. Any other girl and I would have said I didn't believe in marriage. But there was something about Isabella Swan that made me think differently. And I loved it.

"I know it's three thirty in the morning, but I couldn't sleep and I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," I said back to her.

"Good." She sighed. "Can you believe it? In a few hours-"

"We'll be off on our honeymoon fucking like wild rabbits," I teased.

"You're such a douche bag," she said.

"I'm kidding Bella."

"I know."

"I love you, you know that right?" I whispered.

"Of course. Otherwise, the wedding we have planned wouldn't be happening." She sounded satisfied. "I feel . . . accomplished."

"As you should Bella. This was one of your dreams . . . to get married."

"Yeah. And then With Ali and Rose in the mix. It makes it so much perfect."

I had to agree with her there. As men, Jasper and Emmett had never mentioned what they wanted out of marriage, just as I hadn't either. But if I could have any marriage, I know this would be the one.

"Yeah, baby, it does."

Bella was silent for a minute. And then she giggled.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I want you, Edward."

And there it was. It didn't take long for me to get aroused when Bella said things like that to me. And then she had that voice . . . that phone sex operator voice. I was done for.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I know it's like bad luck to see each other before the wedding, but I was never superstitious anyway . . ."

"So what?"

"I'm coming over . . . Are you alone?"

"Bella," I said, surprised by her spontaneity. "It's almost four in the morning?"

"So? You're only at the hotel. And I'm horny. Are you really going to deny me of sex?" she said. I sighed. "Come on Edward. I can't wait any longer. We haven't had sex in two weeks."

"How about I come over instead?" I reasoned.

"But Alice and Rosalie are here and . . . we have a tendency to be loud, Edward." Bella giggled, no doubt thinking of all the previous times that we'd fucked loudly, without much care in the world.

"We can be quiet . . . maybe." I said with a laugh.

"Well, hurry up so we can find out. But be safe. I love you. And emphasis on the "hurry", or I start without you."

"Do you always have to say things like that to me?" I said to her as I got dressed.

"No. But I find it funny," she whispered. I slipped into some shoes, pulled on a shirt, grabbed my keys and went out to the car.

"Well, Bella, it's not."

"Only to you," She giggled. "I'll see you when you get here," she whispered.

"Okay." I hung up and drove to Alice's apartment with only the radio as background noise.

I had to admit. I was pretty excited about the fact hat I was going to have sex with Bella. It wasn't a big deal, and obviously, I'd slept with her before, but two and a half weeks . . . I couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted it more than she knew.

I walked up to the apartment, calling Bella rather than ringing the doorbell to avoid waking up Alice or Rosalie. She answered the door, the apartment dark. Alice and Rose were asleep on the couch, but I had little time to assess much else as Bella pulled me to the guest room.

She shut off the lights as I kicked off my shoes and set my keys down.

She kissed me, hard and uncensored as her hand grazed of the growing bulge that hid beneath my jeans. I groaned in her mouth and she pressed harder against my dick.

"Jesus Bella, I'm going to lose it if you keep doing that to me." She looked up at with with her enormous brown eyes.

"Come here." She led me to the bed, stripping out of the t shirt she was wearing, followed by the very short shorts. And even though she was pregnant, she was the sexiest woman I'd ever see. Maybe I was being biased on account of I'd seen her before she was pregnant. Or maybe my dick was speaking for me. But Bella . . . was left in her underwear.

I was eager to rip them off.

I climbed on top of her where she was lying in the middle of the bed, kissing her until she changed our positions so she was on top instead . . . .

BPOV

Edward's kiss was slow and thorough, but still aggressive and rough, much how I liked it. He took his time, familiarizing his hands with my body, over the planes of my stomach, down to the distinct curve of my hips, over the firmness of my ass. His kisses left my mouth to the base of my neck, his fingers undoing the clasp to my bra, my breasts pouring out. He threw it across the room. I pressed my chest to his, his naked front warm and inviting, like the rest of his body. I relished in his touch, the way his fingers, experienced and quick, slowed down, touching me without the rush of time behind us.

I moaned softly into the room, conscious of the noise we were making; his body responded; his erection rubbed against my ass. The touch of his hand was like fire on my skin, like slow lava creeping across—it felt amazing. My hand slithered between us, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping the zipper down the fly of his pants. His cock was already hard, his hot flesh ready in my palm. I rubbed my hand up and down his shaft a few times, eliciting sounds from him I liked to hear. He buried his face in my neck, kissing and nipping at my skin, as I continued to fuck him with my hands. He groaned, and I continued to rub him with my hands, going deeper in his pants to touch his balls. He jerked and groaned again. His hands found purchase in my panties, and my body shivered. There was something about Edward touching me that made me want to steal him and hide him away from the world, let him touch me like that for hours and hours on end. Great sex was great sex, but this . . . this was unimaginable.

"Bella—"

"Shh," I said to him.

He came, over my hands, on his pants, and on my thighs, grunting a few times as his body trembled and spasm-ed underneath me. He looked up at me, his green eyes filled with such anonymity. I rested my forehead against his, his breath fanning over my face. It was sweet, like sugar, but had the undertone of the tequila the boys had been drinking before they'd gone to bed not to long ago. I kissed him, his lips lazy and lingering, a slow kiss, gentle, yet burning like fire. I felt his heart beating against my chest, his heated flesh and mine creating sweat where we touched. His hands raised goose-bumps on my flesh, running his hand up my thigh, pushing aside my panties. He slid his fingers over my clit and I moaned against his mouth. My hips moved over him, his fingers gliding in and out of my slick wetness. I pulled away from him, pushing his hand away. I slipped out of my panties, and then pulled his jeans all the way off of him. I took his hard, hot cock in my hand, positioned my heat over it and let him enter me. I slid down until he was all the way inside of me. A shiver attacked the spine of my back. My hair fell in cascades over my shoulders and chest. Dark and wavy; Edward pushed it back, revealing my chest, bouncing as I moved. He pulled my body to him, his hard flesh against mine as I moved my hips meeting his.

I'd never made love so sweet to him. Sure, there were lots of times we'd done where it seemed it couldn't get any better, but this . . . I think It was the sneaking around, and the fact that we were going to be married tomorrow and in a lovely hotel in Rome the day after that made it so much better.

Edward's grip on my hips was bruising, but it didn't hurt. If anything, I wanted him to hold me closer, grip me harder, never let me fucking go.

I cried out, my movements rougher, like his. I held him close in my arms, pressing my lips to his as I climaxed, my body spasm-ing and shuddering, clenching around his cock. He continued to fuck me, until I felt him come inside of me, his movements slowing as his orgasm rocketed through him like mine had me.

I fell against him, feeling his deep, uneven breaths.

"Fuck, Bella," he said. I let out a languid laugh. He rubbed my back, and I curled up into a naked ball next to him. I could feel his gaze on my side.

"What?" I asked. A lazy smile crept on my face.

"I don't even know," he said softly.

I laughed. "Neither do I. I'm just glad sex this good isn't illegal." I rolled off of him, lying in his arms, both of us panting and sweating. It was hot, but neither of us made a move to disconnect from each other to cool off. I felt we were perfect the way we were.

Edward left early in the morning, before Alice and Rosalie woke up. They, throughout the day gave no hint that they knew I'd slept with Edward last night, when even thought they'd told me it was against the rules.

We were getting our hair and make up fixed; it was only two and a half hours until the wedding. Celery was there, making sure everything was going according to plan, since Alice wasn't able to make sure everything was perfect herself. And it really didn't matter; Celery was just a psycho as Alice when it came to planning.

Time was flowing by, and all I could think about was last night and how amazing it was to lie in Edward's arms. It felt perfect and amazing, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my mornings.

"Bella, I can't find the Tiffany's necklace that I ordered . . . Did you see me leave the house with it?" Alice asked. Usually the most composed . . . not so much now. But I would understand her need for this necklace: we all had matching jewelry to compliment each other's dresses. It was Rosalie's idea and it turned out perfectly. But this morning, she'd been helping Rosalie look for a specific hair pin her mother had given her for her wedding day.

"I can't remember, Alice," I said to her. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. And I wouldn't blame her. That necklace was pretty expensive.

"Can you check the house for me?" she asked. I bit my lip. She was lucky I loved her so much, or I wouldn't have left at all. I grabbed my keys and stole Rose so she could come with me for the ride.

"Are you excited?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah. I am. I'm happy about going on my honeymoon. I haven't fucked Emmett in like two months. I really actually thinking about stealing him away for a few minutes just to do it." She laughed.

"Well, I know Alice was all 'YOU CAN'T DO IT BEFORE THE WEDDING' and stuff, but I think it's okay. I mean . . ." I smiled, "Edward was over last night and we had sex, and everything is going just fine."

"You cheater!" Rose smacked my arm. I burst into laughter.

"I couldn't help it! But I think Alice needs to go ahead and break her rules so she can have peace of mind. Or else . . ."

"Don't say she's going to go crazy because unfortunately the girl has already passed Go and collected her two hundred dollars. I hate thinking it, but sometimes, she scares me. I think she's really psycho. Like she needs to get checked out."

I dismissed what Rosalie said. "She just wants to make sure everything was perfect. Do you want to tell your kids, 'Oh, my wedding was just okay. Nothing spectacular'?" I said. "No. You want to say it was fuck awesome. It's just the way she is."

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

At the apartment, I located the necklace in the box that Alice was talking about. I smiled. She was always worrying about someone else rather than herself.

After that, Rosalie and I stopped for some Frappaccinos at a Starbucks, and then back to the Plaza to get into our dresses. Rosalie disappeared for a half hour, freaking out Alice until I called Jasper to come whisk her away and fuck her brains out.

When it was twenty minutes until the wedding, Alice, Rosalie, and I sat in a circle, performing the ritual we'd set ten years ago.

The ritual consisted of sitting on the floor, knee to knee throwing back a shot of whiskey each as we said on thing we wanted to accomplish a year from now.

"I want to open a bar. Like an Coyote Ugly type of bar. Emmett thinks it's great because of all the free drinks he'll be able to get." Rosalie laughed and smiled, throwing back her shot glass. She hissed, her face puckered like she'd eaten a very sour lemon.

Alice's turn was next. "So, I'm going to start a party planning business. Jasper is still going to teach high school, so I just want to do something small. I want to be a big par t of Maxine's life." Alice threw back her shot glass. "And besides," she continued, "I want to have a lot of . . . _special_ time with jasper. I find that having sex with him keeps me sane."

Rosalie and I shared a glance. We smiled.

"Okay," I said. "I want to be the photography coordinator at Cosmo. I already have a job there, so it shouldn't be too hard. I just want to expand. I'm going to have twins. I don't have time for anything else, dammit." I tossed back my glassed and laughed. "But I'll make a day have thirty hours just to spend time with my husband."

Rosalie and Alice agreed. We all hugged each other and then fixed up little hair and make up glitches that had happened over the hour of waiting.

"It's almost time," Celery said, coming inside to take a peek. "Wow! Y'all make such gorgeous brides!" She hugged each one of us lightly and then she disappeared back to her job.

And when Celery said it was almost time, she wasn't kidding. We all stood in a line, each of our father's standing next to us so they could give us away. Charlie was smiling at me when I walked up to him.

"You look beautiful, Isabella," he said. He gave me a hug, tears filling my eyes.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I know we won't be able to see each other, what with us being on the different sides of the US, but if you ever need me for anything, don't ever hesitate to ask me for it. I'll find a way to get it for you. You're the best daughter any man could have."

"Just like you're the best Dad." We hugged again and I linked my arm with his, holding my bouquet . We took a deep breath and then, when the bride's march began, we walked into the ballroom. The three of our fathers were ring bearers, since we didn't have a little kid in a suit to do it for us. And Angela's daughter was still too young to be able to be the flower girl. But the simple fact that she was one of our bride's maids at last minute was a blessing, along with Esme and Rosalie's mother Rachel.

The boys were standing in a line identical to ours. They looked sharp and very happy, cheeky grins adorning their faces. I smiled, tears filling my eyes. Everything was going so perfectly it was hard not to get so emotional.

Once we reached the altar, we separated into couples as our fathers handed us off to the men we love. I gave my bouquet to Angela and she smiled and winked. I blushed.

Edward stood in front of me, smiling. The tears that had built up were now falling over. But I smiled through them, just waiting to get this thing over with so I could finally call myself Isabella Cullen.

Many shed tears, smiles, and laughs later, we'd all said "I do" to our respective partners, kissed and cheered, ready to get to the reception to each and listen to drunken toasts, as well as have our Father/Daughter dances.

Holding my hand, Edward stood next to me. I was glowing. I could feel it. It was amazing. Everything had gone according to plan and everything was good. We were all married, pregnant, and successful. What more could you ask for, really?

The reception went amazing. There weren't any drunken toasts, and I didn't cry too much, which was always a plus.

But seeing familiar faces was the best, like Jacob and Leah, Angela, Ben, and little Amy.

But after that, all six of us were of to our respective corners of the planet to enjoy our alone time. And boy, did Edward and I enjoy it. Even though I was excited to see Rome, we hadn't seen much considering we locked ourselves inside of the room, fucking for most of the hours of the day. I never got tired, and neither did he. And when we felt satiated, we went out and explored . . . only to find ourselves back in the hotel, locked in the room, wildly fucking all over the place.

Yes.

_Five months later_

Alice, Rosalie, and I were in the kitchen of Alice's house, cooking dinner. Rosalie was sitting at the table, rocking Jackson to sleep. We were talking quietly about Rosalie's new bar. It hadn't opened yet, but she and Emmett bought an old place and are in the process of converting it.

"Guys, do you think hiring a nanny would be okay?" Rose asked. "I mean, I haven't had any sleep in, like, two days. Jackson doesn't stop crying. I swear he likes Emmett more than me," Rose said with a smile. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face, looking down at little Jackson.

"I don't think it's bad, but don't let Jackson get too attached. And don't hire a hot nanny," Alice said. I laughed.

"Yeah, because Emmett is going to be tempted by someone other than Rose," I told her. She flipped me off, continuing to stir a pitcher of iced tea she was making.

"I'm just saying," Alice continued. "You've seen the movies and the shows about husbands and their nannies." She lifted the spoon to her lips, made a face, and added more sugar. I looked at Rose who seemed amused by what Alice had said.

"Yeah," Rose said. "But I wear the pants, missy. Emmett doesn't have the balls to cheat on me. I'll kick his ass."

We all laughed and then Alice turned to me. "What do you want to do tomorrow for your birthday?"

"I was thinking a nice brunch, just us three, and then we rent a few movies for the day," I said. Alice laughed.

"Good. I was hoping you would say something like-" Alice just froze, dropping the pitcher of iced tea.

"What's wrong?" I said to her.

"My water just broke! I'm not due for another month!" She yelled.

"Holy fuck," Rose said. "Bella, go pack an overnight bag for Alice as I get her in the car and get Jackson. Also, call the boys." Rosalie was moving fast, so I thought I should get a move on too. Only, a pregnant woman can move so fast, you know.

Upstairs, I packed clothes for Alice and Maxine, some toiletries, and Alice's CD that she made to be played during the birth.

I called Jasper first, as I was getting downstairs.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" He said casually.

"Your wife is having your kid. I suggest you meet-"

He hung up before I could say anything. I smiled.

I went into the kitchen, turned off the stove and over, and most of the lights. Rosalie was waiting in the car for me, and once I was in, we were speeding off to the hospital.

Alice was humming, a soft little tune, calmer than Rosalie and I were, and weren't even having the kid. How that logic worked was beyond me.

Everything happened really fast. Somehow, the boys beat us to the hospital. Jasper and Rosalie took care of checking Alice in, while I stayed behind with Edward and Emmett. I filled them in on what exactly happened inside of the house and then I sat down, too much commotion making me nervous.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked. I nodded.

I was, but something wasn't settling with me. My stomach was in knots; I was worried about something.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine. Could you get me some water or something?" I asked him. He nodded and left.

For some reason, I was hurting. Not serious pains, but I was uncomfortable. One of them was kicking me too hard. They wanted out. And believe me. I wanted them out, too.

Edward walked up to us, handing me a bottle of water. "Rosalie said Alice is checked in. She's waiting for the epidural."

"Wow already?" I siad.

"I'm guessing so. Alice is so small. I don't know how she can handle it." Edward shrugged and sat next to me, on my left. Emmett was sitting to my right, just staring off into space. He laughed absently.

"It's funny you know," he siad. "Alice is having her baby before you. I would have thought you would have popped by now."

And then it happened. It just happened. I never thought it would feel like this, but it just flooded out of my body, and before I knew it, I was smiling.

"Edward?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he said. he looked at me, concerned. I probably looked like a crazy woman with the smile I had on my face.

"My water just broke." I laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emmett said. "I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"No, I'm not kidding. So I suggest one of you stop staring at me like I'm crazy and get me a doctor!" I shouted at them.

They were both off, dispersing like teens at a busted party, while I was sitting in my chair thinking of the odds of how this were to happen. Alice and I were going to have our babies together. It was absolutely unbelievable.

Edward finished getting me checked in while they rushed me to a room close to Alice's. Rosalie came inside cackling like a crazy witch.

"This is ridiculous. Of course you two would have your babies on the same day." She smiled down at me, wiping a tissue over my forehead. I smiled weakly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine . . . I think." A sharp pain stabbed through me, and I grunted, holding Edward's hand, squeezing as hard as I could.

Rosalie chuckled. She'd gone through this already so she knew what I was feeling. I smiled back at her, and then looked at Edward.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" He asked.

"Unless you have magical powers that can make this go a lot faster, then yes. I'm fine." I grumbled. I sighed. "I want them out of me now!"

Emmett was with Alice and Jasper, while Rosalie stayed here with me. Things did go by quickly, like I'd hope they would, and before I knew it, I was dilated enough that I was given my epidural.

After that, it was smooth sailing from there. Well sort of.

"One more push Bella . . ." The doctor said. I didn't want to push anymore. They could just pull them out. WHY WAS THIS TAKING SO LONG?

I pushedd as hard as I could, until the doctor said the first baby was crowning. One more push, and that was out. I rested for a few seconds, before doing the next baby.

He was even harder than the first!

But after being in labor for seven hours and between the cussing, yelling, screaming, and pushing, Caleb and Kellan were born, only two and minutes apart.

It was almost five in the morning already. I was resting and the babies were in the nursery. Edward had fallen asleep after I had told him, after numerous times, that it was okay to. Alice and I were stuck in one room together, Jasper and Emmett also sleeping, while Rosalie, however exhausted she was, stayed awake with us. I had my boys at 1:11 and 1:13 a.m. while Alice had maxine at 12:34 a.m.

"So who was born first, Kellan or Caleb?" Rose whispered.

"Caleb. And then Kellan. And I think they're going to look just like Edward." I shrugged.

"Whatever. Everyone always say that new born babies are the cutest. Yeah right!" Rosalie said. "They're ugly little mushroom looking things."

Alice and I laughed.

"And _then_ they become cute," she said. I smiled.

"Well, at least Jackson will have someone to play with," Alice said.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of someones, thanks to Bella over here." Rose smiled. "You'd think it would be Me or Alice to have the twins, considering I am one and she's married to one."

"I'm just chock full of surprises, girls. You should know that by now!" I laughed and closed my eyes. We did good. And I guess this was the best birthday gift I could ask for, you know?

"Bella, it's your birthday, you know," Rose said.

"Duh, Rose, she's not that forgetful." Alice retorted.

"Well I have my laptop in the car, and I could go to redbox really quick and get some movies," Rose continued, Alice's comment not fazing her one bit. "We can still make the party happen."

"Oh, yeah," I said. "What a party."

"The best party," Rose snapped playfully. "Get it straight."

We all shared a laugh, until Jackson started fussing up again. But Emmett beat Rosalie to the punch, snapping out of his sleep in a matter of seconds. He fixed a bottle of milk for Jack and then rocked him to sleep, Rosalie not even having to get up.

I smiled.

"So , Bella, when do you want to call your Dad and my parents? I figure we could tell them at the same time, as Jasper's parents," Alice said in a whisper.

"I was thinking when it's not almost three in the morning away," I said. Alice laughed. "I'm tired though, and I think we should get some rest, considering what we've just been through. I'm not exactly jumping for joy at the fact I have a river of blood spewing out of my vagina," I said.

"Get used to it," Rosalie said. "It lasts for a little while."

I grumbled, but shut my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

When I woke up, I felt exhausted, like I was hit by a truck. But it was some rest, and I couldn't complain, knowing that it was a hospital, and they never let you sleep in a hospital.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jackson went home for the day so they could put Jackson down for a real nap. Even thought I knew they were faking, they claimed they were comfortable.

"I'm going to get some coffee, okay?" Edward said. He kissed my cheek and I nodded.

seeing the babies was something else. Rosalie was right-they did look like shrunken aliens. But to me, they were beautiful. And I guess it was because they were my kids. Mine. And Edward's.

Caleb and Kellan were brought to me so I could feed them, but one at a time. And they were truly identical.

And I loved them with all of my heart.

EPOV

We were finally home, and the boys were asleep in their cribs, padded with soft blankets so they were comfortable.

Bella was lying on the couch, resting. I was in the kitchen making dinner. The house was so quiet, but it wasn't eerie. It was peaceful. I had a family, and it wa s better than I could imagine.

There was a knock at the front door, and after a few seconds, I heard Emmett's voice, along with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

Alice came in the kitchen, carrying Maxine, dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt, a very unusual and rare thing. She smiled, but I could tell she was tired.

"Maxine doesn't shut up," she whined. Her eyes watered up, and I took the baby from her. She was sleeping. "this is the first time she's fell asleep in the last sixteen hours."

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"The same thing. But he's been up longer than I have. Poor man."

I laughed. "How about I put Max in the crib in the den and you go sleep for a few hours."

Alice smiled up at me. "Really?"

"What are big brothers for?" I shrugged. "Go. And take Jasper with you."

She smiled. "Thanks Eddie," she said. She gave me a hug and kissed Maxine's forehead ever so softly. "You be good with Uncle Eddie, Maxine." She walked out of the kitchen, and after a few minutes, I heard the front door open and close.

Rosalie came in the kitchen holding Jackson. "Where did Alice go?" she said.

"Home to sleep. We're going to keep Maxine for a little while so they can sleep. She's so little, she's going to overload and blow up. And that's not good. You've seen Alice when she's all psycho." I smiled at Rosalie while she laughed.

"More times than I care to remember. But hey. You're doing a good thing. You're going to be a great father."

I sort of . . . beamed when she told me that. I felt like, even thought I was exhausted, it didn't matter. I was going to be some sort of superior for the twins.

"Edward, I think something is burning," Rosalie said. Breaking me from my little reverie. I handed her Maxine and went back to cooking.

Everything was still perfect, though.

_Five Years Later_

It was the twin's , Bella's, and Maxine's birthday. We were all in the pool in Alice's backyard, celebrating.

"Mommy! Caleb hit-ted me!" Kellan shouted from the patio, at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his freckled face.

"No, I didn't! Kellan hit-ted me first!" Caleb shouted back. "Daddy!" He ran over to me, and I shook my head. Why couldn't they just get along? The boys fought constantly, unless Maxine or Jackson were around. And then they were perfect Angels.

"Caleb, and Kellan, right now," Bella called. She was standing on the side of the pool, in her tiny bikini, gleaming wet with water.

Kill me now.

I never thought having kids would kill our sex life, but it killed it, buried it, and forgot all about it. It's been, like, two months since we've even come close to doing anything that required being naked. Two five year olds . . . they constantly needed to be watched, or something else in the house broke.

But Bella . . . ma n I was glad she was my wife.

"You promised me and Daddy that you were going to be good boys. You know what happens when you don't behave, right?" She said in an authoritative tone. The boys looked sad.

"We don't get no presents," they said in unison. The stood side by side, identical stances as they looked up at their mother. THey bothe had green eyes and reddish brown hair, and pale gold skin. They were pretty good looking kids, if I said so myself.

"Right. So are you going to be good?" She asked. She flipped her har from her shoulders, her body glowing. And maybe it was just because I was horny, but damn . . . she looked amazing today.

The boys nodded at their mother's question. I chuckled a little.

"Good. Now go play with Max and Jack," Bella ordered.

"Okay Mommy." They ran away , playing with their cousins. Bella slipped into the water, swimming towards me.

She emerged, a sexy grin playing her lips. She pressed her body to mine, wrapping her arms low around my waist. "Rosie said she would take the boys tonight so they can play with Jackson," she said in a sultry whisper. "You know what that means," she continued. She looked up at me with her gorgeous, deep brown eyes, her smile slowly growing.

"Oh, man," I sighed contentedly. I leaned down to kiss her, her mouth warm and inviting. My arms slipped around her waist, my hands sliding down to grab ass.

She laughed. "I can't believe you just did that," she said. I laughed at her. She must have forgotten what sex felt like.

"Shut up-you liked it." I grinned at her.

"So what if I did?" She liked her lips and swam away, but not before I could catch her and kiss her again.

"Cake Time!" Alice came out of the house, Emmett following her with an enormous cake, big enough to feed the entire neighborhood, not just the ten of us.

Alice wanted to open a Party Planning business, but instead, she bought a bakery and that was it. Rosalie on the other hand had shut down her dream of owning a bar and co-owned the bakery with Alice. Bella, however, still worked at the magazine, as Editor-in-cheif. She had set her goals high, and raced passed them.

Bella and I hopped out of the pool and the kids came running, the little boys and Bella standing so we could sing happy birthday.

And so we began singing, and Bella blushed. She was twenty eight now. She looked at me, smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Alice and Rose cut the cake, all of us sitting to eat it. Bella sat next to me, our feet in the pool.

"I haven't had a birthday like this in years," she siad.

"Like what?" I asked. I was confused. It was the same as last year.

"I don't know. It feels different. I don't know how, but it does." She smiled.

"Well, okay then." I laughed and kissed her.

"Daddy," Kellan came up to me. "Can we open the presents now?"

I looked at Bella. "Only if Mommy says yes." I grinned because Bella hadn't known, but I'd gotten her a gift.

"Yeah, baby. Go get your brother and Max so we can open them together.

"Okay." He scampered off and Bella and I went to tell Alice what was happening.

We gathered everything in four piles. Bella was annoyed at how many gifts she's recieved, but didn't say anything. Instead, she shot me a dirty look.

We all laughed. She rolled her eyes.

The boys opened their gifts to find an assorment of racecars and action figues, play sets and new clothes. Max had a variety of Barbie dolls and girlie trinkets I was sure Alice had picked out. Bella had gotten her a locket with her initials engraved into the silver, a picture of Max, Alice, and Jasper inside.

The kids went off to play with their new toys, Maxine abandoning her dolls to play race cars and action figures with Jackson, Caleb, and Kellan.

That was going to kill Alice. And we would all have fun watching her daughter become a tomboy while she would want a girlie-girl for a daughter.

As the children played, the adults stayed behind to watch Bella open her gifts.

"Mine first!" Alice said. She handed Bella a medium sized box, which I could only assume to be one thing. Lingerie.

Bella opened it, moving aside the tissue paper to reveal a lacey, green, and very see-through baby doll dress. I raised an eye brow at Alice. She grinned.

"Wait until you see her in it," Alice said, which made us all laugh. But she was right. I couldn't wait to see her in it.

Next was Rosalie who had given her another very see-through, very sexy piece of lingerie. just thinking about her in these pieces made me want to rip them to shred and take her on the very table we were sitting at.

"Jesus, Edward," Emmett said. "Stop looking at Bella like a piece of meet. You can have your time with her later."

Bella blushed and I sat back, laughing to myself. Jasper nudged me in the rib cage. I rolled my eyes.

Jasper's gift had been a solid gold charm of a little apple. It was for the charm bracelet she wore religiously, the one Emmett had given her years ago, at the airport. It stood for "Family Portrait". Bella almost cried. It was thoughtful. But that was Jasper. Deep, and sensitive, and stuff.

"Okay, bear with me, on my gifts Bella," he said to her as she ripped the wrapping paper off of a box. Inside were a few things. The first was a collection of books-her favorites. "It took me a while, but I got every first edition of your favorite book. This was two years in the making," he siad. I looked at the titles-_Wuthering Heights, _Bram Stroker's _Dracula_, A few Skakespeare plays. Bella was ecstatic.

"No offense, guys," Bella said. "But this is the best gift ever." She hugged Emmett. But there were still more gifts int he box. Another charm for her bracelet, a little Eiffel Tower. We'd gone there instead of Rome for our honeymoon. Well, the six of us did. It might sound awkward, but it was actually a lot of fun being around people besides each other.

The last gift from Emmett was the new iPhone Bella had been wanting. She was happy. Now she could work from the little phone instead of resting. she barely slept already, what with the boys having nightmares and me working late at the hospital.

Bella thanked everyone for her gifts. We dispersed around the poolside, celebrating for a few more hours, until it was around eleven. Alice had gone to sleep and Rose had taken the kids home already. all that had been left was Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and I.

But then we had gone home too.

We walked into the house hand in hand, until Bella pulled me to her, her playfulness gone, and her ferocity present.

BPOV

We made it upstairs, and the second the door was closed behind us, I was on him, my legs wrapped around his middle, his hands on my hips holding me to him. He kissed me with passion, the kind of shit that you dreamed about doing but never could. It was a spicy mixture of hands and tongues and a collaboration of racing hearts.

He pushed me against a wall, letting me slide down to the floor. He put his big hands on my waist, and slid them down to the button of my jeans. He pulled it effortlessly, pushing the zipper down. Edward taking the fabric in his hands, he pulled my jeans down, and then he kneeled before me, taking my jeans off my legs, one leg at a time. His fingers on my skin set off a fire.

Then I was only in my panties, while Edward was almost fully dressed. But he made me forget all of that when instead of taking me to his bed, he picked me up and sat me on his desk, his body in between my open legs. He leaned down and kissed with fervor, with the natural aggression of a man. And my blood, it howled to whatever was listening, because this man made me hot. It made my heart burn—and in a very good and passionate way.

When his kisses dropped to my shoulders and neck, I moaned softly, a little agitated that nothing had begun to happen yet.

"Get naked now," I said. He chuckled and my body reacted to the warm, very rich sound, my skin tingling with anticipation. But he didn't move anywhere, just slid his hand down the front of my body, in between my breasts, and then down to where I was slick and waiting. His fingers slid in, over my clit and inside, gliding in and out me, and my body lost all control and I arched my back, my arms holding me up. His mouth was on my breasts, his tongue swirling around my nipples, his breath damp on my skin. His long, talented fingers worked me up, my slickness growing with each movement, the coiling in my lower belly growing. Everything seemed like a tight string, slowly breaking. I moved my hips slowly with him, trying to get a bigger feeling.

Because, really, It wasn't his fingers I wanted inside of me.

"Stop," I groaned softly, but it seemed like his didn't hear me. So I pushed him away, looking up at him, hunger splayed in his eyes. My body reacted, more heat pooling between my legs. I pulled his body to mine, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers.

He stepped out of them and then I looked at his body for what it truly was.

Fuck me.

He was hard and completely ready, his dick hot against my hand. I fisted my hand around his shaft and moved up and down; gaining a reaction that caused chills to creep up my spine like slime.

I was willing to see his face twisted in carnal pleasure until I felt like it was enough. Then again to me, sex with him would never be enough. I would only be satisfying for a while, until I wanted more.

He stepped closer, sweat beading where our skin touched.

"Bella, it's getting annoying that you're just holding my dick like that," he growled. His voice was a low rumble from his chest that rippled across my skin, dancing across my nerves teasingly.

Edward moved fast and hard within me, tightening that coil, hitting the spot within me that made me want nothing more that to do this forever. I gripped his shoulders, my hips moving so I would create the friction my body needed to explode. He slid a hand between us, touching my clit, my eyes shutting tight at the excellent feeling my body experienced, as he rubbed hard but pleasurably. Everything in me was heightened by the rich sounds that filled the room: his grunts with my groaning the slap of his skin against my wet flesh. I rode him harder, wishing him deeper still, the amazing heat of his body all over mine. But he flipped our positions; he pummeled me, deep thrusts until his name was rising on my lips, a gasp of air keeping me from suffocating. He kissed me, our mouths hot and completely uncoordinated, his lips wet from my kisses, barely touching mine in an attempt at finishing. And it didn't take long, because everything in me was threatening to break, and when it did, I howled at the pure taste of freedom, at the wholesome taste of lust and love and complete fulfillment. He slowed, as he spilled his warmth into me, his sweaty body resting against mine.

I looked across the room, staring at the blank wall, still gasping for air. Edward's breath was warm against my neck, where he was kissing and nipping, arousing my senses again—insatiable.

"Let's do it again," I said. He grinned all night.

"Don't worry, Bella, we have all night." He flipped our positions so I was on top of him.

"Do we now?"

"Yes . . ." His eyes oggled my body, and I felt . . . my blood heat with renewed lust for the naked man lying beneath me.

Dreams, dreams, dreams.

Fuck that. This was reality. And believe me when I say I was going to live it out.

No doubt about that, let me tell you.

**I forgot to mention up there that it was pretty long. But hey. It was pretty good I think. Don't forget to review, peeps. Have an awesome summer, and don't get too bored. **

**And, BTW, this story is probably going to go under costruction, which means, I'll add new stuff and make it better. So don't forget all about it! :D**

**Love y'all! **

**Jessie**


	26. AUthor's Note

Hello readers! :)

Changed my name! Again, I know. But this one is going to stick. I changed it because I had so many different usernames for all my online crap so I changed it all to LetsMakePoison, only because I love Lady Gaga and in the "Telephone" video she has a little segamnt where she makes poison . . . and thus my name was inspried. So yes.

And Also.

I have a new story up. It's called _Whisper Sweet Nothings. _It's bascally all the lemons, one-shots, and fluff I can't put into my stories, but they keep me awake at night, so . . . the first chapter is a lemon. I thought some of you smut lovers might be enticed to read that. So don't forget to review. :)

And for my Serious Impulse readers:

Sorry about the death threats. If you want to review, go on and do it! (Please! :)) but if you don't, I'm not holding anything against you. But let me remind you that this story was written in advance, so things are already set on what's going to happen. However, thanks for reading and reviewing. It is very much appreciated!

Alright. That's enough of my incessat ranting and stuff :)

Follow me on Twitter for updates and junk of fanfiction and all that gooey goodness. I might even post sneak peaks to next chapters.

And now. Question of the day (if you choose to answer):

If you could be any television show character, what would it be? I think I'd like to be Azula, from Avatar: the Last Airbender. She's pretty badass.

PM me, direct message me on twitter, or even email me if you want! :)

Alright! Byee.

(I look forward to reading your answers.)


End file.
